Snow in Fall
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: Paul imprinted on a boy, and he thought he was gay, but he found out the boy was actually a girl. PaulxOC. Ch. 22 is up!
1. I imprinted on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own the OCs**

_What if you discovered something fun to do? Like pretending who you're not, it could be fun as long as somehow, you stay as the same person. However, what if everything starts to change into a little more awkwardness than a little more of the supernatural imprinting?_

_Jae Ophelia Morningstar is her name as she pretends to be something she wasn't born to be, but she did it for fun, though will it hurt others more than she would suspect from a harmless little joke?_

* * *

**_"I imprinted on…"_**

I gripped the stirring wheel a little harder than I did as it made a small sound of it breaking slightly. My mother, seating next to me, looks at me and scolds, "Don't do that to the steering wheel"

I sighed, letting out the anger as I loosened my death hold, leaving a dent of my thumbs pressed against it. "Happy?"

My mother sighed as she said, "Look, I know this would be hard on you, but it's best if we live here"

"You never explained why though," I countered. "Dad is the best lawyer; he's actually famous! And you, the famous cook of Beso! So why do we have to move from something so happy to a place full of rain?"

My mom said nothing else as she laid her back down and relaxed; I, for one, will not relax.

Hi, I'm Jae, people call me Jae, and I am a **girl**, really I am, although my outfit doesn't say so, so I was always mistaken as a boy. Right now, I'm wearing a diesel trucker hat, tan cotton and black mesh, along with an actual shark tooth necklace, a black turtle neck sweater with a black Volcom Daringer jacket, loose-fitting Levi's jeans, and Nike's man air boots; yes, definitely I'm all boy. Underneath these boyish clothes, I could be a girl. I have reddish short cropped hair but stylish if it wasn't so messy, and my eyes are special because they are bright green with a little hazel in it. I have pale soft skin, but with muscles, not as buff though. And, I do have boobs; I just wrapped them around with bandages to hide them.

See, we had this deal that I would agree to move in with them to La Push, IF I could be a **boy**…

Took a few weeks, finally got them to agree to throw out all my girly clothes and bought me some boys' stuff.

Why did I suddenly want to be a boy?

Well, if you want to have fun in life, make it all extra-UNordinary as you could, or else, you'll get bored.

"Are we there yet?" I whined as my mother just rolled her green eyes at me and said, "You're the driver, you tell me are we there yet…"

"You still mad that I want to be a boy?" I asked and I hear her sigh.

"Honey look, I just don't get it, what does making you look like a boy benefits you besides showing that you're lesbian?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I am not a lesbian… I just want to have a little fun in life"

She sighs again. "Fine, but at home when you go to bed, you're sleeping in girl's clothing"

"Uhh no, just boxers" I teased.

"Jae Ophelia" she said my name in a warning tone and this I sighed.

"Okay, okay, girl's clothing…ew…"

"That's a good…boy…"

We both burst out laughing.

_Note to self: Laugh like a boy! And not burst into a high pitch sissy laugh!_

* * *

It wasn't long until we arrived at our new home, and I guess it wasn't that bad. It was actually bigger and a little grand than most homes that I've seen when driving through, plus, we're a little bit isolated.

"J-J! Sophie!" my father called out to us when we got out of the car. My face cringed when he called me by my nickname.

"Dad!" I called out to him. "We had a deal! No sissy nicknames like that!"

He frowns at me. "What am I supposed to call you? Jae?" I gave him a look, and he muttered in realization, "Ohhh yeah…"

My mom, Sophia, laughed and just smacked my dad. "Well, we have our luggage in our car, go get it, love"

I snickered and my dad eyed at her. "Why don't you?"

"Because I'm a lady," she replied walking into the house, swaying her hips and my dad stared after her with a look mixed with disbelief and a daze at her ass.

I simply let out a gagging sound as I head inside the house but he stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going, Jae?" I turned around to glare him, but he was smirking in all his glory as he continued, "You're a _man_, and you will help your father move the luggage"

Oh no, he did not just use that on me. "But-!"

"Uh-Uh!" he cuts me off. "It's a _man_'s duty"

I glared at him, before agreeing with this as I head over to the car with him, getting out the luggage and bringing them to the house. It didn't took so long considering our abilities, however, we had to slow down our pace…a car was coming.

We stopped walking and looked over at the side of road to see a Rabbit pull in the driveway, and out came three tall hot Indian boys. I snorted slightly as of this moment, I consider myself as GAY.

"Well, hello, can we help you?" My father asked them sincerely and politely but his tone was a little off, almost like he was nervous.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Morningstar, am I right?" the oldest but no the tallest out of them talked as he took a step in front of my dad and held out his hand. My father does the same as they both shook hands, and answered. "Yes I am, and you must be Sam Uley, and I know I'm right"

I snorted again and Sam with the other tall guy cracked smiles from that small tiny joke.

"Well then, I'm Jacob Black," the tall man that cracked smile introduced himself as he shook hands with dad, he then gestured to the other native hot guy. "And this is Paul Walker"

I looked at the man who was a little shorter than all of them, and I was a bit surprised to see him but not noticeable, hopefully. He looked…well, exactly almost the same as Sam and Jacob, but he was more…attractive to me.

I was going to smile but that was a little too lady like, need to be a boy.

"Yo," I called out. "Name's Jae, what's yours?"

He turned around to look at me like he was about to glare me but then instead, he looked at me a little surprise too. I wondered why as I stared into his eyes; they had a lot of different emotions. It went from shock to wonder, to adoration that sent butterflies into my tummy, and then it went to realization.

Before anything else happened, _he ran off_; I just watched him running off to the woods.

Okay, so what the hell was that?

"Um, is he alright?" I asked.

I could see the two natives getting a little nervous, Jacob then answered, "Yeah, he's fine, he always sometimes forget things so he would blow away like the wind"

"Anyways," Sam intervened. "We need to get going now; it was nice to meet both of you. Welcome to La Push!"

He said it in a hurry as we all shook hands with each other before the Natives runs to the Rabbit and drives off, leaving my father and I confused.

"What was that all about?" My fathered asked.

I shrugged as we both continued on, bringing our baggage into our new home.

_Note to Self: Need to be complicating, like boys._

* * *

Paul's POV

I ran through the trees, panicking at what just happened back there.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! OH MY GOD!

_PAUL!_ Sam shouted out. _Relax! Calm down and-_

YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX?!

Jacob then came in. _Whoa! Easy there Paul! Just, hold on! We don't know what you're talking about!_

Are you serious?! Do you have any idea what just happened!?

_Umm…_ Jacob trailed off and I ran faster. Where should I go? Maybe Canada?

_PAUL! STOP!_ I stopped. _Sit._ I sat.

_Good dog,_ Sam said and I glared at him in annoyance, and Jacob laughed at this.

They then came out of the bushes and stopped running when they found me sitting. I am trying so hard just to run but curse this Alpha order.

Sam ignored that. _Paul, tell us exactly what happened…_

I…I…Oh my god…

Jacob groaned. _Just spit it out, man!_

I…I imprinted…

In an instant, their thoughts were clashing as they thought of one possibility of it, and it was right.

_You imprinted…on…_ Sam trailed off, knowing exactly who.

_Really? Are you sure?_ Jacob asked, not sure if I was being true or being insane.

So I showed him my memory once more.

I didn't really wanted to be there; I didn't know why I had to go and greet the new residents, and then that's when I saw the most beautiful figure on earth, yet covered but you could see the face of an angel right behind those stylish clothes, that astounding reddish crop hair, its pale white radiant skin that looked so soft, and its eyes were stunning with its bright green hazel eyes; it was just amazing.

I admitted it out loud to the world…

I imprinted on a boy named Jae!

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Wait until they find out he really is a girl! Won't that be funny?

If you would love for this to continue, please review!

Aaaannnddd, give me some ideas and tips, or some scenes you would like something to happen between Paul and Jae(as a guy, duh), some awkward moments maybe? lol.

Here's the thing though, Jae's going to La Push school tomorrow

Oh and by the way, the Morningstar are not ordinary humnas but Jae does not know that.

Again, please review!!


	2. Dude! Shut up, I know!

FINALLY! Some one recognizes my talent!! (lol, kidding, no talent here)

**Annabelle**! I love your idea of tampons! I'll use it sometime in the future!

**Magic Thief**! I also love your idea about Jae overhearing of Paul confessing. HAHAHA! That is sooo hilarious! Did you know I got this idea from **Hana Kimi**? GO WATCH **HANA KIMI!**

"_girly thoughts_"

"boyish thoughts"

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight and Hana Kimi! But I own these OCs!**

* * *

**Dude! Shut up, I know!!**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-CLANG!_

"Stupid evil alarm clock," I murmured as I went back to my dream that was rudely interrupted.

I dreamt about being in a forest, a jungle to be precise, as I was walking around I came across an elephant. It stared at me and I stared at it back. It lifts its trunk and looks like about to spray me with water, but this is a dream, right? I couldn't really get wet.

I was sooooo WRONG!

SPLASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed, quickly getting on my sitting position as the icy cold water eliminated all warmness from my skin, and then I heard laughter. I looked to my left to see my father grinning widely, holding a bucket of what use to be filled with water.

He dumped it on me…

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!" I screamed out and he runs off laughing.

"You have only 45 minutes to get ready for school, Jae!" he shouted back and I quickly scrambled out of my bed.

Note to self: Take Revenge; never let this go until satisfactory

2nd Note to self: Do NOT scream like a Girl

I looked down to see my damped clothes…boys' clothes, I didn't promise to wear girl's clothes, besides a pair of boxers and a t-shirt are way comfortable than a sleeping gown.

I sighed as I went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I was preparing for it, I started thinking of the event that occurred yesterday…

His face shrouded my mind once more

The native man that ran away from me

Paul

What am I thinking? Hahaha, he's a boy, and I'm a boy, well technically not a boy, but still pretending to be a boy! Hahaha-this is soooo awkward…

It didn't take long for me to be in a shower as I got of it, and dried my hair with a towel, which was very easy considering the shortness of it.

Once I got quickly dressed, I ran downstairs in an abnormally fast speed into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs as I started to pour down my cereal unto the bowl which was prepared for me.

"Morning mom," I said as I then pour down some milk.

My mom eyed at me then at my wrist and asked, "You should take that bracelet off; you don't want any body thinking the wrong thing"

I smirked when she saw my rainbow colored bracelet. "Actually mom, I want boys to think that so that the girls would be so damn jealous"

"I agree with your mother, Jae," my father said as he took a bite from his bacon. "Who knows, maybe there would be a closet gay guy"

We all laughed at that

As soon as I finished my cereal, I only had 10 minutes to get to school.

"Oh, I better run!" I said as I stole my father's glass of juice.

"Hey!" he whined as I finished it all.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I said as I ran out of the kitchen to grab my backpack and ran out to the door and into the forest.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me as everything blurred around me. My parents had always told me to watch after what I do, because, obviously, I am different, my parents too. They are unnaturally handsome and beautiful, but still normal looking. They look like models, but then again, so do I. I inherited not only beauty from them, but their strength and speed as well. The only things I don't have are enhanced senses such as sight and smell, but I do have a keen hearing.

I stepped through every twig and leaf, avoiding many of the trees. Soon, I could hear the sound of people, definitely sounds like students but not many. I stopped behind a tree and then, I casually walked out of it. There, just right across from me, was my new school, although there were only a few students around compared to a thousand back at my old school.

I walked up to the building that looked like the office would be there; meanwhile I could feel every gaze that almost all of the students were giving. I wonder if they noticed that I am a girl... Man that would ruin all my fun!

I entered the building and head over to the lady at the desk; she looked up at me and gazed a bit. Oh my god, the desk lady just had an attraction toward me!!

"Hi," I greeted her first. "I'm Jae Morningstar, and I'm here for my schedule?"

She continued to stare at me, and I cleared my throat. That got her to snap out of it.

"Oh, oh! You're Mr. Morningstar, quite a unique last name you have there," she said as she literally shoved my schedule into my hands. "Well umm, here you go"

I eyed her before giving her a small smile. "Thank you," I said as I exit out of the awkward building.

"Oh hey you! Hello there," I turned around to meet three girls around my age. The girl that called me stepped up and smiled too sweetly. "Hi, I'm Amber; you must be new around here?"

"Yes I am," I replied as I held out my hand. "I'm Jae"

She quickly shook my head a little too enthusiastic. "Oh, nice to meet you!"

Okay, creepy girl, has a creepy crush on me.

And then she looked down at my bracelet, immediately she let go.

"Well, I'm going to go now, bye," she said quickly as she walked off and her friends followed after her, confused.

I snorted at her reaction. Ha! That would keep that creepy Amber girl away from me.

I happily walked away up until at the corner of my eyes, I saw a group of tall native Indians, just like the ones form yesterday…and what do you know, it is. There was Jacob, and, gasp! Paul!

When I did made that gasp sound almost all of them looked up at me in an instant; I quickly closed my mouth. Whoa, talk about their keen sense of hearing. Jacob was the first to smile at me and wave a Hi at me. "Hey shorts! Over here!" Shorts?

I directly walked up to him, giving my most devastating glares. "What did you just call me?" I asked threateningly. "Hmm, Blunderbore?"

Jacob was stunned. "Blunderbore?"

The rest of his friends started laughing and Paul was smirking, looking somewhat proud of me; I felt glad.

Jake spoke up, "What did I-"

I cut him off. "Don't call me shorts, shorty, tiny, or anything related to small, got that?"

"Yes ma'am!"

I widened my eyes, holy pajeeble! Does he know?!?! "What?!"

"I-I mean! Sir! Or…Uhh," Jacob starts mumbling and his other friends just laughed at him more.

"Hey!" one of them shouts out. (Embry) "He does look like a girl!" WTF?! 1st day in school and I am suspected as a girl already!!

No! BE a BOY! "What the-you know what just shut it," I said.

"But-"

"Dude, no, shut up, you insulted me enough"

"You-"

"I said shut up!" I squeaked at the end, quickly I clamped my mouth and cursed myself for it.

They all just looked at me and then laughed.

"HAHAHA! Still going through puberty?" the native next to him asked. (Quil)

"I said shut up!" I repeated it again as I went over to punch him hard in the guts and walked away. I heard him coughing and-Ow, my hand hurts!

When I was sure I was far away form them, I looked at my hand and saw that it was red.

Damn, that guy must be stone. Ahh well, at least he felt the pain!

"Hey wait!" I turned around to see-Gasp! Paul! Ohhh! Why is my heart beating fast?

"What, Paul?" I spat bitterly, pretending to be mad at him from yesterday, and he seems to be taken back; I am such a good actress-I mean actor.

He mumbled his words a bit, "Well, um, I just wanted to know if you're okay"

"Oh no, I'm fine," I said as I start to walk away again. "See ya around!"

_No! Stupid boy-ish me! Turn around! Come on! You can't resist his hotness!_

No way, girly, I'm in control here, and there is no way that I'm going to-

"No wait! Hang on a sec!" Paul called out again.

Okay, maybe for just a minute.

_Yay!_

"What you want?" I asked and turned to him, giving him a mean boy glare. Ha!

He looked straight at me with those brown handsome eyes and asked, "May I see your schedule?"

_Let him see the schedule!_

NO! JAE! DO NOT-

"Here you go," I said casually, giving him my green schedule and he took it happily.

…give him the damn schedule…

_You should have been a girl!_

Oh, shut up, I am one

_Not from the outside, you're not!_

"Hey, it looks like we have first period and third period together," Paul said. "I'll take you there"

That was not a question, but a statement; isn't he so dominant?

"Sure, that'll help," I said. "I'd get lost anyway"

"Umm…"

"What?"

"Your voice sounds a little high for a junior; you really haven't reach puberty, have you?"

I punched him in the arm. "Dude! Shut up, I know!"

Paul then grabs his arm, rubbing it a bit, and whined, sounding surprised, "Ow, you punched hard"

"Mess with the bull, you get the horns" I stated and he stuck his tongue at me, and I rolled my eyes.

We both started walking over to class, even though we still have some time to spare. I decided to start a conversation, but Paul beat me to it.

"So…is your hair naturally red?" he asked me and I nodded. "Oh yeah, you know, genetics"

He laughed, wow, a beautiful laugh. Oh…and those lips…he's so hot…

EW! Gross! You're a boy! Don't think that!

_She is a girl disguise as a boy, now shut up!_

"Hey umm, I don't think we were properly introduced," he said as he hold his hand out. "I'm Paul"

I took it. "I'm Jae," I said as I realized how hot the temperature was in his hand. And then I asked. "So…are you usually this hot?"

He grinned at me widely. "All the time, thank you"

Oh my GOD! I did not mean that!

I grimaced. "Euh, man, no, not like that!" He laughed.

UGH! So gross! The guy-me just asked if he is usually hot!! That's disturbing!!

_And yet so hot, admit it!_

Shut up!

The bell rang just as soon as we both entered the classroom and met face to face with an old elderly woman. I looked back at my schedule to find her name and my first period; it was American Literature with Mrs. Howard.

Mrs. HOE-ward!

_No! No, Jae! Give this teacher a chance!_

"Umm, hello Mrs. Howard?" I spoke to her as students came into the classroom shooting glances while Paul went to shi seat, leaving me behind with the elderly.

She looked me with a stern face and asked, "Hello, and you must be?"

"I'm Jae, a new student" I stated.

"Oh I see," she said borely. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class too?"

I was about to reject that but then the bell rang cutting me off and somehow the chattered noises too as I turned around to face the class, all silent and looking at me.

As if they haven't seen a boy with red hair and green eyes…Oh…maybe they didn't…

"Uh yo, name's Jae-" I was cut off by the teacher.

"Introduce yourself properly, Mr. Morningstar," Mrs. Howard said, and I made a face and most of the students snickered and snorted.

I tried again, this time with my girl voice, and for the hell of it, with an English accent. I put on a big smile and, "Good morning, my name is Jae Morningstar! I hope we'll all become _friends!!_" Immediately, the whole class burst out laughing.

"Mr. Morningstar, outside"

I turned to look at her. "B-But-!"

"Outside"

"You told me-"

"Outside, now!"

"I'm trying to introduce myself," I defended more, back to my deep voice.

"Mr. Morningstar! Outside!" she was turning red; I better not give this old lady a heat stroke.

"Fiiiiinnne," I sighed loudly and raspy, causing another rounds of laughter as I pretended to be hurt and dejected as I walked out the classroom.

That teacher…Definitely a Mrs. HOE-ward!

Well, clearly I'm making a new name for myself in this school.

Question is how long would I be able to keep it up?

* * *

**Hey! Wanna see what will happen in lunch!? There's a gonna be a fight! and it'll be between Jae against Amber's ex-Boyfriend! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BONUS # 1: **if you really want to find out what the Morningstar Family really are! You have to get this question right, and the first person that **Private Messages **_(not Review)_me will get to know, but only if they get it right. If the first person gets it wrong theeen... I'll never tell. lol But don't worry, there'll be other opportunities throughout the chapters.

**Question**: AM I A_ GIRL_ OR A BOY?? (that question is towards me)

If you're correct, I'll tell you what the Morningstar Family really are!


	3. What Tis?

Bad news: The first person who emailed me didn't get the right answer, and hopefully he/she won't reveal my true gender to others because I really don't like that, but I trust him/her.

Good news: I updated but I cut out the fighting scene. Let's say this is a filler, but...no promises that it's going to be another filler. However on the 5th chapter it might get interesting.

By the way, there's some information in here that might (MIGHT) be in the next sequel of this story.

AND I forgot to mention this but this is set during Breaking Dawn! Let's say Nessie is about 2 months old.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! But I do own the OCs!**

* * *

**"What Tis?"**

It was only 15 minutes later that I was back in English class; Mrs. HOE-ward decided to let me in again.

Throughout the whole class, I dazed off thinking and thinking…day dreaming more likely…

And Paul's nice thin lips… I want to…

_RIIIING!_

And there goes the bell

I sighed as I got out of my seat, and then Paul was right there standing next to me.

"Hey dude, what tis?"

He eyed at me. "What _tis_?"

"'Tis' is 'is it'" I remarked and he makes that Ohh sound.

"Mr. Morningstar," Mrs. Howard called out. "Come over here, I'd like to speak with you"

I dragged my feet over to her but I gave her a sweet small smile while my mind is wondering about, screaming profanities.

"Yes ma'am?" I said in a lousy Texan accent, and I was able to make a few more students, including Paul, snicker again. The teacher only glared at me more.

"Young man, I won't have you disrupting my class anymore!" she said. "One more time tomorrow, and you will be in detention, you got that?"

I was about to talk back but something tells me not to so I just nod nonchalantly and left the classroom with Paul right behind me.

"I hate that teacher," I said and Paul nodded along with me.

"She's old but she's quite tough," he pointed out. "But you know, I've never seen her that mad before…you must have a talent of getting unto people" I was expecting for him to say 'nerves' but he stops his sentence right there. Hm, weird.

I smirked. "True, but I also have a way of growing into people"

I heard him whisper with a very small voice, "You have no idea…"

I turned around to face him to make sure I heard it right. "What was that?"

"Oh umm nothing," he stuttered. Nothing, huh?

"So…what's up with you and your buddies being tall and mighty?" I asked.

"Well, we're not really," he said. "Most people are just really short"

"Does that include me?" I asked and I stood up to him by…not much. He was 6 feet something while I'm just 5 feet and 5 inches.

He laughed at me. "You are really short for a boy and for a junior"

"And you…" I paused.

"And me?"

"You…"

"Me…"

"You…" Then I finally got it. "PAUL BUNYAN!" (the giant lumberjack L.O.L.)

Quickly, I clamped my mouth as I have said it just too damn loud that everyone turned our away. Paul looked embarrassed and then out of nowhere, a rose of laughter burst out from behind us.

We both looked back to see the other tall La Push Aliens.

"Paul Bunyan, ha! Classic!" one of them said, the same one that that I told to shut up first, before I punched the other guy. "Hey shorts, the name's Embry"

I twitched. Shorts? Again?

Embry seemed to have caught on. "I mean, Jae!"

"Much better," I said as we all start to get to know each other.

All of them introduced themselves to me. There was Quil that I punch in the guts this morning, which by the way, I apologized just now, and there's Embry, duh, and Jacob, I know him, Seth, Brady, and Collin. They say I would be introduced by Jared and Kim during lunch, and maybe tomorrow if I wanted to go visit Sam's home and meet his fiancée, Emily.

I looked at the clock to see only 5 minutes until the warning bell rings. "I need to get to my locker," I said as I rushed off, but not without being pushed, hard enough for me to drop all my books.

"Watch it, Va-Jae-jae!" A rude arrogant boy said as he walked off, laughing away with his friends.

…did I just get bullied?

Oh hell no!

You know what I'll deal with him later

I bent down to pick up my stuff and the giants came and tried to help but I was already done. I stood up and they looked at me with worried glances, some looked mad, especially Paul.

"Hey, you okay, Jae?" Seth asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I replied then I look at Paul closely. It looked like he was about to go after the boy. Before he could make a move, I grab his sleeve and pulled him back slightly. He looked at me with surprise and I shook my head with a no. "Let it go,"

He was persistent. "But-"

I shut it down. "Forget about it, man. They're nothing but a bunch f nobodies, its better not to acknowledge them" And with that, I turned my back to him and head off to my locker, and eventually they followed me silently.

Truthfully, I was furious inside; I wanted to smash that guy's face into my locker, which seems to be not cooperating with me!

I tried to open it, but as a result the knob of the locker came off. Everyone that saw this laughed and snickered while the La Push Giants stayed silent as if they could feel the anger radiating in me. I took a deep breath and let it out as I decided to do an old trick of mine.

You see, the lockers back at my school were a pain in the neck, and they barely open but I have found new methods to open it. I wonder if it works the same way here.

I got into the position and causally I banged my locker at certain areas, creating some drumming here and there and one last pound, it swung open.

Oh yeah, I still got it.

Everyone in the hallway who had seen my trick, awed at this and several had clapped at my brilliance. The boys behind me were pretty impressed.

"Hey! How'd you learn to do that?"

"I was shoved into a locker," I said and they looked at me, and knowing that look, I quickly added, "Just for fun, guys, anyways, my friends locked me in it and I tried to get out, but I couldn't. So they unlocked it for me, but unfortunately, the locker was stuck. They went to get help and 2 minutes later, I got bored so I decided to pound the lockers, making some beats a few here and there and-pow! I got it to open!" Hm, that's a long story I just told and they just looked at me as if they were saying, "are you serious?"

"What?" I said. "I love to make life interesting"

The bell had rung for 2nd period and we all head to our classes, coincidentally, Embry and Quil happened to be in my next class which is U.S. History. Damn it.

I seriously hate history, and I definitely hate dwelling in the past.

I mean… it's not like I had such a bad past… but it wasn't good either…

So for the rest of the hour, I slept. I don't know why the teacher had not bothered waking me up, but I don't care. Sooner than I thought, the bell had rung and I woke up finding a detention slip on my desk and on the first day of school. Lovely.

I looked up to see the teacher, but she pretends to be busy on the computer. I rolled my eyes as I grab the detention slip and threw it to the trash.

"Detention on your first day?" Quil had asked with this sly grin, knowing that the teacher slipped it in while I was sleeping.

I rolled my eyes at him and Embry laughed at me. "What were you mumbling back there in your sleep?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You said something about red wires and needles charged with something-something will electrically alternate a person's DNA into something-something of a possible genetic something"

…Did I say that?

Quil then continued on, "Then you said something about a carbo-something acid can disintegrate the something"

"Oh…are you sure?" I asked them and they looked at me and nod. I shrugged at them, "Strange, anyways, I'll meet you guys during lunch; I need to go to my locker"

I started leaving quickly, hoping they won't follow me, and thankfully they didn't.

I began to reminisce the past… those words that I had mumbled in my sleep…

Long ago, I guess when I was 5 years old; my father was a successful scientist before he changed his major into the medical field. Anyways, he was studying our genetic codes…

I could see myself peeking in through the door way as I listen to my father's conversation with this stranger wearing black…

"_**These red wires and needles, charged with this hybrid bacteria, will electrically alternate a person's DNA into a whole new intricate structure of DNA bonds creating a mutation of the possible genetic existent species," My dad had spoke as he went through the pile of papers.**_

_**The stranger in black then spoke, "English, Prof. Morningstar. Simple English"**_

_**My dad chuckled and said, "What I'm trying to say, Mr. Walton, is that this electrically charged bacterium could be the reason of their existence! This virus is the cause!"**_

_**The man looked shock, but he quickly regained his composure. "Then… in the beginning… it's not a curse, or a spell as many have rumored, but a virus?"**_

"_**Exactly," my dad said. "A mutation…"**_

"_**Is there a cure?"**_

"_**Only in the first phase,"**_

"_**Explain."**_

"_**It only works in the first day of the virus spread for it wouldn't be forging with other cells yet"**_

"_**Alright make sense, and what is this cure of yours?"**_

"_**A Carborane-superacid chemical can disintegrate your venom, if the chemical is stabilized with the opposing virus"**_

"_**Wait, are you saying that that virus is not only the cause of this condition, but also the cure for it?"**_

"_**With the serum that could de-alternate the person's DNA,"**_

_**The stranger asked cautiously, "Have you ever tried it with a human?"**_

"_**No, I refuse," my father immediately said. "I refuse to do such an experiment with a human, Mr. Walton, however, I've only use the serum on a donated blood, but I'm not so sure how it would work with the living tissue in the human body. I haven't research much into that depth…"**_

_**With one more stare, the stranger started heading over to the window. My father looked back to him and asked, "Where are you going?"**_

"_**I heard there's a newborn around the city," he said. "Possibility of a victim to be there is high…Better get that serum ready, I'll be back"**_

_**There was suddenly bright lightning outside the window that blinded my eyes, and when the light had disappeared, the stranger was also gone…**_

I have no clue of what happened that long ago…

Amazing that I could remember it; I never was able to remember it so why now?

"Hey look! It's va-jae-jae!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see 5 boys standing near my locker, one of them being the one that called me.

I kept on my poker face as I approached him bluntly, glaring at him, "What do you want?"

"You're the new kid, right?" he asked. "Name's Blake,"

I continue to glare at him, not responding, until then I let him push me up against the lockers. He glared at me back and angrily said, "I don't like the way you're looking at me"

I ignored his comment. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Stay away from my girl, Amber," he spat out.

I shudder. "Ugh, her?"

"I heard you tried to get with her" What?!

"Ugh! Hell no!"

"Save it!" Blake yelled as he put his arm and pulled it back. "Let this be a lesson to you for even talking to my girl!"

He swung his fist…

* * *

Paul's POV

I waited anxiously on my seat, waiting for Jae to come.

I looked at the clock's hand and watched it as time goes by.

As a second goes by…

1…

"Where is he?" I whined quietly to myself as the whole gang around the lunch table looks at me and rolls their eyes at me.

I flicked all of them, before gazing back to the clock.

"Don't worry Paul, he's still maybe at his locker," Quil said.

Collin then just randomly chuckled and out-of-nowhere said, "No wonder you don't date girls-Ow!"

I kicked him right then and there if he dares insults me again; it's going to the groin. However, I have to agree that things would have been better if he were a girl…

The whole pack was still a little freak out of the news of me imprinting on a boy. Leah was starting to think that she might imprint on a girl, and heck, Embry thought that he might imprint on a boy, and both got completely scared. I was also freaked out; I had no clue that you could imprint on the same sex!

Those who have not imprinted were quite scared, but I say, it's not really that bad…Jae's not so bad at all…

Speaking of which, where is he!?

"Hey! John! There's a fight near the lockers!" this caught my interest when we all heard three boys near the exit door of the cafeteria, saying…

"A fight, where?"

"And who?"

"It's that new guy up against Blake and his buddies!"

My eyes widened at this; Jae is up against BLAKE!?

I have heard stories about Blake and his gang selling drugs in the alleys and getting into mobster fights, but they always seem to get away with it because lack of evidence. We asked Sam if we could discreetly expose Blake and his gang for who they truly are, but he said it was too risky and explained the authority would handle it.

However, since we don't bother Blake and his gang much; their confidence makes them cocky and attack people for stupid reasons.

Quickly, I got out of my seat and ran to the lockers, not as fast but still fast to everyone. I turned right to the hallway and spotted the fight.

Although, I didn't expect to be this way…

Jae was opening his locker and put away his History book, and then he spotted me. He grinned at me. "Hey Paul, what tis?"

I didn't respond as I look down to see Black and his gang on the floor, beaten up and knocked out. They didn't look worst than Blake did.

I stuttered out, "How-"

"I know Karate," Jae replied as he walked over to me and made a gesture of going to eat food.

I gave one last look to Blake and his gang, before following after Jae when suddenly…

"Hey! You two!" Oh no, it's the vice principal. "To the Principal's Office! NOW!"

"AWWE! Maaaan!" Jae shouts. "We are so screwed!"

I groaned. Yeah. Wait. WE?!

I spoke out, "Hey wait! But I-"

"Mr. Walker! Mr. Morningstar! Principal Office! RIGHT NOW!"

"YES MA'AM!" Both Jae and I yelled as we quickly rush to the office, thinking its better to be punished there than to be berated here.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Hahaha, poor Paul, Jae is bringing him down with her(or him)

Bonus question won't come yet...sooooo, please review!

By the way, I never get to thank all of you! I was very stunned on how popular the first chapter was, then the 2nd, and hopefully this. I mean, 2 chapters = 30 reviews?! I love all of you!

Please review! Again!


	4. Screw Dignity!

Hey! I love everyone's reviews! So thank you all for reviewing, and in exchange, some time in the story I'm going to forge two upcoming chapters into one so it would be longer twice as long as I would write.

Anyways, I might need a _**beta-reader**_…Like a serious beta-reader, who would seriously be there when I finish a chapter. Although, I'm not giving any openings yet I just said I **might**…

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight! But I do own the OCs!**

* * *

**"Screw Dignity!"  
**

We were in the principal's office for a long time of explanation and trying not to get suspended at the same time. Paul was let off the hook since he really didn't do anything. I was about to get a week of detention when my father, the new hired doctor in La Push, had called explaining that I actually forgot to take some medicine this morning with a rush of fear thinking that I would be late on my first day, and leaving me with my somewhat bipolar actions and ADHD (which I don't!...I hope…).

Amazingly, the principal believed it only because my father was using very high diction words.

I was let off the hook with a warning, but I know I'm really not, especially when I get back at home today. Yikes.

We had only 10 minutes left of lunch, enough for me to finish my bento!

You see, my mom is 1/4 Japanese, however, it is very unnoticeable with the green hazel eyes that I inherit from her; she does have the usual black hair. I got my red hair from my father.

I was seated around the table full of La Push Aliens (I'll stop calling them that when the secret's out) except one stood out and that should be Kim and the one holding her close is probably Jared.

I waved at them, grinning. "Yo, you two Kim and Jared?"

They both nod their heads and I give them a smile.

Kim then asked, "And you must be Jae?"

I nod. "Yup, the only one"

I finally noticed how hungry I was so I decided to get my Hello Kitty bento, and I got out my chopsticks….

"Is that a hello kitty lunchbox?" Brady asked.

"Where is your dignity man?" Collin then asked, laughing at me.

"My mom made this for me, so shut it!" I said and they all laughed. I rolled my eyes at them, but once I opened my lunchbox they all stopped laughing.

In my bento, there was cutely design food with bunnies and hello kitty in it. Sure, there's no dignity in it, but dignity doesn't make your stomach full, now does it?

"Whoa…screw dignity," Quil said. "Can I have some!?"

"No way! I want one! Please! I take back whatever I said about your lunchbox!" Brady said.

"Hell no!" I said as I grab my bento and put it close to me protectively. "You guys already ate! I haven't! And I'm short compared to you healthy meta-guys! I need the nutrients!"

"Healthy meta-guy? Me?" Paul points to himself. "But I'm nothing but skin and bones"

I rolled my eyes then I realized that Paul has not eaten dinner yet. I took out another Hello Kitty bento, which mom prepared just to make sure I won't get hungry again (sheesh) and I hand it to Paul along with another pair of chopsticks.

"Here," I said. "Sorry for dragging you down with me"

"No, no, it's okay," he replied but only staring at the food as he gladly took it. "Thanks!" he shouted in enthusiasm as he opened the lid revealing another cute set of lunch, and began eating it with chopsticks. I was actually surprised he can use chopsticks, but he was a little sloppy with it.

"Wow, your mother makes that?" Kim asked, and I nodded and grinned, "Yup, she's the best mom"

"I still think it's a little girly," Collin said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Didn't you just say screw dignity?"

Quil raises hand. "No I said that"

"Oh… sorry, you all look too much the same to me," I then added, "Except Paul"

"Why not Paul?" Seth had asked.

"Because he's special," I pointed out. "He knows the ways of the chopsticks!"

"I know chopsticks!" he claimed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it with two pencils!"

Seth did try to prove it, but ended up failing miserably and we all laugh at him.

"Hey, is it really true?" Paul asked. "Of what your dad said-"

"What? Oh no," I said. "Let's just say he saved me from getting detention for a week today"

"Why your dad did that?" Collin asked.

"Because…" I fake gulp. "My mom is 100 xs more frightening than what the school could do, even expulsion, and he knows this…"

Yeah, that stupid father of mine knows this…

…

We all enjoyed a good lunch until the bell rang.

Oh well back to class.

Honors Alg/Trig 2….WITH PAUL! And surprisingly with SETH!

HE'S FREAKIN SMART IN MATH?!?!

(Everyone seems to always make Seth look dumb…and even Jae made him look dumb with the chopsticks but hey, he's pretty smart for a sophomore)

The teacher wasn't in class yet so we decided to have some fun.

"I had no clue Seth is in this class," I whispered hoarsely to Paul who was in my table. Seems like all the students were separated in tables of 5 or 4; in our case, 5.

"I was surprised too in the beginning of the year," Paul whispered back.

"You know I'm right here?" Seth then whispered who was right across from us.

I faked a gasp. "Oh man, sorry, didn't know you were there"

Paul let out a snort and Seth just rolled his eyes at me and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I understand, I mean I'm pretty hard to see"

Both Paul and I laughed hard, including two other people in our group, Anna and Kaylynn.

"Yes you are pretty hard to see, Seth," I replied. "Why is that?"

"He probably didn't hit a growth spurt yet," Paul said and we all cracked up, Seth laughing along.

"If table 6 isn't quite, they might just get hit with a detention!" I guess the teacher is here.

"Wait, whose table 6?" I asked and everyone in my table point down in the center of our table and I saw the number 6.

"Ohhh…" I put my cap slightly a little down to cover my embarrassed blush and with pride I said, "I knew that…" Everyone just laughed.

The whole class was pretty easy, and maybe because I am pretty good at it, but I must admit Seth did way better. Paul was at least smarter than the two girls, though Anna's a little smarter than Kaylynn.

I swear for the whole class Kaylynn kept bugging Paul, trying to flirt with him, failing miserably. From time to time I would interrupt, and Paul and I would go on talking for at least 10 minutes, which annoys Kaylynn so much, before the teacher would tell us to shut up.

This teacher, Mr. McKash, is a pretty good man; he just tells us to shut up and not give us detention. Score!

But you know, I found his nickname

"Mr. McKash-shush!" I said out loud and quickly I clamped my mouth.

Everyone in the whole classroom turned to me and the teacher eyed at me.

I was switching glances before I start to speak, "Mr. McKash shushes…Mrs. McKash by flush of toilet, Gosh?"

More Silence…

"Umm…" I muttered out. "It's a tongue twister?"

"…Mr. Jae?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

I duck my head low, "yeah…"

Everyone then all laughed, well except Mr. McKash as he went back writing on the board.

Class ended shortly until it was now 4th period which is Ceramics, and with no one that I know but Kaylynn.

We sat together in a free table with two of her other friends, Haylynn and Maylynn. (OMG! What is up with the Lynn?!)

Right now, we four were working on a project and while I gathered the materials, all 3 of them stopped me and pinned me back down to my seat, right when I hear the teacher walking out of the classroom.

Holy shit…

"Listen here!" Kaylynn viciously whispered to me. "I know that you're not just a boy and I know that you're after Paul!"

My eyes widened when I realized she figured out my true gender.

My mind raced and panicked… HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIGURE THAT OUT SO FAST?!

"H-how?" I stuttered out to ask and all three of them smirked.

"From Amber," Haylynn said.

Maylynn then smirked. "Yeah, so we've known that you're _**gay**_…"

OHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOD! THIS SO BAD! THEY KNOW THAT I'M-…wait, what the hell? _**GAY**_?!?!

I regained my composure and then said, "That? That's all?" I sigh in relief. "Ohhh, I thought it was something else…"

"So you ARE gay?" Kaylynn asked and I nodded. "Ew! Gross!"

"Hot actually," I said as I imagined boy-me having some time with my Paul.

All three girls tried to scoot away from me of disgust, but I decided to play the game a little better.

"And you know what?" I asked them. "I'm not all gay…"

I wink at them. "I'm bisexual too, ladies…"

I see all three of them shudder and after that, I laughed so hard that I fell out of my seat; everyone in the classroom looked at me crazy until…

"MR. MORNINGSTAR!" Holy crap! I didn't notice until now! The Vice principal is my Ceramics teacher?! "DETENTION!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"2 detentions!"

"But-"

"3!!"

"Okay!" I said as I quickly got back on my seat and was immediately handed 3 detentions slips.

…New Record…

I got 2 warnings and 4 detentions on my first day at school… Usually, I'd get 10 warnings and just 2 detentions on my first day of school…

"You **suck**," I murmured to myself.

"What was that, Mr. Morningstar?"

I put on a happy smile and quickly shouted, "I said you **ROCK**!"

"That's what I thought you said," he said as he went back outside to talk to the teacher lady next day…

Run away, Ms. whoever-is-next-door, run away; he gots coodies.

4th period finally ended after so long of glaring between the Lynns' and in addition, I got a Saturday school slip for getting caught flicking my middle finger to the girls…

My day is so GREAT!

NOT!

I walked out of my classroom grumpily and head outside then someone stole my cap.

"Hey, give it back!" I said as I reached up for it.

Damn, this guy's tall!

Oh wait, it's Paul!

"Come on, man," I said. "I got to protect my hair!"

He looked at me and laughed before handing it back to me.

I made a silently and manly 'YEAH!' before putting it back on.

"So how was fourth period?" he asked me, and I duck my head low.

"My Ceramics teacher is the vice principal," I said. "I swear he's out to get me!"

Paul then looked serious. "What'd he do?"

"I ended up with three detentions, plus 1 from that 2nd period teacher, and an additional Saturday school…" I babbled and he looked at me surprise.

"All that?! All that on your first day of school?!"

"Yeah, new record, my old record was 10 warnings and 2 detentions"

"And what's your longest record of detentions from one school?"

"Sixty-four!" I said proudly.

"You know that's not something to be proud of…" I froze and turned around to meet face to face with my father.

I smile widely and innocently. "Hey dad, what tis?"

He looked a little mad, "4 detentions and a Saturday school?"

"New record?" I grinned.

My father, James Morningstar; he's a doctor in the La Push Reservation as I may have mentioned.

"Oh? Hey, aren't you that boy from yesterday?" My dad asked Paul.

And Paul looked a little bit uneasy as I quickly replied, "Yup, it's him; he quickly went back home because he forgot to do something first and he apologized for it"

"Ahh, okay," was all my dad had said. "Well, we better get going"

"Okay, I'll catch up in a bit," I said and my dad just nodded and went back to whatever-thing he's driving right now.

I looked back to Paul and asked, "Is there something you need?"

I know he didn't ask anything about something, but I had this feeling that he wanted to ask me about that something. Make sense?

He looked a little taken back but he then regained his composure and asked, "There's a bonfire party with the guys and me at Saturday night…would you like to come?"

My heart thud loudly. Wow, he's asking me out.

"Is this a date?" I joked.

Paul then looked very uneasy. "Umm well…"

"It's a joke man," I quickly said. "Sure I'll come!"

"Alright, great, I'll-Whoa…" Paul stopped in his sentence.

Whoa? I spoke out, "…Whoa me?"

"No," Paul said as he spun me around and pointed. "Whoa that!"

"Whoa…" I awed at the sight in front of me.

My dad just bought me (I think he bought me) a Zap Alias Electric Car…

Oh…my…goodness…

"No way…" I said.

A lot of the students stop in their tracks to awe at the car. I bet this would be their first time seeing an electric car.

"Hey Jae!" My dad called out to me as he threw the keys high and far, and successfully reached to me when I caught it.

I started at it and looked back at him.

"You drive!" He shouted as he went to the passenger seat.

SCORE!

"See ya later, Paul! Gotta go!" I shouted as I quickly ran to my Baby-Zap.

"Hey don't forget!" Paul called back.

"I won't!" And with that, I got in and savor this moment. "Oh yeah…my baby?" I turned to my father.

"Your baby" he replied.

"Sweeeet"

"Totally" Haha, we watched Finding Nemo.

"Dad! You're the best!"

"Haha! I know!"

And so we drive back home…Well I drove… Dad just took a small nap…

* * *

I wish I never had come home…

"Jae! You're grounded!" My mom shouted.

"Huh?! But he-" I blabbered.

"Not another word!" she said. "For tonight, no computer, no video games, no nothing except homework, laundry, dinner, dishes, and other chores, you got that?"

"Awe man…" I groaned.

Oh well, at least I still have my Baby-Zap

I was SOOO WRONG! (Again!)

"And you're not going to use your new car tomorrow"

NOOOOOOOOO!! NOT MY BABY!

"Oh god, mom, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaasssee!" I begged. "Don't separate me and my baby!"

"Ahem," My dad spoke out. "_My baby and me_, Jae"

"She's not your baby! She's mine!" I yelled.

"No Jae!" Mom yelled. "It's final! Now upstairs!"

I sighed, giving up on the argument because I know she would win…

Oh well… at least it's only for one day…

* * *

_(Later on...)_

"_**Five are dead, Mr. Walton! Five are dead! I can't do this anymore!" my father yelled out as he threw his cup of coffee to the wall, shattering it into little tiny pieces. "It's hard… It's hard to watch them die, Ruslan"**_

_**He looked enraged, most of all stressed out. I had never seen him like this before, but then again he never dared show such an irrational side of him in front of my mother and me. Right now, he doesn't now that I was watching. I see him bent over his desk; his hands clamped the edge of the table tightly as I hear it crack. His red shaggy hair covered his pale exhausted face. Whatever project he was doing it was taking a huge toll on him.**_

"_**You have to, Professor, or more will die," Mr. Walton said in a grave tone as he stepped a little closer over to my father.**_

"_**NO! No more!" My father whirled to face the man with his blue eyes wide and full of anger. "How do I know that you're telling the truth!? That this is a newborn vampire work, and not you, who's been doing it?!"**_

_**Faster than I could see, my father was pinned to the wall very hard, creating some dents. Mr. Walton had slammed my father against the wall, holding him there. I could hear growling coming from him as he said, "If I were the one that had been doing it, I could have done it to your wife already! Maybe that will give you some more motivation and more consideration!"**_

_**My father said nothing when his friend continued, "I am as much more upset of this than you are, Professor! I could not even get close to that newborn! Nor any from my coven could even see a glimpse of him or her!"**_

_**Lightning strike hard outside and the lights flickered; the tension was at a stand, but it's still there.**_

"_**That newborn has killed over 25 in just one week, James!" Mr. Walton hissed out loud. "One week! 25 dead! We managed only to save the five that I brought to you! If this keeps up, the Volturi might come!"**_

"_**What are you talking about, Mr. Walton?" My father asked. "What twenty five?"**_

"_**Haven't you heard the news? Tuesday, 5.00 A.M. one is missing and two were found dead and dry of blood. Thursday, 6:43 P.M. two are missing and five were found dead and dry of blood. Friday, 1:02 A.M. one is missing and eight were found dead and dry of blood. Friday, 10:48 P.M. one is missing and ten were found dead and dry of blood…"**_

_**I stopped breathing for a while when I hear this information. All the attacks were gradually increasing…**_

_**My father's eyes widened at these statistics. "That newborn's thirst is exponentially increasing…"**_

"_**I don't know what this thing is, Professor… but it's getting to be a very big problem…"**_

_**My father did not respond as his friend continued, "You have to find the right serum, Professor…"**_

"…_**Mr. Walton…I think I know now…"**_

"_**Know what?"**_

"_**The flaw in my serum…"**_

"…_**and that is?"**_

"_**It's a theory but…I think…I think…" My father's voice began to dim and soon I couldn't hear what else he was saying.**_

_**Suddenly everything began to disappear as the darkness devours the entire world around me. I compensate on running, but what good will that do me?**_

_**Everything was now black and all I hear was the chilling howl of a wolf…**_

_**...  
**_

Quickly I rose from my bed into a sitting position and placed my hand on my ever fast beating heart. I shivered and trembled with fear and the icy atmosphere as I was perspiring cold sweats.

I looked around my room to find it empty of any intruders…

However…

I looked over to the left side of my room and saw my window opened. I was afraid because I was absolutely sure that it was closed.

Ignoring the fact that some one tried to break in, I walked over to the window closing it and locking it. I paused for a bit, using my hearing senses to detect for any breathing or any small sounds from the floor. All I hear were loud snores coming from my father next door.

Ugh, I swear he should get that thing for the mouth so that something about part of the throat would open up or something, whatever commercial that was…it made people stop snoring, and others to sleep better…

I giggled at that thought as I start to inspect outside my window. There was nothing there, nothing conspicuous at all. However, when I glanced down to my floor I saw something that's not supposed to be there.

I picked it up and examined it with great scrutiny, finally figuring out, at least to my knowledge of what it is…

What I'm holding in my hand is a lock of gray hair that belongs to some kind of animal, and since I'm living in La Push and there are no such things as gray bears living around the area; I came up with one solution.

This belongs to a gray wolf…

But what the hell is it doing in my room?

* * *

Hey everyone, I posted again! I just wanted to get this filler done.

Anyways, you need to know that this flash back and the other flashback are going to be the sequel of this story.

Right now, I'm going to start concentrating on the main plot, and the main reason as to why I brought the Morningstar family during Breaking Dawn, instead of after BD.

Please wait patiently for the next chapter! And Review!


	5. “I’m GREAT! Do you want some coffee!”

HEY! Wow! I have like a ton of reviews! Well not really, but still with only a few chapters I got this much reviews! You guys are awesome!

Anyways, I mentioned that I MIGHT need a beta-reader, but I'm not making any openings yet. However, **MagicThief **had volunteered so he/she will be my first choice. I'll need **2-3 beta-readers** actually. My chapters are getting longer so I might divide it.

Thank you everyone for your thoughtful reviews of "Update soon please" and "Update really, really soon!"! I mean who wouldn't like to read "Update" in almost every review I got?

LOL Kidding, I love those reviews, although I need new words than that, like tell me what you think of Jae.

**Like, tell me how would Jae react when he finds out that Paul is a werewolf?**

**And how Paul should react when Jae's gender is revealed?**

Please read first, and then review!

**Disclaimer: Dude, I could never ever own Twilight! But I do own the OCs!**

* * *

"I'm GREAT! Do you want some coffee?!"

_**It was snowing…**_

_**I was in an unknown open and wide plane surrounded by forests of trees. The sky was covered with light grayish clouds as the snowflakes gently fall to the ground. I was standing there all alone…**_

_**Suddenly unknown shadowy figures formed around me…**_

"_**-my old friend. It's been centuries."**_

"_**Fair words-"**_

"_**No one has broken the law-"**_

_**I start to hear these voices set off everywhere around me. None of their words made any sense.**_

"_**-Why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"**_

"_**Witnesses-"**_

"_**Where is the informer-?!"**_

"_**What is this?!" I asked myself out loud as I try to block everything out with my hands covering my ears, but it only began to get louder.**_

"_**Be composed, brother-"**_

"_**There was no breach."**_

"_**You see?"**_

"_**SEE WHAT?!" I screamed, and then I hear other voices.**_

"_**What about those humans?!"**_

"_**We're not exactly-"**_

"_**I will explain everything shortly-"**_

"_**-Prove it! Prove it to us that you are what you claim to be-"**_

"_**-Impossible!"**_

"_**-Mythology exists, my tyrannical fellow, so why not us as well?"**_

"_**-destroy them!"**_

_**Two of the shadows in front of me grew as one of them began to head over to me.**_

_**I panicked. "Stop! Stay back!"**_

_**I tried running away but I couldn't move…**_

_**Please…wake up…WAKE UP!**_

_**The tall menacing shadow grew bigger and bigger as its dark shallow mouth opened wide and then-**__**BEEP!**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" I yelled out loud as I sat up quickly, gasping for breath. I look over to my bedside to see my alarm clock ringing off at 7:15 A.M.

BEEP! BEEP! #%$^$^$$^$^$!!!

One hard punch I broke it and it went off its circuits.

"Stupid alarm clock," I murmured to myself. I mean, it woke me up from that nightmare, but I didn't want to die of a heart attack yet!

"JAE!"

I hear both of my parents shout and in just second they were already in my room, looking worried and panicked.

"Everything alright?" Mom asked quickly as she could to walk over to me.

"Yeah mom," I said as I got out of my bed and started fixing it. "Just another nightmare"

"Another nightmare?" Oops

"Oh no worries, mom," I assured her. "It's just something really weird and complicating"

"Like what?" my dad asked me.

I just replied. "Something that's like… a nightmare?"

They both gave me a look of yeah-right and I just grinned back at them. That's when I noticed how they were dressed.

"Oh, you guys are leaving for Seattle this early?" I asked them.

Today was Saturday, almost a week since we moved in here…

Several days ago, I was probably hated by most teachers, but then I start to rub off on them. They actually start to get nicer to me, and I became a little nicer to them as well.

The next day, the Lynns' were starting to get along with me as well, except Kaylynn.

You have no idea what Kaylynn did that day! It was during lunch and she announced out loud that I was bisexual to the whole student body; everyone was silent, and then-BAM! I fell off my chair into the floor, and laugh myself to death!

I repeat! I fell and LAUGH myself to death!

Eventually, the whole cafeteria started laughing and much to Kaylynn's expectations, she was embarrassed and upset. And after school, Amber came up to me and apologized for Blake's actions and for telling the Lynns'

Paul was right; I always somehow grow into people…

Then the following day, Blake and his gang backed off from me and stayed away from me. However, during lunch, they came over to me, but not to fight, but to **apologize**! And then, they started praising me and asking them to teach them how to fight. I had to reject it of course, but they kept bugging me and calling me 'sensei.'

Seriously, I must have some sort of power, besides strength and agility.

Thursday and Friday was normal, besides Kaylynn constant hilarious flirts with Paul and rejections, it was all normal.

Although Thursday night, my father was invited to some sort of Medical Team Party or something all the way to Seattle, including paramedics, nurses, nurse assistants, and everything that includes them to the medical field; all of Forks and La Push doctors, nurses, etc. were invited. You could also bring a family member with you; mom wanted to go, but I wanted to stay for the bonfire. Of course, we had a little argument over that and eventually I won; thank you, daddy for choosing my side.

So today, I guess they're going to Seattle really early, and maybe stay there for the night and be back tomorrow…

"Uh yeah, we were thinking of staying in a hotel room there for the night," my dad replied.

"You can stay at some one else's home for tonight," my mom said. "But you have to call us first, and make sure it's not a boy's-"

"Mom!" I cut her off. "Remember?" I made a gesture to show myself that I was weary gray and black checkered boxers along with a large white plain t-shirt.

My mom rolled her eyes. "When are you going to reveal your gender?"

"Mom, come on, this girl was able to pretend to be a boy for almost the whole year!"

"That's just a TV show, Jae!"

"So? Anything could happen!"

"Enough," my dad said. "Let's just go now, Sophie, I'll wait for you in the car"

My mom leaves the room without another word; I sighed. I feel a little guilty, but then what was there to be guilty of? I can't have the freedom to pretend to be a boy? But then again, I'm only doing this just to annoy my parents. I guess I'm still a little sore of moving away from California…

There in California; I was the best. Well in my point of view, I wasn't the top in my classes, but I was the good student and the top athlete in football. The only girl in football! And I had so many friends, much more than La Push here…

But then again, somehow, I liked it here better than back there…

"Jae, are you listening?"

"Huh? What?" My dad glared at me slightly and I grinned back innocently. "Sorry dad, I spaced out…"

"Yeah…Anyways, here's some money for the day," my dad said, giving me 500 dollars, OMG, then he gave me a stern look and added, "But don't spend it all…"

"Oh okay"

"And call for any emergencies-"

"Dad! Okay! Go!"

"And don't forget to call us from time to time-"

"DAD!"

"And Leave your cell phone on-"

"UGH! DAD, GO!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going, okay!" He said as he left my room and head outside to the car.

Geez, parents…

So why did I wake up at 7:15 again?

…

HOLY CRAP!!!! SATURDAY SCHOOL!!!

* * *

**Paul's POV**

The whole week was hectic with my new imprint around the school; there was always something happening that always involved him. Word has spread throughout the campus of Jae Morningstar; even the Student Body is talking about him.

Man, he can change so many things…

At Monday night, I actually had the guts to go into his room but at that moment, he quickly shot up from his sleep. The unexpected move scared me and it actually made me phase (embarrassing) I grabbed my torn clothes quickly and then I quickly jumped off and ran to the forest.

Man that was a close call…

The following day, Jae had said nothing about it, and the guys…were laughing behind my back…

The pack is still getting used to the fact that I imprinted on a boy… Truthfully, I'm still getting used to it too

That Monday when I asked him if he would like to go to the Bon Fire, I was afraid that he mentioned it was a date, but then when he said he was just joking, I became disappointed.

UGH! So confusing!

I mean I'm not gay, but for him, I'll be gay! But still! Ugh!

And that time in P.E. his shirt was largely loose, and at that moment, I wanted to see his bare-framed chest underneath that clothing…

And maybe underneath those shorts…

_EW! EW! EEEWW! JACOOOB! SAAAAAAAM!_

I rolled my eyes. Geez, stupid Seth.

_JAAAAAAKKKEEE! SAAAAAAAAAAAMM!_ There was panicked howling from the East side.

_Seth, shut up!!_

_What's going on!?_ I sighed when Sam entered the conversation and then Jacob.

_What happened, Seth?_

Seth then quickly replayed the thoughts I was thinking and both Jacob and Sam flinch as well. I laughed slightly; I think I scarred the poor kid.

_N-n-no… k-k-kidding…_

Jacob pities the boy. _Seth, you can go, Sam will get some one else to patrol with Paul_

_Oh, thank you!!!_ And with that, Seth was gone from our minds…for now.

Jacob chuckled a bit, _Heheh…he really is a boy huh?_ Referring to Jae.

_Sam…any facts or reasons as to why I imprint on Jae?_

Sam's mind started to race, coming all sorts of different reasons. One of the reasons that made me shock was the word "transsexual" that maybe Jae was born as both a boy and a girl, and the parents had to choose which gender he/she would be. But then, imprinting was something about finding your soul mate and make babies or something… So why is my imprint a boy?

_Maybe he wasn't supposed to be a boy?_ Jacob suggested. _Maybe Jae just needs…a transsexual surgery…_

I growled at Jacob, just the thought of that disgust me somehow. I guess it really didn't matter to me if Jae is a boy or girl, however, it would make things less complicated if I knew why I imprinted on a boy.

And what if Jae wasn't really gay? How am I supposed to be with him?!

I can hear Jake and Sam shudder in their minds and I glared at both of them.

_Sorry Paul,_ Sam said. _We're not used to this yet…_

_You know what, Paul, just accept reality. Jae is a boy and your imprint and nothing could change that! _Jacob said. _Just love him! And he is bound to love you back! _

I could feel Jacob cringe in his mind for saying such words that actually touched me.

_Really?_

_No!_ I yelled. _What if he won't love me back!?_

Sam rolled his eyes and said, _Paul, Jake is right. Imprinting makes two people bound by lust, and both will have no choice but to love each other. Your soul needs him and his soul needs yours. You both complete each other._

I took his words in…and it all made sense in a way… I still don't know why he is a boy…but its okay…

_You know, it's almost close to noon,_ Jacob said. _I gotta get to Nessie, and you Paul, need to go get Jae_

I looked at him confused. _Why?_

_Doesn't he have Saturday school to go too?_

_Oh yeah, thanks. Hey Sam, is it okay-_

_Go ahead, bring him in_

_Sweet thanks!_ They then left my mind alone, as I ran to the school.

It didn't take too long for me to get there; I was pretty close to it from the start. Quickly I got my clothes out from the small backpack tied to my ankle. I got my pants on and some shoes, and then went on campus. I see some students coming out from a certain room, the detention room.

I jogged over to it, but once I got there Mr. Berg, the vice principals/Ceramics teacher, was locking up the door. Once he was done, he turned to me, surprised. "Paul Walker, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, where's Jae?" I asked.

"Ohhh, he already left," he said. "Surprisingly today, he was much behaved, and he didn't brag to me about his so called Baby-Zap"

I chuckled at that. Yeah, that's Jae alright.

"Okay then, thanks Mr. Berg," I said as I start to walk away, planning to go to Jae's house.

"I'll see you at Monday then," he said then I hear him quietly mutter to himself, "Maybe I should have stopped Jae from walking through that forest…sigh… that boy will one day get into serious trouble, really"

I froze. He's walking through the forest?! Right now?!

I started to run to the forest, but not too fast to make anyone suspicious. As I got to the woods, a strong passed by and I froze yet again.

The wind had carried a disgustingly sweet, bleach scent…

_Vampire_…

* * *

**Jae's POV**

I am walking around in the forest…

Sadly enough, I got lost…

"This is very depressing…" I said to myself, however, this is a good opportunity for me to explore my environment. My father always said to be one with nature. Actually, no, he never said that, he usually says 'Do not fight when you can run'

Geez, really?

Nevertheless, I explored the whole forest, there were so many trees covered with moss…

So many trees…

Yay, I'm exploring…

…I am sssooooo not singing Dora the Explora

…Ah crap…

I looked around cautiously before singing quietly to myself, "Dora the Explora…"

Cricket noises...

"God, I am an idiot!" I called out to the sky. "I got myself lost! I'm talking to myself! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! I am out here in a damn forest with 500 dollars because I got lost! And I started singing 'Dora the Explora' out of nowhere because I thought that it would be best to explore my surroundings, and that's where I got it! Explore! And then, I told God that I AM an idiot! Telling him, I got myself lost, and I'm talking to myself! Shouting, I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! I'm insane! And I am not about to repeat that stupid story! GAH!"

Silence…

"I am insane…"

I sighed sadly and then at that moment, I felt the wind shift to the opposite direction. Now, I'm not that observant really, but since I was concentrating on nothing else, I noticed the shift of the wind. The point is, my mother thought of it as a bad omen…

Technically, something bad was going to happen to me…

I heard some a twig snap behind and I quickly whirl around to meet face to face with a man…but he was different.

He was tall, taller than me, a little bulky too. His black hair combed back, he was outstandingly pale as white, and his eyes were dark red burgundy; he was wearing dark heavy clothing. My breath hitched when I could sense the danger that I was in, and just because of that man. He started at me strangely as if he was…hungry…

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the tree as I let out a gasp of pain when he roughly smashed me against it. I groaned softly, knowing that a bruise would be there since I hit something protruding from it.

I shook my head and saw his face close to mine. He was smiling deviously and his dark red eyes were completely black. That scared me…

"This is actually quite strange yet delightful," he said in a cold tone that made me shudder under his icy breath. One of his extreme cold hands gripped my neck firmly, cutting some of my oxygen off. He continued, "You have the most alluring floral scent I had mostly detect in women, but never from a boy"

This was ultimately creepy…but hot if I wasn't the victim here!

When he began to remove his hand from my neck, I took my chance. In a millisecond, I kicked hard, very hard, and right into the guts. The man, or not a man, was caught off guard, and was thrown back about 10 yards. I gasped for air as he stood back up, surprised by my action.

Without another moment to waste, I sprinted off, making the background blur around me as I ran in full speed…

My heart was racing, and my adrenaline peeking its height. Like my dad always said, don't fight when you can run. Of course that didn't apply when it came to Blake and his gang, but HELL this is my life on the line!

I look back slightly to see the man still after me. My fear grew intensely; he was fast too…

God, some one please save me!

Then the most unexpected and yet predictable thing happened to me…

I tripped on one of the tree's roots that were sticking up. Due to the speed that I was in, I tumbled hard to the ground and rolled about 7 yards. I groaned painfully when I tried to get up; my body was completely sore, knowing that I may have some bruises and scratches all over me.

Damn…How was I ever going to explain this to my parents?

Well, I did trip…

I was on my knees and at the same time, the strange man hand landed its feet right in front of me. Before I could look up, he grabbed my collar and pulled me up high. He glared at me coldly, "I don't know what you really are, but I'll make this quick for you…"

He brought me closer to him, my expose neck closer to his mouth. I cringed a bit, not knowing what he was about to do. I then felt razor sharp pointy shards that I'm sure were his fangs prodding my neck.

Holy crap, he's not about to do that, is he?!

"Stop, stop!" I shouted as I tried to struggle form his death grip. "What do you think you are? A vampire? Are you crazy?!"

He laughed insanely until he finally calmed down and whispered harshly in my ear, "My boy…I AM a vampire"

My breath hitched as I was now very close to him, my body touching against him, and his lips on my neck. I shut my eyes close, anticipating for the pain to come when all of the sudden…

I was tossed hard to the ground. Geez?! What am I ragged doll!?

I quickly got up on my feet, ready to start running, but then what I saw in front of me surprised me completely. About 17 large werewolves were right in front of me…17 hair gigantic hairy furballs…

I froze right there on that spot as all of those wolves surrounded the man. They growl and bark at him, and when he tried to run, they all jumped at once and attacked him. I stood there, watching the man scream and suffer while the wolves tore everything of him, including his arms and legs. And once he was silence, each of the wolves gathered the man's pieces and ran off with it to different directions…

All, except one…

A large dark grayish wolf stood there alone as it slowly turned to face me with its large brown eyes. It stared at me as I stared back at it. Should I thank him? Hahaha, him, I'm calling it a 'him'.

I spoke out hesitantly, "Thank you for saving me?"

…

"…And please don't eat me?"

Then the wolf started to advance over me, and in fright, I fell on my ass. I look back up to the wolf and see it coughing or choking, when really it looked like he was laughing.

I was a little stunned, "Are you laughing at me?"

It laughed more as it continued to come over to me. I remained frozen and when it was very close to me, I smelled its breath.

I cough a bit. "Ugh…bad dog breath…"

It growled at me and then jumped at me. I thought it was going to eat me, but then it started licking my face.

Oh god, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!!

"UGH! Gross! Get off! Ew!" I shouted and he got off of me. My face covered in drool as I try to wipe it off. "Awe man, disgusting"

He laughed more, his tail wagging with excitement. Surprisingly, I laughed along with him.

When we both calm down, I pet him on his head, and he starts to act like a dog. I laughed and scratched his head. "You're a good dog, huh?" I said and it barked, understanding what I said.

I got up steadily and looked around, still not knowing where I am. I look down to the wolf. "Hey umm… do you know where I live?" it looked at me like I was stupid. I sighed. "I know, I know, I lived here for a week, and I've been through this forest many times and I got myself lost today, I know…"

The wolf then grabbed my sleeve with its teeth and dragged me, not too far off thought and in 5 minutes, I saw my house in the clearing.

Oh wows… aren't I smart?

I turned to the wolf to thank him, but then he was gone.

I stood there confused before heading back to my house…

Still a bit in shock…

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I ran off when he was distracted. I sighed in relief; I was glad that we were able to get to him before that _leech_ would hurt him.

'_Her',_ the recent new member of our pack, Booker, said.

I snapped at him. _What?_

_That Jae is a 'her'_

Everyone in the pack was silent a bit before Quil spoke up.

_Booker…he's a 'HE'_

_Oh come on, you guys must be blind, he's a girl!_

_Oh my god, Booker, are YOU blind?_ Asked Kenneth, another recent member of the pack.

_Kenneth, I know what I saw!_

I growled at him. _Just shut it, pup!_

_Okay, okay, but don't be surprise to find out that you were wroooonnng!_

Everyone in the pack rolled their eyes as I phased back to human form. Man that kid is not right on his mind and never was, especially his food choices. I mean, come on, peanut butter with pickle? I shuddered at that. Getting my pants on, I start to think, is Booker right? I mean, how would he know?

I got out of the woods and ran up to Jae's house and knocked on the door. In less than a second, the door opened revealing Jae smiling very widely at me…

He's smiling too widely at me…

"Hey Paaauuul!" he greeted me in a very unusual way that I took a step back. He noticed this. "Awe! Don't be afraid, come on in! And close the door behind you!" he said as he left the door open and start to head into the kitchen.

I was here in his home before about yesterday afternoon; he helped me with math HW…

"Hey, where are your parents?" I asked as I follow after him to the kitchen after closing the door behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the faucet turned on and sink over flowing, pieces of Reese's puffs were all over the fruit bowl, and all of the glass cups were stacked up high, creating a tower.

Oh boy…

"Oh! They're in Seattle for the night! So I'll be living here alone, isn't that great?" He said a little too cheerful, and this is really starting to creep me out. And why is his voice so high-pitched?

I started to have the courage to ask, "Are you okay?"

He grabbed the glass coffee kettle and grabbed a cup; he looked back at me with his eyes wider than his smile.

"I'm GREAT! Do you want some coffee?!" he asked me as he started to pour the coffee, but missed the cup, and all of it was wasted unto the floor.

And after all of the coffee was gone, he hand me the empty cup.

…Is he going through a shock?

"Enjoy your coffee!!" he said as he started to head over to the fridge, but before he could get there he slipped and slide due to overflowed water, and land his head hard unto the tiled-floor.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I put the cup down and over to him carefully. I checked his head for any damage, any damage at all, and he seems to be fine, just knocked out, which is a good thing right?

I picked him up easily, bridal style, and took him to the living room. I gently placed him on the large black couch properly. I was about to head back to the kitchen to clean up the mess, but I stopped for a moment.

I looked down at him, admiring him. He was just soo beautiful…

_That Jae is a 'her'_ Booker's words went through my mind and I examined Jae closely…he does sort of look like a girl…

But the hair, the clothes, and the way he act makes him so much like a boy… However his facial features with no hint of facial hair, and his big round eyes made him seem like a girl…

Subconsciously I was leaning very close to him, his face almost touching mine. Finally, I realized the position I was in, and I quickly pulled back.

Someday… maybe later on this week…but not now…not yet…

I head back into the kitchen and started cleaning up his mess…

* * *

Yeah so… I don't think Paul is ready to kiss a boy yet, lol

So the next chapter would reveal the Bonfire party, but here's a voting poll for all of you!

_**?!VOTING POLL!?**_

_Should Paul tell Jae his secret by next chapter?!_

Vote **Yes** or **No**!

In addition, write something as to **HOW would Jae react, **besides going all crazy and in shock like this chapter?

PLEASE **VOTE** AND _**REVIEW**_!


	6. Shake Your Groove Thing!

Okay, europ92 reviewed, and yes, it was unrealistic of me to make the bullies and teachers like her all of the sudden, but that's the point!

If you read carefully, "_Seriously, I must have some sort of power, besides strength and agility_" was a sentence of what I wrote last chapter.

So Jae has this **ability** because she's not particularly human!

And if anyone had noticed that last chapter, during her dream, some part of the _quotes_ came from **_Breaking Dawn_**. And I'm sure; you all know that something big will happen later on in this story.

Moreover, I'm not going to reveal Jae's gender or Paul's secret yet, instead they will be in a situation in which both of their secrets will be automatically revealed... Or maybe, you know, reveal Paul's secret first, then Jae, and then they'll both be hurting each other…

I'll also be using some of you guy's ideas very soon. I didn't use the 'tampon incident', 'swimsuit incident', 'Paul confessing it to Jake while Jae was there', and other stuff in some of the fillers since I thought it would be rushing, instead I'll do it in Jae's 2nd week in La Push, which is after this chapter.

In this chapter, a lot of things will be happening besides the bonfire party going on.

There's also the party which the Morningstar parents has to attend, and meaning the Cullens will be attending.

I like the idea of Booker telling Jae that he knows, so I'll be doing it.

Haha, this is so exciting!!

Ahem, without further or do…

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the OCs!**

* * *

Shake Your Groove Thing! Shake your Groove Thing! Yeah, Yeah!

_**I stood there alone, standing on what sort of look like a lake…**_

_**I looked down and saw myself in a pretty white ballet dress with the hem layered, a strapless v-shaped torso, and diamonds bedazzled on it. It was the only thing I was wearing, meaning I have no stockings, or shoes.**_

_**I let out a gasp when I saw my reflection on the odd dark lake. I saw myself older, much more mature, and my hair was long and flowy, but black instead of red. However, I still have my green hazel eyes. I must admit to myself, putting modesty aside, I look beautiful…**_

_**I saw ripples of the lake though not coming from me; I look up to see a dark shadowed figure right across from me… it was shaped like a wolf, but bigger.**_

_**Soon, its form starts to change into something else. It became smaller, disfigured, and soon on it had been replaced by a man…a naked man…**_

_**The man looked up to me and his brown eyes put me into a trance…**_

_**I hear my heart beat louder as I realized who the man was…**_

_**Paul?**_

_**I made no move to go over to him, but then suddenly, I smelled something…something good…**_

_**Is that pizza?**_

"Hey look, I think he's waking-"

Quickly, I shot up from the couch and had my forehead slam unto something hard, and I collided back to the couch in a lying position. Whoever, or whatever that was, we both cried out in pain as I massaged my aching forehead with my hands.

"AAAHH! That huuuuurt!!!" I yelled out loud as I sat back up again to see Embry rubbing his sore, red chin.

He looked incredibly shocked. "T-that hurt…Ow! You actually hurt me!"

I blinked at him, looking at him incredulously. "Uhh yeah…it's called a direct hit, my friend"

"No, I mean-"

"Hi," another native that I don't know of popped in front of my face, giving me a spook; I fell out of the couch.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled out again as I quickly staggered back on my feet.

"Booker! Don't scare the shorty," another native that I don't know of. "That's rude…"

Immediately I was up to his face, even though I was 6-7 inches shorter than him.

"What did you say punk?" I asked, giving him a mean glare, and catching him off guard.

'Booker' rolled his eyes and said, "Kenneth, she doesn't want to be called shorty"

Yeah! Wait, SHE?!

"Moron, it's a HE," 'Kenneth' replied. Phew. Okay, I'm safe.

Wait! Who he calling an 'it'?!

"And so? Einstein was considered stupid, and yet he ended up being smart by creating Frankenstein," Booker said and continued, "And yet, his son the most intelligent scientist ended up reading a Dummies guide on how to recreate Frankenstein…"

Silence…

What. The. Hell?

"Did that make any sense, or even proving a point?" I asked.

Quil sighs. "No…mostly Booker never makes sense…but the point is very confusing"

Oh… now that's established…

"What are you guys doing in my home?!" I screamed out loud, making my voice crack but I didn't care right now.

"They're here because they ordered pizza for us," Paul said as he came out of the kitchen, giving me a slice of pizza on a plate.

I blinked. "Really? You didn't check my pockets that I have $500 with me? I could have paid for this you know-"

"You have what?!" Everyone shouted and I flinched at their loud voices.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to give you guys a bill for my hearing aid," I said.

"Hearing aids are the cause of memory loss due to some medication," Booker explained. "Side effects of it can cause you to go into a coma and once awaken, forget everything of who you are and what you've learned…"

Silence…again…

I spoke out hesitantly, "Umm, that's…interesting…"

"So uhh…what happened to you earlier?" Paul asked me, looking a little bit afraid…of me.

I paused for a bit as I start to remember what really happened…

Something attacked me, but a wolf saved, and then I went into shock…

Oh yeah, I went into shock…

"Um, I went into shock?" I replied and they all eyed at me carefully as if I was going to blow the secret up, or something.

"Why?" Quil asked cautiously.

Perhaps, I shouldn't have said anything, or at least not mention about it.

"Well, for one thing I got lost in the forest," I started off with the truth and then a lie. "And I lost my $500 so I ran around and didn't find it there, so when I got home, I found it on the counter…and then I went into shock"

They gawked at me with expression that I have no idea how to decipher its meanings. I mean, they didn't look at me as if I was stupid, no, it looked more like…'unbelievable' or something…

"What?" I asked them. "It's a true story"

Truthfully, I was always a good liar...

…They kept staring…

"Look away, ladies," I said as I took a big bite from my pizza. "You all start to burn holes"

And they all look away…

"So besides the pizza," I said. "What else brought you guys here?"

"Well, we're planning to take you to Sam's and Emily's house," Quil explained. "And then, off to the bonfire party!"

I eyed at him. "What do you do exactly in this bonfire?"

"Well we eat," Embry said.

I rolled my eyes, "anything else?"

"There will be stories of our legends," Paul said, and I looked at him confused. Legends? What Legends?

"You don't know?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Well, you'll hear it at the party," he added and I nodded, finishing my pizza.

We ate three boxes of pizza after that… No, I don't mean the boxes; I mean the pizza slices in the box! Including the freaking additional Buffalo wings! Who knew they could eat so much? And me? I know it's unladylike but I ate seven slices! But they ate more than I did!

"You know, you guys should enter the Hot Dog eating contest…you could win…" I said sounding serious, and we all looked at each other before laughing so hard.

Kenneth laughed. "HAHAHAHA! We could win, huh?"

"Paul's gonna win," Embry said and started mocking, "Since he loves his little weenie hot dogs so much-ow!"

Paul whacks him on the head, and everyone else laughed.

"You know, Paul Bunyan loves hotdogs too," Booker mocked and he also got a whack on the head by Paul.

We all laugh even harder.

And after, we started to calm down that's when Booker finally spoke, "…Ow" Caused us to laugh our asses off again, including Paul and Embry.

Out of nowhere, I just said, "Booker, go book yourself a book…Oh my god, I'm sorry for making such a bad pun!"

"That was sad!" Kenneth said.

"Your face is sad!" I shouted back and everyone did the "Ooooh" and "Ohhh burn".

"Your mom's face is sad," he replied back.

"Well, so was my grandma, but probably not as worse as every member of your family and all your dead ancestors as well," I said.

"How could you say that to your own grandma?" he said as if I just said the most hurtful words in the world.

I shrug nonchalantly, "I don't know either grandma from both my parents' side so I won't care"

Paul eyes at me at this, "Why is that?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know, every time I asked if we had other relatives, the topic would be change as quickly as I would realize it…"

It was silent for a while until Booker said, "They don't want you to know of that secret that they've been keeping it from you all this time…you had always asked, but you never let it bother you, but it did bother you, correct?"

"What are you my therapist?" I asked and right when I said that word, I burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! THERAPIST!"

Confusion shrouded their minds as they tried to figure out why the hell I was laughing so much after a very serious topic.

"Guys, don't you get it? THEEHH-RUHPIST!" I hope they got the beat to it, and soon they had this realization on their faces and started laughing along, except for Kenneth who still had no clue what it meant. (THE RAPIST)

"What? huh?" Kenneth asked but we continued to laugh. He asked, "What the hell does that mean?!"

We all waved him off, telling him it was nothing and he kept bugging us and bugging us, and we kept laughing and laughing at him.

"OH COME ON!" he yelled out loud.

"You'll understand later, man!" Embry said and then changes the topic quickly. "Anyways, we better head over to Emily's house now"

"Oh yeah! I'm taking baby-zap with me!" I announced out loud and almost instantly, they all got up, about to yell out "Take me!" or something, but I quickly added, "Paul and Booker only!!"

There were two 'YAYS' and many disappointing 'AWES'

"I can understand Paul," Kenneth said. "But why Booker?"

"Because…he's special too," I said.

"Specialty comes from within and from outside," Booker explained. "It's also a very abused English word in the information industry. Phrases such as "it is a special type of format" or "it uses a special code for that purpose" are found frequently in documentation. However, anything that is created to solve a problem is merely the solution."

I pointed. "See what I mean? Special! He has strange ideas and he has hair that looks like Sasuke's! …OMG! YOU HAVE A **SASUKE HAIR**!" Why haven't I realized it sooner?!

He looked at me strangely. "What's a 'Sasuke'?"

"You…you…don't know?" I asked and I looked at all of them and they all look clueless.

I sighed exasperatedly and just said, "Forget it, let's go!" (TWILIGHT does not know NARUTO)

5 minutes later, everyone was in their own cars, well except for Booker and Paul, who are with me; Booker taking backseat while Paul gets shot gun.

I turned on my Baby-zap and started driving, of course with the usual conversation coming up…

"So why Baby-Zap?" Booker asked.

I answered, "Because this is my Baby and it zaps so Baby-zap"

"…Why zap?"

"Because it _zapped_ my heart," I dramatically said, and I know they're rolling their eyes at me for the bad pun.

"So why did you move here to La Push?" Paul asked.

I shrugged that question. Honestly, I never know why we even moved here. I asked once and only got a simple answer form my mom; my dad doesn't say anything.

"My mom said we just needed a change of scenery, or something," I replied. Of course, she said that, but I don't think that was the true reason as to why we needed to move.

"Something else is going on, and I know there are a lot of things that are going on right now," I said. "But lately everyone's been hiding it, and they're all hiding it poorly, including my parents…"

I could feel the atmosphere tensing up and that the words I said struck them cold. Could it be that they were also hiding something from me?

"…is there something you guys need to tell me?" I asked and Booker quickly said, "yeah, you just passed by Emily's house-"

I put the brakes on and they all flung forward since they forget to put on their seat belts. Booker's face smashed to the seat and Paul to the car's compartment. The damages? The shotgun seat was pushed forward, and the compartment has a dent. I know they're freaking HUGE but they shouldn't be this strong!

Anyway, that's not what I was most concern about…

"Oh my god…" I muttered out as I stare at the damages.

They both looked up from me in fear as they try to get out, but Paul being in a crouched position makes it hard for him to open the car door, canceling his escape along with Booker.

I feel the anger in me boil as I let it all out…

* * *

_**Third POV**_

Embry, Quil, and Kenneth had now parked and were on Emily's porch as they look around to see if the electric car was anywhere to be seen.

The door opened and the alpha leader came out, "What are you all waiting out here for?"

"Well, we invited shorty over," said Kenneth. "But we don't know where he, Paul, and the weirdo are-"

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" they all here a screechy yet familiar squeaky voice that sent them chills to their spines.

Sam, unfazed of it, casually asked, "Was that Jae?" He knows this from Paul's constant thoughts of him and his craziness.

Embry replied, "…That was soooo Jae…"

* * *

_**James Morningstar (Jae's father) POV**_

_Somewhere in Seattle…_

"Shopping is such a pain…" my colleague friend, Alberto Guzman said as he slouch on the bench seat and sigh heavily. He's a nurse in the La Push Medical Center.

A friend of Alberto also a doctor like me but from Forks, Kyle Hollings whined along with him, "Women these days…"

"Hey, that's my wife, you're talking about," I defended her. "At least, she's making this fast for us, by getting the right clothes and accessories…"

They all nod, agreeing with me. Although it was fast, we got through more than 50 stores in just 3 hours, and the ladies were having so much fun, while we…actually had a lousy time.

I hear them groan one more time and I sighed, saying, "Come on, it's for the ladies…"

"Well, since we're here, have you heard about Dr. Cullen's son, Edward, and the chief Swan's daughter, Isabella?" Kyle asked and Alberto peeked with interest while I narrowed my eyes at this.

Was something up to date that Circe had not told me about? Then again, I only asked for La Push and never Forks since I thought I knew everything of the Cullens'…

"What is it this time?" Alberto asked as he sat up properly. The Cullens' are a very popular topic these days…

"Well, guess what? I heard from Mrs. Newton that she spotted Isabella carrying a little girl that looks like her," he explained. "Everyone say that she's the mother, but then again, that girl looked like a 1-year-old"

"Whoa, really?" Alberto asked. "Did they adopt her?"

Kyle then explained, "It was what everyone thought the second time, since the first time they thought it was actually their little girl"

My eyes widened a bit in realization of what this truly mean. Another vampire, outside from my mother's tribe, have the ability to resist a human's alluring scent through sexual contact…And that means that that little girl…

My thoughts stopped collaborating as Kyle and Alberto were silenced and are now staring at a certain direction. I looked at their way, and I see what they were shocked about…

Speak of the devil…

Well, it's not Bella or Edward with their baby, but there are two of the Cullen's right now…

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen, in the flesh…

They were pale and abnormally beautiful. They stood out conspicuously with their fashionable clothing and their strange atmosphere that makes others avoid them due to their vampirism, and their own instincts alerting them from the danger. However, I am unaffected by it. I have encountered some things that are far worse than a vampire…so far…

Before they could walk pass us, I stood up blocking their way and they stopped as well. Kyle and Alberto remained silent as the doctor and his wife looked at me, surprised that I did not avoid them as others did.

Instead, I put on my smile and greeted them properly, casually treating them like I would with many people. "Hello, I'm James Morningstar," I introduced myself. "I'm a recently hired doctor from the La Push Medical Center. I'm pretty sure you're quite aware of the invitation to the Medical Society Party?"

And as I was talking, I look through their eyes and saw how golden it was… they must have fed before they came here so they are safe around other people. Most of all, they are animal drinkers…

Carlisle seemed hesitant at first, but then he starts to put on a small smile and greeted me back, "Why, yes of course, and same goes to you that you are going?"

I nodded and gestured to Kyle and Alberto, "Along with those two"

They both stood up as well, tidying themselves. Kyle spoke up first, "Hello, Dr. Cullen"

"Dr. Hollings, pleasure to meet you here," Carlisle said as he held out his hand and Kyle took hold of it, and I see him wearing a surprised look for a half-second before he regained his composure and said, "Likewise I'm sure…"

"And this is Alberto Guzman, a nurse from the La Push Medical Center" I said, introducing Alberto to him.

Alberto looked kind of grim nevertheless, he tries to be polite. He said nothing as he held his hand out, and Carlisle took it and shook it firmly. The cold touch made him flinch a bit, before pulling back inconspicuously, but I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme noticed this.

I looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to have the chance to introduce himself, and he took this opportunity.

"Well, Dr. Morningstar," he started off and held his hand out to me. "I'm Carlisle Cullen from Forks Hospital, working as a doctor"

Esme then spoke after being so silent. She suddenly became so motherly with her affectionate smile as she also held her hand out to me, "And I am Esme Cullen, his wife"

I crisscrossed my arms and shook both their hands; my right to Carlisle and my left to Esme. We both shook firmly as I smiled at them. For a fraction of a second, they were surprised that I was not affected by the tremendous cold in which their skin has contained.

Actually, I was used to it since I have met with many vampires on the road of life, and their touch, their beauty, their diet, and every single thing of their entire being doesn't bother me, not one tiny bit.

After we pulled our hands our way, my wife stepped in along with the two other women. I have told her about the Cullen's, and she always wanted to meet them.

She smiled at them widely as she held her hand out to Esme first, and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Sophie, and I am his wife" she said as gestured to me with her swaying to the right. "Mrs. Esme Cullen, I presume?"

"Oh yes, um-" before Esme could ask Sophie of how did she know, she conspicuously answered, "Oh, let's just say that I'm a people person"

Truth to be told, Sophie secretly works with an organization, and what that organization is, I don't even know. Top secret, she says, to me it's not fair, but she said she'll tell me when she retires from it. It'll be two years until she'll retire; it's something about a rule that the age limit is 40 years old.

"Why don't you and Dr. Cullen join us in our fashion trip? Please?" Sophie asked. "We'd be delighted to have more company with us!"

I glanced at the wives and saw Kyle's wife, Jade, a little excited, and Alberto's wife, Mimi, very weary.

Esme looked at Carlisle in a small pleading look that I'm sure he was hooked unto it quickly. He smiled and nodded at this beloved wife as she put on such a delighted expression and looked back to Sophie. "Of course, we'd be happy to join you all!"

I looked to see Kyle's and Alberto's face in slight fear…

This shopping trip was going to take a long time to be done with…

* * *

_**Jae's POV**_

After the whole Baby-Zap incident, Paul and Booker were offering their services to help me fix my car for free, since the long debate of whose-fault-it-is was pointless, but I have to make hotdogs for Paul and spaghetti for Booker. I took that deal, tch, men and their stomachs.

Okay, so we're at the beach, and I'm staring at a whole pack of hot natives that were shirtless and are running around in their trunks. You know what's so crazy about it? It's freaking 58 degrees Fahrenheit. THAT'S COLD!

I was wearing only some trunks and an over large t-shirt with a jacket over it. I stayed on land, sitting on my beach towel along with the others girls: Emily, Sam's wife, Claire, a little girl, Chloe, Brady's new girlfriend, and Kim, Jared's girlfriend. At least they have the sense that it was too cold, though they weren't properly wearing the right clothes for the weather as I did.

I was visibly shaking when an ice cold wind strode by. Chloe laughed, seeing this. "You're not used to this, huh?"

"No, in California, it's never this cold!" I said. "And where is the sun??"

"Hey ladies!!" We all turn to look at Quil holding up a volley ball. "You girls want to play?"

I shouted back, "Who are you calling a girl, pansy-pants?"

"Ohhh! That really stings!"

I rolled my eyes and the rest of the girls laugh at this. Really? Me, a girl?. !.!.!...oh yeah, I am…

I stood up and shouted out, "Okay! Let's play ball!" I look back to the girls and asked, "Come on, girls verses boys?"

They looked at me strangely, which made me confused but that's when I realized what I just said. Crap!

"Um, I'll be in you guys-I mean girls' team…" I quickly saved myself and they have a look of understanding. I mentally sighed in relief. That was too close!

And so we played some volley ball; in my team there was Emily, Kim, Chloe, Claire, and Quil with our extra player, Booker. In the other team, there was Sam, Jared, Brady, Paul, Collin, and Embry with their extra player Kenneth.

While we played them, I observed their actions a little closer; it looked like they were going easy on us. Although, it looked like both team were evenly matched, I can't help but think that they weren't playing for real.

I guess I have to spice up a few things…

When the ball came toward us, Emily hits it high, and before anyone else could react I ran up, jumped, and smashed the ball unto the Boys' court. I kind of cheated a little bit, using some of other strength, and it went little fast than normal. The ball was aiming straight for Kenneth's face, and he quickly docked, the ball ends up curving unto the far end corner of the court; we scored a point.

"Whoo! That was totally rad, Jae!" Chloe shouted along with the other girls clapping and cheering; Quil and Booker too. However, I can't help but notice the other boys' reaction; they looked quite shock as if they knew that what I did was not _normal_. That's not good…

I laughed it off and they urn to look at me. I gave them a look, "What? Not my fault, you can't get that ball" I smirked at them, "you guys surprised getting beat by a guy like me?"

And then suddenly, they had this competitive looks on their faces as if they were fighting to the death!

Oh my god, what conspiracy have I started?

Throughout the whole entire game, the boys went hard on me, Quil and Booker, and not the girls, well except Paul. They would spike the ball towards me, but luckily I always save it but, damn, my arms!! It burns! Damn Kenneth can spike really hard.

At the end of the game, I sat down on my towel and got out a Ziploc bag. I stuffed some ice in it that I got from the ice box and I placed it on my left arm first. I hear some one with heavy footsteps walking over to me, and instantly I already knew who it was.

"Hey, you okay?" Paul asked worriedly as he knelt down in front of me. I pulled the 'ice pack' off my left arm, revealing my skin severely red. For my pale skin, it was I think a little too red.

I sighed then replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, Kenneth just has a very good spike-" Before I could finish Paul had stood up abruptly, and I was a little stunned by his action when he calls out angrily at him, "Kenneth!"

Everyone was now looking at Paul, and Kenneth looked at Paul first, seeing the enraged furious look he was wearing, and then he look back to me, noticing my arm.

And then everything happened too fast…

Paul was shaking uncontrollably and Kenneth darted to the forest. Paul quickly chased after him; Jared and Sam followed after. And I am sitting here, looking like 'WTF?'

I was silent for a while before Kim quickly joined me, smiling innocently… a little too innocently…

"So, you okay with that arm of yours?" she asked me.

"Umm…" I glanced at Chloe who looked also confused and then almost coincidentally, Emily came over to her and asks her a random question like nothing just happened. I turned back to Kim wanting so badly to ask her what just happened, but I held it back.

I simply went ahead, answering her question. "Yeah I'll be fine, Paul's just overreacting"

Kim stared at me a little shocked as she started to ask hesitantly, "Do you…"

I raised my eyebrow at her and asked back, "Do I what?"

She quickly shook her head and said, "Never mind!"

My eyes narrowed at her as she stood up and walked over to the ice box to get some drink. I just shrug her question off and put the ice back on my left arm.

Okay, seriously, I'm not that oblivious but something is going on! And they are all hiding it from me! But then again, I'm hiding my true gender from them and it's only fair…But still…

My heart ached as I had this urge to want to tell Paul who I am so that we could be together… I'm sure he would be relieved, but would he hate me? Would he hate me if he finds out that I had been lying to him? That I had been pretending to be a boy just because I want to annoy my parents? A silly little retribution for making me move from the sunny place all the way here to rainy area? So many questions and such little answers…

I am afraid…I am very afraid on how he would react-how everyone would react if I was actually a girl…

Inner thoughts: Not to mention I change with them in the boys' locker room…though I actually changed in the bathroom…some boys do that, right?

* * *

**_Jame's POV_**

We were at the St. Mark's hotel, having the Medical Society Part in this big grand ball room; everyone was wearing formal clothing. There were some of the expensive dresses I have seen that came from the richest doctors in Seattle; however they don't stand out that much as much as my wife and I did. I don't like to brag, but we actually stood out more due to our 1/3 of vampirism beauty. Though we don't stand out as much as the Cullens had.

They were dangerously graceful, beautiful, and handsome. And I'm sure if I have ever said this out loud, I would be labeled as a 'Cullen' Stalker. I'm not really; I'm just emphasizing how well vampires exceed all human qualities.

The most that stood out in front of my eyes is my wife. She was wearing a sexy cocktail dress: a knee-length slinky stretch poly dress with 3 rows of prong-set crystals, tie back. She was just breath taking, and no words could describe her.

She looked at me and smiled, knowing that I have fallen for her lovely grace. She asked me, "You okay there, hun? You look like you're going to pass out" She laughed and I joined her.

"Hey, James!" I look to my right to see Alberto Guzman and his wife coming over to us, I greeted them with a wave and a smile. "Hey Albert!"

"Lorraine! You look so pretty!" Sophie complimented her. "I told you, you look good in green!"

"You were very right, Sophie!" she said as she then examine my wife's dress with a little spite of jealousy. "And where did you get this? This was not in any store we went to!"

"This is a gift," I intervene as I stare down at my gorgeous wife, "That I had bought for her yesterday and only for her"

Sophie smiled at me lovingly which almost stopped my heart from pumping. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Lorraine with a sour jealous face. I guess her husband hasn't treated her the way I do with my wife.

Suddenly the lights were off as we looked at the stadium at the very end of the ball. There was a man who was walking up the stage; he was fairly tall, older, and slim. His hair was black but with a few strands of white. I used my enhanced eyesight to get a closer up to his face, and I gasped a bit. It's him.

I also hear my wife gasp, and knew exactly who it is. We both looked at each other and grinned, while the man, up there, starts to talk.

"Hello, thank you for coming to the Medical Society Party," he said and he formally introduced himself, "And I am Dr. Roger Patrickson" (Does that name sounds a little familiar?)

It was really him…

After he talked a while up the stage, he was done and everyone applauded for his speech. Now it was our chance…

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" I told Alberto, and I left taking my wife with me, and not bothering waiting for an answer. We got through the crowd and spotted Dr. Patrickson with his wife, Kirsten Stuart, who's now Patrickson. (Does that name sounds familiar too?)

We see them greet the most stood out couple ever, the Cullens. They were having a nice small conversation until then Sophie and I stepped in.

"Hello, Rogers," I greeted him with a smile and he looked at me strangely. I flashed him a smile and his eyes came to realization, including his wife.

They were both startled. "James?"

Sophie then said, "Don't forget me, Kirsten!"

"Awe, Sophie! I would never!" she said as they both hug lovingly like sisters. Carlisle and Esme stood, looking amused.

I smiled at them and then turned to my old friend, Roger. "How long has it been my old friend?"

"Not too long, actually," he joked.

I chuckled. "I see you've met Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme"

"Yes, they are a pleasant couple," he said and I laughed. "Only you would say pleasant in this modern day, Roger"

"Hey, it's a polite word"

I laughed, and then I have this idea…

I smirked and said, "This is a party, right?" All 5 of them turned to look at me with this soft confusion on their faces. My smirk widened and said, "Why don't we spice up a few things?"

Roger looked at me and laughed, knowing that I have ways on making best parties of your lives. "Sure, go right ahead, I'll give you full access to everything here"

"Nice," I turned to Sophie. "I'll be right back, love!" And with that I took off…

* * *

_**Sophie's POV**_

I see him run off like an idiot, and I shook my head.

Esme turned to me and asked, "What is he about to do?"

I laughed. "If it's my husband, he's about to turn everything upside down"

"You're right on that Sophie," Kirsten said.

I smugly smiled at that and said; "I know, I always am" and she rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly the lights were turn off, and we looked over to the stadium and I see James up on that stage.

Oh, what is he going to do?

I could hear some of the La Push nurses and doctors whispering, asking if it was James, and why the hell he's up there.

"Ladies and Gents!" James had said through the microphone. "We're about to have a special evening tonight than just drinking wines and polite conversations. Tonight, it's time for us to have a blast…from the 70s!"

Oh no, he wouldn't!

Suddenly, a disco ball descendant down from a hidden compartment from the ceiling. Circles of light were circulating all over the room as the song start playing…and it's our night club song!!

While everyone cleared out of the dancing area, James was suddenly in front of me. He held his hand out to me and asked, "Wanna roll?" I laughed at that since it was the same question he asked me that long ago. I nodded as I take his hand and we both disco ourselves to the floor of flashing lights.

"Keep up with me honey," I said and we both laugh as we started dancing with the music once the lyrics came in.

"_Shake it, shake it  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now_

_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now"_

We see everyone bopping their heads with the music, some laugh and cheer with amusement, and some were starting to dance, but no one stepped into the dance floor yet.

"_Let show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff  
The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor"_

Both James and I separated as we went over to some of our friends. I went over to Roger, Kirsten, Carlisle, and Esme, and dragged them to the dance floor. They were a bit hesitant but I got them in, and James was also able to convince Alberto, Lorraine, Kyle, and Terra.

"_Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all"_

They were at first confused on what they should do, but then James and I started the traditional disco dancing, "the point" as we call it. Before we know it, they all started dancing, enjoying themselves…

"_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now"_

Soon on, everyone in the ball room joined us, event he waiters, as we danced all night, tonight of the 70s…

(Lol, I love the thought of vampires disco dancing)

* * *

_**Jae's POV**_

We were all dancing to one of Rihanna's music, "Don't stop the music" and I must admit it was a very motivating song…

When the song was over, I went over to the ice box to get some water, but there was no more; Sam sees this.

"It seems we've ran out," he said. "I'll go get some"

"No it's fine!" I said. "I'll go get it! They're in that shed over there, right?"

"Umm yeah, but-"

"Okay!" I said, cutting off as I already took off to the shed to get drinks for everyone.

Truthfully, my bandages that were hiding my assets were starting to fall off; I need to adjust it. Thankfully, Paul is in the restroom or he would come to help me or something…

I was now in the shed, and I closed the door behind me. I started to take off my jacket and my shirt. I was right, the bandages were falling off. I took them off and put them back on properly and tightly.

"I knew it…" I gasped as I turned around to meet face to face with Booker…

"Umm… knew what Booker?" I tried to ease my way out of this situation, but the look of his face tells me that it's going to be hard convincing him.

"That you're a girl" Awe shit…

"Umm, are you sure? Because you know I had transplant-"

"Liar…besides, I already knew you're a girl"

I glared at him; he already knew. "How?"

"You're too obvious," he pointed out. "But everyone is more oblivious and ignorant…" I held back my laughter at that.

I sighed. "So are you going to blow the whistle on me?"

"Firs things first," he said. "Why?"

I thought about it, and my purpose of it was only to annoy my parents.

I answered him honestly, "It was to annoy my parents… We did move out of nowhere, you know, and into…nowhere…"

"Then why won't you tell any of us that you're a girl?" Booker asked me, and I didn't know myself.

"I was planning on only keeping this up for a few days…but now…I'm kind of afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of loosing…" I stopped. I almost said it-

"Afraid of loosing Paul?"

I froze. He smirked. How the hell does he know this?!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he said, which made me sigh with relief. "But I hope you know that this is not going to last long"

"I don't plan to…" I replied. "Just please keep this a secret?"

"My lips…and my thoughts are sealed," he said, and I raised my eyebrow at him. Thoughts?

"Well, get the drinks already, I'm thirsty" he said rudely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said as I carried out a pack of sodas while Booker carried out the pack of water bottles.

Out of nowhere, he said, "Adolescents, ages 12-17, get 11 percent of their calories from soft drinks."

I looked at him strangely, and we both laugh…

We walk back to the beach together, and I feel…I feel like I made a 'special best friend' bond with him...

* * *

And there you have it! Booker knows and the Medical Society had a disco party!

The Morningstar's are something, huh?

_Okay, if I had not mention it yet, **Paul's **secret will be revealed first, and then **Jae's**._

And the next 2 following chapters will have Jae's secret almost revealed, but was saved by Booker, and another new OC.

**Anyways, please read and review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS!! And HELP ME!**

1. In the party, there's Roger Patrickson and Kirsten Patrickson (Stuart). Don't their names sound so smiliar? And what are those names?

2. Give me more ideas of Jae's secret almost revealed, also Paul's mess up anger incidents.

3. What is the bad thing that would happen later on, the main plot?

4. Should there be another vampire attack on Jae?


	7. Out Here On My Own

HELLOOO!

So I've read the reviews, and I know I over did it with the disco, but I loved it. I actually had a dream about that so that's why I wrote it, only except that it weren't vampires in disco, but Frankenstein and his wife.

**NEWS FLASH! NEWS FLASH!**

I forgot to mention last chapter that **BAYS1** was the one who came up with the idea of Booker knowing that Jae is a girl, but will keep it a secret.

Please give a round of applause!!!!

(Audience: /does rounds of applause/ YAY BAYS1!! YOU! ARE! NUM-BER! ONE! ONE! ONE!)

Jae "Oh my god, it says so on his…her…name!"

_…Maybe this NEWS FLASH! stood out to much, but I just want to make up it with you._

By the way, **Musicbee**, you are not the 100th reviewer but you are my 99th reviewer! And I like 99, better than 100; it sounds younger. Haha, no offense Bays1…I'm just playing.

Let's give another round of applause to **Bays1** for being my 100th reviewer! And **Musicbee**, my 99th reviewer! This time the audience is the La Push Aliens and Forks Flowers (referring to the wolf's pack and the Cullen)!

(Rounds of applause coming from the Cullens and the wolf pack)

Emmett "Wait!! Wait!! Why are we called _Forks Flowers_?"

Because you are! Now be a man! Like Jae!

Kenneth "Ha! He's a pansy!" Got hit by a thong, thrown by Jae. "UGGH! GROSS!"

Jae "HAHA!"

Anyhow…

WARNING: There will be a song!!!!! Sung by Jae!! Sorry for those who doesn't like lyrics but this is a big step for Jae.

**PLEASE READ & ENJOY!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!

* * *

**"Out Here On My Own"**

It's Monday morning today, and I was driving my refurbished Baby-Zap. The seat was fixed and so was the compartment, also, my car was repainted into black with blue lightning rods accompanied with white electricity. Yesterday, Paul and his gang helped me fixed it and re-made it; it looked fantastic!

After that, Mom and Dad came back just in time for dinner, bringing in some Italian take-out food. I could see that some of the food was missing, thanks to dad. His poor excuse was 'I got hungry, it's only natural to eat', yeah and leave me to starve!

Last night I had another dream, a nightmare actually, and I've been getting it every night, and it was the same one from Saturday night…

_**It was the same place, the same time… A mid-day with dark clouds shrouding the sky as snow flakes fell continuously to the ground. The same strange shadowy figures surrounded me, but now their bodies were shaped more into a human, and the other shadows near me were shaped into forms of wolves.**_

"_**Should I speak?" An echo accompanied the voice followed by another one, "This is the only chance you'll get."**_

_**The echoed voice that came from the shadow not too far from me, nodded its head as it approached to a darker, menacing shadow. The reverberating voice said, "-blurred-, my old friend. It's been centuries."**_

_**The first word that shadow spoke was blurred, censored, as if the nightmare is preventing me from knowing too much.**_

_**The black sinister shadow stepped forward out of the center from the opposing shadows' formation. Suddenly each and one of the shadows went to the defensive, and the dark figure held up its hand toward them. "Peace" it said, and there was silence.**_

_**It walked just a few paces more than it cocked its head to one side and said, "Fair words,-blurred-" Again there was a censor. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones"**_

_**The shadow that was from our side shook its head and stretched its right hand forward, even though a 'handshake' is a hundred yards away. It said, "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent"**_

_**The opposing shadow asked, "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear –blurred-, in the face of what you have done?"**_

"_**I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for"**_

"_**Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, -blurred-, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today"**_

_**Out of nowhere, I shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"**_

_**I was so angry, so upset of this dream. I sort of understand it a little better now. We were about to be punished, punished for something I'm sure that none of us had commit. I understood the whole situation was an all misunderstanding. But what was it that we were misunderstood for?**_

_**Every single shadow turned to me, but I kept a straight face with glaring eyes toward the menaced shadow. The opposing side began to hiss and growl and my side began to do the same with the wolves barking and snarling.**_

_**The shadow that has been defending this side, quickly replied, "No one has broken the law, -blurred-. Let me explain."**_

"_**So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you have create for yourself, Carlisle," the menaced shadow said, finally without the name being censored. Carlisle? Who is Carlisle? The shadow continued, "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"**_

_**Another shadow that was near to the figure came up and said, "Not to mention the fact that once again you have told our secret to mortals!"**_

_**It pointed to me accusingly, and I was about to say something until some one next to me got to him before I did.**_

"_**Don't talk as if you know everything already," a strangely familiar female voice shouted back, making the opposing side noisier, but she continued, "Better get that stick out of your ass and place it down your throat!"**_

_**There was a loud uproar now from the enemy, as us too reacted to their reaction. The shadow next to me began to unravel itself, and I can see so clearly who it actually was…**_

_**It was my mom…**_

And then, everything ended from there…

I could remember it so translucently as if I was actually there…or at least, I'm going to be there, but what caused that to happen? Why was my mother there, and who the hell is Carlisle? Everything is so confusing…

I didn't notice until now that I had already parked in the school's lot. I was about to get out, but something tapped my window, and that little noise startled me making me jump as far as the seatbelt could let me: a couple centimeters.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud, and I see in the corner of my eye, the person outside my window back up a bit. Obviously, hearing my offensive word. I got out of the car, and meet face to face with Blake with no sight of his gang.

"Damn Blake," I said. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"Sorry, it looked like you were out of it today," he said. "I mean, I was waving in front your car, and you took the parking spot I was saving, almost running me over!"

I blinked. "Um, sorry?"

"That's it? That's not enough," Blake remarked. "This is, you know, almost getting _me_ killed"

I rolled my eyes. "But it's just _you_, man, besides _you _just want to learn some simple karate moves in return for almost hitting you"

"Isn't that a good deal?"

"Nope," I said. "So stop asking"

I started walking away, and I hear him say, "Awe come on, Jae-sensei! Don't be like that!"

I could hear him running up to me, and once he caught on, he latched his arm around me and then quickly he recoiled away from me. That got me confused as I turned around to face him, and saw this strange flustered look on his facial expression. I raised my eyebrow at him, and asked, "Dude, Blake, you okay?"

Soon, he snapped out of it and took step back again and quickly said, "Uhh yeah-you know-umm...I think I'll just go" And without a moment to waste, he sprinted off.

Okay…odd guy…

I simply walked away, as if nothing just happened, and dazed off…

That is until…

"HEY!"

I jumped again from the robust voice, cursing again, "Shit!"

I turned around to face Paul, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Damn! First Blake, and now you!" I shouted and he was taken back a bit. "This-You-He-Shadow-Gah!"

I was having a hard time forming sentences right now; I was really pissed off for some odd reason. I walked off steaming, leaving Paul confused.

I see Booker leaning against the School's office building. He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Is something wrong with you? You looked like a girl having PMS…"

I rolled my eyes, and then he babbled, "Premenstrual Syndrome, and sometimes referred to as PMT or Premenstrual Tension: a collection of physical, psychological, and emotional symptoms related to a woman's menstrual cycle. While most women of child-bearing age, about 80 percent, have some symptoms of PMS, the official definition limits the scope to having symptoms of "sufficient severity to interfere with some aspects of life". Such symptoms are usually predictable and occur regularly during the two weeks prior to menses. Generally, symptoms may vanish either before, or after the start of menstrual flow…Although it's very awkward looking to see a _male_ such as yourself to have such symptoms"

I stared at him and asked, "Did you get that from Answers dot com?"

"…Maybe," was all he replied and I walk away, pondering what if he was right? I mean, I had my period last month…maybe it's starting now?

I was contemplating of going to the nurse and ask for tampons, but it would be very awkward for a guy to ask her that!

Ugh, I need at least a pad just to be safe…

* * *

**Booker's POV**

I watch her walk away, noticing her body movements. Definitely, she seems to be pondering a lot of things; one of it would be trying to get a pad without anyone noticing…

Maybe I should tell my brother about this…

I look back to Paul who was still frozen on the parking lot where Jae left him, accompanied right now by Embry, Jacob, and Quil.

I sighed lazily as I walked over to them, listening to their conversation.

"Was it something I did?" Paul asked himself. "Did I scare him that badly?"

"Umm, maybe he's having a bad day?" Jacob guessed, and he guessed half-right.

"A bad day is only in the psychological mind of a person," I cut in. "Most psychiatrists don't realize that fact of life and its simplicity. Their patients just make it so inevitably complicating that that simplicity becomes nothing more but a problem, an issue, to which having a bad day, Jae needs only to control one's self, and then he should soon realize the simplicity and adequate life he's living…"

I can see their expressions: 'wtf?'

"Do you ever make sense?" Embry asked, and I nodded.

I do make sense, every word I say make sense; I just explain in a more elaborated way that could get others confused, but really the point is right there. 'Life is simple, we just make it complicating…'

"Anyways, Jae's not mad at you," I explained. "Seems he's just out of it, and he almost ran Blake over, which I found tremendously hilarious…"

They wore gawking faces and I continued, "Blake tapped her window-"

Quil cut me off. "Her?"

I re-corrected myself. "Blake tapped _his_ window and _he_ freaked out," I then added. "And I think Blake has a crush on him-"

"What?!" Paul screamed out and he grabbed me, started shaking me. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Paul, let go of him!" Jacob said as he and the other guys got his paws off me. I straightened myself out and explained, "I'm not sure, but definitely, there will be a competition…"

Maybe it wasn't smart for me to tell him this, but it was maybe the only way to stray him away from the fact that Jae just burst her anger out on him. Right now, he was shaking visibly and Jacob ordered, "Go to the forest, now, Paul"

Even though he was not the alpha, Paul took off into the forest followed after by Jacob. The three of us didn't go after because we really didn't want to hear Paul's…gay-ish thoughts, even though I've told him before that Jae is a girl. Oh well, he'll find out later on anyway…

* * *

**Jae's POV**

The bell had rung for first period five minutes ago, and I was hiding in the boy's restroom, which was surprisingly clean. I guess men don't use the bathroom as often as women. I mean, girls' rest room from my school were always dirty. The toilet seats were dirty, the floor was dirty, and I think they keep missing, aiming at the bowl of water.

I mean seriously how hard could it be? Our things don't move sway like bananas as boys have!

Ew, I can't believe I thought of that…

But really, this restroom is perfectly clean.

Wait, what is that on the floor?

…OH MY GOD!

I quickly ran out of the restroom when I saw that. I shivered at that image of that long plastic rubber thing that I'm sure you all know what it is.

I heard a car beep, and I see my mom at the parking lot. YES!

I ran up to her when she got out of the car and handed me a white box, which I'm sure were full of pads.

"Thank you, mom!" I whispered anxiously to her.

"Awe, you're welcome sweety," she said and whispered. "By the way…there are red marks on your bed-"

"Moooommm, don't say that in public!" I whispered and she laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to change the sheets, but I won't be able to clean them until tomorrow," she said. "So if you're still hiding behind that boyish looks, don't bring anyone over to the house…I'm going to use that Barbie sheets-"

I was red embarrassed now. "Mom…why do we still have that?"

"Awe, come on, dear, you loved it when you were little!"

"When I was little, mom!"

She shrugged. "Well sorry, but the Barbie has to do, unless you want a bed with no sheets and the mattress with red marks"

"Okay, okay!" I said as I reluctantly agreed. "Barbie's fine"

"Good!" she said and she started leaving back to her car.

I realized something and called her. "Mom, wait-!"

"Sorry honey, it was your decision to ditch, it will be detention you get!"

"Awe man!" I groaned as she got into the car and drove off. And I thought my mom loved me…

Ahh well…at least, I got pads. Better go change…

I looked into the box and saw some girly underwear.

…Didn't I throw all my girly stuff away?

* * *

**Hidden scene:** Sunday, Seattle, 12:00 P.M.

Sophie bought 5 pairs of jeans, 10 pairs of underwear, 20 fashionable girly shirts, and 6 pairs of cute shoes. All for Jae…

James just watched his wife plot…

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I looked at Jae's empty seat and began to worry. Where is he? Did I really drive him away?

"Mr. Walker," Mrs. Howard called out my name and I turned to her. She asked, "Have you seen Mr. Morningstar? His car is right outside, you know"

I looked out the window, and there it is, Baby-Zap.

"Umm, no, Mrs. Howard," I lied. He yelled at me this morning and now he's gone?! Damn, that makes me worry even more!!

The teacher groaned in annoyance. "If I see that boy today, he is getting a big scolding, and a huge pink slip!"

There goes another detention for Jae…

I swear by the end of the month, there won't be anymore detention slips…

* * *

**Jae's POV**

Apparently, I ditched Mrs. Howard's class but if I don't see her then I won't get detention. Then again, the school's attendance will call and if I don't get excused, I'll surely get detention, although I'm used to it.

I was actually exploring the whole school, carrying my backpack around to make people know that I didn't have a 1st period class. But I still need not to stand out so much, some people know that I do have a solid first period block so that could be a problem.

I decided to hide in the school's theatre since no one is ever there.

There's the fall dance coming up the next two weeks, and already they were decorating the huge theatre, even though it's a slow progress.

What I didn't expect was a piano in the center of the stage.

Should I touch?

Of course, I should touch; I can't help myself.

I quickly went over to the stage, excited that I get to play the piano. I haven't played for 3 years so I might suck a bit. I should practice a bit.

I started playing the song Heart & Souls and then stopped…

"Oh yeah, I hate that song," I remarked.

_Come on, girl! Play a song!_

Ahem, boy?

_Whatever-OH! Play THAT song!_

What song?

Yeah, what song?

_You know!_

…Oh! The one with Irene?

OH! Irene?

_Yeah, play it!_

Boy-self?

Yeah, go ahead play that…but make it sound manly.

And so, court adjourned.

I play that song…

(This song is played by _Irene Cara_ – "Out Here on My Own" from the movie, **FAME**)

I stretched my fingers and got ready to press the keys together to make a chord. Soon, I started singing while my fingers played, "Sometimes I wonder…where I've been…who I am…do I fit in? Make-believing is hard alone, out here on my own…"

My voice and the piano rang beautifully all over the theatre, bouncing off the solid cement walls creating a beautiful resonance. I didn't know that I was this good but I guess I do now.

"We're always proving who we are always reaching for that rising star to guide me far and shine me home…out here on my own," I sang as I start to put more feeling into the next verse. "When I'm down and feeling blue, I close my eyes so I can be with you. Oh, baby, be strong for me. Baby, belong to me. Help me through, help me need you…"

I start play softly on the keys and slow. "Until the morning sun appears, making light of all my fears. I dry the tears I've never shown, out here on my own"

I started to play more feelings into the music as it went to its dramatic scale. I sang more feeling again, my vocals vibrating, "But when I'm down and feeling blue. I close my eyes so I can be with you. Oh, baby, be strong for me. Baby, belong to me. Help me through, help me need you…"

I was at the ending verse of the song as I went to soft playing again; this song was really getting to me. "Sometimes I wonder where I've been…who I am…do I fit in?" I sang and then I pressed the keys harder gradually and stepped on the pedal to make the heartfelt ending. "I may not win…But I can't be thrown! Out here on my own!"

For a while, I played the melody and started to die down as I sang, "Out here! On my own…" I played one more measure of the song and ended with a decrescendo.

I heard clapping from a far away distance as I looked over to the entrance of the theatre and saw the principal clapping, walking over to me with a smile.

I knew I was busted.

"Sorry, Mr. Principal, sir," I said as I got off my seat and took my bag. "I better head to class now-"

"Wait, wait!" he said. "I have a proposition for you, young lady! It's not everyday that I would come across such a talented musician, and a singer!"

"Oh, what, me?" I laughed. "Ha! You're pulling my leg, Mr. Principal, sir-WHOA! Hold it! I am not a girl!" He called me young lady! How could he know?!

"Young lady, I am the principal," he said. "I have your file and it says there that you are a female…and yet, I have no idea why you are cross-dressing. However, none of the teachers seem to notice and those that have shrugged it off as a mistake…"

I asked hesitantly, "So… you've known?"

"Of course," he said. "By the way, I'm Mr. Turner"

"Ohhh…sorry," I said. "So what's this proposition?"

He grinned very mischievously…

* * *

**Random Scene**: La Push High School, Today, 20 minutes before the bell rings…

Blake goes into the restroom lazily and goes into one of the rest room stall.

'_Geez, that was so weird…_' he thought. '_Why did I think of Jae that way? He's a guy!_'

When Blake slung his arm the boy around him, he suddenly felt a spark just by touching. He started to get butterflies in his stomach and strange…feelings…

He shuddered. '_No! It was just an awkward moment!_'

I did my business in the stall, and just now…I just realized something in the little trash bin next to the toilet. There was some kind of wrapper.

I looked at it closely and saw what it is…

"What the hell is a girl's pad wrapper doing here?"

* * *

**Third's POV**

"EHH?! Really?!" Jae asked him excitedly, wanting to know if it was all true.

Mr. Turner laughed at her–––ahem, excuse me–––_his_ childish antics. The principal nod a couple of times, assuring him. "It's all true"

"WOW!" he yells but then turns back to the principal. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch," he said and Jae was about to celebrate when the principal took it back. "No wait, there is…"

Jae falls dramatically in an anime-ish before regaining his composure, and asking, "Okay, what's the deal?"

"For the fall dance, when you get on the stage," he started off. "You're going to have to be a girl…"

…

"Then no," Jae abruptly said as he gathered his stuff and started walking away.

Mr. Turner blinked in confusion. "But-"

"No!"

"Wait-!"

"NO!" Jae exited the theatre and the bell rang.

The Principal sighed sadly. "Ahh well…" and with that he walks away.

A mysterious figure comes out hiding from the stage curtains with shock. He or she could not believe what Jae's true gender is…

He/She smiled evilly and said to him/herself. "This…will be my advantage…"

* * *

DUN DUNN DUNNNN!!

Who is this mysterious figure?!??!?!?!

And why is HE/SHE after our Jae?

_**Who is it?**_

Could it one of the Lynns'? Amber? Or some one else?

Haha, I sound just like that spokesperson from Spongebob, the one with Mermaidman and Barnacle-boy. Hahaha…

Anyway!!!!

What did the Principal propose to her?

**QUESTION TO ALL: Do you guys like the random scenes in it that's actually true?**

_Thank you for your previous reviews!!_

**_NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	8. WHO DID THIS!

_**ANOUNCEMENT! ANOUNCEMENT! ANOUNCEMENT!**_

**IMPRINTING Pairs!**

**RULES**: I'm going to pair up almost every werewolf that has not yet imprinted, and YOU have to make an _**OC IMPRINTEE**_. You have to send it through in** E-mail! Or private messaging**!

* * *

_For Example:_

**OCIA** _(Original Character Imprint Application)_

**Name**: Serena Hawkins (_You can go to "Seventh Sanctum dot com" with the Quick character name generator)_

**Age**: (_Has to be around 16-19, but it could also be a little boy/girl...I guess_) 16 years old

**Gender**: (_has to be the opposite gender of the werewolf. Sorry there won't be any gay or lesbian couples. Imprinting is supposed to be finding the right soul mate to make the next generation, so yeah, it has to be opposite genders.)_ Female_  
_

**Species**: _(Has to be human_) human

**Personality**: _(Nothing too...Mary-suish, okay?)_ She is somewhat timid and nice, but she has a bad temper sadly.

**Favorites**: _(of any kind)_ Linkin Park, Evanescence, Twilight Saga, Cheese pizza, blue-green, choker necklaces, and comfortable rubber shoes.

**Looks**: _(How about go and research some actresses/actors/models/singers and put their name so you don't have to write such details. But if you want to add something to it then okay.)_ Emma Watson but with straight hair.

**History**: _(Nothing too sad...in almost every character I come across there's always something so sad and depressing! Sure you can have those depressing events, but don't make it too depressing)_ She has a normal life..._(I don't want to type too much down)_

**Werewolf**: _(person you want him/her to be imprint on you. You can pick multiple choices, but I decide who're you going to end up with. Put them from the most you want to the least you want.)_ Booker, Kenneth, Collin, Seth, or Embry.

**How will they meet?**: They meet at Port Angeles in a stripper club. _(You can make a short passage story out of this)_

**Good skills**(_Max is 6_): cooking, sports, Mathematics, and sight.

**Bad skills**_(Max is 6)_: English/Spelling, Science, picking an outfit, and understanding situations.

**Other things**: _(Anything else about the OC?) _She likes the quote, "If you think anything is possible, try slamming a revolving door"

_(You can go more into depth with the Good/Bad skills. Anything else that's not listed will be labeled as neutral such as her dancing will be neutral.)_

* * *

**HOW TO WIN THIS!**

Okay, there will be 3 judges, including me that will look over your OCIA.

Here is the list of Do's and Dont's

1. Don't make OC too perfect

2. Don't make OC too depressing

3. Do make the OC a personality opposite to one of the chosen werewolves you picked. (Opposite attracts)

4. Don't make the OC have too good or too bad of skills.

5. Do make Good/Bad skills even, like Serena has 4 of each of the two opposite skills. Make it balance.

6. Do make a short passage story of "How will they meet?" (Recommended to have better chance of winning)

7. Don't go overboard with the "looks" as if the guy is wearing Yugi's hair, or the girl has ultra-neon pink hair.

8. Do make her as normal as she could be, but also interesting, and you can make the OC interesting coming from "Favorites", "Other things", & "Looks"

9. Don't do Mary-sue

* * *

**AVAILABLE WEREWOLVES:**

1. Booker - TAKEN By AnnabelleLee13194 (if she still wants him since she called it first, really. And besides I got this idea from her. Anna, you just need to type down your OC Imprint application)

2. Kenneth - 3. Embry -

4. Collin -

5. Seth -

Sorry, Leah won't be available since I will set her up with some one. Possible of other female werewolves arising...

(**NOTICE**: Other werewolves will be available once they are revealed, and they will be announced at the end of a chapter)

* * *

**DUE DATE IS**

_**JUNE 1!!!**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight!

**WARNING! WARNING!** there will be some stupid grammars because I used wordpad instead of microsoftword. I'm having a fuss with my computer so yeah bare with me!

* * *

"**WHO DID THIS?!**"

**Jae's POV**

I yawned lazily on the lunch table as I bury myself with two of my arms and I start to sleep. Remember my nightmare last night? Well, I guess now it took a toll on me. I never actually slept well at all; it's just recently that I became tremendously tired. The bell for lunch had rang a second ago, and I never went to first or second period.

Five minutes later, I hear everyone surrounding me and gather around the table.

"Jae!" Paul called worriedly as he quickly sat next to me, and so did everyone else. "Where have you been?" he asked me cautiously.

I replied with a yawn. "I've been...sleeping..."

"You could have slept in class, you know," Embry pointed out. "The teachers are not even going to bother you, well maybe except Mrs. Howard and Mr. Berg, but Mr. McKash and Mrs. Browning just hand you detention"

I groaned, not bothering to answer to that as I try to go into sleep mode. Sleep...sleep...sleep...

"You're not going to eat lunch, are you? That's not good..." I hear Kim say, but I ignored her. Sleep...sleep...come on, sleep...

"Mr. Morningstar!" Holy shit...Mrs. Howard...Ahh well...

I continued pretending that I was already asleep. I hear her sigh frustratingly and she calls again, "Mr. Morningstar!!"

I sighed mentally, and decided I might as well answer her. I turned my head to acknowledge her, but that was it. She frowns at me and asked, "What's the matter with you? You're acting like a girl with her mense"

...Oh. My. GOD! Is it THAT obvious?!?!?!

In the corner of my eye, I saw Booker fall of his seat and laugh his stupid ass off. Wtf...

I got into a sitting position, glaring at Booker on the floor. I grabbed Seth's doughnut and threw it at Booker's head, before I got up and left. Mrs. Howard didn't say anything since she and everyone else were too busy looking weirdly at Booker.

I groaned loudly as I was searching for some place to sleep. Ugh...

I decided to stop and lean on the wall for support. I was thinking were to go to sleep. My first thought was the theater but then the principal will bug me...what if I pretend to be sick and sleep in the nurse's office?

"Oh my god, he's back..." I hear some of the gossip girls from far away speaking. Who's he?

"Who?" her friend asked.

She whispered back, "The senior, Bryce. Look, there he is!"

I followed their eyes' direction and I saw a tall, lean, and muscular guy. I was surprised really because he was taller than Paul, and looked older. Is he really a senior from this school? He looked like he came from a college football team!

I hear the girls keep gossiping. "Isn't he supposed to be in jail still?"

"His parents bailed him out again"

"What did he do last time?"

"He vandalized school property"

"Why didn't the school expel him?"

"Don't you know yet? His family is loaded and his parents are the ones paying for this school's funds"

I sighed silently, understanding the whole situation. "And so the school is in his mercy, hm?" I whispered to myself as he passed by me.

However, he stopped when he caught me staring. He dangerously walked up to me and I was damn right, he was taller than Paul. He might be around Jake's height.

"What are you looking at, tiny?" he demanded, but I didn't take note of his dangerous tone instead I got pissed by that insult. Tiny.

I stood up properly, having my chin way up just too glare at him. I asked him, "who the hell are you calling short, Gargantua?"

He smirked at me; I think he was highly amused of my insult to him. "Gargantua, is that the best you got? Oh, and by the way maybe you didn't hear me right...I said tiny, not short, that's putting it lightly" Oh hell no!!!

I talked back spitefully. "Maybe Gargantua is also putting it lightly, how 'bout fat-ass bastard?" His smirk dropped and now was replaced with an angry look.

"I don't like your mouth"

"Well, I don't like your hair"

His raised one of his eyebrows at my strange comment. "My hair?"

"Yeah, it's a stupid buzz cut"

He wasn't going to be mad about my comment, but I could see him shrug lightly to himself and just get angry anyway.

We got closer, up to the point that almost our noses were touching and he had to lean down. Our eyes were sending hatred of electricity against each other.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" We both turned to our left and saw Mr. Turner with a stern look on his face. We both back off from each other and in unison we answered, "No sir"

"Well good then," he said as his stern look turn to a smiley face. "Why don't you go eat, Mr. Morton? I need to have a word with Mr. Morningstar"

With one last glare, he left and reluctantly, I walked over to the principal. "What?" I asked.

He grinned. "Don't make Mr. Morton your enemy, you'll be surprised when you get to know him...besides he doesn't have the will to lay a hand on you." With that, he left.

I was confused. What the hell did he mean by that? That guy obviously looked like he could get pissed off so easily and just kills you right there.

I yawned again. Ugh...sleep...need sleep...

So I yonder off through the hallways...

...AHAHAHA!

Bryce Morton?! AHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Paul's POV**

It took Booker 5 minutes to stop laughing. Was there some kind of inside joke of what Mrs. Howard said? Besides, this is the kid who never laughs at school, and I can see how many people are freaked out seeing his reaction. Really, he never laughs at school. He can laugh outside of school, but never here inside of school.

Did I mention that he NEVER laughs in school?!

Well, now you know...

"Hey, where did Jae went?" Chloe asked and I looked around and finally noticed that he had left without any of us seeing because of Booker's unusual burst of laughter.

I got up and I was about to go after when girls came into the cafeteria, gossiping loudly.

"Oh my god! The new kid and Bryce almost faced off!"

"That was so scary!"

Bryce? Bryce Morton!?

Instantly, I got up and ran out the cafeteria, and I know some of the guys were following right behind me. And then I saw Bryce walking and passed right by me. By the looks of it, nothing too particular happened at all.

But where the hell is Jae?!

"Paul! Paul, calm down!" Jacob ordered. "You're shaking!"

Indeed I was, and so I quickly grasp hold of it and tried to relax.

"From the looks of things," Booker started off. "Nothing too big happened..."

I growled a bit at him. "Well, what do you think really happened?" Does he know Jae more than I do?

Booker took a step back away from me and said, "Hey, don't get frustrated with me. Just because I have mostly all of my guesses right doesn't mean I know more of Jae than you..." How the hell does he know what I'm thinking?

"And if you compare me with that mind reading leech, believe me, the next time we go patrolling I will babble nonsense nonstop even if you try to beat me up"

I pointed at him. "Ah-ha! I didn't thought of that leech!" now that he mentioned it, he is sort of like that leech.

"Now you did!" He pointed back, and I was stooped. I did thought of it now...

I sighed exasperatedly and decided to just ignore him.

Jacob sighs and says, "How about we split up and look for him?"

I nodded to that and we all get ourselves into groups and spread out to look for Jae.

* * *

_Later on... _**Jae's POV**

The bell for 3rd period had rung a minute ago, and I decided to just go to my class. First, I need to get to my locker.

I was in a rush when the whole crowd of students entered the hallway. On the way though I bumped into some one. Stupid me.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I bent down to pick the papers up, and handed it back to her.

"Oh no, it's fine" It was Anna; my classmate of group 6 for Honors ALG/Trig 2. "Sorry!"

"Sorry, too," I said and we both went our separate ways. I got to my locker and opened it; it was fixed last week.

"There you are!" I turned to see Paul and my heart skipped.

NO! NO! NO! He is a BOY!

...But then again, I'm a girl...

UGH! No! He doesn't know! He'll take it so the wrong way!

"Where've you been?" Paul asked worriedly, and it's just so cute that he sounded so worried.

I grinned. "I just slept...somewhere" Yeah, I slept in the grass alright and in the forest. You think I haven't learned my lesson yet?

I shuddered from the memory of that gayish vampire...creepy...

I grabbed my book from my locker before closing it. "Well, shall we go to class?"

"Hey!" we look back to see Seth.

Seth then turned around to the other giants from far away and shouted, "No worries, Jae's back!"

Seriously, were they all that worried?

I rolled my eyes and Paul, Seth, and me head to class...

Once we entered Mr. McKash's room, he wasn't there as always however there is a group of students surrounding our table. I see Anna and Kaylynn standing far away from our table talking.

I went over to them first and asked, "What's going on?"

Kaylynn smirked, "You. Are. So. In. For. It."

...Wait, what?

"umm, Jae, I think you should just see for yourself," Anna said hesitantly and once she said my name, the group of students whirled to turn to me and then backed off from our table.

I started to approach the table with Paul and Seth behind me. When we saw clearly of what was on the table, I wish I never dared to look at it.

On the table were black marker writings, and in big capital letters it shouted,** 'JAE IS A BITCH'**

It wasn't only that quote, no, there were many more that were written that it mostly covered the whole desk, mostly covered into the area in which my seat was near. It had one of the most insulting words that could make a little girl cry, and it all were for me. There was even a 'Yo Mama' joke, but I didn't find it highly amusing.

I was afraid, at the same time, humiliated.

Believe it or not, I never had anything like this happen to me. I mean, sure I've went through bullying, you know, big guys taking over little guys. However, I was never ridiculed this far. I feel mortified right now; I had never thought that some one with so much animosity towards me would exist, and would go to this far.

"Who did this?!" Paul yelled angrily all over the room, and many were frightened of his outburst. The atmosphere in the whole classroom went from mild to coldly intense.

I hear footsteps from behind me, but I didn't bother to look behind who it was.

Mr. McKash came up from behind me and saw the writing on the table.

"I'm reporting this..." he said as he went to his desk to put his stuff down and grabbed the phone from the wall.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and I turned to look at Paul with the most serious face I've ever seen.

He said to me in a whisper clearly, "We're going to find the bastard that did this, Jae...and I'm going to make him pay"

I shuddered inside when his voice emitted the most dangerous tone that could send hundreds fleeing for their lives...

Even though Paul had distracted me a bit from my fearful thoughts, I kept asking myself...

Who would do this?

* * *

Dun, DUN, DUUUNNN!

The mystery person from last chapter had struck!

WHO IS IT?!?!?!

I don't know, I'm still deciding

ANYWAYS!! I hope you all will enjoy entering the OCIA contest! I know I would!

Remember, **PRIVATE MESSAGE** it!!

**_MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS!!_****_ MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS!!_**

I have made a new story called "Uncommon" PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

It's a **Leah imprint story**!

_**PLEASE READ THAT STORY AND REVIEW!!**_


	9. Infatuations

Sooo! No one knows who the mystery person is, hm?

I don't either...

_**ATTENTION!! ATTENTION!!**_

I forgot to mention this earlier, but everyone please say hello to **_Kawaii Uchiha's_**!!!!

I've been meaning to mention her(or him) about his **_98-TH REVIEW_** that **Musicbee** mentioned about in the Chapter 6 reviews.

PLEASE EVERYONE AND THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, GIVE HIM, OR HER A HAND!!!

(They all clap once)

...GIVE HIM OR HER A WHOLE LOT OF HANDS!

(They all clap with a whole lot of hands like an amazing applause)

"Kawaii Uchiha, you are loved!" Jae shouts.

Booker clears his throat and speaks, "Love: a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. But in this case the author felt bad-"

NO I DID NOT!!!

"But-"

SHUT UP! (Don't listen to Booker, lol)

I gave him a look. "Love has no exact definition"

Chloe agrees with me. "Yes, love is definition-less"

"Then if there's no definition of it, why is it there is a definition of it?"

"Because it's the internet!" I whack him. "Internet knows nothing of love's meanings"

"Ow...but you just said it has no definition, so why are there 'meanings' to it?"

...Damn...it...

"Oh we can hear your thoughts!" Jae shouts.

I look at her/him. "You shout a lot"

Jae scowls at me. "Well, you type a lot of drabbles, like right now"

No, I don't-Oh...I do...

Anyways, moving on!

* * *

_**ABOUT THE OCIA CONTEST!!**_

I have found only imprints for Booker, Embry, and Seth, and just recently for Kenneth! They will be announce by later on!

AVAILABLE WEREWOLVES LEFT: Collin (Possibly Blake) (If there's no one for either of these, I'll just make one up)

I think I would just make some for Collin and for Blake, but you all could still send some over.

* * *

_**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**"Infatuations"**

After school came before I even realized...

During last period, Mr. Berg noticed my strange silence and he actually left me alone to sulk. That included the other Lynns', except Kaylynn who was smirking every time she glanced at me and then goes back to her work. I guess she's enjoying how much I'm suffering right now. However, I decided that I wasn't going to let it bother me much. Besides, I'm a freak girl with freaky super strength and super speed with the accompanied super Karate moves that my mom taught me since I was a little 5 or 6 years old girl.

I head over to my locker and took out things that I only need for homework and the other stuff I put it back in. Once I was doing that, Paul, Booker, and the others were surrounding me already. I haven't yet acknowledged their presence.

I hear Seth speak out, "Hey, you okay, Jae?"

"Yeah," I replied casually as I could, showing them that it wasn't bothering me one bit. But common sense, everyone knows that I am still bothered with it. "I mean it's...what's the term? Mortifying that some one hates me to that extent, but hey it's his or her problem. I just wish that person should just keep it to themselves..."

"We'll find that person, Jae-" I cut Jacob off.

"No," I said. "Its fine, I can handle it. Besides, I handled Blake, didn't I?"

I slammed the locker close as I start to head out of the school and walked over to my car. But I stopped and turned around to face Paul, Embry, Quil, Booker, and Kenneth. I guess the others must have left, but who cares...

"Hey, I want to ask you guys something," I said and before they would say anything to comply to hear my question I already asked, "Who's Bryce Morton?"

"Bryce Morton," Booker spoke as he explains to me, "A senior in this High School. His family is all about Politics. His mother is the Mayor of this town and his father is the mayor of Seattle" ARE YOU SERIOUS?! "They are pretty much loaded, and they are supporting this school's funds. Bryce has been causing a lot of problems to this school ever since fifth grade. It started off with a fight with Jeffrey Donalds, who's now living in Forks; they were fighting over a piece of candy." A candy? Really? "Throughout the years, he's been having fights with a lot of people, most of them I noticed to be snobs and idiots and each have the trait of pissing him off." He paused as he thought through his next words. "Just last week, and a few days before you move in, he vandalized School property by breaking every window in the Upstairs Office at the middle of the night. He's suspended for a week and was sent to jail for a month, but I guess his parents bailed him out recently..."

"...Okay," and that was all I said.

"Okay?" I hear Paul as he followed after me. "What happened during lunch between you and Bryce?" he asked worriedly but a little more demanding; I kinda like it.

"Ohh, he pissed me off and I pissed him off," I said. "We stare-glare and Principal Turner stepped in and made big bad Bryce walk away..." I gave out a sudden laugh and they all look at me strangely.

All I can say is, "Bryce Morton...pff-hahaha!"

I started walking away but then Kenneth speaks out.

"So can we go over to your home?" Kenneth asked and I look back at him. "Why?"

"You had hot pockets in the freezer..." he said in a serious tone. I know there's more...there were a lot of them..."

I chuckled a bit nervously at his strange sudden infatuation with hot pockets. "Yeah sure..." I blinked as I remembered about my room with the Barbie bed sheets. "NO! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because...." I paused for a bit but then I came up with something that requires for me to make some one suffer a bit but I'll help her with the kitchen. "I want to go to Emily's home! I love her cooking!"

I really do love her cooking. I mean I love my mom's but I need a change, you know? It's always Asian food.

I look at Paul desperately and begged, "Come on, is it okay?"

I see him smile widely and answered me nicely, "Yeah, we can go..." That made my stomach flip.

"But", he started saying and after a long pause he answered with a grin. "I'm driving"

* * *

And so I let Paul drive and what happens? Booker and him were having a long argument about something that I didn't bother to listen really; I was busy with my thoughts and then WHAM! We somehow fell into a ditch off side the road. Wtf?

I am right now in Emily's home while the boys outside were cleaning up my car.

I hear them argue again and I went over to the door and opened it again, calling out, "It better clean you too by the time I get home!!"

"Okay!!" They shouted back and I close the door behind me and I still hear them arguing. I sighed exasperatedly, and Kim looks away from her homework and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh gee, thank you for your sympathy, dear Kim"

She and Jared laughed as I groaned while slumping myself unto the couch. "No one...not even Paul, is ever going to use my Baby-Zap ever again!"

"Dinner's here!" Emily calls out and just before all the big (oops sorry, I'm putting too lightly) all the humongous boys would charge into the kitchen, Emily put her hand up and said, "Girls first, you boys come after"

There were a lot of mumbles of okay and fine, some were giving annoying mumbles.

"Why don't you go in too, Jae?" Sam smirked. "You need it the most"

I rolled my eyes at him and got up to get some food while replying, "Sure, so what if I do need it the most? At least I'll get the food before you guys." I smirked when I saw Sam's amused expression drop. Once I reached into the kitchen I yelled, "You know what I'm very hungry right now, I'll just take everything here!"

"NO!" "Oh come on, don't be like that!!" "MY FOOD!"

I yelled back. "I'm kidding!!!" And they all became silent.

I picked up one plate and put my food on it, but then I pick two plates and started piling food on it. They saw this.

"Wait, you lie!!" Kenneth shouted.

"Oh suck it, Kenneth," I snapped back. "These are for Booker and Paul"

All their complains died down as I easily balanced the plastic plate on my head. They looked a little bit distressed at first when I did that and I was like I'm okay. Really, anyone could do it. You first need a hairband and put a book on it. Do it for a month, take it off and walla! You can balance perfectly with a book on your head.

I went outside and I see Booker and Paul arguing again. Have they always been this close? And what the hell are they arguing?

"There is no such thing as a gray bear!!" Paul shouted.

Booker replied calmly, "Okay, then how come there is a gray wolf especially with black spots" Black spots? Really?

"That's because it's us! We're different!" ...huh?

"Come on, it's a possibility!" Booker claimed. "If there is a mutation in the bear's genetic code, there bound to be a gray bear"

"Come on! Colors can't have a genetic mutation! They only have mutation that would screw up the living body. Like the snake with two heads!!"

Booker sighed. "You know for an old dog, you're not that smart"

And I hear Paul growl. Wait, growl? "And you're a pup! You need to shut your yapping!"

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat loudly and they both stiffen instantly; I could see the hairs on their back standing up a bit.

What is it something that I ahem-ed?

"Uhh...what?" I spoke out. "Something wrong?"

"Food!" Booker suddenly shouted robustly as he grabbed the plate from me and then retreated back to his spot, sitting down next to the bucket of soap water. I stared at him incredulously, and asked myself what the hell was that?

I shook my head and Paul took his plate. "Thanks Jae," he said softly and my heart thudded a bit. Ooh...I liked that...

"So...how's my car?" I asked.

He was gobbling up the food for a while until he stopped and swallowed, answering me politely. "It looks better"

"Paul! Come over here for a sec!" Sam called him and I hear him groan a little annoyed.

"You heard him," I said. "Get going"

"I'll be right back," and he was leaning to me really close but then he stopped himself and went inside the house. I stopped breathing for a bit. Did he just try to...

Nah...Paul's not gay...is he?

I look back to Booker and I see that he was already done eating; I was shocked. I have seen them so many times that they eat so fast, but damn, that was really fast!

"Don't you chew?" I asked him and he shrugged at me. He stood up and murmured, "More food"

He started walking into the house, but I quickly ran in first since I wanted the food first before he does. "I'm getting that last pickle!" I said. His favorite food is pickle. During lunch, he always tried to snatch my pickle away.

"NO!" he shouted as he ran after me.

I was at the steps, but then I slipped. "Whoa!" I cried as I began to fall backwards. I waited for the hard ground to break my fall, but it never came. Instead, a pair of warm arms caught me before I would hurt myself.

I opened my eyes to see Booker, who had catch me. Funny thing is, his face was really close to mine and he was looking at me strangely...like the first time when Paul first saw me he gave me that same longing look.

"Uhh...B-Booker?" I hesitantly called out his name, my cheeks were burning red.

I guess he heard me calling because he started to shook his head and helped me stand up properly. There was an awkward silence between us and I quietly speak, "So...food?"

Faster than I would realize, he went into the house, shouting, "my pickle!"

I was still scared because of two things... One is the awkward incident, and two is his strange infatuation with pickles.

Wow, Paul loves hotdogs, Kenneth loves pizzapockets, and Booker loves pickles.

I wonder what the others like?

Try as I might to make my mind wander to something else, Booker was stuck in my head making me blush even more.

* * *

_**Booker's POV**_

What had happened back there? It almost felt like imprinting, but not as strong as I've seen through Sam, Quil, Brady, Jared, and Paul but still strong. I was a little dazed a bit and I ended up bumping into Paul.

"Hey, watch it, Book," Paul said to me and I didn't reply as I straighten myself out. He noticed my strange behavior. "Hey you okay? You look a little pale."

"If I were pale, I wouldn't be copper," I said and he looked at me strangely. I sighed mentally as I have to elaborate this with him. "Because you see, pale is-"

"I don't need an explanation of the difference between pale and copper," he cuts me off.

"Oh, so you do get it"

He blinked at me. "Get what?"

I sighed hopelessly. "Never mind," I said as I got into the kitchen and head out the back door, but Emily stopped me on the way.

"Oh, where are you heading, Booker?" she asked worriedly and I simply lied, "I forgot that my father wants me back at home"

"Oh, well come back anytime," she said.

Then Sam intervened. "Don't forget your patrol with Paul tonight" Aw shit...

"Yeah I won't," I started to exit the house, and quickly ran into the forest before I phased. I didn't bother taking off my pants, there were too many things going through my head...and my heart.

I started thinking of Jae and my stomach fluttered with butterflies. What is this? I have never felt this way towards her. I shouldn't feel this way towards her! I only thought of her as a friend and now just because I caught her, I'm going crazy all of the sudden??

No, no, be rational, Booker. You are rational. You are calm. You will not go crazy. You will control your thoughts. You will not think of Jae...

Wow she's pretty...

HOLY FUCKIN SHIT FUCKS!

That was an irrational thought. Booker, don't think of that again.

Alright I am not going insane. I just simply need to stay away from Jae as I possibly could...possibly...

But why did that nonsensical thought occur? All I did was catch her...and got very close to her soft pink lips...

Irrational thoughts disperse.

I shook my head as I start running faster than before that I even passed by my house, but it didn't matter. I wanted to get away, to think these thoughts clearly.

I freaked out again. All I did was catch her! Come to think of it, Blake made contact with her by slinging an arm around her, and he goes all googooly eyes on her despite the fact that she's a boy on the outside.

Hmmm...I wonder if it would also affect girls.

I need to gather data on this... I can't just make assumptions...

Although Jae being pretty is not an assumption.

Ah fuck, another irrational thought.

* * *

_**Jae's POV**_

Dinner went by fast as we were all in the living room, playing video games.

"OHHH! What now?!" Brady yelled at me.

"Shut up!!" I shouted back. "There's still one more round!!"

"Oh yeah? How are you going to catch up?" he smirked. "You haven't won a round yet!"

"We'll see!"

There were some cheers for me to keep going, but most of the guys were already betting on Brady to win.

I'm loosing-NO! THAT IS SOOOOO NOT HAPPENING!

PUNCH! KA-POW! WOO-SHA!

"AH-HA!" I screamed and pressed two more combos.

DING! DING! DING! K.O.!

"YES!" I shouted. "Won a round!"

He replied apathetically. "Not over yet"

Another WOO-SHA! And a KA-POWIEE!

DING! DING! DING! K.O.!

"AH-HA!" I screamed. "Again!"

"Ahh crap," Brady growled. Wait, he growled? I shrugged.

One last round... Our fighters' life points were now at the very end. It looked like Brady was going to win until...

"AAAHH!" Emily screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Everyone jumped and got worried, especially Sam.

Sam got to her first, equivalently frantic as she is. "What's wrong, Emily?!"

"There's a rat!!" She squealed.

"A rat-?!" Sam's panic abruptly stop and he repeated with more of disbelief, "A rat?"

Most of the girls screamed and the guys just laughed, especially at Sam's response. Sam sighed with relief and smiled at his fiancee, "I'll go get it" he said as he went into the kitchen.

Emily paused for a bit before going after him, "Wait, Sam! Don't kill it!"

But wait! Brady is distracted, now's my chance. I got my character closer to his and got ready with the last final hit combo. I called out to Brady, "Hey, Brad!"

He looked at me and immediately, and he realized what I was going to do. He looked back to the screen about to make his character block, but there was no survival.

I did the combo and...

DING! DING! DING! K.O.!!

"AH-HA!" I screamed again and the guys whom were betting on Brady groaned. Paul and Embry bet that I would win.

"That was so not fair!!!"

I shrugged. "Hey, you blocked, your mistake! You should have jumped away!"

Brady started shaking and suddenly everyone was silent and it all got so intense. I didn't actually know what was going on as he kept trembling. I slung an arm around the big guy and moved him close to me, and we were side by side. I apologized, "sorry man, how about next time I won't do that again? Besides, you were being such a sore winner!"

His trembling cease and he looked at me confounded. I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What?" I look down to my chest hoping my bandages didn't fall out or something. "Is there something on my shirt?"

I noticed the whole room got silent as I look at everyone; they looked certainly surprised. Chloe looked more surprised as she gawked at us.

What happened?!

"What?" I asked again much more impatient. Paul was about to say something until my eyes caught the sight of the clock.

I panicked and shouted, "Oh fornication!! It's 9:00?!" I started leaving the house. "I gotta go! Thank Emily for me!"

I ran outside, but not too fast that it would seem pretty abnormal. I jogged up to my car and got in then I hear Paul shout, "wait! Jae!"

"You don't mind if I go with you?" he asked me and my stomach flipped a bit. Did he want me to walk me home, or drive me home in this case? Nah, he's a guy...he's not gay.

"Sure, Paul," I smiled then I sternly gave him a look. "But I'm driving..."

He frowned and said, "Okay..."

He got into the passenger seat and I started driving away at a low speed as I leaned back and used only one hand. Paul noticed my position and said, "Drive properly, Jae, you might get yourself in a car accident"

I shrug, but then I noticed his choice of words. He only referred to me. I did as he said anyway and I asked him, "What about you? Wouldn't you get hurt as well?"

"Uh yeah...sorta," he replied lazily. I gave him a look. What kind of an answer is that?

I was going to ask him something, but he beats me to it. "Want to play 20 questions?"

I was silent.

"...Jae?"

"And I thought I was random," I snickered and he scowled at me, "Come on, I'm bored."

"Okay, so how does it work?" I asked him.

"Simple," he said. "I ask a question and I answer to it, then you do. After that you ask the question, answer it and then I'll answer. And then repeat."

I thought of it and nodded, "Sure, sounds simple"

"Okay, favorite color? Green"

I paused a bit, thinking, "Brown."

"Why brown?" he asked so curiously.

"Why green?" I asked back, matching his tone.

"Why don't you answer mine first and I'll answer?"

"Why won't you answer first?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?" I laughed at that and apologized.

"Well?" he asked, still waiting for my response.

"Well...it's too green here. That's why I like brown," I lied. Actually, I like his brown eyes, but me as a guy, I was not going to tell him that. I remembered his favorite color is green and so I asked him, "So why do you like green?"

"Oh...I guess I like La Push being too green," he said, saying the opposite of what I said. But I swear I thought I hear him mumble afterward, 'it's because of your eyes' but then again I maybe hearing things.

I laughed at his reply, "Oh really?"

"Yup"

I shook my head. "Okay next question, how many girls you've dated?" I asked him, and I was very curious about it.

"Hmm...about almost every girl that ask me out from freshman year," he said, and then his face change to sour as he added, "even the Lynn's"

I made a gagging face. "Ew! You mean Kaylynn?" I'm surprised she didn't use that against me. I wonder what happened that made her not want to brag about it. "So what happened?"

"Uh-uh-uh!" he said. "You have to tell me how many girls you have dated"

I stopped to think about it. Now that I did, I actually never went out with anybody. I was pretty much alone by myself, I mean I had friends, but the people that liked me were a little too stalker-ish. I mean I always find love letters, roses, and gifts in my lockers. I always had requests from every guy but I turned them all down. They were all...too desperate, too much in love with me. And then there was Jake...I shuddered.

Paul saw me shuddered and asked, "Well?"

"Umm...I never dated any girls," I said, which is the truth. "They were always too desperate...I mean they're like stalkers..."

"That's why you shuddered?"

"No, there was this...one girl," I caught myself, almost saying 'one boy'. "Her name was Jacquelynn-"

"Oh no! Another Lynn?" He flabbergasted and I laughed my ass off. I never realized that I added a Lynn there. Hahaha...

"Yeah, sadly enough," I said, calming down my laughter. "Anyways, she was very desperate...desperate enough that she went all over me during history class..." I remembered that time. Jake was all up on me, pinning me against the wall. At least, I knew karate.

"You're a guy," he pointed out. "You didn't like that?"

I cringed again. "Liked it? It was mortifying! I felt like a damsel in distress!"

He laughed and I laughed along with him. As soon as it died down, I asked him, "What happened between you and the Lynn's?"

"Well..." Paul started saying. "I don't know, but two of the Lynns' got into a fight with each other and then they stopped talking. Kaylynn started to get too desperate on me, and made things well complicating."

"Like how complicating?" I asked.

"She wanted to have sex!" he blurted out and the color in my face drained.

I was shocked, "Did you give it to her?"

"No!" He quickly replied. "I dumped her, just as soon as she mentioned sex"

I let out a sigh relief. "Phew...that would have been a nightmare of all sex"

He shrugged. "Hey, who knows?" I threw a shocking look at him and he laughed, adding, "Kidding! Kidding! Really, I'm kidding!"

I shuddered again before laughter aroused.

For the whole 15 minutes, we shared our interests. It wasn't later on that I finally arrived in my house. I was a bit disappointed; I wanted to drive a little longer and keep our conversation going.

I got out of the car and then I realized something. "Hey Paul!" I called, and he looked at me. "Should I give you a ride home?"

I was hoping he would say yes.

Suddenly there was a howling in the distance and his face turned to sour. I raised my eyebrow at this. "Paul?"

"Sorry, I got to go, man!" he said to me as he started to head into the direction of the forest. Then the memories of Saturday came to me, and I freaked out. I ran up to him. "Hey Paul! Wait a sec-AHH!"

You know...clumsiness is starting to get in the habit in me. And I am the most graceful one in my family! What did I do now? I tripped over a pebble sticking out, that's what!! I brace for impact, knowing that I wouldn't be save like last time, but then a pair of warm arms caught me. I thought it was Booker, and so I tried to break free.

"Hey!" A different voice shouted, now I know it wasn't Booker. Because of my actions, we ended up falling to the ground. My eyes were shut closed and then I felt something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes and I see Paul's eyes right in front of me. He was really close to me, and when I meant close...I meant close lip-to-lip contact.

Instantly, we both scrambled into a sitting position and faced away from each other. I was blushing beet red; I kissed Paul!

I felt so giddy inside but then I realized that Paul might not feel the same... Heck, he must feel horrified that he kissed a guy! Meaning me, who is pretending to be a guy, but he doesn't know I'm a girl...get it?

"...Let's...never mention this," I said, and for a while, he replied, "Yeah..." somehow, he sounded a little disappointment to my proposition.

I was about to say something until another howl was heard. I hear Paul getting on to his feet so quick. "I gotta go," he said. "I'll see ya tomorrow!"

He ran off and I replied, "Yeah, see ya!"

But really, I was in a daze...KYAA! I kissed Paul!!!

But wait! Would he think I'm gay?!?

Wait...is Paul gay?

AAAAAAAAAAAHH! Too many things going through!

...Oh the forest!

"Wait Paul!" I tried to call him back asI got up to my feet, but he was nowhere to be found. I frowned a bit; he ran away form me so fast, I guess he really didn't like the kiss.

I did though...

I. Kissed. Paul.

A big grin plastered on my face as I walk back inside the house...

* * *

_**I was having a nightmare again, only this time it's different. I was in a very familiar place. I was in a hall way filled with lockers on one side and there were some doors that open to classrooms. I think I was in La Push High School.**_

_**Suddenly everything blurred so fast, I was ussdenly in Mrs. Howard's classroom and there was some writing on the board that I couldn't read. The scene changed and before I knew it, I was in a forest.**_

_**Crap, I'm starting to hate trees now that are dark and creepy...**_

_**There were howls and barks, and once I turned around I saw some one who I thought to be so familiar. I mean the shape of the face looked so familiar, but it was blurred. Although I know that it was a female.**_

_**She let out a growl and charged at me; I couldn't move. She got closer and I noticed how pale she was. Fear striked me when I saw that she looked just like that strange man that tried to kill me.**_

_**I could see her fangs as they were almost an inch away from me. Suddenly, she was gone and growls and snarls were all over the scene. It were the wolves again. They all were about to tear that female into pieces.**_

_**But I saw something else...**_

_**All the wolves started to fight against each other. I didn't know what was going on...**_

_**"STOP!" I screamed, hoping that they could hear me, but they wouldn't listen. They kept fighting. I look back to the female once she started charging at me.**_

_**Still, I couldn't move as she tackled me to the ground. I screamed when she pulled my hair upward and with her left hand she ripped the collar from my shirt, exposing my neck completely. She leaned in closer as I tried to struggle from her grip but she was so strong.**_

_**Before I knew it, she was gone again as I hear trees falling and collapsing, and the growls and snarls of the wolves stopped. I quickly sat up, finally being able to move, and right in front of me I saw two people...**_

_**"Mom? Dad?" It was them.**_

* * *

I quickly sat up from the bed and was about to scream, but I covered my mouth, only letting out small whimpers. Another roar of thunder shook me to fright as I got off my bed and ran to my wardrobe. I opened it and got into it to hide.

I curled up with my knees and started crying silently. Shit. That nightmare really scared the hell out of me. Why have I been having these nightmares?

When I was little, 4 or 5 years old as long as I could remember I always hide in the wardrobe every time I get scared completely, and I would cry alone. There were times that my parents would find me in this wardrobe with dry tears, but I would be asleep. If they would try to ask, I would change the subject or leave.

I stopped hiding in the wardrobe when my dad decided to become a lawyer and my mom decided to own a restaurant. That was the time when they begun to acknowledge me and spend time with me. Before, dad was a scientist and mom worked for an organization. They never had time to spend it with me, but now they did.

However, everything changes before you know it. I move to this place, dad becomes a doctor and mom got back working for that organization, and who knows what it is. The thing is, they don't have time anymore; they're always out with their own lives. I've been alone now, and the nightmares came back.

I'm all alone...

I hear another lightning flash and I cringed in fear as the image of the girl trying to kill me came. I was shaking and trembling. I wish for the storm to end soon...

I waited and waited until my sobs died down...I waited until I got use to the cold temperature in the wardrobe. I waited until I could barely sleep...I waited until the rain stopped...

Morning came, I knew when my alarm clock rang. I hesitantly got out of the wardrobe and I see rays of sunlight coming through my window. I sighed in relief as I went over to my bedside to turn off the alarm.

I sighed tiredly as I started fixing up my bed.

I thought of these nightmares, these random nightmares that some kept repeating. There were some of my childhood nightmares, but then there are these new ones. The field of strange shadow figures and my mom being in it, and now this nightmare of that familiar girl. Let's not forget of the true nightmare of that guy that tried to kill me. He told me that he was a vampire; I believed it.

So that girl in my nightmare is a vampire. And perhaps, maybe those gigantic wolves are...werewolves?

Impossible. This is just nonsense...I was cracked up and Paul said I fell to the floor right? Maybe I was having an episode?

Oh Paul...

I felt giddy again. I kissed Paul!

And then my thoughts came to Booker, and my insides curled.

I like Booker and all, but I like him as a friend, as my most closest buddy ever!

But the way he looked at me yesterday, the way he stared at me.

No, I'm just imagning things... am I?

* * *

I was in school as I sluggishly walk through the hallways. Some one just had to sling their arm around me. "Hey Jae!" Oh...Blake.

"Hey" I answered groggily and he noticed this.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"No..." I replied.

Then he said, "I could understand though, I mean, I would have a hard time to if some one just wrote those things on my desk..."

Huh? Ohh...memories came flooding back from yesterday during 3rd period. Some one hated my guts so much.

"Nah, I'm over it," I said and I was almost to my locker when I saw a large group surrounding the lockers.

Oh my god, what now?

I sighed tiredly as I push my way through the word. "Excuse me!" I yelled and most of them backed up.

Once I got through the crowd, I see Booker and Paul standing right in front of my locker. I sighed. The big blockheads...

"Move you two!" I said I push them aside at different directions and Paul said, "No, wait!"

Too late...

I was shocked. I just couldn't believe this...

My locker was vandalized. It's door was hanging loosely on one nail and every of my books and my stuff were soak with water and slime.

Terror struck me as I was starting to get the message. This person with this animosity towards me, was not bluffing, and the graffiti says it all.

Across the blue lockers, there was a red spray paint in writing...

it said, 'I'LL KILL YA BITCH!' And those were enough to scare the hell out of me...

"What's going on?" I hear Mr. Berg asked as he pushed through the crowd, and had the same reaction as everyone else.

He quickly regained his composure and said, "I'm calling the police..."

* * *

**Everything is starting to get f-up don't you think?**

**WHO IS THIS PERSON?!**

**Is it another Lynn? Lol**

**Whoever gets this right...oh my god, I don't know what reward, but whoever gets this right will get a big reward! And I don't know what! But it's gonna be big! Maybe, letting you be the next accepted OC. First comes, first wins!**

**Anyways, please read and review!**

**The chosen OC's will maybe be seen in some of the next following chapters!**


	10. PaGroup

_**OCIA CONTEST IS NOW OVER!!**_

_**OCIA CONTEST IS NOW OVER!!**_

_**OCIA CONTEST IS NOW OVER!!**_

_**OCIA CONTEST IS NOW OVER!!**_

* * *

HEY! sorry it took so long! But school's almost over!!!!

Anyways, things are getting quite hectic with our Jae here...

Who is the person threatening Jae?

Is it really Bryce Morton?

Is it one of the Lynns?

Or is it one of her friends?

BY THE WAY!! Kikomimo727's review caught me! And definitely, she's very close to one of Jae's hidden abilities! That Jae doesn't even know herself!

**Round of applause for Kikomimo727!**

(ROUNDS OF APPLAUSE!)

Ahem, so anyway, I hope all of you noticed that whoever Jae touched in a very close contact way are falling in love with him, besides Brady. The following people falling in love are Booker and Blake, Paul doesn't count because he imprinted. I might add a couple more lover boys, hahaha...

_**Anyways...PLEASE READ!! AND THEN REVIEW!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

"**Pa-Group**"

A quarter had pass since the first period bell had rung, and we were still in the Principal's Office. And by mean "we" I meant Paul, Booker, Blake, and me, including Bryce Morton, and Kaylynn Olsen.

Mr. Turner is in his desk, sitting calmly and smiling a bit. I could never understand him.

"So...what has happened again?" Mr. Turner asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Mr. Berg sighed in aggravation of the principal, but somehow he understood his nature. "Mr. Turner, we've told you the story countless of times"

"I know, I know," he started to say as he began to repeat all the details of the story. "So Mr. Jae Morningstar here is just walking to his locker with Mr. Blake Hudson...But before that, Mr. Paul Walker and Mr. Booker went to Mr. Jae's locker because they wanted to speak to him about the incident that occurred yesterday during third period class. When Mr. Paul and Mr. Booker arrived at his locker, a group of students has already surrounded Mr. Jae's locker, am I correct?"

Both Paul and Booker nodded at the story that he had retold and the principal continued, "And Mr. Bryce Morton here has admit that he has been at school since 6:30-"

"It's gotta be Bryce!" Paul shouted. "Who comes to school at 6:30 A.M.?"

Blake then intervened. "Now, wait just a second! I was with Bryce since 6:50! A person doing that kind of damage to Jae's locker could take an hour!"

"And yet, Bryce here was able to break all the windows of the school in less than 15 minutes!" Booker said.

I look back and forth between all of them, and then my eyes landed on Bryce. He looked angry, fuming, but he kept calm.

"Ahem!" Mr. Turner cleared his throat loudly as he turned to Bryce. He asked him, "Why were you at school in 6:30, Mr. Bryce?"

No answer, and so the principal asked him again. "Why were you at school, Bryce?"

"It is required by the law that I should go to school," I almost laughed at that joke, but in this situation, no one was laughing. No one was taking any sarcastic remarks.

Mr Berg reprimanded him, "Don't fool around in this kind of situation, Morton!"

"Mr. Berg, please, I'm questioning here," Mr. Turner said as he turned back to Bryce. "Besides the law, Mr. Bryce, why else were you here at 6:30?"

"Nothing...my parents left early, and so I walked to school early...I thought it would be far..."

"And what did you do when you arrived?"

"Nothing"

Mr. Berg interrupted, "Really? Nothing?"

"Nothing at all-"

Paul rose up from his seat to his feet, making the room shake a bit as he yelled to the big senior, "Bullshit, Bryce!"

Bryce as well, jumped unto his feet and the room shook. What the hell is all these giants shaking the room!? "You got a death wish, Walker?!"

"HEY!" Mr. Berg yelled out as he stepped in between the two boys, preventing them from advancing on each other. "You two will cut it out, or you'll be joining Jae to Saturday School!" The two did back off, but the vice principal just looked so funny as he, a little man, tries to stop two giants from facing off. And did he had to mention my Saturday School!?

"Let's not also forget about Kaylynn," Booker accused.

"So that's why I'm here?" Kaylynn asked as she glared at me. "I don't get my fingers dirty, you know!"

"Sure you don't, _Miss Piss_ Lynn!" Blake snapped. "Like the time at freshman year wasn't your fingers getting dirty!"

Kaylynn's face turned red and I was surprised a bit. I have never seen her so...angry, not even when I kept Paul's attention to myself and she was getting less. She snapped at him, "that is none of your fuckin' business!"

"Would you all stop this madness and profanity?!" Mr. Berg yelled. "You're all getting close to Saturday School!" Why? Why does he had to mention that, again?

I shook my head at this situation and turned to look at Mr. Turner, who was wearing smile. I raised my eyebrow at him. Why is he smiling like he accomplish something that he was aiming for? ...Ohhh, I see what Mr. Turner is doing...I think... Anyways, he wanted this to happen... but why?!?!

"So who do you think have done it, Mr. Jae?" There was silence in the room when Mr. Turner asked me that question. I thought about it, could it be Bryce, or Kaylynn? I didn't know...I only met Bryce once and we did start off on the wrong foot. Kaylynn is a bitch, and she could have possibly paid some one to do it.

Anyway...there was not enough evidence for me to declare, and I was not about to just openly accuse some one, just because I hate her or him the most.

"I don't know..." I shrugged.

"Screw this shit!" I looked up to see Bryce angry as he made his way out the door.

"Bryce! Bryce Morton!" Mr. Berg tried to call him back, but Blake only followed after. "Bryce Morton! Blake Hudson! You both come back here-"

"Let it go, Mr. Berg," Mr. Turner said.

"Ugh! Can I leave?" Kaylynn asked in a bitchy way. Argh! I really hate her!

"Yes you may," the principal replied, and the _Miss Piss_ left the room. There was only Paul, Booker, and me left.

"You three may leave now," Mr. Turner said. "Go back to class"

And all three of us filed out while a couple of police men entered his office. We left the office building and another conversation aroused.

"It's gotta be Bryce!" Paul went on with his accusations. "It has got to be!"

Booker nodded. "I agree"

"Now hold up a sec!" I shouted and they both turned to me. "Guys, I'm not even sure that Bryce did it-"

Paul cut me off. "Of course, he did! Can't you see his records? Tell me why do you think that he is not capable of doing this?"

"He is a possible suspect, Jae," Booker said. "I wouldn't be surprise if it was him all along"

I stopped and thought about it, and Mr. Turner's words came back to me.

**_"Don't make Mr. Morton your enemy, you'll be surprised when you get to know him..."_**

"Nevertheless," I spoke. "I don't think Bryce have done that... I think he'd rather much do it with fists against a person"

Paul eyes hardened as he almost glared at me. "Don't fight with Bryce, Jae," he ordered.

I glared back at him. "Who are you? My father? Paul, cool off, I took care of Blake and I can take care of Bryce!"

"Bryce is on a different level!"

"Hey, I'm also on a different level, maybe even higher than yours!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I could beat your ass too as well as Bryce!" I shouted and he smirked at me.

"Me? Beat me? How?" he was amused and that only made me angry. I knew that he was questioning my height the way he looked at me up and down.

"You know what, Paul?" I started to say. "You're one lousy asshole!" I stomped and walked away from him, leaving him stuck with silence.

I could hear Paul sigh as he try to call me back, "Jae, wait-!"

I cut him off and yelled out, "And a blunderbore jerk!" That was the last word I said as I left him alone with Booker.

Forget about the kiss with Paul; it was just an accident anyway.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I groaned frustratedly as I regret the argument we just had. Ugh... why? Why does he have to be so...complicating? _Like a girl_... (Hahaha)

"...Now if I were some random student that just witnessed this scene," Booker started saying. "I would be thinking that there's something going on between you and Jae..." I glared at him, but I noticed that he didn't shudder like the rest of the pack does every time they thought of Jae and me together. He's just really an oddball.

I sighed, giving up the glare, and asked mostly to myself, "why can't Jae see my way?"

"Because...he only sees it his own way," Booker said. "It's something he's used to, and in a strange way, he's using his instincts" Instincts? (Booker is talking about girls' instincts)

"What do you mean instincts?" I asked, eyeing him strangely. What does he know that I don't? For a pup, he was good at hiding his thoughts. All he had to do was use one of our words, for example, 'Moron' and he would go on with the definition of it, the meaning, its origins, and that he'd go to synonyms and antonyms...it would never end.

"Instincts are inborn patterns of behavior-"

I cut him off, "I know what those are! I'm asking what instincts do you mean by, with Jae?"

"Well... you'll figure it out," he walked away.

I got up and followed him. "Wait what do you mean by that!?" Ignored. "Hey! Booker!"

I groaned. Everything is starting to get complicating, and I still need to figure out how to make it up with Jae! What should I do?

Booker was heading to the forest, no doubt for a run, but when he was about to pass by the parking lot he stopped abruptly. I looked at him strangely and I quickly went to his side. I stare at the direction he was staring at and my jaw dropped.

Whoever is after Jae... he is dead...

"We need to hide this from Jae..." Booker said and I agreed.

We didn't need Jae to worry much.

* * *

**Jae's POV**

I didn't bother going back to first period as I started heading back to the theater; there was only 30 minutes left of first period anyway...

I entered and the whole room was changed. All the chairs were gone and were stacked up high at the end corner. There were tables set up everywhere and some boxes filled with decorations were ready to take out. The stage was still the same though, and there was still the piano in the middle of it.

I walked over to the piano and set my bag down. I sighed miserably; I was sad of what happened between Paul and me, but I was still angry at him.

I pressed the high note of C and let it sound throughout the whole theater. It was beautiful...

I stretched my fingers, before playing an all too familiar tune that everyone watched in TV...

I started singing, "_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star? Even though it seems like it's too far away, I have to believe in myself, it's the only way..._"

I played the keys more dramatically but still soft as I sang, "_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me! Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me..._"

There was some clapping in the distance and I quickly jumped in surprise.

"No wait! It's just me!" A gentle voice said as she came out of the curtains; it was just Anna.

"Oh, hi Anna," I said, going with my boy-slang voice. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer my question and she went ahead with a comment, "You have a really nice voice! Almost like a girl!" she said excitedly and I chuckled nervously. Shit, I hope she hasn't figure it out.

"So umm... what are you doing here?" I asked again, and this time, she did answer it.

"I don't have a first period class so I'm usually in the library, in the campus, or just here in this theater, but mostly in the gym" she said. "I'd go to those places, but I'm afraid...there were cops walking around..."

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, they're kind of after some one right now..."

"Are they...after the one who's...you know," she was hesitant with her question, and I know what she was trying to ask. I nodded and she duck her head low.

"Sorry I asked," she said.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine really"

We talked for the whole remaining half an hour, sharing interests, and other things. Anna told me that she used to live here 2 years ago in her freshman year, but something had happened to her family so they had to move to Wisconsin.

Soon, the bell rings...

"I gotta get going, I'll see you around, Anna!"

I waved at her and started leaving, but before I could step out of the door. I called back, "Hey Anna! Don't-"

She laughed and said. "Don't worry, I won't tell any one!"

I smiled. "Thanks Anna!" She's so nice.

I walked out of the theater and started heading over to my 2nd period. On the way, Embry and Quil got me.

"Hey there, Jae!" Embry said as the two goof started dragging. I struggled out of their strong grip, but man, they are strong!

"Guys! Let go!" I shouted. "_**RAPE!**_"

Embry and Quil immediately let go as every student in the hallway was looking at us. I burst out laughing.

Quil glared. "Dude, what's your problem? We're just taking you to our pa-group..." _Pa-group_? I ignored it.

I stopped laughing and smiled at them playfully. "I'm just playing... but what's wrong with _Hey Jae! Let's go over to our group!_"

Embry cleared his throat and started laying out the facts, "Number one that's a creepy _girly_ line for a guy" Oops. "Number two, you might run away"

I blinked at them confused. "Wait, why would I run away?"

"Because we were going to ask you about what happened earlier this morning," Quil said with a serious tone and I made my mouth go into an 'Ohh that's right.'

I tried to quickly run away, but the two saw it coming. Awe, damn it!

"Rape! Molestation!" I shouted random things and the students just laughed while Embry and Quil continued dragging me, not caring. I continued though, "Fornication! Masturbation! Jacking-off! Anal-sex!"

"Uhh Jae!" Chloe shouted from afar. "Why the hell are you shouting those things?"

"...Just finding synonyms" I replied, then Embry and Quil let me go when we finally arrived to our group.

I looked at everyone and I see them all wear worried glances. Gosh, you think I put a spell on them or something?

"Spill dude! What happened?" Seth asked and every got a little closer to me to get the whole story.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm sure all of you have gotten it already from other students"

"Yeah, we know the locker," Kim said. "But what happened in the principal's office?"

I sighed as I retold the story to them of what happened in the office, leaving out the part of what happened between Paul and me. And just when you think there were no more accusations, here they are again!

"It's got to be Bryce-"

"-That no good-"

"-asshole-"

"He's just asking for a fight-"

"-he's in enough trouble as it is-"

"_WAIT!_" Kenneth shouted and the accusations stopped. He claimed, "I think Bryce was framed..."

I turned to Kenneth and gave him a surprise look. I am actually glad he thought of that.

Kenneth ignored my look and continued on, "I mean, come on! Yesterday was a close call between Jae and Bryce, and then after lunch suddenly, Jae gets these threats! I think some one planned this..."

"Okay, Kenneth, if it isn't Bryce Morton then who is? Kaylynn Olsen?" Jared asked.

Amazingly, Kenneth shook his head. "Nah... she's too much of a _Miss Piss_, and she's not that smart to do things like this"

Again, I was surprised. I think Kenneth is a better detective than Booker... (That's a LOT to say...)

"Okay, so who is it, Kenneth?" Chloe asked and all of us were looking at him, waiting for his answer.

He took a step back from us and started to think. He shook his head and said, "I'm not sure...but I think it's a girl..."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "What makes you think that?"

"Well..." He sighed frustratedly. "This would make a lot more sense if _you_ were a _girl_, Jae"

My eyes widened when he said that, but what the hell did that mean?

"W-What the hell does that supposed to mean?" I asked stuttering a bit and pretending to be angry.

Kenneth sighed again as he tried to explain, "No, because, you see...all those insults that that person is threatening you with... I noticed it's only the word _Bitch_ and not _asshole_, or any other guy terms..."

I processed the words he said and my eyes widened even more if possible. Fear and realization shook through me as I realized what this meant. I noticed it too. The way it was always the word _Bitch._ Not once there was a bastard, or mother f-er. (Please excuse my language)

Shit..._oh shit_...

I jumped a bit when the bell for second period rang loudly and students were getting to their classes while creating a traffic jam.

"Let's go," I said in a hurry, ignoring the strange looks they were giving to me as I whirled around, heading to my second period class.

"Hey wait, Jae!" Embry called as he try to get through the traffic. Quil as well, "Yeah Wait up!"

I quickly got into the classroom and went to sit in my chair. I ignored all my classmates' strange looks. I had too many things in my mind going on right now. I am tired, sleepy, afraid...terrified...all because this person...

I felt something underneath my desk and I reach over to get it; it was a note stuck under the desk with a tape. I took it off and opened the note.

I read...

_**What'd ya think of your new locker? Pretty cool, huh?**_

_**ROFL!**_

_**I KNOW YOUR SECRET, BITCH!**_

Shit, shit...

This person knows...

* * *

**GASP! THE PERSON KNOOOOOWWWSS!**

_**WHO THE HELL IS IT?!?!**_

**Hahaha! I'll leave you all guessing!**

**_Next chapter_, Jae will............. (Will what?)**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...!**

_Snow in Fall_


	11. It Doesn't Hurt to Try

HEY FOLKS! Long chapter here!

Anyway I would like to give much thanks and appreciation to **AnnabelleLee13194**, **Kitten1011**, and **Dreamsafantasy** for beta-reading this chapter!

All three of them done an amazing job on remaking parts of the chapter! Please give them a round of applause!!

(ROUNDS OF APPLAUSE!! FINAL-FANTASY THEME SONG PLAYING!!)

Anyways!!! **About the OCIA Contest...**

The winners are those that have received a PM from me. Those who haven't received it; they did their best. You did your best.

There were many applicants that I consider to be interesting and entertaining, but some were a little too cliche, or too depressing, some even too much spontaneous. But thank you entering this contest, you all did so well!

The winners of the contest will be announced after Jae's secret have been revealed!

Please read this chapter!! Things are about get even more interesting than it should.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Twilight**!

* * *

**"It Doesn't Hurt to Try"**

It was now lunchtime and I was only poking my food with my chopsticks. I saw Seth eying it and I sighed. I pushed my lunchbox over to him and he took it with glee. "Thanks!" He said like a child getting the best candy ever.

I nodded in return. I was too tired to eat and too sleepy to care; I felt so sick. I looked around and I noticed two people missing from our table. Confused I asked, "Hey uhh guys... where's Paul and Booker?" I still need to apologize to Paul...

They all shrugged and Kim asked "Did something happen?"

"No, not really," I really am a very good liar you know. I would look confuse at first and then start to worry. Actually I'm worried right now- where the hell is Paul?

"So Kenneth," Brady called out. "Any clues as to who's after our short-stuff here?"

I kicked Brady's shin when he called me short, and in return I got him to say 'Ow' which satisfied me well enough. I then looked at Kenneth as he shook his head 'no' to Brady's question. No doubt he had been thinking about it over and over. I couldn't help but say, "Don't think of it too hard, Kenny. You might hurt yourself"

Everyone laughed and Kenny glared at me.. He repeated the name I had used on him, "_Kenny?_"

"Uhh yeah, Kenny," I said- then immediately realized my mistake. I know that not too many people notice it, but females are usually the ones that give people nicknames, if the person hasn't claimed him or herself a nickname yet. I know that it's a silly thing to notice but really, mostly girls end up coming up with nicknames.

I pretend that nothing unusual had happened but Kenneth kept looking at me strangely. I swear, I think he sometimes hangs out with Booker too much. He never struck me as 'sharp as a tack'. I mean, he actually had a good thing going on earlier before 2nd period. He said that Bryce Morton was not the perpetrator, which I knew all along, and he even said that Kaylynn also wasn't the perpetrator. The fact that he was dismissing the two people that are capable of hating me and ruining my life was something big. I mean, he could be wrong and it could be either Bryce or Kaylynn, but for some odd reason- I agree with Kenneth. I just know... I could feel that it was neither of them.

"Oh hey, Jae!" I looked up and I found myself face with Amber who had a worried look on her face. Her posse wasn't with her, which is strange. Without her posse, she's pretty cool once you get to know her. I smiled back at her, greeting her. "Hey Am, what's up?" Oh snap, I just gave someone else another nickname, hopefully Kenneth didn't notice that.

"I've heard about the things that are happening to you," Oh great. "I was wondering if you were alright?"

I smiled softly at her and replied, "I'm fine Am. It's nothing too big to handle"

"Nothing too big?" She turned my statement into a question with a sudden burst of anger and shock. "They _vandalized_ your locker, Jae, and sent you _threats!_"

She looked a bit hysteric right now. All conversations stopped around us as I sat up properly to get serious with her. "What's wrong, Am?" I asked. She was too worried of me, and she never acted like this.

She quickly catches on to what she's doing and she shakes her head. "Oh nothing...I'm just afraid something big might have happened..."

I raised my eyebrow at her statement. I was about to ask her what she was talking about, but she left without another word. I looked back to the whole gang to hear their opinions about this, but they were all silent or deep in thought.

Kenneth stood up and grabbed his lunch tray. "I'm gonna go to the library," he said as he left our table, threw away his trash, and headed out of the cafeteria.

I sighed, giving up on trying to figure every single mess that was coming to me. I just put my arms down on the table, curled them up, and rested my head on them to sleep....

Hopefully this nightmare would be over soon but then again, I may have to face another one....

* * *

**Kenneth's POV**

I needed to talk to the one person that I know has a lot of information, but really, he doesn't know what to do with that knowledge until some one tells him to. I walked outside and decided to head over to the huge gym at the far end corner of the campus.

I got around to the back of the gym and I see Blake and his gang smoking. Really, they're a bunch of druggies. My nose cringe a bit as the smell of nicotine got caught in my nose. Man, it reeks, but I guess it's much better than a leech's scent.

I walked over to them and Blake looked up and waved at me. "Hey...Kevin, right?"

I rolled my eyes and corrected him, "Kenneth."

"Oh sorry...so what you want, Kenneth?" he asked me.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" I stressed the word alone and his face became serious. He sighed as he got up lazily and started to head to the forest. His friends didn't care as they continue smoking on to their business. I left them and followed after Blake.

"So what do you need, kid?" he asked me.

I ignored the word 'kid' and got to business. "What's going on with Amber? I've heard some rumors that Amber got into a fight with her friends... I heard that out of nowhere she told them to leave her alone... This morning, I also heard that Amber and Kaylynn were arguing with each other..." I've heard of these rumors during 2nd period, all those girls were so chatty.

"What makes you think I know those things?" Blake asked me with his eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes and replied, "I know that you know almost every piece of gossip that has happened here in school. No doubt you got it from many of the preppy girls, and no doubt that sometimes you'll be in a situation that you always accidentally stumble upon it."

He sighed and nodded. "True, true," he said and he looked at me seriously, obliged to tell me the whole story. "Okay here's the story: yesterday, during the break between 3rd and 4th, Amber yelled out to her friends to leave her alone. No one knows why, but I happened to catch the whole thing. Before Amber shouted them, Amber and her posse were just heading to their lockers. Amber opened her locker and took out a letter that was probably shoved in. She opened it and once she read the letter she was shaken up. Her friends asked her what's wrong and that's when Amber told them to leave her alone."

This was interesting. "What did the letter say?" I asked.

Blake shook his head, "I don't know. I didn't snatch it from her… yet. Anyway, this morning about 10 minutes before Jae finds out his locker had been vandalized, Kaylynn purposely bumped into Amber and Miss Piss automatically started yelling at her. Amber yelled the same thing to her as she did to her posse with the additional _'It's none of your business'_ crap, but Kaylynn replied, '_the hell its not my business_,' and that's when Coach Terry came by and stopped their little fight. And you know what else?"

I blinked at that. "What else?"

"Guess"

"I'm not in the mood for guessing, Blake" I said irritably.

"It wouldn't kill you to guess, you know" he retorted. I glared and he sighed.

"Fine, fine, anyway, I saw Kaylynn carrying a letter that looked similar to Amber's letter."

"How do you know they are the same letter?"

"They're not," Blake said. "I'm guessing there are two since Amber was still carrying the letter."

"I didn't see any letter with her during lunch."

"Uhh, maybe because she hid it in her binder or something. Anyhow, that's why Amber has been acting strangely. Whatever it is in that letter is the thing that's making her act so strangely, and for Kaylynn, she's completely a Miss Piss and still is."

I processed all those things that he had said to me and I thanked him for the information.

I started to head unto the deep parts of the forest to phase and go look for Paul and Booker to tell them many things. Blake stopped me though. "Wait, kid!" he called. "Are you trying to solve this mystery or something?"

I stopped and turned back to him. "Yeah... we are all trying to solve this"

"We?"

"My friends and I."

"Ahh I see..."

Before I could walk away again, he shouted out. "Hey Kenneth! _Sometimes things aren't always as they seem!_ Take that advice!"

I whirled around to face him and yelled, "What do you mean by that?" Does he know more about this that he's not telling my about?

He shouted back with a laugh, "I don't know! I think the nicotine's getting to me!"

I rolled my eyes and I left running, leaving Blake laughing with his smoke.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

When I find out the person that did this, I'm gonna kill him.

I dumped the big sponge unto the bucket of watery soap. I took off the heavy load of water that sponge absorbed and slapped it on Baby Zap's right backseat door to scrub the black paint off. Booker was doing the same thing as he tried to scrub off the profanity on the car's hood.

"Whoever did this is _sooo_ going to pay!" Booker shouted and I can see that he's not used to doing things like this, like cleaning.

"We already know it's Bryce, Book," I said and he nodded in response, although we were starting to doubt it.

"That's where you're both wrong," we both turn around to see Kenneth coming out of the forest with only jeans. No doubt he ran here as a wolf all the way from school.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he witnessed Jae's car. I can empathize the shock he was going through.

After the argument that Jae and I had, Booker and I passed by the parking lot and both of us saw Jae's car vandalized. There were black bold words of profanity and threats spray-painted all over Jae's Baby Zap. We didn't have a choice but steal Jae's car and get it cleaned. I didn't want him to have another thing coming to him. He looked stress out enough as it is and he did look really tired this morning.

"What the fuck?" was all Kenneth said.

"That was our expression," Booker said. "Someone vandalized Jae's car...Obviously, that same someone is the one that's after Jae..."

"And you still think it's Bryce?" Kenneth asked and we both shook our heads.

"No," I replied. "You see Bryce was in the principal's office and sure he left early, but we also left a minute after he did... Jae, Book, and I were talking and Jae left for class, I think. We were passing by the parking lot and we saw Jae's car vandalized... it's impossible for Bryce to do that in just less than 5 minutes. Anyways, we had to take the car far away"

"Why?"

Booker answered for me, "We don't want Jae to worry more, now do we?"

Kenneth rolled his eyes and gave us a look. "What would happen if Jae finds out his car is missing?"

"He won't," Book said. "He's too tired to notice... anyway, we're gonna take it back before 3rd period ends"

Kenneth nodded, subtly approving of our decision. Now the main question is...

"Hey Kenneth," I called to him and he looked at me directly. "What _are_ you doing here?" I asked him.

"I got to tell you guys something, and I think it would be a lot better if we were in our wolf form," he said it so seriously that Booker and I dropped our sponges and followed him to the forest.

To the forest, we phased into the animals that we born to be...the genetic code that made us who we are. Werewolves. Specifically, we're shape-shifters, but we're somewhat similar to werewolves. Anyhow, we phase when we want to phase, or we might accidentally phase when we loose control of ourselves. But there are some benefits to being a werewolf.

Our senses are enhanced and so does our strengths and speed. Too bad intelligence was not one of them, or self-control. But anyway, we also share our thoughts to the whole pack, but only in wolf form. That way, it's easier to communicate.

Once the three of us phased into wolves, Kenneth immediately showed us about his deduction that Bryce Morton, or even Kaylynn Olsen, were not the ones threatening Jae, and that it was someone else. We processed through everything that he had thought about, and then here came his conversation with Blake about Amber's strange behavior and the rumors that we have missed yesterday and this morning, due to Jae's imperative incidents.

_Damn it!_ I cursed out loud. _If it's not Bryce or Kaylynn, then who is it?_

Kenneth shook his head. _I don't know... I really don't know..._

_Things are starting to get a little too much for Jae... _Booker said and now that he mentioned it.

_Hey...have you all noticed how sleepy Jae had been all the time? _I asked them. I was a bit scared that Jae might have glandular fever or something.

_Don't worry, Jae doesn't have any enlarged lymph glands, flu symptoms, or any rash. I doubt its glandular fever,_ Booker assured me and that did help lift some of my concerns.

_You know what, I noticed that too... you think he's getting enough sleep?_ Kenneth asked and I shook my head.

_I don't know... I'm going to check on him tonight._ I said and I see Kenneth shudder visibly and Booker stayed with his composure. I rolled my eyes at Kenneth and said, _Come on, we need to finish cleaning up Jae's car_

_I'll help...I don't want to go back to school _Kenneth said and before I could reject to that he phased back and started putting on his clothes.

I sighed and both Booker and I phase back as well. Once all three of us were in our clothes, we head back over to Jae's car and continued cleaning where we left off.

* * *

**Jae's POV**

Third period bell had rung and I got another threatening letter from the person that's after me. Kaylynn smirked when she saw me holding a note, Anna and Seth looked at me worriedly.

"What does it say, hmm Jae?"

I rolled my eyes at her and I opened the note.

**Nice singing...**  
**For a bitch**  
**Ha ha ha**  
**Maybe I should hurt your little friend?**  
**Wouldn't that be fun?**

My body went cold like water turning to ice. Someone else was in the theater and saw Anna and me there. This was not happening...Anna is in danger...

I look at Anna and she look back at me worriedly. I looked away and focused only on the whiteboard where Mr. McKash was writing down a few formulas to solve some of the equations in our homework that some of us didn't get. Kaylynn let out a laugh and Seth slammed his hand on the table a little loud, but not too loudly, just enough to spook everyone besides Mr. McKash.

"Would you shut the fuck up, Miss Piss?" Seth harshly whispered to her, but Kaylynn wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked. "Know your status boy, you're only a sophomore"

"Big deal, you're just one year ahead," Seth shot back.

"Kaylynn," Anna began speaking. "Would you just butt out of Jae's business?"

Kaylynn rolled her eyes and asked, "Who are you to tell me what to do, whore?"

I jumped to my feet and slammed my hands unto my table, creating a louder sound which startled everyone in the class room. I glared deadly at Kaylynn and she seems to get the message I was giving her. But, true to her blondie ways, she ignored my eye contact and stood up to face me.

"What are you going to do, Jae?" Kaylynn asked. "Come on, I dare ya to do something!"

I wanted to punch her so badly. But in everyone's eyes, I am a guy, and a guy punching a girl is crucial no matter how bitchy-evil Kaylynn is. However, someone else did the favor for me...

Anna got up as well and smacked Kaylynn across the face...

I was shocked and so was Seth. Hell, the whole class was shocked. Anna was always the quiet one and she never had done something as drastic as this... she's one of the good silent study students for Pete's sake!

"YOU BITCH!" Kaylynn screamed as she reached for Anna, and Anna was complied to fight.

I quickly held Anna back and Seth got up to hold Kaylynn back. The two girls were both reaching for each other, screeching profanities that I never knew Anna could so fluently use.

All the students in the whole class got up and started rooting. Like wtf?

"ENOUGH!" Mr. McKash yelled out as he came in between us. Now, I actually never heard Mr. McKash yell so loudly–––and with such anger. The whole class shut their mouths up and never opened them in the next second for the first time. "Ms. Price switch seats with Carlos from table 4, and Ms. Olsen switch seats with Kyle from table 9"

Seth and I both let the girls go as they gave each other one last death glare, before heading over to their new seats. We both got back to our seats when Kyle and Carlos came to sit down with us.

"If this continues in my class, you're both going to the principal's office!" Mr. McKash said as he went back to the whiteboard to continue on his lesson.

I actually like Mr. McKash. I think he's the only teacher that wouldn't send two people that were fighting to the principal's office...yet.

I look back to meet eye contact with Anna. She smiled at me and I mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She nodded to my thanks and we both turned our attention back to the board...

It wasn't long until 3rd period had ended. We both started packing up and Kaylynn quickly left the classroom as fast as she could.

"Good riddance," I said and Seth nodded, agreeing with me.

I left the classroom and started out of the Mathematics building. I make my way over to the school's Gym. It's my 4th period class on B-days, and Coach Terry teaches P.E. He's also our football coach, which by the way, I need to tryout for football. Some might say no to a girl, but to a boy, I don't think so.

I went to one of those secluded restrooms at the far end corners of the campus and changed there. I made sure that my bandages were tight and secured enough that they won't fall off. It's really uncomfortable and somewhat hard to breathe with them, but I get by. I've convinced myself that I will get used to it.

I got out of the restroom and quickly headed over to the boys' locker room. The first time I was in there I was scared as hell, but I kind of got used to it after a couple of days. It was still scarring though...

I see Embry, Quil, Jared, and Jacob all dressed, but there was still no sign of Paul.

I go up to the guys and ask, "Hey guys, where's Paul?"

All four of them shrugged and Jacob asked, "He wasn't there in your class?"

I shook my head. "No."

Just then some one was banging the locker-room's doors. I guess someone closed it; the P.E. teachers keep it locked, and it can only be opened from the inside, or by the coach. I sighed as I ran up to the door since none of the guys were motivated enough to do it. Besides, I was thinking it might be Paul.

I was right. Once I opened the door, there was Paul who looked...well stressed and troubled. You know what, I can't explain it, but it looks like something happened.

"We need to talk," both of us said in unison. "No, I need to tell you something first," We did it again and then we both let out a shaky laugh.

I stepped back to let him inside the lockers and asked him, "So what's on your mind?"

Paul was a bit hesitant, but he asked nevertheless, "Have you noticed your car was gone?"

I stopped. What?

"Where's my car?!" I panicked. Someone high-jacked my car?!?!

"No, no, no," he quickly said, and all eyes were on us. Paul gave them glares and they all looked away. By now, Jake, Embry, Quil, and Jared were coming over to us.

"Then where's my car?" I asked urgently. "What happened?"

"Booker and I took it."

I blinked. "Okay, and why did you?"

"Well..." He leaned a little closer to me and whispered.

"Someone vandalized your car..."

…

"Say what now?" I asked, I must have heard it wrong.

I look at him and his face was so serious and stern. He repeated it again in a grave tone, "Jae, someone vandalized your car..."

My car...someone vandalized my car?!

My breath hitched as I started to shake visibly with anger. I have never been so angry in my whole entire life, never this angry! I could feel the blood rushing through my ears as my head started to get a little light. I backed up a bit and stopped when my body was against the wall. Paul reached over to me and grab my shoulders.

"Jae...Jae, answer me!" Paul called to me, and his voice seemed a little far off distant even though he's right in front of me.

"Someone..." I started to say. "_Vandalized_ my car? _MY CAR_!?"

"Jae-"

I cut him off. "What's next Paul!? Are they going to steal my money?! Or are they going to burn my house down!?"

"Jae, calm down!" Jacob said but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I have every right to be this angry.

I look up and saw many of the boys starting to look at our way. I glared and snapped at them, "What the fuck are you all looking at?! _Mind your own fucking business!!_" They turned away, but that didn't stop them form listening.

Everything was starting to spin all around me as I slowly sunk to the ground. I curled myself up and began to breathe in and out deeply and tried to get a hold of myself. But slowly and gradually, I was starting to loose myself...

I could still hear their voices, but they sounded so far away...

"_Jae? Jae?! Hey-!"_

"_Somethings wrong with him-"_

"_He doesn't look to good-"_

"_-stop wasting time-!"_

"_-Paul get him to the nurse!"_

I could still feel a little bit of myself there as I feel like I was being carried off by a pair of strong warm arms, holding me protectively. In an instant, all the anger and fear in me subsided; I could only feel the complete safety and security this person was providing me. I could hear his heavy footsteps tread the ground steadily as he ran with urgency. It felt nice...

There were sounds of doors almost being thrown off their hinges. The running footsteps stop and I hear voices again...

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He fainted, please can you-"_

"_Put him over there"_

Quickly but gently someone placed me onto what felt like a soft-cushioned bed. I could feel someone's hands touching my forehead and my neck. I wanted to run away from the invading touch, but I couldn't move.

"_Is he going to be fine?"_

"_He will be fine... it seems he's under a lot pressure... I think it's best he goes home for today"_

"_When he wakes up, I'll take him home."_

"_Then you may stay here for a while..."_

The intruding hands left and I felt safe again, when I can sense his presence so close...so near to me.

I could hear them talk again, but I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. Gradually, their voices were becoming softer and softer, and slowly fading into nothing but silence...

------

"_Hey...is he waking up?"_

"_I think he is..."_

What the fuck!? Is this some kind of dream?

"_Jae, honey, wake up please"_ …Mom?

"_I know how to wake her up!"_ Dad?

"_And how would that be, James?"_ Paul???

"_Well, that would be... a bucket of ice cold water!"_

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed, and I was off the bed and on my feet. The rush of adrenaline elicited by fear coursed through my system, making me aware of my surroundings, wide-awake, and completely on high alert for any danger- like getting dumped by a bucket of "ice cold water".

Everyone looked at me surprised, and dad spoke up "Or that could work..."

"God, people!" I shouted. "What's wrong with using _'Wake up, Jae!'_ instead of doing something so drastic first!?"

"Why try?" Dad asked. "It doesn't work anyway"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It doesn't hurt to try! Don't forget what happened when you used that bucket on me, dad..."

His face lost color and pain visibly showed on his face. I chuckled evilly as I remembered the Sunday morning I drugged his food with Laxatives. HA! Hilarious! (Laxatives causes the stool to soften...)

"You are very much like your mother," my dad said and I snorted. I laughed even more when my mom asked in an angry tone, "What did you say, James?"

"Nothing dear," Dad quickly said. "I said you were lovely"

My mother humphed at him and continued on reading her magazine, saying, "That's what I thought you said."

Everyone in the room shared a laugh, and some dude who looked like a nurse came up to me. He smiled, "Hi, you must be the infamous Jae Morningstar"

I raised my eyebrow at him questionably. "Infamous?"

"When students gossip, teachers pick it up and gossip," he said as he started checking if I had a fever, or is there any pain in any part of my body. I said no and he asked me if I had been tired and restless lately. I was and it's all because of those nightmares, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Anyway, Mr. Walker here had told me that you passed out and he carried you here," the nurse said and I blushed at what he said. Paul carried me here. "Even though you were only out for 10 minutes" 10 minutes? Just 10?! "I recommend that you stay home tomorrow"

"Thanks, nurse...umm..." I look at his name tag and it said 'Bender Turner'. What?

"Nurse Bender Turner?" I tested out the name and the nurse frowned. I guess he really doesn't like how his name sounded.

"Umm, I prefer just Ben," he said and I had to try and hold my laughter back. What? It's funny.

"Okay, thanks, Ben" I said, and then I realized something about his last name.

I asked, "Hey, I have a question. Are you related to Mr. Turner? The Principal here?"

"Yes," he said. "He's my father"

My eyes widened like Victorian plates. The principal looked like he was in his mid-30s or something, and this dude-nurse looked like he was in his college years or something!

"Whoa..." was all I could say.

"He's also my father, you know." I quickly turned my attention to the person that had said that, and found Booker.

Booker... Booker Turner?! Bender Turner?!

I was almost speechless before another question came to mind, "What's Mr. Turner's first name?"

"That would be Buster, Mr. Jae," Mr. Turner said as he came inside the nurse's office with perfect timing while answering my question.

Now, I'm completely speechless.

Booker Turner

Bender Turner

Buster Turner

I quickly covered my mouth and bit my tongue to prevent the big bubble of laughter that was threatening to burst. I am not going to laugh, I am not going to laugh...

Then suddenly my mind had to be so cruel to me...

I started to think of many, many dirty things that they're names brought to mind.

Booker Turner = Booker Turn-Her-On  
Bender Turner = Bender bend over  
Buster Turner = Buster bust 'em up

I fell to the floor laughing and the Turners' glared at me, but the 'scary' look didn't faze me so I continued laughing.

"Is he laughing at our names?" Ben asked.

Booker shook his head and said, "No, I think he's laughing at something else...and I don't think I wanna know..."

"Okay, okay," Mr. Turner said. "Settle down now, Mr. Jae"

I giggled and immediately I clamped my mouth shut. Shoot, I just made the most girly giggle. I turned to look at Paul, who looked bewildered. I shrugged at him, pretending that I didn't know what he was staring at me for. I glanced at everyone, and they all pretended that they didn't just hear me giggling like a girl. I guess Ben also knows what I am, but I'm not surprised; all three of them are related.

...Hahahaha! I feel sorry for Paul who's the only person in this room that doesn't know I'm actually a girl!

...Wait, no- that is soooo not funny...

"So what was it again that we were here for? Something about our son being in trouble?" My dad turned his attention to the principal.. Mr. Turner nodded at his question and immediately, my mom stood up.

"What do you mean he's in trouble? What kind of trouble!?" Mom quickly looked at me and gave me an all-knowing look. "Jae!"

I started defending myself, "Mom, I didn't do anything!" ...Yet... There's always a yet to that sentence.

Mr. Turner defended me, "No, no, no Mrs. Morningstar, your son hasn't done anything wrong this time," This time? "It's rather something else..."

Mom gave him a look of 'Oh really?' and asked, "Then what is this all about, Mr. Turner?"

And so for a whole hour, Mr. Turner explained the whole situation to my parents. It was the best story-telling version that I had ever heard! If only it wasn't a real story, and that we weren't actually the characters playing in it.

"Jae, you are staying home tomorrow!" My mom claimed before she started scolding me. "How come you never told us about this? Do you have any idea how serious and dangerous this is?"

"Mom relax," I tried to assure her. "This person haven't done anything harmful to me yet, in fact, he or she is just trying to make my life miserable, and besides you know I can take care of myself-"

"You are staying home tomorrow!" She still said and I groaned. Honestly, I didn't want to stay at home tomorrow; I don't want the person to think that he or she had won.

"No mom," I stood up from my seat and answered back to her stubbornly. "I'm going to school"

"You are going to do as I say, Jae-"

"Or what? Ma, can't you see-"

"Look, all I see is you in danger and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Ma, just listen to me for one second-"

"-I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have come here! This always happens!"

"Ma! It's not a big deal!" I said. "And whatever happened back there at our place is history! Things are different now!"

"Oh, just because you're–––you've changed!?" Oh my god, mom. Almost. Almost.

"Umm, I think we should take this at our house," My dad said as he got up from his chair and went over to give his thanks to Ben and Mr. Turner, and then to Paul and Booker while mom and I kept arguing.

We still kept arguing over the car ride and on the way straight home...

...

I walked up to my house and swung the door so that hit itself loudly against the door-stop. I begun walking up the stairs fuming at my mother, but she caught me.

"Jae, you come down here right now young lady!" she shouted. "We're going to have a talk about this!"

I whirled around to face her. "What's there talk about? I made my decision! I'm going to school!"

Dad came in the house soon and closed the front door. He doesn't say anything, knowing that he can't get interrupt an argument between a mother and daughter..

"You're only going to get yourself hurt!" She said.. "Like today, you passed out! And what's next? You'll be in a hospital-"

I cut her off, having had enough of arguing with her. "The passing-out thing has nothing to do with all those crap that happened to me!"

"I don't care!" She yelled harshly. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. School. Do you understand me, Jae?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrow at me, surprised at the attitude I was giving to her. "Why what?"

"Why should I listen to you?" I know that this is considered to be the most disrespectful thing that a child can do, but she has to know.

"Jae, don't speak to your mother that way," my father said sternly showing his disapproval of how I was treating my mother; I didn't care right now. She has to know, he has to know- they both had to know.

"Why should I listen to you too?"

"Jae Ophelia Morningstar-" Mom started to say my full name. It's one of those tones where you're going too far and you're going to get into a lot of trouble. But like I said, I didn't care at that moment.

"No!" I snapped at her. "Why should I listen to both of you? You two are barely even home! Just like before!

And I knew I had them with that. I always get them with that.

The anger in their faces subsided as it was replaced by guilt and shame. They know what I was talking about. My mom, at least, tried to defend herself and dad by saying this to me, "Jae, sweetheart..." Her tone was sad and full of sorrow. "You have to understand that life...that we..." My dad tried to cover for her, "We've been busy Jae...Work has..." I mentally sighed. I knew they could never explain their reason without making them feel even worse.

"That's what I thought,"I coldly replied before I made my way upstairs and into my room, slamming the door shut. I went over to my bed and plopped down on it.

I started to feel guilty for doing that to them, but they need to understand that this means more to me than it does to them. I needed to go to school tomorrow...I don't want to loose.

Even though I maybe risking a lot of things, it doesn't hurt to try...

* * *

And there you have it!

The person who's doing this to her shall be revealed next chapter!

Keep guessing on who's the true culprit as this plot take course to more complications!

**COMPLICATIONS:**

From Chapter 9: _"Well..." Paul started saying. "I don't know, but two of the Lynns' got into a fight with each other and then they stopped talking. Kaylynn started to get too desperate on me, and made things well complicating."_

From chapter 10: _"Sure you don't, Miss Piss Lynn!" Blake snapped. "Like the time at freshman year wasn't your fingers getting dirty!"_

_Kaylynn's face turned red and I was surprised a bit. I have never seen her so...angry, not even when I kept Paul's attention to myself and she was getting less. She snapped at him, "that is none of your fuckin' business!"_

**These are 2 pieces of solving the whole conflict! There are two more pieces of the puzzle missing! The 3rd piece is somewhere in Chapter 10 (It's different from the one above.) The 4th will be found in the next chapter and you'll have to find it.**


	12. “Why? Why did you do it?”

Not so much reviews, I expected much but hey, these are fillers.

Anyways, I noticed that there are about 101 authors that put my story in their alert list, and I wish some of them would try to review.

I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, so thank you my reviewers. All I need is your guys comments and I'll be writing away...

**CONFUSION!!**

By the way about those reviews, there seems to be a lot of confusion going on there.

First of all, Amber is not one of the Lynns.

The Lynns are Kaylynn, Maylynn, and Haylynn. Amber was somewhat Kalynn's friend from freshman year and I guess they still are.

**AND about the puzzles from last chapter...**

_"Well..." Paul started saying. "I don't know, but two of the Lynns' got into a fight with each other and then they stopped talking. Kaylynn started to get too desperate on me, and made things well complicating."_

In chapter 9 when Paul and Jae were conversing in the car, Paul said that he went out with almost every freshman girl that asked him out in his **freshman year**, including the **Lynns.**

_"Sure you don't, Miss Piss Lynn!" Blake snapped. "Like the time at freshman year wasn't your fingers getting dirty!"_

_Kaylynn's face turned red and I was surprised a bit. I have never seen her so...angry, not even when I kept Paul's attention to myself and she was getting less. She snapped at him, "that is none of your fuckin' business!"_

And this is from Chapter 10, where Blake said "L_ike the time at __**freshman year**__ wasn't your __**fingers getting dirty**__!_" This quote connects to Paul's quote from Chapter 9, "_but two of the __**Lynns'**__ got into a __**fight **__with each other and then they stopped talking_" One of the Lynns was Kaylynn, the other Lynn is a secret for now.

**I will show you all the 3rd piece of the puzzle by the end of chapter! Believe me, you will be shocked!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BY THE WAY!**

I've been writing new stories here and there because I'm bored and all but here's a really good one!

"**Solace Hour**" originally by _ShamonaCeline._ I remade it.

Please, check it out in my profile!

(And about my profile, you'll see that there would be a list of characters for this story. I'm not done with it, but I got some of it down.)

* * *

To Reviews:

To **Kittenn101**: I'M SORRY FOR FORGETTING TO PUT A DOUBLE-N! LOOK! I DIDN'T FORGET THIS TIME!

To **AnabelleLee13194**: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat????

To **Ashleighbabe:** Patience child. Don't rush a good "gossip girl" story here. A good story takes its time.

Again,_** THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU!**_

And thank you, **Zoey24**, for your idea of getting Jae's car vandalized!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"**Should I speak?"**

"**This is the only chance you'll get"**

**It was that mysterious dream again. The snowy place where there would be so many shadow figures. I always forget about this dream due to things that have happened to me in reality.**

"**Carlisle, my old friend. It's been centuries," said the welcoming but menacing shadow figure from all the way across the open field.**

**The dream have become a little more vivid. All the shadow figures have shaped themselves according to gender, and their eyes have their own color as well. In my side, there would be about seven of them with golden yellow eyes while the rest, including those from the opposite side, have red eyes. Except one stood out, and she has orange eyes and with her, she was holding a baby with white glowing eyes. Besides shadow figures that have taken form of humans, there were other shadows that took form of giant wolves, and their eyes were glowing white, just like the baby of the orange-eyed woman. **

**This seemed all very fantasy-like, but for some reason it felt so real...**

"**I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for"**

"**Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today"**

**I knew what was going to happen next. This was the part where I shouted, and as much as I try to stop myself from doing so–the dream would force me to. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"**

**Every single shadow turned to look at me, and to my right and my left sides, I could see the shadow figures of Mom and Dad giving me disapproving looks...**

**Wait, why the hell are they here?**

**'Carlisle' quickly replied, "no one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain."**

**Aro? Aha, funny name. His wife's name should be Boa so it would be "Boa and Aro" (Bow and Arrow)**

**Wait, not the time to make jokes...**

"**So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you have create for yourself, Carlisle," Aro said. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"**

**Another shadow that was near to the figure came up and said, "Not to mention the fact that once again you have told our secret to mortals!"**

**Just like before he point at me again accusingly. Really, it's rude to point.**

"**Don't talk as if you know everything already," Mom said. "Better get that stick out of your ass and place it down your throat!"**

**The same as always, there was a loud uproar coming from Aro's side, and our side also reacted. The large pack of wolves started barking and growling and so did the other human figures, but they weren't barking of course.**

**Dad walked up right beside Carlisle while Aro was holding up his hand to his army of shadows, "Peace!" He said before turning back his attention to Carlisle and to my father.**

"**Why are there humans with you, Carlisle?" Aro asked curious as to why we are here. What sort of business did we have with Carlisle that got ourselves involved in this mess?**

"**Allow me to introduce myself," My father said. "I'm James Morningstar, and we're here to speak of the truth that the law is not broken-"**

"**We see the child, mortal," The other shadow figure, next to Aro, snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."**

"**She is not an immortal, gentlemen. We have evidence to prove that she is-"**

**The sinister shadow cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"**

**The whole scene begun to flicker as if watching an old talk-show host in a 10-year-old TV. Their words were now incomprehensible as everything around me lagged.**

**Eventually, everything became the darkness once more...**

**

* * *

  
**

My eyes flew open and I slowly sat up on my bed. I look at my alarm clock and saw that it was only a minute pass midnight. I sighed. I didn't feel sleepy anymore, but It still feel tired. Nevertheless, I got my lazy butt off the bed and decided to take a walk to the forest.

I didn't bother changing into jeans or any proper clothing. I felt perfectly fine with this large black T-shirt, these dark blue shorts, and these old slippers.

I quickly but quietly made my way down the stairs and out the door. I left it unlock before heading out into the forest...

It was dark out here, but the full moon was bright tonight and with the stars, they help me see through the black forest. I walked around aimlessly in the woods, searching for a sign of anything...anything that could make me feel at peace. I felt lonely and depress for some reason, but maybe it's just psychological.

I spotted something reflecting a small light to me. I went over to it and found myself near a lake; the lake was reflecting the moon's shine. It was beautiful when the lake sparkled due to the stars. I sat down on the wet grass and watched the little fish in the lake swim around. They should be asleep by now though...

There was some rustling behind me and I turned around. Afraid that it might be a vampire, but it wasn't...

My face softened and smiled when I see the gray silver wolf coming out of the bushes. He whined to me like he was asking me a question...

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?" I asked and crazy enough it nodded its head towards me. Maybe I'm still dreaming...

It walked over to me and sat down beside me. He was big for most wolves, but then again this was La Push. Super tall shirtless hot natives, crazy murderers calling themselves vampires, and giant bear-like wolves.

But hey, things won't get crazier even more if I start a conversation with this dog...right?

"You see," I started saying. "I haven't sleeping well nowadays...I've been having dreams...some I found interesting, and others are horrible nightmares..."

He whined again at me sadly. I almost understand what he's talking about. I smiled sadly at the wolf and patted his head, saying, "I'm fine... really I am. It's just that I never expect things to be this way..."

He nodded at me, understanding what I said. Yup, definitely I'm going crazy but who cares?

The night was peaceful and this would have been a good dream if it were a dream...

I look back to the silver wolf and said, "Hey... I've been thinking a lot of things and I know that you don't understand what I'm talking about, but just hear me out"

He looked at me and nodded again as he lay his head on my lap and inched a bit closer to me.

AWWWEE!!

I scratched the wolf's head and he enjoyed it. I laughed a bit at his reaction before continuing the topic, "Anyway... I have this secret that I want to tell Paul so badly, but I'm afraid that he might not take it too well..." I sighed sadly and said, "He might freak out or something, and would never speak to me again..."

The wolf barked at me, telling me otherwise. Hm... I guess he understands this more than I should give him credit for. It whined at me and strangely, I think he's trying to tell me that everything would be alright...

I smiled and scratched the dog's head. "Thanks...you know what, I'm going back to sleep. I feel fine now. Thanks again for listening"

I gave the wolf one last pet, before I got up and head back inside my house.

* * *

True to my words, I went to school today. Paul didn't like that idea, but he caved in as long as he is taking me to school. (Not with my car but his car)

I sighed. "Another day, another ruining"

"Don't say that," Paul said, giving me a look. "If you're going to say things like that, you should have stayed home"

I sighed again. I guess I'm annoying him right now. "Yeah sorry, didn't mean to irritate you"

"No! No, no, no, no, it's not that you're irritating...it's just..." he trailed off with his sentence and sighed tiredly.

"Didn't get sleep?"

"Nope"

"I know how you feel"

"Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"Me? Nah... I went out, I couldn't sleep you know"

"What were you doing outside?"

"I just took a walk into the forest-"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well yeah...anyways, I wasn't alone," I said. "There was a wolf"

And I see a smile creeping up to his face. It's almost like he knows something about it. "A wolf? What color?"

"Gray...strange creature," I added. "It almost understands human language"

"Well, maybe it does," I raised an eyebrow at him, but he continued. "Remember this, Jae, the wolves in these forests are protectors of La Push... There's no need to be afraid of them"

"I'm not afraid," I said. There was really nothing to be afraid of these big wolves...except their height. "But did they have to be so freaking huge?" I complained and Paul just laughed at me.

We finally parked at the school's parking lot and once we got out of the car, we noticed two police cars parking right outside the school's red curb. I knew then that it has something to do with me. I look over to my right and saw the whole gang running over to me.

"What's going on, guys?" Paul asked them and Embry answered, "They caught her, Jae."

I blinked. "Caught who?"

Collin answered for him. "The one who's been after you!"

My mind was racing, and so many thoughts went through. One of it was saying Yay! It's finally over. Another was saying but who? Who was it?

"Who was it?" I demanded and Booker placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "I think it's best if you find out yourself... she's in the office right now"

I thought about it before brushing off Booker's hand and running off to the school's office with Paul following behind. We barged in right into the doors, alerting some of the staff. We ignored their scoldings and head right into the principal's office.

Was it Kaylynn?

Was it Bryce?

Was it one of the other Lynn's?

Or could it be...

Then I saw her...

I was stunned.

No way...

"Amber?" I stuttered out her name. "Am? Amber why?"

I was crushed. I thought we were friends. I thought she was over that embarrassing moment that we had on the first day of school. I thought...

She saw me and she quickly looked away guiltily. Oh my god, Amber why...

"Mr. Jae," Mr. Turner glanced at my way, acknowledging my presence. "Perfect timing..."

"Are you Jae Morningstar?" One of the policemen asked as he stepped up to face me.

I answered, "Yes."

"I'm Chief Swan, and we found these cans of red spray paint in this young lady's locker," he said, gesturing to amber and showing two cans of it in each of his hand. "These are the same paint that vandalized those lockers in the hallway your locker is in"

Another of the policemen stepped up, holding a basket of papers. "These papers also matches with the handwriting in your table for your Math class, and all of these evidence were found in her locker," he said as he too gestured to Amber.

"Do you know this young lady?" Chief Swan asked.

I hesitantly nodded. "Yes... yes, we were friends..."

"Were..." Amber stressed the word and Mr. Berg quickly reprimanded her, "you keep quiet! You've done quite enough! Your threats and vandalism have not only ruined our school's reputation, but also ruined a student's life here in school!"

"You think I care?!" Amber snapped at him viciously. "Who cares about this school?! Who cares about _him_?!" She venomously hissed at me and I was taken back.

"Okay, that's enough," the Chief said as he turned to one of his men and ordered one of them, "Jeff, handcuff her please"

The big police guy went over to Amber and pulled her up on her feet. He turned her around and took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her. He started leading her out of the office and when Amber passed me, I asked, "Why?"

There was now a moment of silence, the atmosphere tensed up as I turned around to face her and she also turned to look at me.

"Why?" I repeated my question. "Why did you do it?"

She rolled her eyes at me and glared so deadly with so much hatred. "Why? Because you're _pathetic._"

My blood ran coldly when she said that word, and I glared right back at her. She smirked at me before the police officer began pulling her away. I dropped my glare, and feelings of sadness rush through me. I wasn't going to cry that's for sure...but I wanted to...

To my right, I could see Paul shaking a bit visibly with anger. It looks like he was about to say something bad about her, and I wasn't going to let him. But what he was about to say wasn't what I was expecting for.

"I never thought it would be her," he said with a tone of confusion. "Never thought her to be that's been after you..."

I didn't say anything back but I nodded. I agreed with him; I never thought that she...

First period bell had rung, and Mr. Turner excused us to get to class. I didn't feel like going to Mrs. Howard's room, but I had nowhere else to go. For the rest of the whole morning, I sat and watched outside the windows. Nothing interesting to see, but I was just thinking a lot of things...

How could Amber do this? Why would she? I've never done anything to her, and we already settled in as friends the first week I was in school! So why...

"_**Why? Because you're pathetic"**_

I sighed. This was not helping me... there were a lot of things that I didn't get. If Amber knows what I really am, then she should have said it in front of my face. But then again, there was only a few people in the room, even if there's Paul. I guess she was probably thinking that if Paul knew that I was a girl, she would think that he would ask me out. But I seriously doubt that... that's more of Kaylynn's thinking, and if Kaylynn did know I am a girl then she would announce it to the whole cafeteria again.

The bell for lunch rang, but I didn't want to go. I quickly ditched Embry and Quil using my unusual stealth and speed. I actually forgot about my abnormal strength and speed. It's been too long since I have decided to run like maniac with the speed of 150 miles per hour. That would be fun...

But right now, I didn't feel like doing anything...

I was out of the building and I remembered about those large lunch tables near the forest. No one ever sits there since there were wolves, but I remembered what Paul said...

"_...The wolves in these forests are protectors of La Push... There's no need to be afraid of them"_

I spotted one, a little far-off the campus, but that's okay. I slowly made my over to it and laid down on its long flat seat. It was hard and stiff, but it's all good. I just needed some shut-eye...

"I found him!" Apparently, that's not happening...

I groaned in annoyance and sluggishly sat up from my seat. I see Paul, Booker, and Kenneth coming over to me. "What?" I snapped at them, and I see Paul a bit taken back. I gave him an apologetic look, and he saw it and took it.

"Sorry, did we disturb your nap, oh sleeping beauty?" Kenneth was teasing me and that's not helping me one bit.

"Shut it, Kenny," He took a step back away from me and my anger. I guess I'm going a bit too far.

"Sorry..." I apologized. "Bad day..."

"It's alright," Booker said. "We all didn't expect it to be Amber..."

"She's supposed to be the victim," Paul added.

I raised my eyebrow at them, "What?" What the hell are they talking about?

Paul sat down next to me and said, "Let me explain..."

So for the whole 30 minutes of lunch, they explained some things and some of the strange occurrences. Kenneth talked to Blake yesterday about Amber and these rumors. Everything is really being thrown off course...

"Okay, if for sure it wasn't really Amber and she's just playing to be the decoy, then who is doing this?!" This was getting frustrating by the moment, and yet it was such a relief. I knew Amber would never do such a thing to me! But the most frustrating thing is that I still don't know who it is and whoever it is that person is still out there and he/she knows my secret!

"We don't know," said Paul. "We don't know... I think it would be better if you stay at home tomorrow, Jae"

I gave him a look. "What? No!"

"Jae, I think you need to listen to Paul," Booker said. "He has a point"

I raised my eyebrow at both of them. "And what point would that be?"

"Listen, man, I don't know if you're clueless or not, but obviously this person planned this," Kenneth said. "And for whatever reason, Amber decided to help this culprit out by making us think that Amber is the one who's been doing these things to you."

Paul continued for him, "And when the police is nowhere around and everyone thinks that the crisis over, that monster is planning something big. And whatever happens today or tomorrow, it's got to be something worse. So please...stay home tomorrow?"

"That way, her or his plan will fail," Booker claimed.

I sighed. They do have a really good point there, but I don't want to give up. I wanted to, you know? Backfire the culprit's plan and get her/him exposed and my secret will never get out. But maybe I shouldn't let my pride get in the way too much...

I'll just let this slip by once...

"Okay..." I caved in. "I'll stay home tomorrow..."

Paul sighed in relief and gave me a smile. "Thanks... you have no idea how much glad I am to hear you say that..."

I smiled back at him and started staring at his lips. I quickly look away when my cheeks started to feel like they were burning. I instantly remembered that time when I made both Paul and me fall to the ground...and we...we kissed.

"Hey uhh, Kenneth,I need you, come with me!" Booker said as he suddenly dragged Kenny away from us and poor, Kenny was stumbling on his feet, trying to break free of Booker's hold but that's not happening any time soon.

When Kenny's complains were far away to be heard, I took my chance. "I'm sorry..." I said.

Paul looked at me and asked, "About what?"

"About yesterday," I paused. "About me being able to kick your butt..." Even though it's true.

He laughed at that and pointed out, "Somehow, I think you're not that sorry about it."

"Yeah, I'm just sorry we argued..."

"Me too..." He said. "I'm sorry that I forgot how sensitive you are about your height-ow!"

I pinched him and then glared. He makes this sad funny look, and I couldn't help but laugh. He joined me and we both laughed. Throughout the entire remaining of lunch, we talked and enjoyed each others company. I also thanked him about cleaning up my car and also making a note to myself to also thank Booker and Kenneth about that.

So far, the day was starting to clear up the sad gray clouds on the sky...

But what was this dark black storm coming my way?

* * *

**Culprit's Short POV**

Now that I've kept that bitch busy with her thoughts, I think I'll move along to my final plan... And once she's out of the picture, I can have Paul to myself...

Oh Paul... if only I didn't leave you, I wouldn't have to resort to this but she's asking for it.

I could see it now, once the whole school knows of Jae _Ophelia_ Morningstar actually being a girl, she will be ruined. Paul will be devastated and disgusted. I mean, she did change in the boys' locker room with him. Once I have Paul alone, he will fall in love with me and will both be together again just like in freshman year.

Ahh... freshman year... those days were quickly numbered when that slutty backstabbing whore took Paul away from me! And when I tried getting him back, another of my bitchy backstabbing friend stole him away.

I could not take it anymore... I had to do something...

Back those days, I've done a lot of horrible things to Amber and Kaylynn... but those two both deserved it. They should know that I am the Queen Bee of this school... And because of them, I was forced to move.

But there's no use wallowing in the past, I must move on.

This year, I thought for sure I would be able to get Paul back, but another one have taken him away.

At first I thought it was absurd for a boy to just take Paul away from me, and besides Paul was never gay. But then I found out when she was in the theater and the Principal, Mr. Turner, said that she's female. I just couldn't believe it.

She wanted to be a guy so she could get closer to Paul!

This completely enraged me!

From then on, I vowed to get Paul back one way or another in any circumstances...

Even if that bitch has to die!

I walked into the Student Body's main office and switched the video that's supposed to be on for morning announcements tomorrow.

In this tape lies all the dirt that will reveal Jae's secret.

And I'll be there to see her face...

* * *

**Jae's POV**

It was nighttime, and I invited Paul over for dinner. Mom cooked a lot and not because she's feeding a tall Indian, but she's also feeding me. I've been eating a lot more than usual, maybe because I've been tired, or been too stressed out lately.

"Slow down there, Jae" my dad said. "You're going to choke"

I told him incoherently that I wasn't going to choke, and mom look at my way in disgust.

"Jae! Don't talk with your mouth full"

Paul laughed and said, "Oh, and I'm the one with no manners?"

I rolled my eyes at him and swallowed my food. "At least, I don't eat like a pig..."

"Oh, really?"

"...Okay, maybe I do now," I admitted it. "But not mostly all the time! Don't forget I ran today because Embry and Quil were chasing me after school for ditching them. It's not my fault they're completely oblivious to their surroundings because they're a bunch of dumbbells." Remember? I ditch them after 2nd period and went outside? I guess they thought I was right behind them.

"So they captured the culprit?" Dad asked and I nodded, but I have this really bad feeling.

"Yeah," Paul said. "We got them, James"

"What's wrong with you two?" Mom asked. "You two don't look happy about it"

"Mom..." I wanted to say that it was a friend of mine, but I didn't want to.

"Okay, okay," she said. "I'm not going to say anything else"

The evening went on fine and Paul and I played video games for two hours. Silly, I know, but hey I'm a boy. Anyways, Paul left at around 9:30 and I started doing the chores before going to take a shower and then going to sleep....

* * *

And so I promise you, next chapter is the last of the "Mystery Person"

Here's the next 3rd puzzle and I hope you all have paid attention closely to this chapter.

"**We talked for the whole remaining half an hour, sharing interests, and other things. Anna told me that she used to live here 2 years ago in her freshman year, but something had happened to her family so they had to move to Wisconsin.****"**

The fourth puzzle will reveal next chapter!

If you know who the culprit is, please show evidence!

By then, please review! And don't forget to read **Solace Hour**, my new fan-fiction!


	13. “Banana Muffin”

HEEYY!

**GUES WHAT?!**

Yup. I updated!

**And this is long, so you guys better enjoy this chapter and you all better review!**

I THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING!

To _**Annabelle13194 **_= I'm putting your review to good use. Thanks! It's hilarious for me.

To _**UR FRIEND KT(KATIE)**_ = ...?? Wtf? (I am seriously considering to put up the rule that only registered users are allowed to review this story, but then again, I'm always so anxious to read your guys' reviews on my latest chapter.)

To _**Musicbee**_ = GASP! I would never hate you!

To **_princessangelbebe_** = Yes, yes, I remember, Princess. And if you get this right, I'll mention you next chapter and have every twilight character clap for your brilliance! (Same goes to anyone else who also said that Anna's the culprit. Doesn't count if you already chose Kaylynn and/or Bryce first.)

To _**kawaii uchiha's**_ = Your question will be answered by next chapter! T_T sorry please forgive me!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Note: there are some spelling and grammar mistakes, please bare with me! (BTW! Longest chapter I've written so far...)

* * *

"Banana Muffin**"**

**Here I was again, not in the open field of snow, but in my school's hallway. I knew that this was the scary dream that made me hide in my wardrobe again (I stopped that when I was 7 years old). Nevertheless, I had no choice but to go through it again. Stupid nightmare making me go through the same stupid scary shitty dream! When will it end?**

**It wasn't nighttime like it was last time I dreamed about it. It was somewhat dark, but I could tell that it was morning, only the sun wasn't shining and that there was a storm going on. The hallway was filled with shadows that formed themselves into students. They were just passing by, walking, chatting away, and some were playing. None of them noticed me walking by.**

**When I was sure that I heard the first bell rang, I headed directly to my 1st period class. But once I entered, there were students surrounding the white-board. I took a step closer to it, to see what it was saying but the words were blurred. The dream wasn't letting me know anything of it yet.**

**The scene changed again like last time, and I was in the dark awry forest again.**

**Shit, shit, shit! Not this! Not this again!!**

**I screamed when out of nowhere the big wolves, that had saved me from that man that called himself a vampire, were fighting each other like wild aggressive beasts. They were tearing one another's flesh, and black reddish liquid spluttered everywhere. This wasn't what I imagined my protectors to be...**

**This time in this dream, I could move as I started running for my life. (**From what? You know damn well what I'm running from!**) I suddenly heard a femininely-high-pitched-crazed-evil laughter around the surrounding forest and I knew it was that demon.**

"**MOM! DAD!" I yelled out, hoping that they would come and save me like last time. But after running and yelling for what seemed like hours, I gave up hope though I didn't stop running.**

**And then that _thing_ again grabbed me and shoved me to the ground. I was able to fight back this time as I kicked her off of me. Once she was off, I got up to my feet and ran, but I didn't get away from her, not even by five steps.**

**She was on me again; she tackled me, flipped me over, and sat on my gut. She locked my wrists up above me firmly to the ground with one of her hands. Her other hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it to the side, exposing the left side of my neck. I heard her hiss and I see the strange transparent venom that was drooling a bit from the side of her mouth.**

**She looked like a snake, ready to kill her prey. Her face was still so blurry to me as if she didn't have a face; I was still afraid of her. This nightmare feels too real...**

**In a quick movement, she bit me viciously...**

**

* * *

  
**

Quickly I was in my sitting position on my bed, and I let out a _blood curling _scream that could wake the whole land of the Indian Reservation. Heck, I bet I might have woke Forks up too.

"JAE!" I hear my parents shouting my name and I could hear their heavy footsteps running at full-speed to my room.

I didn't want them to see me like this, and so I scampered out of my bed and quickly rushed to my wardrobe, opening it and slamming it before my parents came into my room. Good thing there was one of those hooks were you could lock one door of the wardrobe. I locked both of the doors of the wardrobe as I scoot back to its wall and curled up with my knees.

I was shaking, shivering, and trembling in fear. That stupid dream...that stupid fucking dream...

There was a pound on the wardrobe that startled me. I thought it was that _thing_, but I quickly remembered about my parents. "Jae?!" Yup, it's definitely them.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mom asked me. She sounded so worried, but I couldn't respond. I can't tell a lie when I'm in this state so why bother saying I'm fine?

They knocked on the wardrobe a couple of times now when I didn't make any sound. "Jae!" my father called out to me. "If you don't come out of there, I'll break this down!"

"N-NO!" I screamed hoarsely. "J-just l-leave... me a-alone..."

My dad didn't take the hint when he demanded, "Jae, open this door now-"

"NO! Just..." I let out a shaky breath, trying to regain control of myself.

There was another moment of silence. Neither one of us was making a move. I heard their footsteps shuffling as they quietly opened the door and exited out.

I stayed where I am all curled up and trembling. God, why do I feel so weak and afraid? Why is that thing always after me? Wasn't it just a dream, or was it a warning?

"Jae?" A soft voice called out to me and immediately I knew whose voice belonged to it.

"P-Paul?" I stuttered out his name, and he responded with a question. "Jae, are you alright?"

Oh my god, what is Paul doing here?! How the hell did he get in?! It's a slim chance that my parents would ever let him in here! It's a good thing I changed my bed covers back to its bland of black, but why the hell did I decide to wear **_girly pajamas_** tonight?!

Fate just loves me...she's laughing at me right now.

Paul tugged on the wardrobe's doors, but it was locked. "Jae, can you come out?" Paul asked, his tone was full of worry. God, I hate making him worry like this...

"No," I bluntly said and he rattled the doors more and I swear I thought one of them was going to come off. "Paul, stop right there, or ...I'll scream like a girl" I whispered to him and I hear him snickering a bit.

"You mean that scream of yours a while ago?" I winced a bit at that as the memory of the nightmare was brought again. I guess Paul sensed it when he quickly said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to joke about it. Jae, are you really okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

I smiled a bit at that. "Who are you, my mom?" I retort.

It was silent at first, but I hear him say, "Talking helps, you know...you don't have to hide in there..."

"I want to," I exclaimed and he started tugging the doors again. I quickly said, "alright, alright, we'll talk...but I'm still going to be in here!" There is no way in hell that I was going to come out of this wardrobe wearing **_black girly pajamas imprinted with little pink hearts and big white fluffy bunnies_.** That will be _sooooo_ hard to explain to him!

He stopped tugging on the doors as he waited for me to talk. I took in a breath first and let it out before proceeding, "you must find it...embarrassing for a guy like me to hide in the wardrobe..."

"No..." he said, and I snapped back at him, "Don't give me that! This is embarrassing...you even heard me scream!" Which brought me to my question. "And what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"I'll tell you as long as you come out," he said. Ohh, that is low.

"No way, I like it here!" I replied.

"Then I'm not telling you anything about it"

I pouted when he said that. GRR! "Jerk..." I muttered.

He ignored my mutter when he asked, "Why did you scream?"

For a boy to admit that he had the worse nightmare that scared the shit out of him and made him scream like a girl (by the way, I didn't scream like a girl! I've been practicing!) would painfully hurt his pride. But, if the truth is to be known, I am still a girl and Paul is a boy. It's hard for me to resist crushing on him...

"Jae?" He called out to me when I didn't answer for a while. He tugged on the doors again, making me respond. "I had a nightmare," I quickly answered.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"A scary one, what did you think it was when it comes to nightmares?" I asked, hoping he would take the bait of changing topics.

"I was asking what the genre of the nightmare is," he said, and I thought he was finally taking the bait, but he added, "But that's not what we're talking about isn't it?"

"No," I replied sadly.

"What really happened?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it right now. I just didn't feel up to it plus I'm tired and I never had a good sleep since after a couple of days I moved here to La Push...

I swear I'm starting to think that there's this person with such Godly power watching over me, making my every move for me, and throwing a lot of things at me just to make me miserable. Like an **author** who goes nuts just by making their main character suffer by killing their parents, or make everyone hate him or her, or whatever. Like...like that site called filled with authors who just loves giving endless tragedies upon their characters, I swear... (...ahem...)

"What are you thinking right now?" Paul asked me and I responded with a "Huh?"

"Every time you're silent I know you're always thinking something in that mind of yours...care to share it?"

"...Fate"

"Fate?"

"Yeah...she's _soooo_ cruel"

"...If she is, isn't she also the one who makes couples come together and fall in love?" Where is this going?

"No, that's not Fate...that's Destiny"

"Isn't Destiny are one of those kinds that deals with prophecies?"

"No, I'm talking about Love Destiny...wait why are we talking about this?"

"Hm, who knows? Is this conversation making you feel better?" Now that he mentioned it. Yeah. I did feel a little better...

"...Have you used this method before?" I asked him and I hear a laugh coming out from him.

"Yeah," he said. "I used it a lot on Pam"

My nose wrinkled and my eyes narrowed when Paul mentioned another girl. "Who's Pam?" I asked and that only made him laugh.

"My sister," Oh... "Jealous much, Jae? I didn't know you like me so dearly!"

I do. "Ew man gross...wait you never told me you had a little sister!"

"You never told me that you hide in wardrobes"

I pound on the door and I could hear him startled by the loud noise I made. "Are you okay?" He asked with a panicked voice and this time, I get to laugh at him.

"Not funny," he said, but I could tell that he's probably grinning right now.

I laughed a bit more. "So is..."

There was a long comfortable silence between us. I don't know how long it was, but it was peaceful...although a bit suffocating, but I've been in the wardrobe for longer hours than this so I'm fine.

"You're still not coming out?" Paul asked me again and I started to think. What was I going to do?

And then I had a clever idea...

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"You're still not coming out?" He didn't answer for a while now so as much as it pains me I decided to take my leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Jae"

"Wait!" I hear him call out for me and I turned back around to face the wardrobe. I started to hear some strange shuffling inside the wardrobe. I could hear him curse and tumble inside roughly; the wardrobe itself shook. What is he doing in there?

The doors of the wardrobe opened and Jae came right out.

What the?

I glanced at him up and down, before asking, "why are your pjs on backwards?"

Despite how black it is, its very noticeable to see how its inside and out. Jae just gave me this look while he crossed his arms and counteracted my question, "Well, why are you here shirtless and shoeless in the middle of _a cold dark November night_?"

Now that I can't say anything back at, but say, "Beautiful metaphor" referring to the last set of words he said.

"Thanks...so why are you here?"

I grinned at him. "It was cold outside?"

"I mean what were you doing outside?" he asked worriedly and that made me a bit happy. He was worried about me.

I smirked at him. "Curious?"

"No, I really don't care what you do out there–of course I care what you do out there!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my shoulders, despite how short he is he was able to reach me, and started shaking me back and forth. "Teeeeellll meeeeee!"

In truth, I'm kind of a bit afraid right now. I mean, there are several things that's kind of wrong here...

One thing is that he has a girly high pitched voice right now, more so than usual. Another thing is that he's being whiny, and...I've noticed it several times before, but his facial features were always so feminine. _And when did he get curves_?

"Paul," Jae called out to me, looking strangely directly at me. "What are you staring at?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." As mush as I would love to have Jae as a girl and avoid finding a state that allows gay marriage, Jae **is** a boy ...right?

"Paul!" He hoarsely whispered my name as he playfully punched my arm. I mocked being hurt and said, "Ow..."

He rolled his eyes at me and got back shaking me back and forth,"Teeeelll meeee!"

Just as I was about to tell him another thing to get him sidetracked, there was a howl in the distance. It was Sam. Jae jumped a bit from the howl and said, "holy shit, that's really close by"

"I got to go," I said. "There's a hunt" I headed out to Jae's window only for him to stop me.

"Wait a second," he said. "A hunt? For wolves? I thought you said they were protectors, why are you hunting them?" He sounded upset at me and I guess that's my fault for not saying it clearly.

"I didn't say I was hunting them," I countered. "Some of the hunters from Forks are hunting the wolves and we're there to stop them"

"Ohh," It's cute how he makes that face. His expression changed and he said, "What are you still doing here? Go then, go jump out the window for all I care"

I thought he meant that, but then a smile broke out his face. He was joking around with me again. I feigned a hurt expression and said, "You hurt my feelings..."

"You came into my room uninvited," he pointed out to me. I just smirked at him and asked, "Did you mind?"

He dock his head down and I think he was blushing. "No," he murmured.

I smiled at him, and abruptly I jumped off the window landing on the ground perfectly on my feet.

I look back up to the window and I see Jae looking down at me, surprised as hell. Then that surprised turn to anger, he yelled, "Paul!! You dumbass! I thought you were going to die!!!

"I'm okay though!" I yelled back but that didn't satisfy him.

"Dude! You jumped off 1 and a half story high, you fool! How could you be fine?!"

I was surprised at his name callings. Usually, he would say one of those girly insults like "Stupid silly spiky hair" or "Paul Bunyan", but I guess at nighttime he would say different things.

"Jae?" I hear his father calling out to him. "Who are you yelling at?"

I was about to leave as I expected Jae to tell a lie that he was talking to an imaginary friend or something, but man, was I wrong...

"Oh! I'm just yelling at Paul!" Did he had to put it _sooooo_ **_bluntly_**?!

"Ohhh! Tell him to go home! It's late!" ...The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh? (You gotta love a father and daughter relationship...or in this case father and son.)

"Okay!" Jae yelled back to his dad and he looked at me and said, "you better go an save those wolves"

It was like nothing bad happened, like Jae didn't had a nightmare and screamed like bloody murderer. It just completely shift into this crazy, but nice atmosphere.

I smiled back at him. "Yeah... see you tomorrow?"

"I'm staying home, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah I know, but I'm coming over later on after school"

"Ohhh okay," He waved to me and said, "Bye"

"Bye," I said back and there was Sam howling again. Ugh...

I ran into the forest and when I was sure that I was out of sight, I phased.

_Finally, where have you gone?_ Embry asked. Well...

_You know what? Never mind, I don't wanna know!_

I growled at him. Still homophobic as usual...

_I'm not homophobic, it's just so uncomfortable to hear it from **you**!_

_Don't worry about it, Paul,_ Jared said. _He just can't wait to imprint on a guy-_

_Stop right there, Jared! Or I swear I'll tell Kim about that time that you-_

_Okay, enough!_ Sam ordered, getting tired of all the nonsense. _Let's continue on with the patrol, and this time, can you all please avoid the hunters?_

Last time when it was Kenneth, Embry, and Brady patrolling, _Kenny_ decided that it was funny to go and _fetch_ the guy's rifle, and then bury it like a dog. Sam was pretty mad about it since the next couple of days, environment researches were sent to our land and investigate the strange abnormal growth of wolves. They were there for a week! And we had to avoid the hidden cameras being put up everywhere in the forest. Man, it was such a pain.

_Hey! You got to admit the hilarious face on that hunter! And don't you dare call me **Kenny**!_

Last night's patrol, Seth sort of made fun of Kenneth for the name _Kenny_ since it resembled to Kenny from South Park, who dies EVERY episode and the other characters always scream "OMG you killed Kenny! You bassturds!" **(Credits to AnnabelleLee13194)** We all laughed at him afterward.

_Shut it, Paul Bunyan._

For tonight's patrol, there was Jared, Embry, Kenneth, Sam, and me. The patrol had doubled when we caught scent of another vampire. We thought it would be that leech's mate, the one that almost killed Jae. I think she's out for revenge.

_Speaking of Jae,_ Sam started to say. _Exactly what happened today? I've heard from Booker that the culprit's been caught, but you, Kenny, and him don't really think its her._

Oh yeah that.

_What do you mean?_ Jared asked. _Is there more to this?_

Yeah. I replied and I showed them everything and Kenny does the same thing as he shared his own personal investigation with Blake and pin-pointed out all the facts in this. One thing for sure, the culprit has to be a girl. The reason? No clue whatsoever, and as Kenneth mentioned before, this would make a lot more sense if Jae was a girl, but why?

_I think it has something to do with you too, Paul,_ Kenneth said.

Wait, why me?

_Well... I'm starting to think that Kaylynn's announcement might be right..._

Announcement?

Kenneth then showed us that time when Kaylynn shouted out to the whole cafeteria that Jae was gay. Jae laughed it off and said that he wasn't gay, and it was very convincing since he was rolling on the floor, laughing his cute ass off-

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! _Both Embry and Jared screamed. Oops...

_Sam! SAM! PLEASE! _Embry yelled over-dramatically.

_I have nothing against homos... but, but this is just terrifying._ Jared cringed.

I both growled angrily at them. Fuck you both.

_Sorry man,_ Jared apologized. _We're still not use to this._

And Embry too. _ Yeah, sorry_

_I'm scarred enough that it's not so scarring anymore,_ Kenneth said and we all laugh at that.

You see, before Kenneth phased. He actually had an innocent mind...HAD.

But when it came to werewolf phase, boy, did we gave him a lesson in sex ed. The boy was completely scarred that quote "that it's not so scarring anymore" unquote.

_Don't worry, Kenny, my man. _Embry said. _One day, you'll have the same dirty mind as we do..._

_Joy, can't wait,_ he sarcastically replied and another round of laughter chorused amongst our minds.

_It seems everything became much more livelier, hm?_ Sam pointed out. _I know all of you always joke around like 5-year-old children-_

_Hey!_ We all said in unison, but Sam ignored it and continued, _But nowadays all of you changed a bit. I don't know what part, but there's something going on here._

We looked at Sam confused, but then he showed us memories of where he thinks that things had changed. Booker was a little more normal than usual, Kenneth wasn't as over-dramatic as usual, and most of all I didn't have a temper anymore. More so, we've been joking around more often and there hasn't been a single fight, unless it was something bad about our imprints. Huh...what do you know? Things do change.

_Jae's really helping me a lot, _We all looked at him confused again until he added, _She gives me less work from stopping you guys from fighting_

I ignored that comment when I heard him say _she_. She?

_Sorry, I meant he,_ he shook his head, shaming himself. _Booker kept referring him as a her._

I could understand that. I admit that he did look sort of like a girl. I replayed my memory of when Jae finally came out of the wardrobe.

_Wait, why was he in the wardrobe?_ Embry asked incredulously.

And I decided to screw with him a bit. I gave him a seductive smile. Do you really want to know?

_No! Never mind! Continue!_ Ha. Homophobe.

I showed them Jae's face up close, and pretty much, they did notice.

_Whoa, you know he could pass up as a girl?_ Jared said. _That way, it won't be so hard for us to get used to Paul and him dating_

_Which reminds me, when are you going to tell him?_ Kenneth asked and I froze up. When the hell am I going to tell him? Brady's imprint, Chloe, already knew and it only took him a week. Same goes with everyone else since the power of imprinting was so strong. But what if ours isn't that strong? I mean, hello! What if Jae isn't gay? I know I'm not, but to him, I am.

Oh wow, I just admit I'm gay.

_Actions speak louder than words, Paul_ Kenneth pointed out. _The way you act around Jae showed enough off it._

I snarled at him, and before I would go chase him down at the leech's border, Sam cut in. _Paul, tell him this weekend. Who knows? He looks like some one who would go wild with these news._

_You wanna bet on that, Sammy?_ Embry asked and we all snickered at that nickname. Sam glowered at him and said, _Call me that again and you'll be missing your leg. And yes, I'd like to bet on that._

_Fine, I bet that Jae would be silent and then he would go into a shock!_ And with that he burst out laughing and so did Kenneth and Jared, remembering that time when Jae went into _shock._

After Jae was attacked with a vampire and he went home, I visited him to see if he's okay and when he opened that door; I was scared shitless. That was the most terrifying moment ever.

_Fine then,_ Sam said. _We'll see what happens in the weekend._

Why the hell did they have to bet on that?

* * *

**Booker's POV**

It was 5:47 A.M. on a Thursday morning. Ever since I've became a werewolf, my biological sleep of my body changed. It seems I only get 5 hours of sleep every night, and that would be enough in addition with 3 cups of coffee with lots of sugar and cream. Mm-mm...caffeine...

Sadly, caffeine doesn't stunt my growth just like it had with Seth, but that doesn't change things; we're still the tall-walking freaks.

Right now, I was now on my second cup of coffee watching the early morning news of Washington and–oh yay, the weather report! And what do you know? It's gonna be another _cloudy day_! Hooray! Please note the sarcasm.

It was now 5:51 A.M. and surprisingly, the phone rang.

Now who the hell would be calling at this time of hour?

I decided to go pick it up myself since I know that dad and Ben wouldn't care about it. I picked up the wireless hand-phone and did the usual greeting, "Hello?" Yeah, that's it.

A feminine voice spoke, _"Booker, is this you?"_

"Who is this?" I asked. I thought it would be Jae, but she has a more lovelier voice than–No! Stop it, right now Booker! She belongs to Paul!

"_Booker, this is Amber"_

(Amber's plan was to call the principal, but I guess for her, Booker would also work.)

…What?

I was angry now, and even though I know for sure that Amber's not the culprit, she was the decoy of this mastermind's plan and she was willing to do it. "I'm hanging up right now."

"_No! Don't! Please! I have to tell you something!_"she said in a panicked voice.

"Well, hurry up then, you have 2 minutes"

"_Booker, it wasn't me. It wasn't me that have done those things to Jae, I swear!_" This was good, she's going to admit who it really is.

"Then who? Who has been doing it?"

"_I'll tell you, but you need to listen first!_"

I contemplated with it. I thought she would be in this again as a ploy, but I have to play along for now. "I'm listening..."

"_She's going to do something bad to Jae! She said something about showing this video to the morning announcements today! You have to do something about it! She said something about revealing Jae's secret!"_

At first I was like 'Secret? What Secret?' And then My eyes widened at this. Holy shit...

That...that person knows that _**Jae's a girl**_!

"_Booker? Booker, are you there? I don't have time right now! The jail guy might come back at anytime from his restroom break!_"

"Who's behind this, Amber?" I asked her in a demanding tone. "And why did you help her?"

"_She said If I didn't help her, she would bomb the whole school,_" Bomb the whole school? Shit, for real? "_I know her, Booker, I know her more than you do and she would do it!_"

"Who is she, Amber?" I asked.

She told me the name and my whole body froze and thought. I started to think through many, many things. One time, I was able to get into the School's computer mainframe and just went through all the students name list and pictures.

Hell, I don't remember all those names, but I do know that that name sounded so familiar.

But all I could reply to Amber was, "_Who_?"

I guess I have to hack into the school's data mainframe again.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

The pack and I came early at around 6:00 A.M. and searched for anything, anything at all that could be dangerous. It's now around 7:30 A.M. and students were already around, curious to what we are looking for. For a whole hour and a half, we looked through every inch of the school if there were any booby-traps, or anything that could harm Jae. I was panicking a lot since I know how much of danger this is, now that Quil had to mention those things...

"Geez Quil," Embry complained. "You just had to tell Paul about the dangers of school getting bombed, or some one getting shoot!"

Kim quickly shushed him, when some of the students whirled their heads toward us when they heard about the school getting 'bombed' or 'shoot'. "Shut it, Embry! You want the whole school to start a lock down, or something?"

"I don't get it!" Collin yelled. "I thought that Amber girl is in a cell right now"

"She is in a cell, smart one," Chloe intervened. "The thing is Paul, and even Jae thinks that it's not Amber who's been vandalizing Jae's stuff."

"Oh yeah? Then who?"

I let them all point fingers at some random people that they started accusing out of nowhere (They're not literally pointing fingers). I can definitely see the position Jae was in when Booker and I were blaming it all on Bryce and Kaylynn. I frowned a bit; maybe I should do something about that.

And speak of the devil...

I see Bryce took a ride with Blake as they parked in the middle of the school's parking lot. When they both got out and started heading to school, they caught me staring at them. They stared at me back, but I didn't drop my gaze. Blake made the first move and started walking up to me, making Bryce do the same thing.

It's odd for them being best friends, but at the same time it isn't. I mean, Blake's a druggie and Bryce is sort of the most trouble-maker in school that you can't get rid of until he graduates. Blake's the hyper one due to his nicotine addiction, and Bryce was the stoic kind.

I don't know why I was stereotyping people right now...I guess I needed something to distract me for a little bit...

"I'm sorry," I blurted out once they stopped right in front of me. Blake and Bryce gave me a weary look, and I repeated, "I'm sorry...for accusing that you did all those things to Jae...I was being an idiot" They were surprised. Mostly everyone who heard me apologized to Bryce, the dangerous senior, were very surprised. This is definitely not me, but I'm throwing away my pride here just for the sake of lifting up some tension for Jae.

I continued without any hesitation, "Jae never accused you of being the culprit. I did, so don't hold it against him."

Everyone was silent, except for the eavesdroppers who were whispering to themselves, gossiping. Bryce stared right back at me for a while, before he nodded calmly and walked away.

I just threw away my pride, and he just walked away?

I see Blake smiling proudly as he walked up to me and slung his arm over my shoulders. The guy was 3 inches shorter than me, but he could still reach me.

"He forgives you," he said. "Bryce may not look like it, but he's never one to hold grudges..." I gave him a confused look, before he stepped away and ran to catch up to Bryce, starting a conversation.

"Well...that was unexpected from you, Paul," Jacob pointed out and I just rolled my eyes at him. I look at the time, and wow, that only took me 2-3 minutes.

"Dude!" Seth yelled. "That was really intense..."

"By the way, where's Booker?" Kenneth asked, and another speak of the devil!

Booker was just coming out his brother's car, and he caught sight of us. He quickly ran over to us in quite a hurry. "Guys! Amber's not the culprit!"

"Yeah, we suspect that, Booker," Brady said, stating the obvious.

Booker glared at me as he quickly regained his composure and said, "Well, I'm _confirming_ it. Amber's not the culprit. It's some one else!"

I was in luck! This would be finally over! And Jae would be safe!

"Who is it, Booker?" I asked and Booker shook his head.

"I don't know, but her name is Analeen Price!"

Analeen Price?

We all look at each other and all mouth out, "Who?"

"Amber was really afraid of mentioning her name, but once was enough for to say it," Booker said, now whispering.

"Why did Amber helped this Analeen person?" I asked, whispering back. I scowled, and already the name "Analeen" was something bitter in my mouth.

_(To those who are named Analeen, please know that this only fiction! So sorry if I offend you because your name's in here!)_

But even before Booker would reply, Seth just had to ask another stupid question. "And why are we whispering?"

"Shut up!" We all hissed at him and he mocked, acting as if we hurt his feelings.

"Booker," Kim called out his name to urge him to continue.

Booker took in a breath and explained, "Amber was threatened...this Analeen person was threatening to bomb the whole school, if she doesn't do as she says," Holy shit. "And considering of how Amber described her, I think she's pretty serious about it"

So a psychotic person has been after Jae?! _MY_ Jae?!

"So wait," Seth interrupted again. Damn, I wish that boy would just shut up. "Does that mean that something bigger than bombing the whole school is going to happen _today_?"

"I think that person doesn't know that Jae decided to stay at home," Booker said. "So something will happen today"

"What will happen?" I asked anxiously, but he shook his head and said, "I'll handle this alone"

"Dude, are you crazy?" Kenneth scolded him. "This is a psychotic person we're talking about!"

"And I'm a werewolf."

"Well, she might not kill you, but she could kill some one else if anything was out of place! Hell, this girl could even commit suicide!"

"Just trust me on this, Kenneth. No will get hurt, and I know what I'm getting into!"

"No! You don't! There are endless of possibilities that would happen today! I mean, what if Amber is still playing around? What if she's still in this plot?! If we fell into their trap, innocent bystanders will get hurt!"

"I've thought through it, Kenneth-"

"No you haven't!"

Whoa...what's going on here? I have to admit I had never seen these two like this; they were best friends like how Embry, Jacob, and Quil are. I mean, sure, every day they would fight and insult each other, mostly Kenneth insults him, but now there's another soap opera going on here. And I don't think that this is about Jae being in danger anymore.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled and she got everyone's attention. "You two lovebirds can argue about this later, right now we'll just have to go with Booker. Either way, if we fall into a trap or not, we're all going to get killed if we just stand here and do nothing but argue!"

And then the bell rang...

"Shit!" I hear Booker cursed silently, but not so silent as he quickly ran into the front of the school. We all followed him of course, excluding Brady and Jared whom decided to take their imprints to their classes for their safety.

At first, we lost sight of him down the hallways when we heard laying, "What the hell do you think you are doing, Mr. Turner?!"

Now do you know any other, Mr. Turner in this school? Well, there's a student and a nurse, but you would never hear Mr. Berg yelling at them. The sound was coming from the Video classroom where they always make these pointless videos of honoring our school and the holidays.

We ran inside there and we see Booker clutching a broken CD, and a very purple Mr. Berg.

Uh oh...

We were about to high-tail out of there when Mr. Berg caught sight of us.

"Hold it right there!" He yelled and quickly the others ran, and before I could get a chance to, some one grabbed the collar of my shirt.

I turned around to meet Mr. Turner the Principal. He eyed at me and then eyed at his son who just stood there and did nothing.

"What's going on here?" The principal asked.

And no doubt, we're in a big shit of trouble.

For the whole morning, Mr. Turner had kept us in the office and have been trying to break our resolve. So far we kept our mouth shut, but it was starting to get difficult. I mean, I already spilled out the fact that Amber isn't the culprit in the first place and Booker also slipped up, saying that Amber was framed by some one else.

And I have to say...

Mr. Turner is the most patient man in the whole planet. He stayed put in his seat for –what– three hours? And kept trying to find ways to make us say something. Mr. Berg gave up a long time ago and went back to his work. Every minute, we tried changing the subject but somehow in such a weird yet sensible way, Mr. Turner always somehow gets back to the topic at hand.

Man, he's not even the least bit frustrated with us!

More so, we're the ones getting frustrated!

"Mr. Turner!" Yes! Please, let it be our ticket to get out of here!

And it was Mr. Berg.

"What's wrong, Mr. Berg?" Mr. Turner asked as he stood up from his seat, seeing how panicked his co-worker is.

He gasped a bit of air, trying to regain his breath. I guess he ran from wherever the hell he came from.

"It's about Mrs. Roy's class!" He said. "Some one vandalized her classroom, and a set of poisonous chemicals has been stolen!"

Mr. Turner was already at the door, but before he would walk out with Mr. Berg, he turned back to us and said, "Stay." With that he leaves.

And as much as I like him being the principal and all, we're not about to stay.

I got up from my seat and about to burst out to the door, but Booker was going somewhere else. Instead, he went over to his father's computer.

"Book!" I called out to him, but he wasn't listening. "We don't have time for this! I have to go warn Jae!"

"Wait, just hold on a sec!" he said as I went over to him to check what he's searching for. "I'm trying to see who is this Analeen Price! Besides, we need to see who we're really dealing with"

I watched Booker hacking into his father's account and the screen showed a lot of names. And look! I even see Quil's name on it.

When Booker typed down Analeen Price, we found her name and it looks like she's a junior just like me. Booker opened up her file and the first that came up was her schedule. I noticed she had the same class as I had with Jae in 3rd period.

"Oh shit...I think she's in my class..." But how come I've never hear that name before in the class.

"You know her?" Booker asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not sure," I said but then I thought of something. "Where's her picture?"

"Right here," Booker said as he clicked a certain tab in the pop-up profile, showing the picture of Analeen Price.

...Oh fuck...

* * *

**Jae's POV**

I decided to wake up 15 minutes ago, and dressed properly, not wanting to go take a shower. I mean, I don't smell bad really; I smell like the old morning star. (Yes, that was a pun to my last name)

I went downstairs to get some breakfast, or better yet, lunch since it's already noon.

Damn, I must really needed that sleep, and I felt great!

I didn't had a nightmare!

Phew, I guess that meant I only get it once a night.

For sure though, I am freaked out by that nightmare, and I guess I'm handling this more easily than other people should, but like I said I've gone through something bigger than this when I was a little girl. Besides, dad says that fear is only in the mind.

There is nothing to fear until you find the real fear.

Now, I have no idea why dad put it that way. Usually, its "there's nothing to fear but fear itself" but dad said in a way, saying that there's an even bigger fear that defeats any fear. Huh...I wonder what that is...

"...What am I supposed to have lunch?" I asked myself. Didn't my parents know that I'd be staying home? Tch, I don't think they would care.

Don't get me wrong, I know they love me and I love them, but nowadays they barely had any time for me. I always see them so late like around 8:00, and it gets me worried.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I can fend for myself!" I at least tried to convince myself, but that's not working.

_Ding-dong!_

I raised my eyebrow at the sound, and I thought weird. This is actually the first time I heard some one use the doorbell. Usually, Paul would just come in from the back door since it's always open. Hmm, and not many people know that I live here.

The doorbell went off again and I quickly ran to the door to get it. I opened it and I was surprised to see her here.

"Anna!" I said a little bit too surprised. "What's a pretty young lady like you doing here?" Okay, I just felt really uncomfortable saying that to her. EW! I'm flirting with a girl!!

She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "I never considered you to be the type to flirt around."

"Yeah well...I'm trying out a new trend-"

"You're trying, but not succeeding"

I frowned. "Girls. Why do they have to be so mean?"

She just smiled at me and asked, "May I come in?"

"Uhhh sure," I said as I stepped back and let her in. "Come on in, Anna"

She stepped inside my house, carrying a small picnic basket with her, and I got curious.

"What's in the basket?" I asked.

She continued walking inside and was now heading over to my kitchen. "Oh, it's a surprise." Her tone sounded a bit off right there, but I shrugged it off.

However, my instincts are screaming at me, and what words are they yelling at me? I wasn't sure...

"So why aren't you in school?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I wanted a break I guess... It's healthy sometimes..."

"Oh well, I wanted to give you this," she said as she took out a muffin, and I could smell it. Oh my God, banana muffin!!

"Is that a banana muffin?" I asked. I couldn't help it; it's my favorite dessert in school.

"Why, it is! I baked a batch for you," she said. "I already ate some of the batch so here's some for you" She gave me one muffin first and without any hesitation, I took a bite from it.

Strange, the banana muffin tasted a bit bitter, but hey, it still taste good!

I finished it with no problem and Anna looked kind surprised.

I blinked at her. "What?"

"O-oh wow, you ate it fast," was all she said before she took out another muffin and handing over to me. "Would you like another one?"

Strangely, she sounded a bit anxious right there, but I shrugged it off. She did bake me these muffins and came here all the way here from school so I owe her.

I thanked her and took the muffin from her. I started eating and this time, I watched my pace. Maybe she was surprised because I ate a little bit faster than a normal human should? Hmm...banana muffin good, but there's still that bitter taste.

After I was done eating, I smiled at Anna and said, "Thank you-"

And then another muffin was given to me.

What the hell?

Anna looked stiff, and she was trembling a little. She was forcing her smile a little wider and asked, "Care to try another?"

I looked at her strangely; she's not herself. "Umm Anna, I think I should eat lunch first before dessert-"

She glared at me and said, "Just eat it," It wasn't a friendly request. No it was beyond that; it was an order. She said it so coldly and so menacingly.

Out of fear from the craziness that was arising from her shadow, I ate the muffin.

After, that she gave me another...

And another...

And another...

Each time she gave me another muffin, she looked more shocked and scared, and each time she did, my stomach was getting full and I was getting scared by her behavior.

I had to stop now.

"No more, Anna," I said and she was about to shove the muffin into my mouth, but I pushed her back a bit. "No! Anna, you're kind of scaring me right now-"

"Why isn't it working?!" She yelled as she whacked the small picnic basket with her arm. The basket went flying off the counter and unto the tiled floor. The contents from the basket started spilling out. There was really 4-6 more muffins left and then I heard something break like glass...

I went around Anna, who was frozen right now, and examined the broken glass bottle on the floor. The bottom part of it was broken, spilling out some strange looking liquid. I look at the label of the bottle and my eyes widened.

Now I know I was never in my chemistry, but...

Isn't cyanide a poisonous compound that could kill a person so quickly?

Why was Anna carrying it?

"I know what you are Jae Ophelia Morningstar."

I froze completely, and thought 'What? Did I hear that right?'

"It wasn't Kaylynn, Bryce, or Amber," Anna said. "It was me..."

I stayed quiet as she continued her speech...

"I was the one that wrote all those markings on our table in Mr. McKash's class, I was the one that vandalized the lockers especially yours, I was the one who messed with your car, I was the one who left that note for you in 2nd period as well as 3rd period, and I was the one who threatened Amber to willingly make herself as the culprit so I would be safe for at least another day"

I felt her move as she got closer to me. She slowly knelt down in front me and whispered, "And best of all...I used cyanide to poison all those muffins you ate."

Shit. Am I going to die now?

If I were, it would be soon that I would fall unconscious or get into a seizure or something. But I had to know something before I die...

"Why?" I asked. "Why?"

"Have Paul ever mentioned to you that he dated me at Freshman year?" She asked and I shook my head. No, I didn't know Paul dated Anna.

"Oh well, we had fun," she said smugly. "We fell madly in love for each other...up until the part, that whore Amber decided to take him away from me!" Amber?! Amber also dated Paul?!

But Paul did say he dated almost every girl in freshman year...

Damn it, I hate that. (I am not jealous. [in denial])

"You see, what I did to get her away from _my_ Paul wasn't easy," she said. "I had to do a lot more things to her than I have ever done to you...and a lot worse." My blood run coldly as I started to shake, but it wasn't the seizure. No, it was the anger right now that's boiling in me.

"I congratulate her for surviving it for a week after she decided to dump Paul for me," Ouch. Paul got dumped, really? "But now Kaylynn the bitch took him away from ME!" She yelled in frustration. "I was mad! Amber and Kaylynn were my best friends! And they had to go and stabbed me in the back?! Did they not see that we were perfect for each other?!?"

I wanted to gag at this, but instead I was getting frustrated every passing moment she kept saying that Paul was hers, Paul is her lover, she and Paul were perfect for each other. It wasn't making sick, it was making sickeningly vicious when I started thinking of the gruesome things that I could do right now before the cyanide takes effect.

Wait hold up!

Kaylynn, Amber, and Anna were best of friends?

"When I also start doing the same things to Kaylynn, you know what that bitch did? No? She decided to pounce at me in a cafeteria during lunch! I was humiliated! I had to break her wrist for that and shoved her pretty little face into the ground's nasty old pudding."

"And because of that, I had to move to Wisconsin! To get help!"

And then some of the things started to click.

_"Sure you don't, Miss Piss Lynn!" Blake snapped. "Like the time at freshman year wasn't your fingers getting dirty!"_

_Kaylynn's face turned red and I was surprised a bit. I have never seen her so...angry, not even when I kept Paul's attention to myself and she was getting less. She snapped at him, "that is none of your fuckin' business!"_

No wonder, Kaylynn was so mad. I guess she didn't want to relive her failed attempt of beating the hell out of Anna.

_"Well..." Paul started saying. "I don't know, but two of the Lynns' got into a fight with each other and then they stopped talking. Kaylynn started to get too desperate on me, and made things well complicating."_

Lynns'? Anna-lynn? That doesn't sound right...

"...So now I'm back," I wasn't paying attention to whatever she said before, but I was now when she got to the part. "I'm back to have my Paul back, but then you...you came into the picture. At first, you were nothing of a threat to me, until I heard some of Kaylynn's little pets saying something about you being gay. That day in the cafeteria, you did good to prove that you weren't gay, but I just had to make sure. I spied at you some time in school and what do you get when a boy is playing the piano and the principal walks in exposing his, or _her_ secret?"

I remembered then that Anna didn't have a first period class, and she did say that the theater are one of the places that she would go just to waste time.

It was me...it was me all from the start...

True, Mr. Turner was the one that revealed me to her, but I was the one that admitted it.

I hear Anna giggle a bit as I remained frozen while she played with the bangs of my hair, lifting it up and letting ti fall. "So now...I wonder when the coma is going to start soon...that was a lot of cyanide poisoning you ate..."

My vision was starting to get a little hazy and I could see some black spots everywhere. Shit, I was going to die soon, but I needed to know. "I just wanted to know one thing..."

Anna shrugged and asked, "Okay, what is it?"

"...What's your real name?"

After I said, she burst out a laugh, a really evil horrible laugh. She finally calmed down in a few seconds and answered, "Analeen Price."

Analeen Price...

I'm afraid that the 'Leen' is actually the most frightening than the 'Lynn's altogether.

But fear of death didn't stop me from doing one thing.

I started to grin widely when I remembered a memory and decided to use it against _Analeen_ here.

"Hey Anna? Want to know something?"

"What?" she asked sharply, not really amused at all.

I smirked darkly right at her face and said, "I. Kissed. Paul."

I saw it coming, really, I could have dodged it, but I just couldn't move. As soon as I said those words, she screamed in frustration while she abruptly got up on her feet and kicked right at my guts.

Great, like I wasn't suffering enough already.

I burst into a coughing fit as I fell to the ground sideways. I could the broken pieces of the bottled cyanide cutting through my skin. Shit, could this get any worse?

Apparently, it could.

In my last sight of my vision, I saw Anna picking up a knife and then out of nowhere, I saw Booker pulling her away.

And then Paul was right in front of me.

_**"Jae,"**_ he called out to me, but it sounded so far away.

I knew then I was taken by the darkness once more.

* * *

OH NO!!!!

**Did I went too far?**

Shoot...I think I might have really killed him...her...whatever.

**Anyways, I think Jae will survive. I hope.**

And if he/she does! There will be an even next chapter! And after that chapter, there will be another bonfire party and guess what?!

**Paul is going to tell JAE!**

**1. How the hell is Jae going to react of the news of his(her) best buddy(lover) is actually a werewolf? How will he(she) handle the news of Paul imprinting on him(her)?**

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ON...

**Snow in Fall**

(By the way, if there are any confusion, please ask away and I'll clear up any confusion by next chapter!)


	14. The Moon and The Sun

**HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PEOPLE!!**

I UPDATED, ISN'T THAT GREAT!!?!?

**IT'S LOOOOOONG BY THE WAY!**

* * *

**About the reviews...**

I LOVE YOU ALL! Wow! I actually almost died when I saw all you guys' comments! I never felt so alive!

**I'm glad you all liked the ending from last chapter! It took me a long time to make a really good combat to Anna, and I got that! So thank you for saying that it was awesome!**

To **Musicbee** = It's not going to end soon!! I still have a sequel coming up for this! I think this would be a trilogy fic.

To **Vanessa-Wolfe303** = Umm, I don't think that's wise at all. I mean, what about agglutination? They're not really werewolves you know, they are just shape-shifters. I think they still have the same normal human blood. But your idea gives me another idea to another theory I was working on. So thanks! :)

To** laurazuleta18** = I know! I can't wait to finally end this girl-hiding-secret thing and get everyone shock and make the whole school go crazy! BUT...I am a sadist and a masochist, so I'm going to have the secret go on for a while. I mean Paul will find out, but I'm not letting any one else know about it...yet.

To **Zoey24** = You'll get the explanation in this chapter. But umm, about that "genetic thing" that's actually going to be in the next sequel of this story. So don't worry about that.

To **Yining'n'Yanging** = Totally it means snowing in Autumn. I mean have you ever been to a climate where it's just Fall and suddenly it's snowing? It beats Global Warming.

To **xNOMx** = Ohh, she's not going to die...yet...

* * *

THERE WILL BE A **Booker Spotlight** AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

**I HOPE YOU WILL READ IT!**_  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga!_

* * *

"The Moon and The Sun"

"_**-What do you mean there's nothing wrong with him?**_"

"_**-I think that girl might have lied-"**_

_Whoa... voices..._

"_**-There was a bottle of cyanide-"**_

"_**-it's not in his system-"**_

"_**Who cares about the cyanide!? My son is alive, isn't he?"**_

..._Was that mom?_

"-**_his fingers are moving!_**"

"_**Jae? Jae, honey, are you alright?"**_

I opened my eyes slowly and my hand was right in front of me, blocking the bright white light. As soon as my eyes got used to it, I looked around and found myself in a white bland room on a bed surrounded by my parents and my friends.

"Jae," I hear my father's soothing voice as he sat right next to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling, son?"

Then everything came back to me.

Quickly I jumped out of bed, surprising the hell out of everyone. I asked in panic, "Where's Anna?"

"Whoa, calm down there Jae," I look to my left and it was Paul. He has his hand on my shoulder and his other one supporting me on my back; I guess I was swaying a bit.

"Where's Anna?" I asked again to Paul.

"She's in jail," he said. "She's not going to bother you any longer."

I nodded, believing him fully, but man, she was crazy! I mean she poisoned me with cyanide!

...Wait, I should be dead, shouldn't I?

"Why am I not dead?" I asked abruptly and they all looked at me surprised. I quickly rephrased my question, "I mean, I'm happy I'm alive of course, but....didn't she use cyanide poisoning on me?"

My father shrugged and said, "We did find some cyanide in those muffins that that girl baked, but there's not a trace of cyanide in your system, son."

Whoa...not a trace?

"Damn Jae," Chloe muttered out loud. "You. Are. Very. Lucky."

I grinned widely at all of them, making everyone else to smile back. I guess the reason why my body wasn't affect by the cyanide was because of my freaky powers or something? I'll ask my parents about it later.

"By the way, Jae," Kim started to say. "What did you say to Anna, or Analeen? Paul and Booker explained that she went crazy and started shouting out a lot of profanity and threats..."

I thought about it and then I remembered.

I. Kissed. Paul.

I was now smiling smugly as I replied, "I don't know." But it was so obvious that it was a lie.

"Oh come on! Tell us!" I smirked at Kim. There was no way I would tell any one about it. But I might need to tell Paul...

I decided to move the topic along. "So...how did you guys figure out it was Anna?" I asked as I sat back down on my bed and Paul stood close next to me. "I mean, it's not coincidence that you guys just happened to bust into my house and stopped Anna before she could stab me"

I saw Paul shook a bit when I mentioned that last part. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm and my thumb rubbed small circles on skin. He instantly stopped shaking and he looked at me with a grateful look. I'm going to have to ask him sometime about his shaking movements...

I glanced back at everyone and they all wore this peculiar face; I doubt that they didn't notice my actions toward Paul, but hey, if it gets the man to ease down then okay.

I got them back on track, "Anyone? Is no one going to tell me the whole thing?"

Thank you Booker, who stepped up a bit into the lighting.

"Before 6 o'clock this morning, Amber called my home phone number." Whoa, Amber? "She sounded frantic, and said that Anna, or Analeen-"

"Let's go with Anna," I suggested and he nodded. It was starting to get repetitive.

"Right. Anyway, Anna told Amber that she was going to show...some blackmail on the morning news announcement." Blackmail? What-Ohhh, my secret. "And the reason why Amber went along with her plan was because Anna threatened to bomb the whole school." Shit. If she didn't have any guilt on vandalizing my stuff, making me miserable for just 2-3 days, and even trying to kill me; I don't think she'll have any guilt on bombing a school.

Booker continued on. "Paul was at school already along with the rest of the pa – I mean our friends." The pa-what? "They were looking for anything, any sign at all that was dangerous. So far in the search, there was nothing out of peculiar."

"What about the blackmail?" I asked. That's the thing that I was most worry about.

Paul took over. "Booker ran to the video casting room and destroyed the CD." Oh thank god. "Did you know what were in that CD, Jae?"

I could only shrug since really, I have no idea what was in that disk, but I do know that it had something to do with me being a female.

And so they went on with the story with Paul and Booker alternating, telling each part of the story with their own perspective. It was kinda cool...

When it came to the part where they bust into my home, Booker scolded me saying that I should have kept my mouth shut. I just laughed at that, but neither Paul or Booker found it funny. No one did. Geez, I really had them all worried.

When it came to the conclusion, Kenneth was the one who finished it. "So in the end, Anna was jealous because you held more attention and attraction coming from Paul."

I blushed at that. Attraction?

"Attraction?" Mom gasped out loud and I completely forgot they were there. She looked at me directly and was shocked. "Jae, are you...?" She trailed off with her question, but I knew what it is.

"Mom! No!" I yelled out from embarrassment. I know she was doing this on purpose since she knows that I'm a girl! I could see that amusing glint in her eyes; I swear!

"You know what son," Oh damn, please dad, don't do this to me. "It's okay to be your true-self! We won't treat you any differently. I'll say it again, it's okay to be-"

"No! Don't say it again!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it directly at his face, causing everyone in the room to laugh. I looked at Paul and saw that he was blushing beet red. And if he's blushing that badly, I must be worse.

"So...what about Amber?" I asked. Is she still going to be in jail?

"I'm right here," I quickly turned to the small voice behind the crowd. Seth and Jacob stepped back and Amber came out from behind them.

She was smiling sadly and I could see tears in her eyes; I knew instantly that she regretted yesterday's incident. I couldn't blame her for playing the part though, she didn't have another choice that guarantees no one would get hurt.

She was hesitant but she walked over to me. She stopped about two meters away from me; it looked she was afraid of me. I rolled my eyes at her before I got out of the bed, stomped my way over to Amber, and gave her a big hug.

Amber was shocked by my action, but return nonetheless as she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Jae...I am so sorry..." She apologized over and over, and I just kept trying to soothe her.

"Shhh..." I started placed my hand on her and started stroking her head smoothly. I could see she found my actions quite comforting. I told her, "I was never mad at you, Amber. You are a really good friend. I'm not holding anything against you, even if you didn't call Booker and blurted all the truth out."

She pulled back a bit and looked at me queerly and asked, "How could you not be mad at me, Jae?"

"Because it wasn't your fault, Am," I said. "You got involved because of me.."

She glared at me and remarked, "It's not your fault either."

I pursed my lips. "Maybe..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to the side to face the person; it was Paul. He frowned at me and said, "Jae... it wasn't your fault... Anna did it for me...It's mine-"

"Would you all stop blaming on each other?" My mother exasperated. "I swear! Here we all are safe and sound, and all of you are just here blaming yourselves?"

All three of us grinned sheepishly at my mom. I mean, I can't help it. This is somewhat my fault, mostly it has something do with Anna's sanity.

My dad hollered out his laughter and said, "Your mom is right, Jae. How about we all celebrate?"

A small party? On a school night? Wow, that's never been allowed.

I glanced around the room trying to find a clock and I saw the big round clock at the other side of the room, hanging on the wall. It was 9:30 P.M. And they want to have a party?

"Umm, I don't like to protest against having a party, but...do you guys know what it is?" I asked them incredulously, but my father rolled his eyes at me.

"I didn't mean tonight son, I meant tomorrow." Tomorrow? "Isn't there a school festival going on tomorrow?"

I was surprised as hell. "There is?"

Seth then shouted, "Oh yeah! There's supposed to be a famous band from Seattle that are scheduled to play tomorrow!" He paused for a bit as he started jumping up and down. "And guess what? I'm gonna be helping on the set! I'm gonna meet them!"

"Who's them exactly, Seth?" A woman asked and I don't think I've her before. Anyways, she looked somewhat irritated by his behavior.

"Who do you think, sis?" Sis? "Nirvana!" (There is a band called Nirvana. And I'm not sure if they're famous, but I'm pretty sure they are...)

There were a burst of shock and surprise as the whole room became filled with 'no way!' and 'really?' I just stood there confused, and I'm going to guess my parents know about them.

"Who's Nirvana?" I asked and Seth, Brady, and Collin all gawked at me.

"You don't know-?"

"-gotta be kidding-"

"-you serious?"

I glared at them all and pointed to myself, "Hello? Cali-gah-boy here!" Daaammmnnn, I almost said _**girl**_.

I glanced at everyone and they didn't seem to notice my slip up, except Booker, who is fighting to hold his laughter back. Humph, jerk.

And for the next 15 minutes, Seth, Collin, and Brady gave me all the information that I need to know about Nirvana. Huh, I only listened to them for one minute before I ran out of tolerance to even try to memorize one single information of the Nirvana.

I mean, I never heard of them; it would be better if I hear how they play first!

I was getting tired and Paul noticed that. "I think we should all be heading home," he suggested. Thank you so much!

When all of us were out of the small clinic (I'm surprised we could all fit in there) and before anyone would go to their cars, I stopped them all.

"Wait!" I shouted and they all glanced at me. I did the one thing to show how grateful I was of them.

"Paul, Booker, Kenneth, Mom, dad, everyone..." I called their names first before I surprised them all with my next action. I bowed abruptly with my back bending down and my head down as well, making a right angle. "Arigatou!" I yelled. "Hontou ni arigatou gozai-masu!"

_(In Japan when you say thank you to the person you always have to bow your head; it shows the level of appreciation to it.)_

They all looked at me incredulously by my actions. I guess they were never in a position to be bowed and thanked for at the same time.

"Jae, Jae," Paul said my name, embarrassed a bit. "You don't have to do that. It's no problem-"

Luckily, I wasn't alone in this.

"It's no problem?" My mom cut him off. "Paul, this is necessary!"

Without another word, she came up next to me and ducked her the same level as I am in and yelled, "Domo arigatou!"

I hear my dad chuckling, saying, "Well, I may not be Japanese but..." He stood by me and did the same position as mom and I are right now. He too yelled out, "Arigatou!"

After that fiasco, we all stood properly and I gave my smile to Paul and the rest of them. "Thank you...All of you..."

Paul smiled at me with those loving brown eyes. "How do you say your welcome?" he asked me slyly, and I answered. "Dou-itashimashite"

"Doo-itashehmashteh?" he stumbled with the words and that made my parents laugh hard.

I giggled at his mistake, but I told him, "Close enough" And he grinned sheepishly at me.

We all bid farewells to each other and made sure we would meet at the school's festival tomorrow. I got into dad's black Audi s4 and we all drove back home.

But not in silence...

"So...where's Anna taken?" I asked.

My dad looked at me through the rear-view mirror before his eyes turned back to the road. "Anna will be taken to Seattle by Wednesday, and get her attempted murder case to court," he answered. "Don't worry, Jae. That girl won't be bothering you for a long time."

"Oh...okay..." I replied sadly as I slumped back to my seat. I guess my mom noticed my actions when she asked, "Was she a friend of yours, Jae?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"I'm sorry, dear..."

"I'm sorry too..."

Then the question came back to me. "Hey dad?"

"Yes, Jae?"

"Why didn't the cyanide work on me?" I asked him. "I know we're different and all, but how are we different?"

I hear him sigh and made that 'hmm' sound, going through thinking mode. "Well... you know we have unbelievable strength and agility. We also have enhanced senses, but for you you have heightened hearing until you...go through a phase"

"A phase?"

"I'll explain that later," he said. "Anyways, another of our trait would be a high immune system. Anything that is harmful to us, our white blood cells destroy it. Moreover, we actually have an addition of another unique type of leukocytes so instead of 5 we have 6."

I was getting interested into the topic. Never have they discussed this to me about our differentiability out in the open since they always find a way to avoid it. But why was dad willing to share this information?

"So what's this 6th type of leukocyte?" I asked curiously.

"This leukocyte is something I'd like to call, **Pannoxcide**," the word made me awe as he explained its root meanings, "_Pan_ means _all_, _nox_ means _harmful_, and _cide_ is _kill. _Overall, it means Pannoxcide kills all harmful substances, including cyanide and maybe even cancer."

"Whoa..." Was all I could say. I mean how cool is that? You find out that you have another type of white blood cell that could kill anything! Even cancer! Wow!

"Is our blood really that different?" I asked, hoping dad would tell me more, but before dad could breathe another word Mom jabbed his shoulder.

She turned her head to face me, giving me an apologetic smile. "Sorry dear, we'll tell you more about this when you're older."

I groaned at that, and feeling disappointed I decided to argue. "But mom! I'm almost going to be 17-"

"Exactly, so could you wait until Christmas?" She asked me pleadingly. My birthday is at December 24 and it's only a month away. I mean next week is the last week of November so...

"I'll wait," I huffed in defeat and mom just smiled at me. "Thank you, sweetheart."

It was now silent in the car, but you know, silence never lasts long...

"So..." My dad tone changed to that tone where it gets aggravating. "What's this about you and Paul?"

I groaned, already embarrassed by this conversation. "Daaaaaaadddd...this is embarrassing!!"

"Oh come on! Are you gonna tell him that you're a girl anytime soon?" He's actually encouraging a relationship between Paul and me?! Doesn't he care?!

"DAD!" I yelled. "Please! Not this conversation!"

"Why not? I'm your father! I deserve to know!" He claimed. "Did you kiss the boy yet?"

I blushed and stammered with a lie, "N-no..."

My mom knew it was a lie and she blurted out, "You kissed Paul?!"

Oh my God...Some one kill me...

"It was an accident!!" I yelled back. "I tripped and-and-and..."

"Wait! Did you kiss him when you're still a boy?" My dad asked hesitantly but I nodded. I knew there was no way out of this.

By the next few seconds, the whole car was filled with laughter. I groaned even more with annoyance. You see how my life is? First is disaster for Jae and now it's Laugh-at-Jae! What else?!

"HAHAHA! Paul must be so flustered about it!!" My dad laughed even more when he said, "He's probably considering his sexuality! AHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA!" My mom laughed even more as she tries to gain control of her composure.

This went out for a couple more minutes before I finally had to stay, "Mom! Dad! STOOP!" I screamed and their laughter finally died down.

"Ohhh phew...hahaha... Paul's gay, haha-Ow!" I whacked my dad.

"What? He probably is-ow! Okay, okay, I'm stopping." Good.

"Ohhh!" My mom gasped out. "I see why this could be a problem to you..."

"You do?" Both my dad and me questioned her as she nodded confidently.

"Jae, you're afraid of Paul to find out because he might not like you when he finds out that you're actually a girl!" She pointed out. "You know, if he's really gay..."

"That's the thing, mom," I said. "What if he really is gay? I mean, I really, really like him..."

"Wait!" My dad shouted. "Do you really like this Paul? Like like-like him?"

I blinked at his question and answered slowly, "Yes..."

"No! Stay away from him!" He yelled. "No daughter of mine is going out with any boy!" What the...SO NOW HE CARES ABOUT THAT?! And why did he encourage the relationship just a minute ago and now just suddenly rejected it!?

I growled at his response and shouted back, "Dad! I'm almost going to be 17! You can't tell me who I can't be with, and I want to be with Paul!"

"Ha!" He barked a fake laugh. "Wait until he finds out your secret. There's no way that he..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, but I already knew what her was going to say next.

There's no way that he would forgive me for lying to him.

What he said struck my heart with pain and sadness. How could he say that? First of all, he's kind of friends with Paul and he was okay with the idea that Paul broke into my room last night. He even laughed when I just told him that I kissed Paul! So what was this sudden change of his behavior? And the way he worded it out sounded almost like he doesn't want me to be with Paul. But why? Tears submerged into my eyes and I tried blinking them away, but they were starting to fall down on my cheeks.

The whole car ride continued with absolute silence. My dad concentrate on the road, my mom glared daggers at him, and I sat silently on my seat with my tears kept falling. When our house came to our view and dad parked his car at the side of the road, I hear him let out a sigh, and he said with a regretful tone, "I'm sorry Jae...I didn't-"

I cut him off. "I hate you!" I hissed angrily at him before I rushed out of the car and I hurried into the house. Once I got in, I quickly ran up the stairs into my room and slammed the door, locking it. I turned off the lights and I jumped to my bed, clutching unto my pillow before I let it all out. I sobbed my cries silently when I heard a click at the door; some one unlocked it.

"Go away!" I said, but the intruder opened the door.

"Jae honey..." my mom called out my name as she went over to me and sat close to me, patting my head. "Your father didn't mean it... it's hard for him to let go of his little girl, you know?"

"I'm not a little girl," I replied back bitterly.

"I know, I know, but to him, you'll always be his little girl," she said. "Get ready for bed now, Jae. I approve of you and Paul together, but you have to tell him that you're a girl. If this boy really likes you...whether he thinks his gay or not, he should accept you for who you are..."

"I know...I know..." I buried my face into my pillow and used it to rub the tears away.

"I'll talk to your father tonight," she said as kissed me on the head before she left my room and close the door.

I was alone tonight and so I'll fight my nightmares my own.

* * *

**Booker's POV**

It was now around 2:25 A.M. until our night shift is over; it was Kenneth, Brady, Collin and I patrolling tonight.

_Damn, that was intense!_ Collin shouted referring to the memory that I showed them at the beginning of the patrol...

"**Anna..." Paul snarled at the name and the way he looked, it's obvious he knows the girl.**

"**You know her?"**

"**She's a friend of Jae." Ouch. "Why? Why would she?"**

"**We'll find that out sooner or later, Paul, right now we need to go find her," I said as I quickly logged out from the computer, and quickly we both ran out of the Principal's office.**

"**Hey, you two!!" Mrs. Crowley, the desk lady, shouted at us. "You two are not supposed to leave!"**

**But who the hell listens to her? Not even my dad.**

**Paul and I ran out of the building and quickly got to the cafeteria; we caused a lot of ruckus now that everyone was looking at us, but that didn't matter. We ran to our table and unexpectedly, Paul whacked the heads of Embry, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Collin, and Kenneth.**

"**Ow, what the hell, man?" "What was that for?" "Do you have a death wish?" "You moron!" "Owww, that hurt!" "Geez Paul, what's wrong with you!?"**

"**That's for ditching me this morning!!" he yelled at them and they all grinned sheepishly at him. Ohh yeah, as soon as dad caught Paul, the rest of them ran to their classes, ditching the temperamental wolf.**

"**Seth! You remember Anna right?" Paul asked him and Seth just turned to look at him with a confused look. "Yeah, what about her?"**

"**Do you know anything else about her?" He asked desperately, only adding more concerns to the pack.**

**Seth replied, "Well... she has a class with me last period on Home Economics. She baked these banana muffins and she left the class early, saying something about visiting a friend."**

**In an instant both Paul and I looked at each other with shock and realization.**

"**Hey, can anyone explain what the hell is going on?" Brady asked, getting frustrated by the second, but there was no time to explain.**

"**We gotta go," I said and without any more time to waste, we ran out of the cafeteria and headed for the woods. We phased into werewolves and ran through the forest, heading for Jae's home. **

**We phase back to humans and quickly got to the front door of the house. Thankfully the door was unlock and when we came in, Anna had kicked Jae to the floor and grabbed a knife from the counter, planning to kill her.**

**Instantly, I ran and grabbed Anna, then I threw her to the couch in the living room. Paul had gotten to Jae and brought her into his arms, calling out her name, "Jae?" No response.**

**When Paul picked her up, there was this broken glass bottle that Jae crushed with her back, and I saw the label on it. 'Cyanide'**

**It hit me. I remembered that Mr. Berg came running in, telling my father that some one stole a set of poisonous chemicals from Mrs. Roy's class. Then on the floor, I spotted some muffins that Seth was talking about Anna baking a batch of those. It all adds up.**

"**Paul, the muffins are poisoned," I told him gravely and he looked at me shocked. He looked at the bottle of cyanide that I was staring at and also the bunch of muffins on the floor. He had put two and two together quickly than I did as he carried Jae in bridal style, grabbing the Baby-Zap keys from the kitchen counter, and ran out of the house.**

**I turned back to Anna who was shocked as hell.**

"**How?" She asked. "That isn't humanly possible."**

**I quickly regret my actions because what kind of normal human is able to throw an average girl about 5 meters away all the way to a perfect landing on the couch. You know it would have been better if I threw her on the floor, and that way she would have been knocked out.**

That's where I stopped the memory from going since it was up to the point where Anna would say something about the _blackmail video_ of Jae.

_Dude, we wanna know the whole thing!_

Well, too bad Brady.

_What are you hiding?_ Collin asked as both he and Brady started attacking my mind, trying to search for what I was hiding. I then resorted to the one thing that always kept everyone away from my mind...

Babble...

I thought of cyanide and decided to go over it...

Cyanide poisoning occurs when a living organism is exposed to cyanide. The cyanide ion, if used as poison, is generally delivered in the form of gaseous hydrogen cyanide or in the form of potassium cyanide or sodium cyanide. Cyanide makes the cells of an organism unable to use oxygen. Inhalation of high concentrations of cyanide causes a coma with seizures, apnea and cardiac arrest, with death following in a matter of minutes. At lower doses, loss of consciousness may be preceded by general weakness, giddiness, headaches, vertigo, confusion, and perceived difficulty in breathing- (Information is from Wikipedia)

_OKAY! OKAY! WE GET IT!_

_Don't bore us anymore!!_

_Hey!!_ Kenneth finally spoke. _Brady, Collin, why don't you two go on home? Book and I can finish this by ourselves, and besides we only have 10 minutes of the shift until it's over._

The three of us were quite suspicious of his suggestion, but going home sounded good to the two goofs.

_I'd like that, thanks!_ Collin was gone in our minds followed by Brady.

It was only Kenneth and I, and I knew what's going to happen.

_Alright, Book! What exactly is going on? I know for a matter of fact that you are hiding something that has to do something Jae!_

You know nothing, Kenny.

He growled at that nickname. _First of all, don't call me that! And second, I know something, Book. I know that you've been slipping lately! It's not like you that you would blame Bryce without any evidence!_ He pointed out , showing the memory of me in the my dad's office, accusing Bryce. _And so many things that I would like to point out to you! Thing is, you are distracted!_

Before I could make a comment against that, I could feel Sam, Jared, and Quil in my mind; it's their turn for the night shift.

Finally! Bye!

_Hey, wait! Don't you dare phase back, we're not done here–Book!!_ I ignored Kenneth's loud obnoxious voice as I phased back to human and changed into my clothes before I start hiking a mile or two away to my house.

And so my thoughts began to run...

(Booker's Dialogue)

I'm Booker Driscol Turner and I'm 16 years old, 2 weeks, 4 days, 2 hours, and 41 minutes, but hey who's counting?

I was six years old when my mom got into a drunk driving accident. Some moron just slammed into us and our car, as described by a witness, "flew off the road and flipped about 3 times before it slammed right into a tree". I was with her that time and I survived, but she didn't make it. I now had respiratory problems because of the accident.

Years passed and I became...weird. I mean, I've been antisocial and I usually kept things to myself, but I like it. I like being alone with my thoughts. My dad was worried that time that I didn't have any friends because of the lack of attention he gives me. Really, sometimes he pushes himself too hard. Anyway, to make him feel better I tried to go make friends...but I ended up scaring them away because I was too weird.

The memory of a little girl – I think that was Chloe? – came into my mind as I remembered asking her if she wanted to play with Patches (Patches was my giant tarantula). Of course, she ran off when I mentioned it and she never came close to me.

I get bullied sometime in my childhood, but I'm not a wuss. I fight back, despite my asthma problem, but fortunately I had Patches. That is until at 4th grade, my English teacher murdered him with a meter stick ruler. Patches died that day, and I'll never forget him.

After I lost Patches, I met Kenneth and he filled up that empty hole. Anyways, Kenneth was my only friend through my childhood. I tried getting along with the rest of his other friends, including Seth, Brady, and Collin, but that time they were also a bit freaked out. I was actually in Kenny's bathroom soap-cutting, y'know, carving a soap into some type; I was carving it into Patrick Star from Spongebob. Seth wanted to use the bathroom and he ran into the room I was in. Of course I was right next to the door and the toilet was on the other side. So when Seth came in and was about to pull down his pants, I said to him, _"This bathroom's occupied."_

And of course, I scared the living hell out of him as he ran out of the bathroom, screaming "_He has a knife!!"_ Maybe that was stupid of me to point the knife at him while telling him the bathroom's been used.

So Kenny's buddies stay clear away from me, but we sometimes we talk although we prefer not to talk at all to each other.

Everything was the same for me until last year...

Sam Uley had a huge growth spurt and he suddenly had this body-build out of nowhere. Everyone was talking that he was taking steroids. The suspicions only got worse when Sam disappeared for weeks and was found naked. Moreover, he broke up with his girlfriend, Leah Clearwater and instead, he went out with her cousin, Emily Young who got attacked by a bear leaving permanent scars. A year later, Jared disappeared for a few weeks before coming back to school, and the same thing happened to Paul.

When that happened, both Jared and Paul started hanging out with Sam, and that caused a lot of suspicions around the reservation. But since the Elders didn't react anything to it and stated that Sam Uley is to be trusted, everyone went along with it, but they still have their doubts. At first, I thought nothing of all of this that is until one by one of all the teenage boys they started to become like...Sam.

I admit I was shaken a bit that this was happening, but my dad said it was nothing to worry about.

A month ago, Kenneth was changing. He was getting taller than me and he just suddenly developed muscles? Sam and his gang kept staring at him, and Seth, Brady, and Collin whom had fallen to Sam's gang, also kept close to Kenneth in a strange stalker way. Of course, he gets freaked out easily and we tried everything to get Sam and his gang to leave us alone, but that wasn't happening.

One day, Kenneth was gone missing at least that's what I thought until 2 weeks later he was hanging out with Sam and his gang. And all I thought that time was '_They got him...Shit they got him..._'

For the next several days, I was alone all the time and did my best to avoid Kenneth and Sam's gang at all times. Then something happened to me...

I was getting taller, I had muscles that were never supposed to be there, a high metabolism, and a high temperature. I tried so hard to keep natural so I started wearing baggy clothes which hides all of me, and I tried to make myself look short by slouching and for walking I had to do it lazily. This was all stupid, but it worked. Sam's gang never looked at me once.

Then my birthday came...

It was nighttime and I was in my room; I didn't want to celebrate much since, well, I didn't have anymore friends. Kenneth was my best friend, and I'm hoping that he still is, but the thing was he left me for Sam's gang.

For the first time since my mother died, I felt...lonely.

Being lonely made me angry, and that anger was something I've never experienced to be so strong...

Right at the time, when I realized I just lost a friend, dad came in and said, _"Happy Birthday, son!" _But no. No, I didn't want a birthday. Who am I supposed to celebrate it with?

No one. Damn it. I was alone.

The first thing that happened. I was hyperventilating and I could hear my father running and yelling for the inhaler. I was having an asthma attack, but this one felt worse. Not only were my lungs and my chest were hurting, but everywhere was hurting. Everywhere.

"_BOOKER!"_ I turned around to the voice that yelled my name and it was Kenneth.

When I first saw him, I thought _it's his fault. It's his damn fault. _That was unreasonable thought, but I needed to blame some one. I never felt lonely before, and because of him, I did and that pissed me off, which triggered the werewolf inside of me.

There was this loud poof sound that I didn't recognize, and suddenly all the pain was gone and my asthma attack stopped. It was then that I found out about the legends that the Elders kept telling were real; they were all real.

It wasn't Sam and his gang; it was Sam and his pack of werewolves, Kenneth's in it and I was too.

It took a while for them to get used to my weird ways of defining everything that was necessary and unnecessary to define, but it was all good now. Seth forgave me about the '_knife and bathroom_' event.

I had actually more control and it's maybe because my life is always so...laid back and I always have control of myself. Kenneth changed a bit; he was more...daring? Ugh, now I sound gay. I meant he's more reckless, he acts more than he thinks more.

Take for example, he stole a hunter's gun and buried it, and he thought it was funny...which it was. But as a result, some researches were sent into our rev to check the strange growth of wolves. We kept hidden for a whole week until they finally left, explaining that it might have just been a bear.

A week passed and there was this news of a new family moving into La Push into the new house that was built far away from the rest of the neighborhoods. Paul, Sam, and Jacob were sent by Billy to make the family feel comfortable around the rev. And then suddenly, we heard these news that Paul had imprinted on one of the members of the family.

Of course, we thought that Paul imprinted on the mother, but instead we found out that Paul imprinted on a boy.

It was no laughing matter, really. If imprinting is supposed to be finding your soul mate that would be able to carry the gene of a werewolf to the offspring...how is he and this Jae supposed to work that out?

Paul gave it a chance of course, and he and Jae ended up as good buddies.

Then there was the vampire attack, and the first time I saw Jae. I thought there was no way he could be a boy. I mean the clothes says otherwise but the face tells it all. He's definitely a girl.

But again, the whole pack was so oblivious.

I wanted to confirm my theory so I stalked Jae a bit and she walked into the shed... and I didn't see anything else, I swear, but I knew she's girl! I knew! I can't wait till the whole pack finds out, and then I'll be taunting them, "I told you so!"

But I kept it a secret. I wanted to see how they would react when someday Jae was going to have to reveal herself as a girl. And I will wait for that day...

Apparently, all of it changed when just last Monday – when I caught Jae from falling to the ground – I almost exactly knew how Paul felt about imprinting.

Despite the imprinting was almost halfway, at that moment I fell in love with her. I didn't think of these thoughts but...it was just...I don't know, it came out of nowhere from the moment I caught her!

I did my best hiding that from the pack by always thinking of other things, things that seem less important by making them very important.

(A/N:Booker's dialogue is over...)

I saw my house now, just about 20 meters away. I slowed my pace down, not in a hurry to get home.

I looked up and noticed when the sky's not so cloudy, the moon really does outshine all the stars in heaven. I don't know what's up about with full moons, but it gets wolves so...excited. I could hear the howls of a pack of _natural_ wolves from a mile away, conveying their feelings to the bright shiny orb. The moon was everything to the wolf: its gravity, its strength, and its heart.

_But when the moon is gone, do we feel the same to the sun?_

* * *

**Booker's a deep thinker, and he usually thinks more unnatural kinds.**

I didn't have anything else to write so I thought it'd be better if I just go with a **Booker Spotlight**!

**I hope you guys did read his dialogue; you would find it very interesting.**

Okay, anyways, heads up because _**Jae will sing**_ next chapter! And _**Seth can play the guitar**_?!?!

**Find out what's happening in the next chapter of...**

Snow In Fall!!!!


	15. We Need to Talk

HEEEEEEEEEEEEYY! I UPDATED!!

**Paul will reveal the secret by the next two chapters! Or the next chapter if I decide to make another special again!**

If you want a special long chapter than you guys better review!

**Which by the way, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

Remember, if you review a long one for me, I'll have a **SPECIAL LONG CHAPTER** next!

* * *

**To my reviewers: I'm glad you love the whole Booker Spotlight thing! I hope that you all would love all the other spotlights coming from the werewolves as they find themselves imprinting on Washington's top 8 women.**

HOLY CRAP! Sorry about the _**Nirvana**_! I'll change it to _**Nickelback**_!

To **princesaangelbebe** = rofl. You'll love what's going to happen...next chapter though.

To **musicbee** = Have I ever mentioned how beautiful and talented you are? Have I ever told you that I love you? Lol. I am SOOO stealing those titles you made (don't worry I'll give you very big credits for it.) And to answer your last question, I have no clue but I blame my crazy Asian friends.

To **..man- ** = Hahahaha. Shouldn't the author be kissed for writing this story?

To** xNOMx** = Good job. You got it! I'll give you some applauding when the chapter has come to reveal what Jae's power is.

To **AnnabelleLee13194** = Hmm, it sorta is. By the way, we need to talk about that 'marine' thing. I'd mention it in the PM but I keep forgetting about it.

To **Starkissedtulip** = Soon, soon. I'll repeat it again, _**if mostly everyone reviews I swear I'll make a VERY LONG**_ chapter the next time I update!

To **avdreader** = Well, I kind of pulled some strings here. I wanted Jacob and Seth to keep going to school and all, but Leah keeps patrolling in the Cullen's territory...or Jacob's territory. But after school, Jacob and Seth will go back to Forks. I wanted it to be that way, you know? **Anyways, this is now the time that Irina has gone to the Volturi. Things will get interesting...**

**

* * *

  
**

**ATTENTION TO OCIA WINNERS!!**

Please be more patient!! I think by...the next 2-3 chapters the imprinting will start!

Now that you read this announcement. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**

* * *

  
**

"We Need to Talk"

**Okay, I'm sorta really glad that I'm not having any nightmares anymore but...**

**Why is there an elephant in the room?!?**

**Miraculously, there is an elephant in my room. A big giant gray elephant that somehow fit into my room.**

**Wait**

**The last time I had a dream about an elephant was because of dad about to dump me a bucket of water.**

**As if on cue, the Elephants trunk lifted and its nostrils were right in front of me...**

**Holy SHIT!**

I didn't know I was awake; I just know I had to get out bed. I sprang out of it, landing gracefully on the floor, before I slammed myself against the wall. I look back to my bed to see it soaked by a fountain of water. I look to where the source of water came from and my eyes landed on Embry and Quil holding a bucket of what-used-to-be-water.

I glowered at them, and they're eyes widened with surprise...and fear.

"What the fuck do you think you two morons were doing?" I hissed venomously at them as they both back up against the oak-walnut wardrobe. I could tell that they were shaking a bit, but they try to cover it with their stupid sheepish grins.

"Hey Jae...come on now, we're pals," Embry tried to sweet-talk his way out of this, and that only pissed me off even more. I was just so angry...so mad...and for what? For their attempt to dump water on me. But I could tell I was overreacting, I needed some control, but for some reason I can't right now. I don't know why, but I'm really, really angry.

Suddenly, there was this strange yet dangerous, _threatening_ growl that emitted out from my throat, which brought real fear to the two idiots. Wait, did I just growled? Indeed I had; it sounded like a lion growling, circling its prey. The two morons looked at me with surprise when they heard the growl that just came out of me. Shit. I had no idea that I could growl like a lioness.

Nevertheless, I needed to get out of this situation. Instantly, I ran up to the two boys and grabbed their shirts. They staggered back a bit from my sudden actions, but I yanked them out of my room as quickly as I could at yelling, "GET OUT!"

Once they were out of my room, I slammed the door which made the house tremble a bit. "I'll deal with you two later!!" I threatened them before locking my door.

When I was heading to the bathroom, my acute hearing picked up their whispering conversations...

"_...Did you hear that? That growl?" Quil asked cautiously and Embry replied, "Yeah...we'll tell the pack about it later..."_ With that I hear their footsteps going down the stairs.

The Pack?

Lately, there's been somethings that have happened, but I chose to ignore it because I thought it was one of those...well weird times that nobody can explain. However, looking up closely to it, I could finally see how odd it is. First of all, Paul would shake furiously every time he gets mad and he looked a bit abnormal doing that. Second, when I punched Quil on the first day of school, his body was sort of...hard...ew, I worded the wrong. What I meant to say was it was like hard brick stone––Oh my god, that sounded more wrong. Anyways, it was like punching cement. Third and most obvious thing was their temperature; it runs higher than normal people. Another thing were their...strange ways. I mean, the whole lot of them are always so...secluded: a gang of some sort, and I'm in it. But we all kept to ourselves.

Then when I thought about Paul entering my home that two nights ago...I thought about the wolf...that silver gray wolf...

And then I realized their similarities: the brown mesmerizing eyes.

I felt my heart thud in an unusual away when I thought of Paul and his eyes. In fact, every time I think of him my stomach would be filled with a hundred enormous butterflies and there would be this wide smile that my mom would call it the "dopey grin". Oh look there it is! My mind said when I looked at the mirror in the bathroom.

Yup, I'm definitely wearing the dopey grin.

I quickly took a shower and got out some bandages to strap my...you know what.

I wore a yellow and purple trimmed Jersey form the Lakers with the name Bryant in it and the number 24 (You gotta love Kobe Bryant.), black baggy-jeans shorts, and my casual rubber shoes of size 9 even though I'm really size 7, but it keeps up to the lie that I am a boy (which I'm not).

I got out of my room and ran downstairs to the kitchen; I see Embry and Quil gobbling up their food with Paul and my dad on the other side on the table. They both were in an awkward silence position and I guess Paul noticed the strange behavior that my dad was having. When he saw me, he gave me a questionable look as he gestured his eyes to my father. I shrugged at him, not really wanting to tell him that my dad didn't want us together. He frowned at me, knowing that I know something, but I didn't pay attention to that now. I paid attention to the stupid idiots eating almost all the food.

They looked distracted so I decided to go on ahead and punish them. I crept up behind them and without holding back, I whacked both their heads.

"OW!" They both yelled out as they dropped their pancakes on their plates and clutched their heads, trying to rub the pain away. Paul started cracking up, his fist pounding on the table, while my dad was startled away from his deep thinking, and now just realized what I did before he joined Paul with his laughter.

"That's for the attempted murder this morning!" I said as I plopped down a seat between Paul and my dad.

"Sorry," I hear them both apologized, but I just rolled my eyes at them. I took some pancakes and I was about to eat, but I looked back up to see Embry and Quil wearing puppy faces.

What the hell?

I have to admit though, those are the most cutest puppy-dog-eyes I have ever seen! But I bet Paul's better at it.

Nevertheless, I gave in to their cruel yet cute puppy-dog eyes. I humphed at them and said, "you two blokes are forgiven"

They both each gave me this big grin before going back to eating. I smiled at that before I turned my attention to my father, who was reading the newspaper when actually he's trying to ignore me. Mom came into the kitchen, "Well, finally you're up, Jae! I hope Embry and Quil didn't do anything drastic to wake you up."

"Oh no, mom," I said sarcastically. "They woke me up with a spring-full of a bucket of love!" Paul started laughing while the two-with-the-most-ironic-names tried smiling at me, cringing.

"That's nice," mom said, accepting my sarcastic remark as she went over to my dad and gave him a kiss. "Morning, hun."

"Morning, dear," my dad returned the greeting as he pulled the newspaper down a bit to kiss her back. Gross.

But wait a sec...

I examined my father closely and on his neck was a square patch of band-aid. Now why is that there?

"Hey dad, what's that?" I asked, pointing at his neck and I'm sure the rest of the boys noticed that patch as well. My father blushed crimson as he pulled the newspaper up to his face, pretending to read. "Nothing," he muttered and my mom started giggling.

Wait, by dad blushed? And why did mom giggle?

…

Ohhh GROSS!

"Awe mom! Dad! That is just...." I didn't finish the sentence as I shuddered terribly, scooting my seat closer to Paul.

"Hey, hey, hey..." My dad stopped my behavior. "If you are a guy, which I'm _sure_ you _are_," Nice one dad. "Taken advantage by a female is sometimes nice for a change."

I blinked at his answer before looking back to Paul, "Hey Paul, can you call the Forks Hospital?"

He blinked at me confused by my request. "Why?"

"I think I just got scarred so terribly that I might be dying sooner than I think..."

There was laughter around the table, and my dad put the newspaper down and glared at me playfully. "When you get your day, you'll see what I'm talking about."

...Wait, did he say _when I get my day_?

I raised my eyebrow at him and decided to go along with the double-entendre. "So when I _do_ get my day, will you approve of it?"

My dad had a sour face on first as he looked at Paul with an emotionless face, which Paul was taken back by, before he look back to me frowning, sighing, and then nodding.

HOORAH!

I don't ever want to know what my mom did to him last night, but HOORAH! I get to date Paul!!!

Only what slight problem...

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL IT TO HIM!?!??!

"Look at the time!" My mom pointed out the clock and we all looked to see it was 7:45 A.M.

Oh damn...

And so here comes another rush hour.

* * *

After rush hour...

The school festival (which I never knew before because of all the things that have been happening to me for the last several days) was today, and for the first time ever, the whole campus was crowded with students as they all help put up game-stands, the dunk tank (Coach Terry is in it! HAHA!), food-stands, chairs, tables, stereos (probably for that famous band...what was it again?), and many more. Mr. Berg is the one that's in charge for the outside-stage concert of Nickelback (Was that the band?). We see him right now throwing orders around to the tech-crew that had volunteered to help; Seth is one of them. Poor guy.

(**A/N:**NOTE TO EVERYONE! I had no idea **Nirvana **doesn't play anymore soooo I decided to use **NICKELBACK** instead!)

School started which meant first period with Mrs. Howard. She was very sympathetic because I could have died yesterday. She even excuse all those times that I ditched, but there were still a lot of homework to be done. Mrs. Browning, my history teacher for 2nd period, also was sympathetic and treated me so kindly. Overall for the whole morning, I was very behaved because of their attitude towards me. Plus, everyone has just been coming over to me, talking, asking if I'm okay, and leaving. It's like I'm the most popular girl – I mean _boy_ ever! Everyone wants to be my friend now and everyone wants to get to know me because Anna tried to kill me and I live! Sheesh! What's up with this school?

I slammed my forehead on the lunch table and groaned after conversing with a couple more girls, who were very reluctant to let me go. "Ugh...today's so annoying..." I whined.

"I can't argue against that, Jae," Chloe said. "Did you know that everyone has been moving in and out for the festival today-"

"Hey Chloe," Kim cuts her off. "I think he was talking about the many people that have come to worship him." That wasn't an exaggeration.

"...Huh?"

Brady let out a laugh and explained it well to his girlfriend, "You see, Chloe, Jae has gotten more popular. You see, Jae's already famous, but no one has the guts to up to him and talk to him without a reason. But now since they do, they go up to him and try to make friends."

I shot my head up to him, confused of what he said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Are you saying that people avoid me because I'm so famous before?"

"People avoid you before because they know you're too perfect," Paul stated as if it was the fact.

I rolled my eyes at him. "They stayed away from me because I hang out with you guys." They all flinched at that, not expecting that statement from me. Now I know something is up...

"So about those legends..." I started changing the topic out of nowhere, and I could visibly see each of them freezing their movements. It's strange the way they reacted to those legends; they treat as if it was real. But being me, I would pretend to be completely oblivious to the whole situation. I continued, "Utlapa is a total bitch." There was silence before a big round of laughter erupted from our table, causing others to strangely look at our way.

Why did I just insulted Utlapa? Because he is one! And I am just so irritated right now that I am willing to bitch about anyone, but no, I have self-control.

"I could see him related to Anna," Collin said.

Jared nodded at that. "It maybe true."

I rolled my eyes at them and then I realized some one was missing in our group. I looked at Seth. "Hey Seth, where's Jacob?"

_(It was only last night that Jacob received the news that the Cullens are sentenced to death by the Volturi. Check your book!)_

This somehow caused everyone to shift uncomfortably, but Seth answered anyway. "He's on a...trip right now." What's up with that long pause in the middle of his sentence?

"On a trip? To where?" I asked suspiciously and Kenneth quickly answered that, "To his grandparents' house! They're in Seattle, you know..."

My eyes narrowed at that and replied, "No I don't."

Something was going on...I know as hell that something was going on.

No one said anything after that, and gradually, the circle of friends came back as we all start to jibe each other, throwing sarcastic remarks, and hurting each other. Yup, that's friendship!

School went on as naturally as it could. Everything was all handy-dandy, and for our P.E. Class we had to go and help out with setting the stands, right next to our gym. And for so many reasons, it took the whole hour and half of class. Due to the girls being so girly, and the guys had to do everything. We all did a lot lifting and dragging, while the sassy females went on with their gossips. Some even tried to flirt with me while Paul was helping me lift this large white flat table (even though he could lift it himself.)

And I thought for sure Paul was glaring at that girls whom _were_ flirting me before running way subtlety. Well, I did the same thing anyway, when some snobby bitch went up to him and touched his back in a very...ew kind of way. I just wanted to smack that girl, but instead I decided to be a wise-crack. "Ew Paul, you better go wash that off, who knows where that thing has been!" I said it loudly, gesturing to the girl while Paul laughed his ass off.

The snobby bitch is called Madison, and maaaan, was she _mad_ when she heard me. At first it looked like she was going to smack my face, but instead she smirked at me and replied, "too bad that girl Analeen didn't get to kill you."

That offended Paul, but that only made me laugh. "Oh no, she tried her best, besides if that did happen, I wouldn't be here telling you how much of a fat ass you are." I faked a gasp and pointed out the obvious, "Oh my god, you _do_ have a fat ass!" I said with a fake girly voice that sent Paul laughing even more and I swear I thought I heard Embry, Jared, and Quil laughing from far away, too far for them to hear.

Of course, she turned purple when I said that and she marched over to me. Of course, I didn't move the slightest bit as I let her ugly face get close to mine, but I made a fake innocent smile just to spite her more. "You're really going to get it, Jae," she said. "Other girls may think you're cute and nice, but I think you're just a dick."

I snorted at that. I mean the thought of it really. I am a girl and she calls me a 'dick' not that she knows I'm a girl, but I just find it really hilarious. That got her even more angry and she was about to slap me! When her hand was almost to my face I countered it with my right hand, acting as if it was some high five.

"High five!" I yelled out and that got everyone else laughing who was watching the small fight between Madison and I.

She screech loudly and that's when I started running away from her. Not because I was afraid of her, no, but because I want her to chase me, and I wanted to torment her even more since Coach Terry wasn't around. She did chase me and due to my agility, I'm always 5 meters away form her reach. "What's the matter? Your butt's slowing you down?" "I suggest to _crawl_ back from where you came from, Maddy, but do it _slowly_. You don't wanna get butt cramps, do you?"

Of course, this went on for a long while until finally she stopped chasing me and her eyes were forming tears. I stopped as well, realizing that I went too far with my jokes, even though most people continued to laugh. I berated myself. What was wrong with me today? Was I like this? First I growled at Embry and Quil, second I was very irritated during lunch that I even insulted an evil dead spirit warrior, and now I'm bullying this girl, and everyone thinks it's funny.

Damn, now I really am a dick.

She squatted down on the ground, feeling humiliated but I felt worse; I felt so guilty. I walked over to her and squatted down in front of her. She look back to me with a threatening glare, but I wasn't fazed. Everything suddenly got so silent that you could only hear the wind breezing. The spectators were all waiting for something, anticipating something.

"What the fuck do you want now?" She asked me venomously and I could see one tear run down her cheek. Man, I really did it this time.

I put one finger up, which made her confused for a bit until I stated out loud. "One hit." I pointed to my cheek and tapped it. "Free shot." She looked at me first, thinking it was a joke, but as close as I am to her she wouldn't miss.

In an instant, a loud splinting smack was heard and I heard some of the the guys, shouting my name, "JAE!"

I didn't move an inch when she let her hand flew, and the whole atmosphere felt so intense to others, but to me it felt like it diffused. I felt the immense stinging pain on my right cheek, but ignored it when I look back to Madison's face and saw her surprised look. I guess she really thought that I was going to dodge that, but I didn't. I stayed. I reached my hand over to her face and wiped the other tear that had fallen from her left eye. "Sorry, I was being a dick to you...if it helps more, you actually have a very nice ass. So don't cry anymore," I said as I wiped another tear off her face, cupping her cheek.

She suddenly had this crimson reddish shade on her cheeks before she pushed me to the ground, and I lost my balance and fell on my ass. I wasn't angry about that, instead I laughed it off and soon she started laughing as well. "You're still a dick," she said.

I feigned a hurt expression. "I just said you have a nice ass!" She laughed even more, and I could see she was feeling better.

I looked around the area and I see everyone wearing incredulous and disbelief looks, but one look caught my eyes. Paul. Paul looked more like he was amazed, like something incredible just happened. Moreover, he looked like a blind man seeing the sun the first time, and he was looking directly at me. I duck away from his gaze and back to Madison who was still laughing bit.

Couch Terry returned and we went back to our jobs, surprisingly, Madison decided to help Paul and me, but this time, she was more clingy to me than she was with Paul.

When we got to the boys' locker room (I already changed back to my normal clothes in the boys' restroom before going into the boys' locker rooms) Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared surrounded me.

"Dude, what happened back there?" I made a girl cry.

"Although it was kind of funny, it was sort of wrong..." No, really?

"Haha, there's still Madison's slap mark on your cheek." I deserved it.

I stopped listening to them, but I didn't to Paul.

"That was cool what you did out there, Jae," Paul said with his deep rich voice that makes me want to melt. I smiled small since I know it wasn't that cool. I shook my head at him and said, "I was being a dick. I shouldn't have done that to a girl. I deserved that smack."

"True, what you did was wrong at first," Paul started saying. "But you made it good at the end...That's one of the things I like about you, Jae" And when he said that my heart thudded loudly and I blushed a bit, hoping that he didn't hear that. Although it's impossible for his human ears to hear that, he wore this smug look on his face. I think he really did hear my heart thud ineradicably for a second.

* * *

School was finally over, and the festival will begin shortly at 4:00 sharp. We all decided to gather at this one end corner of the front of the school, waiting for Sam, Emily, Claire, Leah(Seth's big sister which was the unknown lady from last night that I never met), Sue(Seth's mom), Billy Black, Old Quil Ateara, and my parents.

It was almost close to 4:00 and the first to arrive where Sam, Emily, and Billy Black.

"Hey!" Emily waved to us and we all waved back as she, Sam, and Billy stroll over to us.

We all said our greetings to each other. Sam looked at me and asked, "where are your parents?"

And just like "speak of the devil," they appear out of nowhere.

"We're right here," My dad piped in and we all jumped away, surprised that he and mom were just like suddenly there. I mean, we didn't even see them coming!

"How did you do that?!" Quil asked loudly and my parents looked at him blankly, and simultaneously they both asked, "Do what?"

"How'd you guys appear without us knowing?!" Embry shouted, re-defining Quil's question.

My dad grinned widely and gestured to my mom while saying, "My wife's a ninja."

I rolled my eyes at them. Of course, they used their awesome abilities to run so blindingly fast and make it appear like they've been here. But nobody needs to know that...

And then Old Quil Ateara, Quil's grandpa, finally came.

"Hello, old friend," Billy said as he rolled his wheelchair over to him and the old man returned his greeting, "It's good to see you, Billy. I haven't seen you since last week."

"Things have been busy lately over at Forks," Billy's tone became a whisper as Old Quil leaned a little closer to listen. I was curious as to what they were saying, but suddenly there was this loud EEEEKKK sound from the stereo; probably someone had drop the mic or something. When I tried to listen to their conversation again, it ended awfully quick. "...I'll tell you more about it, later, right now is the night to have fun."

I groaned mentally, not being able to hear what they said. If only-

"Hey Jae!" I jumped when Paul shouted out my name. He gave me a frown and I quickly regained composure of myself. "What? What?" I look around and I see everyone else was gone. "Umm...where's everyone else?"

"We all decided to split up," he said.

"So...it's only you and me?"

"Well...umm, Jae, is it okay that-"

"Paul!!" We both turned to the small voice that yelled out his name, and just about 5 meters away from us was a little girl around the age of 8 or 9. When she saw Paul she smiled and ran over to him, Paul smiled too and when the little girl got close to him he quickly lifted her up around her waist and placed her easily on his shoulder.

I was asking myself who was this cute adorable little girl? And then that's when it struck me.

Pam.

"Hey! You must be Pam!" I pointed out and she looked at me, repeating my same reaction. "And you must be Jae!" Her face was happy, but then it turned to what looked like between amused and annoyed. "Paul talks about you a lot, even in his sleep." Even in his sleep.

Paul looked up to glare at his little sister. "I do not!"

"Uhh yeah you do! You said-mmmmmm!" Paul quickly clamped her mouth and give her a death glare, though it didn't really fazed Pam much as she continued incoherently with her muffled words. I laughed at the silly jibes between siblings. I sighed mentally...I wonder if mom would be willing to get pregnant again.

"So Jae," Paul looked at me with a look between hopeful and reluctance as he asked, "Is it okay if my sister comes along with us?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Of course, definitely! She still needs to me of what you said about me when you sleep!" He blushed red crimson of that and Pam giggled hysterically, even though it was still muffled. I started to blush when I realized just now that Paul was dreaming of me...ME! And he's sleep-talking about me too! I need to know!

And so we go through the School's festival, or carnival is a better term. Believe it or not, I have never seen so many people here in school, but I guess it made sense since most of Forks population all are coming here. We went through many game stands and Pam enjoyed us battling out.

"Bulls-eye!" I shouted, popping another small paint-filled balloon with a dart. The point of the game was to pop the balloons, and the smaller the balloon is the higher the points. To avoid any suspicion, I had to pop a big one first, before popping two small balloons. In the end, I got this awesome big blowing bubble thing and I gave it to Pam, who already has a bag of prizes; Paul has to carry it all (even though it's not a big deal).

After a while, there were a small batch of little girls up ahead and when they saw Pam, they all waved at her. Pam gleamed as she looked at Paul pleadingly, "Please? Please can I go with them?"

Paul gave her a look for a while, being the protective brother he was, but also a sucker, he caved in. "Sure Pam, you got your cellphone, right?"

"Yeah! Thanks Paul!" She said as she hugged him before running off to her friends.

Paul smiled at her when she left, but when he looked at me his expression turned to confusion. "What?"

"Oh...nothing..." I smiled innocently. Really, I think I want a little sibling now. I should ask my parents about it.

"Hey umm, I'm gonna put this in my truck, is that okay?" He asked, gesturing to Pam's prizes and I laughed. "Would it really fit in the car?"

He smirked. "If we can fit 4 giants in that car, I'm sure we could fit this."

I nodded. "Hm, true." I started walking away but not to the parking lot.

"Jae, where are you going?" Paul asked with a whiny tone and I grinned back at him. "I'll be at the school's restroom. The one near the gym. Anyways, I'll meet you at the dunk tank!" Hahaha...Coach Terry is going down...

I made my way through the large crowd, bumping into so many people. I looked at the time on my wrist and saw that we have another 45 minutes until the concert of Nickelback starts. Luckily, the boys' restrooms were a little isolated since most of the group had went on to watch the dunk tank.

I did my business and I swear I did not look at the urinals! (Geez! Why do men have those urinals?! They pee publicly it's just...GRR! No privacy!) And after I washed my hands, I headed outside not expecting to bump into some one big...and warm...

I looked up, thinking it might be Paul or some other La Push Giant since they were all so warm, but to my surprise it was Bryce. I actually had my chin all the way up just to look at his face! And did he gained another 2 inches or something? Man, he's really big!

Bryce looked at me surprised and asked angrily, "What?"

His anger didn't budge me much though. Instead I tiptoed and reached over to his forehead and placed my hand it is, feeling the temperature before I hastily retreated from the burning heat. "Man! You're burning up, Bryce!" I remarked. "You okay? We should get you to a nurse or something-"

"No! I'm fine," he said but the look on his face told me otherwise. He tried to walk away, but I grabbed his hand pulled him back; he was quite a bit heavy so I had to cheat a bit with my strength.

When I did pull him back in just less than a second, he looked very surprised. I ignored that and asked, "Bryce, don't walk away when I'm talking to you...now what's up? You look tense, like you've seen a ghost or something-"

He cut me off. "You know, I don't know what you or your pals are planning for me, but if you all don't fucking stop it now I will sign a restraining order against all of you!"

What...the...

"Bryce... I have no fire-trucking idea of what the hell you're saying," I said, censoring the cursing because you know, I just realized that I happened to have been cussing a lot lately. That reminds me, I should also censor my mind about it.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, _Star_," he said warningly. "Like I don't know anything about Sam and his gang"

Sam? What does Sam have to do with this?

I glared at him. "Look, _Morton_, it's _Morning-Star_, and I'll stay true to my fire-trucking answer that I have no fire-trucking idea of what the firetruck your saying!"

Bryce's anger fell and his hard face softened. "You really have no idea, do you?" I shook my head, wondering what was up with Sam, Paul, and all the others. "And why are you replacing fuck with firetruck?"

"It's better than Frank," I said, even though it made no difference whatsoever to how strange it is. Anyways, I moved back to the topic. "So what the hell is going on, Bryce?"

His face turned back to cold and hard and he warned me, "Stay away from Sam and his gang, even Paul..."

"Why?" I asked worriedly.

"Look at me," he said. "Don't I seem taller to you? Don't I look much like...like them?"

Yes, I have noticed. He was taller, broader, his eyes were wild, and his temperature was high; he reminded me of Paul, or Sam, or Jacob. What was going on?

"If I were you Jae," He started to say. "I'd stay clear away from them..." And with that, he walked away as fast as I could blink.

I started to process everything strange and everything that Bryce has said through my head. What was up? Could they be experimenting with drugs? Was Paul a stoner? Holy shit...

"Jae?" I jumped and turned around to meet Paul.

He smiled at me first, but when he saw how scared I was, his expression dropped into worry. "Jae, what's wrong?" He asked with concern but I didn't answered.

"Jae!" He called out again, gripping my shoulders, getting worried by the second.

I shrug his hands off me, no matter how much I wanted those there. I stared at him blankly, calming my nerves down before telling him, "We need to talk."

* * *

**OOHHHH!**

Is Paul going to tell him now??

**What about Nickelback??**

What about dunk-tanking Coach Terry?

**What's going on with Bryce?**

PLEASE **REVIEW** A LOT AND **I'LL MAKE THE **_**SPECIAL LONG**_** CHAPTER**!

Be here next time in...

**Snow in Fall.**


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HEEEY! NEEEWWSS REEEPPOOOORRTTT!**

Sorry you guys hate AN but I just want you all to know that I am...almost done. There's 10,000 words right now and I'm planing to add 5,000 more.

Anyways...

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!**

I was planning to just have Paul's secret revealed in this chapter

But I'm adding a **BONUS**!

For this chapter, I'm planning to reveal** Paul's secret,** and in addition,

**Jae's secret **as well

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?!

**Moreover...!!!!!**

I WATCHED **She's The Man!**

And...I'll be using that tampon scene some time in some chapter...

Maybe even the girly voice/tarantula scene...

SO ANYWAYS!

**I'll be posting sometime in Sunday!!!**

LOOK FORWARD FOR IT!!


	17. Why Ya Wanna Bring Me Down?

Holy crap!

**You guys so owe me A LOT OF REVIEWS for this!**

And they better be good ones because I worked my ass for this!

**Anyways, I would to thank my reviewers for reviewing!**

I'm SORRY I decided not to have Jae reveal her secret this chapter! But please read anyway! (I have a dentist appointment today! :(...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously..._

"_Man! You're burning up, Bryce!" I remarked. "You okay? We should get you to a nurse or something-"_

_He cut me off. "You know, I don't know what you or your pals are planning for me, but if you all don't fucking stop it now I will sign a restraining order against all of you!"_

_I glared at him. "Look, Morton, it's Morning-Star, and I'll stay true to my fire-trucking answer that I have no fire-trucking idea of what the firetruck your saying!"_

_Bryce's anger fell and his hard face softened. "You really have no idea, do you?"_

"_If I were you Jae," He started to say. "I'd stay clear away from them..." And with that, he walked away as fast as I could blink._

"_Jae!" He called out again, gripping my shoulders, getting worried by the second._

_I shrug his hands off me, no matter how much I wanted those there. I stared at him blankly, calming my nerves down before telling him, "We need to talk."_

_

* * *

  
_

"**Why You Wanna Bring Me Down?"**

Paul frowned at me. "What? Did something happened?" The tone of his voice sounded panic...and scared. I rethink my thoughts, thinking of how to say this. Maybe I should start with Bryce...

"Is there something going on with Bryce?" I asked seriously and I see his eyes widened once I said the name. I can't believe that Bryce might be right about this. "What have you guys done to Bryce?" I asked, but he ignored my question.

Paul was now panicking when he started throwing me a lot of questions. "What did Bryce do? Are you okay? Did he do anything to hurt you? Anything at all? If he did, I'm gonna go and-"

"Hey, hey! Hold up!" I shouted, cutting him off and making him stop. "I'm talking about what you guys have been doing to Bryce." I paused a bit before I hesitantly asked him, "Are you...are you, Sam, and everyone else..." Firetruck, how do I say this?

There was a moment of silence and still nothing came out of my mouth. "Are we..." Paul urged me on and I let out a breath. I look deep into his eyes and I see the anticipation, the fear running through it.

I tried again. "Are you guys doing drugs?" I blurted out and right at that moment, he looked straight at me dumbfounded.

All he could say was, "Huh?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Is that a yes or a no?" I asked. "Because if you guys are doing drugs, that's cool with me, but I don't want to get influence. However, you shouldn't force it upon Bryce Morton! I don't know if you guys put him on weed, meth, or ecstasy pill, but you guys need to lay off. If he doesn't want to be a druggie, then leave him alone. Because you know you could a lot of trouble and could throw you guys in jail-"

Paul then cuts off my babbling by putting his finger on my lips. I almost whimpered when he put that warm fingertip of his on my cold lips. It felt nice.

He's still looking at me dumbfounded before answering seriously, "Jae...I have never done drugs nor everyone else have ever done drugs..."

"...So you're not a druggie?"

"No"

"Stoner?"

"No!"

"Alcoholic?"

"Jae!"

"Baker? K-club? Wigger? Peeper? Robotard? Any kind of a spin doctor?" He glared at me and I grinned sheepishly back.

"Okay, okay, you're not into drugs," I stopped teasing him and decided to apologize. "Sorry for suspecting you to be on illegal drugs."

"It's fine, but what about you?" He asked me suspiciously. "How the heck did you know all those slang terms?"

"I don't do drugs, and I got those words from the internet..." And then it clicked to me; he's trying to avoid the subject.

"Well then, stay away from the internet," he said and I countered. "Well, maybe I should stay away from you guys. I know for a fact that there's something wrong with Bryce, and it has something to do with you and Sam and everyone else!" He was silent.

Right then I pointed out, "He's becoming like...like all of you..."

I see his body stiffened in response when I said those words. I continued, "He got taller, Paul. His temperature is high, and...I don't know, first glance from everyone they'd think he's taking steroids. Again." I added, realizing that Bryce was already buff, but he looked a bit stronger now that I'm not sure if I could take him.

He looked at me for a bit, unsure of what to say. After a while, he let out a sigh and asked, "Jae, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I grinned and he scowled at me.

"Har-har, but really Jae, can I...." He let out a sigh, having difficulties on asking out his question. "Look, I'll tell you everything tomorrow night...can you wait until that time? And you have to promise me that you're not going to run away."

I look at him strangely, not really sure of what to say that. I mean if he's asking me to promise that I wouldn't run away then it must be something pretty big. Maybe bigger if he said it wasn't really drugs. What could it be? Well, I know one thing. I've been living my whole life with secrets that my parents kept form me. Secrets that kept me from knowing who I really am and why I have such strength, speed, and good hearing. There were also a lot of secrets, especially around Paul. I wanted to know now, but I have waited for all my life to at least know one secret I haven't known.

Before I could give him my final answer, some one had interrupted our moment.

"JAE!" Seth shouted my name and both Paul and I turned to him, annoyed. What the hell? We're talking here! I wanted to shout that out, but the panic look on his face held me back.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Paul asked when I was supposed to be the one doing the questions. Hm, I guess whenever its my business, it's his business.

"Mr. Turner wants to see Jae," Seth said and I frowned. "I didn't do anything!" I defended myself, but he shook his head.

"No, not that, it's an emergency! Come on!" He was erratic and desperate. In a hurry he pushed both Paul and I towards the direction he wanted us to go. We were a bit hesitant at first and that made Seth drag our asses to the front of the school. No, he really, the happy-go-lucky-seemingly-weak-when-compared-to-Paul Seth actually dragged both of us to the stage concert.

Once we arrived backstage, we hear Mr. Berg yelling in panic at Mr. Turner who was just listening to him while smiling all the way. "What are we going to do?! We can't just find a replacement at this pace! We have 30 minutes until the show starts!"

"What's going on?" I asked out loud.

Seth answered, "Nickelback can't make it at all. They had an accident 4 hours ago on the way from Seattle."

"Didn't they call?"

"They did, but they said that they would make it," Seth sighs frustratedly. "It's only just recently that they called and said that they couldn't make it at all." What a bunch of (extreme profane words)

Paul stepped in. "Okay, so what does that have to do with Jae?" He asked, agitated. I guess I'd be irritated too if some one just suddenly pulled you out of your serious conversation and drag your ass to the concert's backstage because the principal called for help.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know."

Paul and I both glared at him and that's when Mr. Turner finally noticed my presence. He grinned widely and waved, "Good evening, Mr. Morningstar! Come over here, we need to have a word with you, young man!" I looked at him strangely, I mean who the hell talks like that anymore?

I look at Paul who shrugged making me sigh, reluctantly I walked over to Mr. Turner and Mr. Berg curious of what they want with me.

Mr. Turner continues smiling while he asked me a question, "Are you well informed of the situation?" I slowly nodded and thought to myself where the hell was this heading to? "Well, I was wondering if you could..." He trailed off his sentence, but I already know what he was going to ask.

"No!" I immediately said before I turned around and walk away.

"Wait! Mr. Berg here will take off all your detentions so you won't have to go to Saturday school tomorrow!" I stopped and turned my attention back to the principal, who seemed to have offered me a proposition I cannot simply refuse.

Mr. Berg turned red. "Are you crazy, Bus?" I snorted. _Bus_. _Bus_t_er Turner. Bus. _"This is just careless! What if the audience don't like his performance? They all came here for Nickelback! They will leave and this festival will be a disaster!"

"Well, what else have you planned for, Mr. Berg?" the principal asked. "Nickelback is not coming. Period. We only have one person that can help us now."

"But the detentions-"

"Mr. Morningstar will get some more next week. Knowing him, he would." Oh wow... and he said that so confidently.

"The boy can't sing!" he yelled and that's where I cross the line.

"_I_ can't _sing_?" I interrupted. "Have _you_ ever heard me_ sing_?" Mr. Berg backed off a bit from my response before regaining his composure, explaining himself. "I didn't mean it that way, I meant that you might not be as good as Nickelback."

_**EXCUSE ME?!?!**_

I snapped. "I don't care how fire-trucking famous they are, and I don't care if the people here only came to see **Penny-Crack**," I paused for only half a second before continuing with my rage, "But you are WRONG, Mr. Berg! I will prove it to you that I can do better than whatever that band is! Let me say this again: I. Will. Prove. You. _Wrong!_"

The menacing tone of mine seemed to hinder him a bit, but I didn't care. Before his mouth could get him into trouble again, I turned to the principal and demanded, "Book. Me. In."

"Was that a joke to my name?" Booker asked whom appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap of some of the people in tech-crew, but like I said I didn't care at that moment.

I have a show to perform.

Paul's POV

30 minutes later...

The event still pecked me continuously in my mind. I was asking Jae if I could tell him tomorrow night and also if he promises not to run away, which by the way he hasn't given me that answer yet when suddenly Seth interrupted us. He dragged our asses to the concert because Mr. Turner wanted to see Jae. We found out that Nickelback couldn't perform tonight so Booker's father wanted Jae to perform. After a little argument and an insult (Ha! Nickelback better than Jae? As if!), Jae would sing in place of the band that couldn't make it.

I laughed when I remembered how Mr. Berg cowered when Jae was yelling with such a dangerous tone. Now that was something you don't see every day.

"What are you laughing at?" Pam asked. She was on my shoulders again.

Because I was so tall, she left her friends to come to me so that she could sit on my shoulders. It's not that she's heavy...she's always asking me to do something for her, but I'm more irritated of myself to always comply to her _requests_ (when it involves blackmail)

I shook my head at her. "Nothing."

"Good evening, everyone!!" Mr. Turner said out loud through the mic as everyone applaud loudly, excited that the show's about to start. "I believe have some good news and some bad news"

The crowd died down confused as they all started whispering to each other, asking questions.

Mr. Turner continued, "I'm sorry to say that Nickelback can't be performing tonight-" He was abruptly interrupted with yells of great disappointment; the crowd was disruptive.

"However!" Mr. Turner tuned up his volume to get everyone's attention back while he continued to wear that perky smile of his (How the hell is Booker and the principal related?!). "Some one have volunteered" Pfft, more like dragged. "To be the replacements of tonight's show!"

"Ohh, this sucks!" "We want Nickelback!" Some people have shouted and continued. I growled, but not too much that it could be heard.

The principal pretended not to hear any of it. "Now I'd like you all to meet..."

"Hey Paul!" I turned around to see Jacob, Sam, Emily, and everyone else coming to me. It wasn't hard since Billy Black was there, and people gave space to the chief.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, with his arm holding Emily close when everyone started moving around pushing people.

"Hey, where's Jae?" Jae's mother, Sophie, asked. I didn't get to answer when Mr. Turner shouted out the band's name.

"_**The Howling Wolves**_!!"

I look at the rest of the pack and we were all either wearing amusing faces, suspicious faces, and/or shock faces while they were all looking at me, questioning me. I grinned at all of them before turning back to the stage.

The red curtains had been pulled away with Mr. Turner walking back to backstage. On the stage there were two guitarists: one was Seth and the other I recognized to be Taylor, and a drummer. In the center of stage was Jae behind a microphone stand. He looked a bit pissed off; I'm guessing he's trying to look brave.

"Hey," Jae simply said and there were shouts of "Get off the stage!" "We want Nickelback!" "You suck!"

I snarled loudly at their remarks and Pam looked at me strangely. "You got something in your throat, bro?"

I stopped immediately and quickly gained my control. I look at Jae's reaction to the crowd, but the look of his face tells me that he could care less.

"This will be interesting..." Booker piped in, who came out of nowhere. It scared Pam, but my focus right now is at Jae.

"So...I'm going to be singing...God why am I singing this one?" She let out a frustrated sigh and the whole band was laughing. "Shut up," Jae barked before he cleared his throat and announced the song he's going to sing.

"Anyways...I'm going to be singing...Why ya wanna bring me down," he said and paused right there.

Before they started playing, Taylor said through the mic, "By Kelly Clarkson! Girl song!"

Laughter erupted from the crowd and Jae whacked his arm. I was confused, and although it would be amusing to watch my Jae sing a girl's song, why did he pick that song? Or did Mr. Turner did that?

"He's going to do just fine..." I hear James said behind me, grinning widely like there was some kind of a big joke here that I'm missing.

I turned to my left when Booker barked out a laugh. "You got that right, sir"

I looked at him strangely before back at Jae's parents. Sophie's eyes were wide as she asked Booker, "Are you well informed?" ...What?

"Yup," Booker replied, looking smug. "I'm not _that _oblivious."

Both James and Sophie laugh at that and I stood there getting confused more and more. What the hell?

Before I could ask anything, Jae said through the mic, "Okay, shut up, we're playing" I quickly shut my mouth and everyone else laugh at that. Even though the evening's a little ruined because Nickelback wasn't coming, this performance was going to make up a bit for the disappointment.

But what I didn't know was that it was going to be the most amazing thing in everyone's life...in my life...

Drums started and Seth started playing, creating this exciting beat that made everyone bop their heads as they all flow with the rhythm of the music. I see Jae lifting her hand on the mic and grabbing it off its stand. He took a breath and began to sing...

"**This situation, if it gets any deeper could be critical! I'm not your **_**love**_** monkey so be taking back all the lies you sold!"** I could tell that everyone's expressions began to change from amusing, bored, and disappointing looks to faces of surprised, shocked, and speechless.

**"What did you want me to **_**beeeeee**_**? **_**Yeah.**_** It's just too much now so tell me, so tell me, so tell me one two three **_**FOUR**_**!****"**

"**So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you?  
Why must you keep me underground?  
Tell me, tell me, why you wanna bring me down?  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten?  
Don't blink cause I won't be around!  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?"**

At this time everyone was cheering wildly, and I could feel this big grin stretching wide almost reaching my ears and my mouth open. I just couldn't believe this!

"**Now your transmission is on the negative  
You're on a losing streak!  
This information is getting ordinary and you're losing me!  
What's with your hostilityyyyy, oooohh, when the lie's on me?!  
Well you're down to the last chance  
So tell me, so tell me  
Uno dos tres cuatro!**

**So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you  
Why must you keep me underground  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down!?!**

**Ooooohh YEAH! Ooooooooooooohh YEEEAAH!  
**

**OHHHhhh!!**

**  
Was it all just a waste of tiiiiimee?  
I don't wanna spend my whole life thinking bout it  
Baby this is where I draw the liiiinneee, I think I'm dooonnne!!"**

"**SOMEBODY!!"** Jae yelled as he quickly went to his left and Seth stepped up to the center.

And that kid can play. Man, I forgot how good Seth was with the guitar. He started going instrumental and all the crowd went wild with him. After his solo, Jae stepped up again with the mic...

They started to play a little soft but still loud.**"****So what's your evil attitude when you got me spending my time pleasing you? Why must you keep me underground? Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down!?!"**

At this they played louder. **"Is it too much to give a damn? When I'm giving you one hundred and ten? Don't blink cause I won't be around! Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down!?!****"**

"**DOWN! YEEEAAAH! OOHHHH YEEAH! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! HA!"**

"**_Why ya wanna, why ya wanna, why ya wanna bring me DOWN!?!_"**

The whole band did a pose and the crowd cheered ten times more when the song was over. Many still wear look of surprises and amazement. I know that we didn't all expect this from Jae. And he sang good. He sang a girl's song and he sang good. Better than good.

Jae was grinning widely, happy of his performance and the results. "Thank you, La Push, Forks, and _Spoons_!" Everyone laughed at that of course. "I hope that I did save you from the disappointment of giving you this awesome show of mine. So do you guys still want _me_ off the stage?"

No one said anything about yes, but everyone was shouting their band name, "WOLVES! WOLVES! WOLVES! WOLVES!" To make it better, some of them were howling. Heck, the pack and I were howling, but we backed off a bit when it almost sounded like a real howling wolf. Luckily, no one noticed that.

"PLAY ONE MORE SONG!" some one shouted from the crowd and Jae's grin got bigger.

"Okay then, we'll play until the end of the concert, how's that sound?" Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Another girl song!" Some one else shouted causing Jae to groan and everyone to laugh.

"Okay whatever," they cheered again and Jae announced his next song, "Okay this is Just Like A Pill by Pink!"

All of us erupted with applause as Jae and the Howling Wolves played throughout the concert...

* * *

**Jae's POV**

After the whole concert was over, and the festival; we all head over to our house. Apparently, my mom cooked for the whole day to make this big extravagant meal for all of us. Leave it to the once famous chef of Beso to whip up something so good. It's rare for her to make Italian food since she liked Asian food better, but hey whatever.

I was sitting next to Paul as everyone dug in and took almost everything off the table. That only made mom take out more food from the stove, the fridge, and the microwave. Damn, how many did she cook?

I was finally able to meet Seth's mother and sister, Sue and Leah. Emily's cousin too. They seem nice enough, but Leah looked really aggravated, and it's like she hates everyone here. I wonder what happened that made her that way...

"Wow, I can't believe that lack of puberty of yours made your voice sound so cool!" Embry commented and I whacked at him on head for the 'puberty' crack.

"That was amazing Jae, I can't believe you can sing like that!" Paul smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"I wasn't that good, I was mostly belting everything out," I said. "Besides, Seth did better with the guitar. Where'd you learn it from, Seth?"

Seth smiled sadly when I asked him that question. "I learned it from my dad..."

"Where's your dad right now?" I was curious. I didn't know it was such a stupid question.

The whole table became silent and after a while, Leah glared at me and said, "He's dead..."

Oops. "Sorry, I didn't know-"

"Then don't ask questions like that," she snapped. Geez. It was an innocent question.

Around the table, they were giving her glares, frowns, and disappointing looks, but I shrugged her attitude off. "Alright, alright, my mistake," I said, but that didn't stop Paul.

"You know what, you could be little nicer, Leah," he pointed out.

The tall woman just rolled his eyes at him and said, "Whatever"

Paul was going to say something again, but I stopped it. "Forget it, Paul. You know how the saying goes."

He looked at me confused. "What saying?"

"The saying, _Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned_, so drop it," I said and I could see Leah smirking. Paul frowned and gave up on the topic, decided to continue eating.

There were some snorts and laughs at the little moment we had, before everyone goes back talking and throwing jibes and insults. I spotted Booker right across from me, sitting next to Kenneth and Seth; he was glaring at the mushroom on his plate...poking it too.

"Why are you poking that mushroom, Booker?" I asked.

He shrugged and just push the mushroom at the side of the plate, not wanting to eat it. "Mushrooms look weird," he commented.

Kenneth rolled his eyes at him and took the mushroom from him. "Then don't play with it, I'll eat it" And he did eat it.

Really, if I didn't know any better, they could make a really cute couple. Question is who'll be the girl?

Suddenly my cellphone played a ring-tone (I heard there was this cellphone with a setting that gives you a song to indicate which person is calling you. Jae has that kind of cellphone)

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention"_

Everyone stopped eating and they turned their heads to look at me strangely. Mom was gaping at me and dad was laughing so hard; they know who was calling me, and I know exactly who's calling me.

I grinned sheepishly at them. "Excuse me," I said as I took out my cellphone and walked out of the house.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it-"_

I picked it up, quickly ending the song and I laughed when I hear Ashley continue to sing her ring-tone, _"__It felt so wrong, it felt so right! Don't mean I'm in love tonight! I kissed a girl and I liked it! I liked it!__"_

"Okay, okay, enough Ash!"

Ashley Reed, my close lesbian friend from California (that explains the ring-tone). We were best friends for 3 years, and we're not together. We don't think of each other that way, however, she just loves kissing girls so don't be surprised when she had made out with me more than she should have. 2 years ago, the whole school thought I was a lesbian, but it all ended when they heard I kissed a nerd (don't worry the nerd was cute but still a dork-geek-nerd) I was now renamed as bi-sexual. But whatever, Ashley is the one that keeps boys and lesbians out of my way, so I didn't care.

"_Jae baby! How have you been? You're not sleeping with any man or woman, have you? You might get AIDS or herpes!!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, I still got my precious virginity"

"_Good, I got dibs on it first!_"

I laughed at that. "I don't think you're here to call me to tell me that you own my virginity."

I hear laughing from the kitchen once I finished my sentence. I decided that maybe I should go a bit farther away than this. I quickly made my way to the driveway, hoping at least they won't hear the conversation this far. If they still do, I need to strip. They might have some audio device on me or something.

"_Who's laughing a while ago?"_

"I don't know, a couple of man-whores?" Even though I know that Ashley couldn't hear it, I have good hearing and I heard laughter right after I said man-whores. Definitely, I must have some audio device on me, but just to save myself from the cold, I took more steps down the driveway.

"_Ooohh, are they hot?"_

I smirked. "Definitely, I think they'll be able to make you straight again, you know?"

"_HA! As if!_" Small laughter from the house again. Geez. I took several steps more.

When I was sure that I was a good distance away from the house, I decided to get on with conversation. "Okay, so what's up, Ashley?" Ashley never calls unless it's something big...or something dirty. But anyways, both Ashley and I hate talking on cellphones and on the internet; it just doesn't live up to reality so phone-calls are really rare between us.

"_Okay so like! I have two girlfriends!"_

"Two? Are you going trio on it?"

"_No, we're going for a Quad. We need one more though..."_

I glared at the phone, knowing what she meant. "ASH!"

"_HAHAHA! I'm kidding Jae. I have one! Her name is Melody! And AAAHH! She. Is. Fine! She has a cute little tattoo on her left thigh! I just wanna kiss it!_"

"Whoooaaaa, Ashley! Come on! Too much info!"

"_Okay, okay, sorry! Anyways, am I considered a pedophile if she's like a freshman?"_

"Is she a freshman?"

"_Yup."_

"You are so a pedophile."

"_YES! I love it too! Because like one of my Anime dreams have come true! Last night, we got to bed, we did a cosplay! She's the bookworm girl, which she totally is, and I'm one of those bitchy cheerleader girls!"_

I question my sexuality now. That does sound a bit tempting, but then again it could have been this guy thing that's affecting. "That sounds hot," I replied. Wow, definitely this whole pretending-to-be-a-boy thing is affecting me.

"_Oh! I'm glad you thought so too! Mel was really shy about it, but that just increased the ecstasy more!" _Okaayy, too much info.

"Does she know about me?" I asked, changing the topic.

"_Of course, everyone knows you, and everyone still talks about you, you know. Some of your stalkers have been begging me for your number!_"

I laugh at that. "That's good to know about my stalkers, but I mean does she know about you and me?"

"_...We're not dating or anything, right?_"

"Not what I meant, Ashley, I mean she's not bothered by the fact that you kissed me more than you have kissed almost every girl in school?_"_

"_Yeah, she knows. She doesn't mind though, she finds you hot as well."_ Oh great. _"But I can't kiss any other girls. She's really sensitive and I don't want to hurt her."_

Whoa. This was new. "Ashley...are you in love?"

"_Yeah, I am and I admit it,"_ she said. "_By the way, speaking of falling in love, have you crossed paths with any **closet-gays**?_"

Yes, she knows about me pretending as a boy, and she did warn me about closet-gays, but this is fire-trucking La Push. The only thing worse is some one in a car suddenly stopped up in front of you and telling you that you're in terrible danger.

Why? Why is it _**now**_ that I have to be right on _**one thing**_?

Amazingly, a car did pull up right in front of me: a black Audi A4. The passenger's window rolled down and I see a familiar face.

"Bryce!" I gaped at him and I could hear Ashley yelling on the phone, "_Bryce? Bryce is a __**closet-gay**__!? Wait, who's __**Bryce**__?_"

"Uhh, Ashley, I got to go! Talk to you later!" I quickly hang up the phone and put it away. I walked over to the car and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, get in the car," he said in a panic.

"Whoa, slow down, Bryce, what are you saying?"

"Get in the car now, Jae. You and I need to get out of here." He looked so serious, and the way he's going through this showed me how dangerous the situation is.

"JAE!" I turned around to see Paul right outside my house. He looked shocked and surprised.

And then I see it...

Paul was shaking furiously, abnormally...

"Get in now!" Bryce panicked and I quickly got into the car. He stepped into the gas pedal and we were speeding off.

I look back to see Paul stranded on the driveway, before he took off into the forest. When I got my eyes back to the road, I heard lots of howling outside the car, and the howl was followed with a multiple of it. The wolves. The wolves were coming to protect us...or perhaps maybe get us?

"What's going on Bryce?" I asked and when I grabbed his arm. It was hot...burning hot. I quickly pulled away. "Bryce! You're burning up!"

"I'm fine!"

"You still haven't answered my fucking question!!!"

"What happened to _fire-trucking_?"

"BRYCE!"

"Okay! Okay! Last year's spring something happened to Sam Uley," He paused a bit, looking left and right as he continued speeding, not slowing down one bit. "He started changing like he was taking steroids. He was getting taller everyday, and then one night, he disappeared. For two weeks, he disappeared and then suddenly he came back. No one knew what happened to him. Not even his first fiancee, Leah, knew about it." Leah? Leah Clearwater was Sam's first fiancee?! I thought it was Emily!!

"He was very different, he kept his distance. Then out of nowhere, he dumped Leah for Emily Young, you know them right?" Oh my god, that's why Leah is like that now. "A few weeks later, Emily got attack by a bear" Well...that explained the scars. "And after going through surgery, Sam and Emily hooked up and...well, you know, they are engaged now."

Damn! What is this place? La fuck-up?

"What happened next?" I urged him.

"Jared Davis followed." Jared? "He became like..like Sam. He was growing taller and he's even angrier than usual, bi-polar even. Suddenly he didn't come to school for weeks, but actually I've seen him hanging out with Sam the whole time. And then next was Paul Walker," Paul? My Paul? "Then Embry Call, Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Brady Lane, Collin Simmons, Kenneth Rites, and recently just about three weeks ago, Booker Turner." A week before I moved in.

I was shocked as I gaped at him. "And now...you."

"I don't know how the hell Sam does it, but we need to get out of here before it's too late"

"But my parents-!"

"They don't want your parents, Jae! They want _us_!"

"But why _us_?!"

"I don't know! I just know we need to get out of here while we still can!"

Holy shit...holy shit, I can't believe this is happening...

It's like Dawn of the Dead or something!

I looked out the car window, thinking about what's going to happen. Where was Paul right now? Did Paul only became my friend because he wanted me? Did he tell the truth that he doesn't do drugs? I remembered earlier this afternoon that he would tell me tomorrow night of what's really going on, but why did he want me to promise not to run away? Why?

While I was looking out the window, I saw a couple of blurs passing through the forest. I know it was a blur, but nothing could fool my eyes that something was out there.

"Bryce, I think something is following us!" I yelled as I look back to him.

"Where?" he asked as he checked his mirrors to see if anything's following us. "Don't say things like that when we're in this situation!" He glared at me.

"But I really did-" I stopped when I look back on the road, a giant massive bear was standing I front of us.

No. It wasn't a bear. It was a gray wolf. "BRYCE!" I yelled and he quickly had his eyes on the road.

"Shit!" he cursed as he swerved the wheel over to the left, barely hitting the wolf, but as a result, the car started to spin all over the pavement. Bryce pushed on the brakes, but when that wasn't working he tried the emergency brakes. What happened next was that a tree got hit by us.

Both Bryce and I quickly got out of the car and to my surprise, the wolves that had saved me from the 'vampire' last weekend surrounded us. I didn't know whether to get back in the car, or run away, but I know both would be useless.

"Bryce," I called out to him but he didn't respond. I turned to face him and I saw him shaking, trembling...Just like Paul was.

"Oh my god..." I breathed out as I took steps back away from the car.

In no less than a second, something big happened and it happened so quickly. One silver, gray wolf–the one that I've talked to and the one that saved my life–attacked the senior. Before it could hurt him, Bryce turned to something...something I could never imagine. I just couldn't describe it. There was this loud 'poof' sound and suddenly, on Bryce's place, there was a big white wolf; it was bigger than the car.

Shit...Bryce just turned into a wolf.

BRYCE JUST TURNED INTO A WOLF!!

The two wolves started fighting, trying to tear each other limb from limb. It was a nightmare...

It was just like my nightmare...

The rest of the wolves were now charging at the other two that were fighting. I got to stop this before all this becomes a massacre. I quickly got into the car and I pressed hard on the horn, making a loud noise, and I kept it on there longer so that they would stop. Fortunately they did stop fighting and all of the wolves were now suffering from the loud resounding horn. I let my hand go, and I exit out of the car through the driver's car door.

When I got out all the wolves were staring at me, except the two other ones that were glaring at each other. I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say in this situation. I examined them, each individual wolf, and suddenly it was all coming together...

I gasped. "No way..."

One of the wolves whined as it came over to me, nudging its head on my shoulder. Sheesh, their freaking huge!

He was a light-brownish color wolf with a black tip at the end of its tail. He looked a little bit eccentric.

Then it clicked.

"Booker!" I yelled and the wolf barked, confirming that I was right.

"Oh god...it's really you, Booker?" it nodded at me. Oh my god, it nodded at me.

I look at all the other wolves and my eyes landed on the gray one. He looked at me and whined as he walked over to me, licking my face. I pulled away form the slimy, slobbery lick. "Ew, gross..." it barked out a laugh.

My eyes widened at this when I recognized the hoarse laugh and the brown mesmerizing eyes. "Paul? Paul, is that _you_?" It nodded.

I backed away from both of the wolves–from all of them. This was just not happening...so not happening...

Wolf Booker and wolf Paul quickly left to the forest and so did the rest of them with the white wolf or wolf Bryce, a little hesitant to follow. After a couple of minutes of myself alone with the Audi car, Paul, Booker, Embry, and Jared all came out of the forest. I just stared blankly at all of them and Paul was the one to make the first step as he walked in front of me bravely.

"So...you're a wolf?"

"Yup..."

"A werewolf?"

"Yup"

"The gray, silver one, right?"

He sighed a bit before nodding yes to my question.

"Jae listen...this is what I wanted to tell you tomorrow night...but Bryce ruined it-"

"No, he didn't...this is good enough," I said as I started laughing a bit. "Geez, the way Bryce did it made it seem like a bunch of murderers were out to get us...it was like being in a thrilling, suspenseful movie, you know? Like seriously, Mission Impossible right there..."

This earned a laugh from everyone, even Paul had to smile a bit at that.

But the smile dropped too soon. "He could have hurt you-"

"But he didn't," I countered. "Besides, it's all your guys fault Bryce was such a mess! He was completely freaked out! I think he thought that Sam was experimenting on drugs or something and decided that Bryce should be the next experiment! ...Did Sam really?"

"No," Paul quickly said. "It's genetics."

I raised my eyebrow about to ask if that was possible, but I closed it. Stupid me. If I have super powers why can't they be werewolves? Hahaha, yeah... I could feel it; my head was starting to get light headed. I feel like I was going to go crazy...

"Stop," Paul ordered as he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Stop...what?" Whoa, why do I feel a little dizzy?

I could see he was starting to panic. "Jae, don't you dare go into a _shock_!"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, examining his beautiful carved face. Whoo...damn you're hot!

"...Umm, thank you?"

"Did I said that out loud?" I pretend to be shocked.

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Then you must be _hot_!" I yelled and I could everyone wearing shock and scared looks at my...strange behavior.

"Wow, is that a butterfly?" I gaped at the imaginary sparkling butterfly just up above Paul's head.

Oh yeah I lost it...

* * *

Sleep...sleep...snore...and now sleep...

"_He's still asleep? It's like past noon already!" _Hmm...sexy voice...go away, you're not sleep...

"_He's been exhausted these last couple of weeks...I think he hasn't been getting enough sleep." _No shit, Sherlock, now go away...

"_Is he really okay?"_ I will be if you go away.

"_Don't worry, Paul. He always made it through, with that ridiculously good luck of his." _...Paul? My Paul right?

"_Yeah, some good luck that comes with attempted murder and kidnap"_ ...yeah...I get that a lot...

"_Uhh, but he lives unscathed!" _True...but still...

The voices disappeared for a while...Oh thank God...

"_Does he always go into a shock?" _SHUT UP!!

"_Who wouldn't? You said he got kidnapped, right?" _Kidnapped? Bryce didn't kidnap me!

"_Uhhh yeah...but anyways, has he always been like that?"_

"_Yup, if it's too much for him to handle, he'd go to that state of mind. He won't even remember it." _What the hell are they talking about?

"_So when he goes into a shock, you use that tranquilizer on him?"_

"_Of course! Before he goes crazy...has he ever went into shock in front of you?"_

"_Umm...once"_

"_Because of what?"_

"_...Well..."_

I groaned in annoyance. "Ugh...shut up...." I turned to my side away from the voices, trying to get back to sleep.

But that's not happening anytime soon.

"Wake up!!" my dad yelled as he jumped on my bed, causing me to fall out of it.

I quickly got up from the ground and growled at my dad. Wait, did I just _growl_?

Paul looked shock a bit, but my dad just continued grinning like an idiot, pretending that I just didn't growl like a tiger. "Oh come on, son, it's past noon! You're gonna have to get up sooner, or later!"

"Past noon?" On cue, my stomach growled. Damn, I'm hungry.

"We're all out of food due to last night's feast" Damn it. "But that's why Paul is here. He'll be taking you to the Uley's while your mother and I are heading out to Seattle for a while"

For a while means _"who knows how long so better not care"_ so I could come back to the house anytime I want to.

"Okay dad..." I said softly before yelling out angrily, "NOW BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY ROOM!" I think hell just opened up behind me, making me look more threatening.

They didn't need to be told twice as I lock the door on their way out.

"_Is he mad at us?"_ I hear Paul ask my dad.

"_Nah, he's cranky in the morning always. But he's even more cranky if he wakes up later than 8:00. That's why my wife and I always make sure he wakes up early in the morning._"

I do not get cranky in the morning! It's because you people always ruin my sleep!

Ew, I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes. Oh well, off to the shower.

Once I got in the shower, my memories came back from last night. It all seems like a dream...a fantasy dream. Bryce turned into a big white wolf and...and Paul was fighting...they were fighting. I hope they were okay. I hope Paul's okay, but considering the way he looks like now, he's more than okay. Was I okay? Whatever, I'm never okay.

Okay so...

Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Brady, Collin, Kenneth, Booker, and now Bryce...

That's 13 werewolves...

Probably, there would be more of them coming...

Just gotta look for hot temperature people that's over a 104 degrees and make sure that they're still alive.

I got out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. I went on with the daily bandages-cover-my-assets time before getting out of the shower and putting on some clothes. I got my boxers on and when I was half way putting my cargo shorts...

Some one opened the door...

"Hey Jae, are you done...yet...?" Holy shit.

PAUL!

"Jae? Jae, what happened to you? Why do you have bandages on?" Paul asked worriedly, thinking that I might have gotten hurt or something. Good, at least he wasn't catching on.

I quickly put on my shorts and my shirt, before turning around to face Paul with a smile. "Hey...you know, it's rude to walk into a room without knocking?"

There was no amusement on his face. "Why are you wearing bandages?" He asked me again.

Before I would lie, mom came into the room. YES! Mom to the rescue!

"Hey honey," she said as she walked over to me to kiss me on the cheek.

I groaned in embarrassment. "Mom!" Geez, mom, not in front of Paul!

"No complaining," she said. "I hope your father mentioned to you that we'll be going to Seattle today for a little...business." Does this have to do with the organization she works with? "Now, I want you back at home before 11:00 tonight, even if we're not here I'll be able to know what time you'll be coming back here."

I rolled my eyes at her. Of course they would know. "Okay mom." They always go overboard with the security cameras.

She looked at Paul and smiled with false sweetness. "Paul dear, you will make sure that he comes home, okay?"

I guess Paul quickly saw through the sweet tone of her voice. He smiled nervously at her. "Yeah, sure Mrs. Morningstar-"

"Call me Sophie! I thought we establish that!" She frowned at him. She gave me on more kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. "Bye honey!"

"Bye, mom!" I said back as I quickly went to my wardrobe and get my jacket out.

"What did she mean by a _little business_ in Seattle?" Paul asked suspiciously as he came up behind me.

"Well...I'm not really sure..." I let out a sigh and frowned. "All my life, I've been living blindly Paul...everywhere around me there's always a secret and my parents always pushed me away from it. Of course, they told me some of it, but it was never enough to know who I really am..."

"What do you mean by secrets?" He asked.

"I don't know... just secrets that I'm not allowed to know...and most have of it have to do with who I really am, or what I really am to be exact..." **Except for the fact that I'm a girl, but hey, he doesn't have to know that yet.**

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you're not human? That you might just be a werewolf too?"

I laughed. "No, no, I don't have a high temperature" And I don't have the height of a giant. "But anyways, I'm just glad that at least one secret around me is revealed. So thanks Paul..."

He smiled at me sadly. "I wasn't the one who broke the secret to you," he said regretfully. I felt bad that he wasn't the one to tell me about this, but then I had an idea.

"Ahh, but you were going to tonight," I pointed out. "So how about I pretend I know nothing of this secret, and you can tell it to me tonight? I'll get really shock so that my legs will be frozen so you don't have to worry about me running away!" I remembered that he wanted me to promise not to run away. Definitely, I won't run away...

His smile became a big grin when I made that suggestion. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

I smiled back at him. "Well, come on let's go!"

In less than minutes, we were out of the house and hot into my Baby Zap. I smoothly got my baby out of our driveway and into the public street. I drove just around the speed limit so that I could buy some time to spend it with Paul.

"You're not going to tell me about those bandages, are you?"

"So what happened last night?" I asked, avoiding the topic.

He sighed, giving up on the bandages as he decided to retell what happened. "Well...after you asked if that was a butterfly, which there were no butterflies, you...freaked out."

I blushed in embarrassment. Oh no.

"It was just...wow...I can't explain-"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, skip it!"

"Well, we got you back to your house. Your parents were worried and we had to tell them that you were kidnapped but we got you back," he explained. "I think your parents know that we were lying but they went along with it. Then you started... going all weird and that was when your dad got a syringe out of nowhere and...tranquilized you..." He finished, waiting for me to say something.

What am I supposed to say? Go dad? Hello, he tranquilized me!

But I didn't say anything else. I just nodded at the story and that was all I could say. I would never want to repeat such an incident ever again.

"So who called you last night before Bryce kidnapped you?" he asked, laughing a bit. "And what was that? _I kissed a girl?_"

I laughed out loud, remembering that night. It was just a nice meal time when suddenly a song starts playing about kissing girls. I laughed even more when Ashley mistook Bryce as a closet-gay. Man, I have to tell that someday...

I finally calmed down, enough to continue the conversation. "Yeah, that was Ashley Reed, she's kind of my closest friend from California," I said. "No one can kiss better than her so far..." I blushed a bit when I knew that was a lie. Paul kissed better even though it was an accident.

Paul's eyes narrowed at me. "I thought you said you never dated"

"I never did, but that doesn't stop Ashley from kissing me," I said. "She does that to get all of the girls away from me..." I better not mention that she's Lez...

"So she kissed better than anyone?" Was that a hint of jealousy I'm sensing?

"Well...she was the only person that kissed me"

"You mean she was your first kiss?!"

"Hey, we can't all be virgin-lips," I said. "And I doubt all the guys from my school were virgin-lips either. Ashley attacks them one by one, y'know?"

He gave a shocking look. "Wait, you mean she just comes up to them and kisses them?"

"Uhh yeah, that's probably how Ash and I met...except I didn't run away"

"What did you do?" Paul asked curiously.

I smacked her and that turned her on even more. "Never mind, I did run away." Liar. That was after she tried to kiss you again!

He laughed at my answer, taking in my lie. "Then how did you two become best friends?"

"Ohh, she saved me from some bimbos" Actually they were assholes who thought that they could have fun with me.

"Well, I'd like to get to know this person," he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Are you attracted to her something?" Jealousy spite me.

"Oh no, I just want to thank the girl who saved the damsel in distress who's sitting right next to me," I playfully glared at him before whacking his shoulder, causing him to laugh out loud.

We continued on with the conversation until we finally arrived at Emily's house. I locked the car and we all head inside in the house like we own the place. We entered the kitchen and everyone was eating already; Bryce was there too and he avoided my gaze.

"Jae!" Emily shout with glee as she got up form her seat and hugged me. "Hello dear, I'm glad you could make it. We were worried about you last night!"

That's when I started pretending that I had no idea what she was talking about. I looked at her confused. "I'm sorry about that, Em. I don't usually pass out after a concert." Everyone stopped eating and gaped at me.

I raised my eyebrow at them all. "What?"

Bryce was the one looking the most shocked. "You mean... you don't remember last night?"

"What happened last night?" I asked suspiciously, ignoring the fact that he did kidnap me and turned himself into a white werewolf. But then I remembered about him panicking that time before the concert.

"And what are _you_ doing _here_?" I asked surprised and I pointed accusingly right at Sam. "Wasn't _he_ the one putting you on drugs?"

Everyone started laughing and I acted like I have no fire-trucking idea of what they found funny about.

Bryce ducked his head down, away form the attention. "Well...I got it wrong..." he muttered, but everyone could hear it.

"Oh? Then what is really going on?" I asked and their amusement died down and all seriousness were on their faces.

Paul stepped in, right on cue.

"I told you Jae, I'll explain it to you thoroughly tonight," he said, wrapping on arm around me and I felt so giddy inside.

"So you really have no idea what happened last night?" Kenneth asked, not really believing the whole thing. "You went crazy and-"

"Well, come on now, sit down," Emily abruptly interrupted. "There's plenty of food to go around. You must be hungry, Jae!"

I smiled at her as Paul and I sat together somewhere in the table. "I'm famished actually, I just woke up half an hour ago."

"Well then, don't hold back," She said as she went back to her seat. Oh trust me Emily, I won't hold back.

After when we got back eating, Seth just had to open his mouth.

"You mean you don't remember being kidnapped?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What-ow!" Seth jumped a bit on his seat and he glared at Leah accusingly, who was staring at Bryce...and Bryce was staring at her.

?? Attraction?? I shrugged at that.

"So wait, I got kidnapped?" I pretend to be shocked.

"No, no, you didn't!" Sam said. "But anyways, do you recall any secrets?"

I glared at him. "What secret?"

"Yes!" Sam hissed as he turned his attention to Embry. "How about this? I'll bet another 20, same bet last time, and winner takes all"

Embry smirked. "We'll see, my dear Alpha"

I raised my eyebrow at them. "Bet another 20? Alpha? What did I miss!?" I glanced at Paul, pouting and looking at him for answers. He sighed and mouthed 'later'.

I humped at that. "I swear if it's a bet about something of the gayest thing, I don't care how big you guys are, I can take both of you down," I swore on that but everyone just had amusement on their faces.

Ohh...if only I could show then how fast and how strong I really am...

* * *

**Sophie's POV** (Something for the next sequel of this story)

The director of the CIA have heard news of the Volturi latest activity. I have to be bring my husband with me and enlighten him of everything that I have not told him yet.

"So what is this secret organization that you've been working with?" James asked as he drove to the right lane on the freeway, going slow so that our conversation would be longer.

Well, here goes nothing. "My parents are working in this organization called Sector-Blood"

"By Sector-Blood...you mean vampires?"

"We look out for the Volturi and any other vampire problems that could affect the world"

"So basically, you guys are looking out for these things?" I nodded at his question. "Does that mean that Sector-Blood also know who we are, what we are, and where we are?"

"Of course, I was the one who put all those information down. So everything we know right now, the Sector-Blood knows..."

"Sector-Blood has all vampires in it, right?"

"No, some are humans"

"Why? What if one of them slips up the secret?"

"They are all mates of the vampires that are working in Sector-Blood, well except one"

"How many people are working there in Sector-Blood and who's this other one?"

"There are about 12 of us, including my parents and me," I paused for a bit, thinking how to put this. "And the other one..."

"The other one?"

"...Is the director of the CIA-" The car swerved a bit, almost getting into an accident. Sophie was shocked, but when she looked at her husband he was even more shocked.

"Are you telling me...that the CIA knows that vampires exist?"

"No!" I interjected. "Only the director..."

"How long has this Sector-Blood been going?"

"Since my mother gave birth to me"

"Huh, that's not too long..." He said and I stared at him blankly. He must have noticed me staring because he asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No...I thought you would be mad that I'm keeping a big secret like this from you," I said. Really, I thought he would be mad. We vowed to each other in our wedding to never hide secrets form each other.

"Well...I am a little upset, but what good will that do?" He asked and he did have a point there. "Besides, I find it very interesting...are you an agent or something?"

I laughed at that. "No, I'm not one of those secret spy agents...I'm just an informer..."

"An Informer?"

"I would tell everything," I told him and then I see a strange expression on his face, like he's asking himself too many questions. "If you have any questions, you can ask freely dear. I'm not going to hide anything else from you..."

"Okay, okay...well...is Circe in on this?"

"Of course, without her we wouldn't have ever known the Cullens," It was a good thing that she told us. We would have to be prepared whenever there was some one with mind-reading abilities like this Edward Cullen. "She is the only one with the most reliable source of information."

"Anyone else that I know in Sector-Blood?"

"Nope, some of them are halfway around the world in strange places. Places neither of us went to."

"Oh...Do they know about the werewolves in La Push?"

"They know they're there, James. Sarah had told us, remember?"

"Yeah, I should have known, but would she be mad that this Sector-Blood that she doesn't even know-"

"Sarah knows, and so does Ruslin and his coven, our grandfathers, and our parents."

"Wait, they know about Sector-Blood or just the werewolf thing?"

"...Let's say that they know everything of it"

"I'm the only one who didn't know?!?"

"If it helps, Jae doesn't know either!"

"Oh yes, dear that helps!" He snapped.

I frowned at him. "Sorry dear"

"It's fine...sorry I snapped...anyways" He kept the subject moving. "Can Circe see the werewolves?"

"Nope, they're all blind to her."

"Does she see Jae?" He asked worriedly and I bit my bottom lip, thinking what to answer. "Sophie?"

"...No...she couldn't..."

"Why not?"

"I think...Jae's life is connected to Paul somehow...I mean did you see the way they look at each other?" I asked. The way Paul looked at Jae...it was like a blind man looking at the sun the first time.

"I don't like it..." He said grumpily. "I don't like that one bit..."

"You're going to have too, James," I told him. "Because I could see...that there's not another man like Paul who's out there that could be my daughter's lover"

"You actually approve of this? He's a werewolf! A creature!"

"And we're not creatures? Face it, James. You're being a hypocrite."

"I am not-"

"Or are you scared of giving your daughter away-"

"I am NOT giving away my daughter to that dog! I may have allowed her to date him, but that's it!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You treat Paul like your best friend," I pointed out to him.

"...I sometimes like the kid okay?" He let out a sigh. "I just can't handle it..."

I laughed. "Don't worry, dear. There's plenty of time for you to get used to that idea..."

"Yeah whatever...oh, and hun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take down that mirror on top of the fireplace mantel?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, confused. "Why?"

"So then I can mount Paul's wolf head on it if he ever hurts my daughter"

I laughed.

* * *

**Jae's POV**

And so here we are in another bonfire party, but this time, Bryce had join us.

More so, I've never seen Paul consumed so many hotdogs.

"Wow...dude, if you like hotdogs that much, you should just marry it!" I said and he started laughing, choking a bit on his food. I cracked up laughing too, seeing him struggling to get the food down. When he seemed to have calmed down, he glared playfully at me, "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Hey, you know the saying, _always leave them __**laughing**_**,**" I only laughed more when he scowled at me. "Har-har."

I smiled at him and I glanced around the bonfire party. There was no sign of Jacob, but there was Billy Black chatting with Old Quil and Sue. Sam was barbecuing with Emily helping him. The rest of the boys and girls were playing volleyball. Except for two people...

I saw Bryce and Leah sitting on a large rock together, talking, and maybe flirting? Wow, Leah looked so much different when she smiled and Bryce was even smiling! Two people that were similar in some way has some chemistry with each other...or maybe more?

Paul must have noticed me staring at them because he said, "It's hard to believe, isn't it? Leah was a...well, not nice" I snickered because he couldn't say the b-word. "And Bryce was...not nice either, and look what happens when you pair them."

"Yeah...they kind of give off a happy feeling...a happy relationship...like soul mates"

Paul blinked at me. "You could tell?"

"Hey, I think anyone could tell that if Fireman and Icewoman meet together and they can blend together...then yeah, it's the obvious"

"Fireman? Icewoman?" Paul eyed at me.

I shrugged. "Bryce has a temper, Leah's just cold..."

I glanced back at Leah and Bryce and I was shocked to see them scowling at me before they turned back around quickly to look at the ocean waves, like they didn't just glare at me. I was scared. Did they hear me?!

Later on, everyone was gathered around the bonfire and Billy Black retold the legends from the spirit warriors, the evil Utlapta, the great Taha Aki, and to the most recent legend about 70 years ago where the Cold Ones made a treaty with the werewolves. Both kinds stay on their own territory and none of them are allowed to intrude. Another thing was added to the Cold Ones was that they were not allowed to bite a human. Then it hit me...

Vampires...

A flash from a memory of a certain vampire that attacked came to my mind. I shuddered remembering the pale cold skin, red eyes, and the unusual beauty of a predator.

"Jae," Paul called out my name ad I turned to him. I realized some had already left the fire as they went to get more food, or to the bathroom, or went to have some fun. "Can you come with me for a sec? I have to explain some things to you"

I nodded at him as I stood up and followed him into the forest. I got uneasy, "Hey uhh...you sure we'd be okay, here?"

"Trust me, Jae" Of course, I trust you. I just don't trust the things around us.

Even though we both know that I already know, we were serious about this. Pretty serious.

"Jae...you know those legends that Billy told us?" Paul asked hesitantly and I nodded, following him.

"Well...Jae...you might think I'm crazy, but...I'm a werewolf," he blurted out, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"_**What? Ooh, yeah, sure if you're a werewolf then I'm a girl,"**_ I replied sarcastically and I realized what I said. Holy crap...that is so ironic. (Credits goes to _**Swimming cutie xoxo**_)

"No, I'm serious Jae!" He said to me desperately and a smile was coming up to his face. I began smiling too when I could feel the laughter inside of me shaking.

"Well, prove it" I said, smirking.

He smirked back. "Fine, but don't run away"

I faked a gasp. "I'm not scared"

"You should be," he said as he ran behind a tree and then I heard that all familiar popping sound. A few seconds later, a gray wolf came out from behind the tree. And I was shocked...again...

"Oh my god...Paul?" I just couldn't help but be surprised. I mean, I've seen this wolf a couple times now, but knowing that it's Paul...I am just so damn glad that I didn't tell him about that secret. CRAP! I almost told him that time! Oh, and I should probably thank him for saving me from that vampire.

Paul came up a little closer to me as his muzzle lightly tapped against my forehead. I smelled its breath and my nose wrinkled. "Damn Paul, those hotdogs made you breath smell"

He growled and then licked my face with all his slobber on me. I yelled from the icky, slimy tongue that made contact to my face and Paul started choking... like he was laughing.

After a while he went back to the tree, and came back out while currently zipping his pants up. My eyes widened a that, Paul seemed to noticed it.

"Uhh...we phased naked...the clothes doesn't disappear and then reappear magically."

"Ohhh... well that sucks"

"Tell me about it."

It was silent between us for a while. Neither one of us know what to say next until we heard some loud laughter coming form the bonfire. I was curious. "Do you wanna head back to the bonfire, Paul?"

"No uhh...wait, for a sec..." he said in a pleading tone that I could never resist.

I turned my every attention towards him. "I'm waiting..."

"Actually there's something else...I needed to tell you," he said and his tone made sounded so nervous and scared. It was also getting me nervous and scared.

"W-what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, we werewolves have another trait...it's called imprinting" What?

"What's imprinting?"

"I'm getting to that," he said. "You know how Sam and Emily always look at each other? Like...like-"

"Like there's nobody else in the world but the two of them?"

"Exactly! And...that's imprinting," Paul explained. "It's like finding your own soulmate. Once you imprint on some one, all you could think about is that person."

"Okay so why are we talking about this?" I asked him. I don't really like beating around the bush that much.

"Well...I sort of imprinted." I winced inside. He imprinted. That means he found his own soulmate. Stupid me. Why did I have to pretend to be a boy?! I mean there could have been a chance...no...even if I was a girl. It wouldn't have been me.

"So...who's the lucky girl?" I asked, covering the hurt in my heart. God, why do I feel like this? I mean I liked him...I really liked him...but why does it hurt so much? Do I liked him more?

"Umm, see that's the thing, Jae. It's not any kind of girl you know...but it is a person"

My eyes narrowed at this. What is he talking about? Not any kind of girl?

"What are you talking about, Paul?"

"Jae...I...I imprinted on you..."

* * *

**Hi sorry, I'll have to end it right here.**

I decided not to have Jae reveal her secret because... 12,000 words is my limit.

**But anyways, it'll be a special chapter next time I update!**

I hope you guys liked how Bryce was panicking so much!

**And yes, Leah and Bryce imprinted on each other!**

PLEASE REVIEW! And wait until the next chapter in

**~Snow in Fall~**


	18. Did Paul just went into a SHOCK?

I am very VERY surprised for the review of the last chapter.

**It hit a FIFTY! 5.0. 50. FIFTY!**

So I'm gonna say this...

**THANK YOU, MY REVIEWERS!!! EVEN THOUGH ALL YOU TYPE WAS Update soon I STILL APPRECIATE IT!!**

Anyways, here is the next chapter on how Jae reacts to imprinting and how Paul reacts to Jae being a girl.

BY THE WAY

**There's a treat at the very end of this chapter!**

READ IT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Previously...**_

"_Well...Jae...you might think I'm crazy, but...I'm a werewolf," he blurted out, and I raised my eyebrow at him._

"_What? Ooh, yeah, sure if you're a werewolf then I'm a girl," I replied sarcastically and I realized what I said. Holy crap...that is so ironic._

"_You should be," he said as he ran behind a tree and then I heard that all familiar popping sound. A few seconds later, a gray wolf came out from behind the tree. And I was shocked...again..._

"_Oh my god...Paul?" I just couldn't help but be surprised._

"_Uhh...we phased naked...the clothes doesn't disappear and then reappear magically."_

"_Ohhh... well that sucks"_

"_Actually there's something else...I needed to tell you," he said and his tone made sounded so nervous and scared. It was also getting me nervous and scared._

"_W-what?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Well, we werewolves have another trait...it's called imprinting" What?_

"_What's imprinting?"_

"_Well...I sort of imprinted." I winced inside. He imprinted. That means he found his own soulmate. Stupid me. Why did I have to pretend to be a boy?! I mean there could have been a chance...no...even if I was a girl. It wouldn't have been me._

"_So...who's the lucky girl?" I asked, covering the hurt in my heart. God, why do I feel like this? I mean I liked him...I really liked him...but why does it hurt so much? Do I liked him more?_

"_Jae...I...I imprinted on you..." _

_

* * *

  
_

"**Did Paul just went into a _shock_?"**

My mind tried to register the words that came out of his mouth.

I. Imprinted. On. You.

Meaning...

He. Imprinted. On. Me.

Me...

Jae Morningstar...

He's a guy and I'm a guy, well technically a girl, but now a guy who got imprinted by a guy who must thought he's gay and if he thinks his gay would he like it that he's not really gay? Do you all follow me here? I mean...

Then I thought of something.

What if Paul really is gay? Would he hate me if I told him that I was a girl? That I lied to him? I have to do something about this. I just...

"Jae?" Paul spoke out, worried of me. "I know that this isn't right, but please give it a chance-"

I cut him off. "Paul, I'm sorry I have to go!" And with that I left in a hurry, and he followed after calling my name.

I speed walk out of the forest, and everyone in the bonfire was looking at us, but I ignored them as I quickly went straight to my Baby-zap. Paul caught up to me, grabbing my wrist.

"Wait! Jae, please let me explain!" I wanted to listen, but I shouldn't do this.

I tried to pull my wrist away from him, but he was strong. "Paul, let go of me!" I sharply barked at him.

"Please, listen to me, Jae, please," His begging tone only made my heart hurt more. "I know this is complicating and it's weird for you, but it doesn't hurt to try"

I let my eyes closed as a shudder run through my skin; I was going to cry soon. "Let go..." I said again. Damn, my voice cracked.

"Jae..."

"Let me think about it, Paul..." A few more seconds and he loosened his grip on me. I quickly pulled it away and got inside the car. I didn't want to see the pain that I have caused him. I just wanted to get out of here. I stepped on the gas and I was speeding all the way home...

…

Once I got home, I quickly ran upstairs to my room. I locked my window, closing the curtains. I locked my door and turned off all the lights before running into my wardrobe.

And in that closed, isolated space...I cried.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

...I went back to the tree and phased back to human form. Even though, Jae already knows that I'm a werewolf, we couldn't help but pretend that she doesn't know until I tell her. Really, I'm still mad at Bryce for ruining it, but I'm better now.

I walked back out and I see Jae wearing a confused look. I got it quickly. "Uhh...we phased naked...the clothes doesn't disappear and then reappear magically."

He has this funny understanding look as he said, "Ohhh... well that sucks" His face turned glum and I couldn't help but laugh at it as if he knew how it feels...does he?

"Tell me about it."

It was silent between us, but then I heard Brady and Collin wrestling. I resisted rolling my eyes when I found out Collin stole some food from Brady's imprint, Chloe. It seems like she has a fetish for potato chips. I wonder what Jae craves for...hmm...

Oh God, **imprinting**!

"Do you wanna head back to the bonfire, Paul?" Jae asked me and I quickly made my decision.

It was now or never.

"No uhh...wait, for a sec..." I told him and he turned his full attention towards me. Okay... this was good...

I said nothing and Jae pressed on. "I'm waiting..."

"Actually there's something else...I needed to tell you," I said, and why do I sound like a nervous wreck? Stop sounding like a nervous wreck!

"W-what?" He asked hesitantly.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, we werewolves have another trait...it's called imprinting"

Jae looked at me strangely and asked, "What's imprinting?"

"I'm getting to that," I paused for a bit, trying to find a nice way to explain this. "You know how Sam and Emily always look at each other? Like...like-"

"Like there's nobody else in the world but the two of them?"

"Exactly! And...that's imprinting," I said. "It's like finding your own soulmate. Once you imprint on some one, all you could think about is that person."

"Okay so why are we talking about this?" He asked me, still looking at me strangely.

I was about to back out, but no way, he has to know!

"Well...I sort of imprinted." I stopped there and Jae looked silent. For some reason, her eyes were becoming dull...like they were sad...like he was sad. Why is he sad?

He quickly recovered and asked, "So...who's the lucky girl?"

Oh crap.

"Umm, see that's the thing, Jae. It's not any kind of girl you know...but it is a person"

His eyes narrowed at me as if I just said something in a very different language.

"What are you talking about, Paul?" He asked.

And I told him, "Jae...I...I imprinted on you..."

* * *

**Booker's POV**

And so Paul was finally going to tell Jae...

At first I thought everything was finally revealed last night, but earlier on during lunchtime, it seems Jae had forgotten about it. But Paul didn't look too sad...it's almost like he wanted her – I mean him, to forget about it.

But...hmm...

You know, I think they were just playing it off. Paul was very upset with Bryce last night that his plan was ruin because of the senior phasing. Perhaps he consulted this with Jae and she – I mean he – oh whatever! - SHE decided to pretend not to know.

Everyone else listened into their conversation and when Paul finally revealed his secret of werewolf, Sam won the bet.

"Winner takes all, Embry," he taunted and Embry grumbled, giving back his 20-bill and another 20-bill.

Emily rolled her eyes at their bets and took one 20-bill from Sam. He gaped at her and she gave him a look. Sam duck his head down in defeat and Emily wore a victory smile. I'm going to guess that they are a lot more at ease with each other, knowing that Leah had finally imprinted.

Speaking of Leah, last night was also a shocker. Leah and Bryce both imprinted on each other. It was strangely powerful since it had double feelings. It was stronger than Paul's, Sam's, or Jared's. It was just a wow moment...for all of us.

I looked over to my right to see Collin stealing Chloe's potato chips, but she caught him and she got pissed off. Brady came and whacked his buddy. I rolled my eyes at that.

Anyways, not only that, but Bryce's fur is white. White. Meaning the big tough senior rule-breaking Bryce is actually the most purest creature both mind and heart since Taha Aki. I found this very strange to believe since he had been suspended many times and been to jail a lot of times. But now I see, that he only uses his fists when he has to, for others. He pretends to hate everybody for some reason. Blake, the only buddy he has, saw through that and remained a true friend to him.

Wow...You think you know a person.

Bryce is actually a good guy.

I really need to apologize of accusing him for ruining Jae's locker...

Speaking of Jae, here _he_ comes right now...

No wait, never mind he's heading to his car with Paul following after him. Oh boy...

"Wait! Jae, please let me explain!" Paul shouted as he grabbed Jae's wrist, stopping her.

"Paul, let go of me!" She sharply barked at him.

"Please, listen to me, Jae, please," Paul begged. Wow, I had never seen him like this. "I know this is complicating and it's weird for you, but it doesn't hurt to try"

Jae closed her eyes almost like she's in pain. She said again, "Let go..." Her voice cracked.

"Jae..."

"Let me think about it, Paul..." And with that answer, Paul let her go as she got into her car and drove away. Once she was out of sight, Paul ran into the forest and phased.

Some of us were about to go after him, but Sam stopped us. "Don't go after him! I think he needs to be alone..."

Everyone reluctantly agreed to that as they all tried to go back to what they were doing before. But they can't, they're worried.

"I guess Jae prefers to be straight," Jared stated and Kim hit his shoulder softly. "You don't know that...I mean, Jae could be confused you know? I mean, what if he does have feelings for Paul?"

"Then why did Jae run off like that?" He asked.

"He does have feelings for Paul," I stated and everyone turned to face me. "But Jae has a problem of him being gay..."

Now, they were all wearing confused looks. "Wait a sec...that did not make sense," Seth said.

"It is complicating," I said, before I went on ahead to explain. "You see Jae does have feelings for Paul, and he wishes that Paul feels the same way. However, Jae wished to be in a different situation than what he is right now. He couldn't tell Paul since he was afraid of him to find out and is afraid that he might hate him. But despite that, he loves Paul and I think he's an idiot right now for running away. Though I must admit, the situation would have been better if Jae was being himself than rather being different. Or it would have been better if he didn't fear of the out-coming situation that might not actually happen because you know, Paul would have been happy about it." I look at them. "Do you follow me?"

As I expected, they all shook their heads as a NO. I stare at them blankly. I didn't even use high-diction words and they still haven't understand the situation?

I sighed. "Long story to short. Jae is being selfish."

"How do you know that?" Kenneth asked as he stepped up to me. "You know something that we don't. You know what Jae is hiding!"

"I don't. I'm just very good at speculating things. You know that."

"You didn't speculate well when it came to Bryce being accused!"

"I admit I was being a fool that time-"

"Enough, Booker!" Kenneth yelled. "I'm getting annoyed! Tell us what you know that we don't know!"

I looked at him before glancing around at everyone else. They all have serious faces on and they really want to know.

Should I end all this madness? Should I just tell them out straight?

I guess I should.

"Alright...I'll tell you what I know that you don't," I said and Kenneth had this look of surprise. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Kenneth's still surprised.

Several more seconds passed an Leah got impatient, "Well, tell us!"

I let out a sigh before taking a breath in and letting everything out...

"_Fritz Knipschildt is the founder of Knipschildt Chocolatier in 1999 and currently holds the title for the most-expensive chocolate called Chocopologie. The rich dark chocolate truffle contains a French black truffle inside its seventy percent Valrhona cacao that is blended into a creamy ganache with truffle oil and dusted in cocoa powder. Individual Chocopologie pieces costs $250.00, but if one piece isn't going to be enough, then a one-pound box can be pre-ordered for $2600.00 by contacting." _(I don't own this quote.)

After I was done, I looked at their faces. Believe me, their faces were priceless, much more valuable than Chocopologie.

I fell down on the ground, laughing.

* * *

**Jae's POV**

Through the whole night up until the "morning, almost noon" I did not get any sleep. AT ALL.

Seriously, this was just ridiculous.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, cleaned myself, and changed into regular clothing. I walked downstairs and head into kitchen. I look around to see my parents not home yet. I guess they'll come back later on tonight.

I looked at the counter and saw the piles of clean dishes. The same ones that was used at Friday night's dinner. I sighed as I went over to return those plates to their proper places. I tried not to think about last night, but I can't. I thought about Paul and my heart churned. I can't believe it, why am I such an idiot?

"Jae? We're coming in." I froze. I turned around to see Embry, Quil, and Jared coming in like they own the place.

"Hey, look Jae, we need to talk about Paul," said Quil.

Okay, so they come barging in shirtless and shoeless and they want to talk with me about Paul. I ignored them as I continued stacking the plates unto one another.

"Jae! Can you please hear us out?" Jared pleaded. "Look, I know it's kind of...strange and all, but the rest of us think that you and Paul should go out together. I mean that we're okay with you and Paul going out, and if anyone says the otherwise, remember that we'll be there to help both of you."

I stopped stacking the plates and asked myself what the hell is he talking about? I just turned my head to the side, and asked a low audible word, "What?"

"We know why you don't want to go out with Paul," Embry said and I stiffened. They know?

"Did Booker tell you?" I asked.

"Well not exactly, but he hinted it," That idiot!! He said he wouldn't tell!!

"But don't blame it on him!" Jared said, but my mind kept going on with ideas of how to strangle Booker to death. "He was right. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, or be ashamed of what others would think. I mean this is the modern age where a guy and a guy are allowed to love each other."

I'm gonna kill that Booker! How dare he tell them that I'm a---wait a second...did Jared just say a guy and _a guy_? So they don't know I'm a girl yet?

My whole body turned sideways and my head faced them. I looked at them questionably. "What are you talking about?"

All three of them looked at me confused. Embry spoke out, "Well...Booker kind of said that you were kind of afraid of an out-coming situation...like, I mean, what would happen if you and Paul dated? People in school would be talking and might be treating you bad. So we thought that Booker meant that you're afraid of what people would think of you."

Quil continues on from there, "But really, man, don't worry about those people! Isn't it worth it as long as you and Paul are together?"

"Yeah," Jared said. "Isn't love something you always have to risk for?"

I stared at them for a while before I turned my back against them completely. I slowly brought my forehead down and gave it a soft bump unto the counter. I shook my head at this very stressful time of my life, and I think they just made it worse. "You don't get it..." I whispered softly. "That's not it...."

"Then what is it!?" Jared yelled. "He loves you, Jae! He always has! You know when you got attacked by that vampire that time? Well, ever since then, he would always patrol around your house like almost every 5 minutes!"

Every word he was saying was starting to get on my nerves. It was like almost every fiber in my body was boiling to the point where steam would emit from. I have never felt this much frustration in my whole entire life. It was similar to boiling water and you just had to dump it on lava. I could even feel my ears heating up and my face. I was absolutely flushed with anger.

And I was gonna snap.

"Come on, Jae," Embry pleaded. "Just give this one chance...that's it, that's-"

"I SAID YOU DON'T GET IT!" I did snap and out of nowhere my hand grabbed a plate and I threw it across them. It missed them when all three ducked as the China plate smashed into a million pieces unto the wall, leaving a dent. Embry, Quil, and Jared looked like deers about to get hit by a truck.

I didn't stop from there though.

"GET OUT!" I lashed out my anger at them as I grabbed more plates and threw it at them. They all ran out of course, I mean, who wouldn't run away when a crazy mad person such as myself was throwing plates around.

I kept throwing them everywhere with all my might, and when there were no more plates, I grabbed the glasses and smashed them to the floor. When there was no more, I made everything else a mess. For 15 minutes, I did this, and in just that small amount of time, I made a kitchen into a total disaster. I slumped unto the ground, my back against the counters. My parents would kill me for this, but could you blame me?

I have a lot of reasons as to why I shouldn't be blamed for this. First of all, I never wanted to move here, but was forced to, and I also decided to be a boy, but how is that working out for me? I got detentions and Saturday school detention on my first week of school. I got attacked by a mythical creature called a vampire and went into a shock, and probably embarrassed myself in front of Paul. Booker, the principal, and even his brother, knew all along that I was a girl.

I almost got into a fight with Bryce, my table from 3rd period class was sabotaged with writings of the word 'bitch' and stuff like that. I also got my locker vandalized, and you know what else? My car as well! And I was sent threats by that Anna, whom I considered to be a friend of mine! Not only that, but she even tried to kill me with Cyanide by using banana muffins!! And I fire-trucking LOVE Banana Muffins!! I bought them every single day at school during lunch, but now I can't, because now I will always dread of Anna poisoning every muffin in the cafeteria!

Okay, I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, I found out last two nights ago that Paul is a werewolf...the same giant gray wolf that saved my life and also the same one that I talked to at Wednesday past midnight. I also almost told him the truth that I was a girl. Moreover, I went into a shock. Oh my god. That's like twice, and it's only been a week! Everything was great yesterday up until Paul told me he imprinted on me.

Don't get me wrong. That's like the most amazing thing ever! But, I mean...

I was scared. I was scared on how Paul would react to find out I'm a girl. I am such a coward...an idiot. Booker was right. Embry did mention that Book said something about me _'kind of afraid of an out-coming situation'_. The out-coming situation doesn't also make me scared, it makes me terrified just to think about it.

I was never a coward to fighting or anything dangerous...but this...I don't know. I don't know why I'm like this. I don't even know why the hell was I having dreams, or nightmares for past couple of weeks ever since I moved here.

And now... Now I really don't know.

"What is today's that's not yesterday's tomorrow?" I looked up to see Booker, who's also shirtless and shoeless. I was a bit surprised; I didn't hear him coming in at all.

Geez, stupid werewolves. What? Do they enjoy being half-nude?

Putting that thought aside about sexy half-nude natives, I stared at Booker with confusion, thinking what the hell did his question mean?

"What?" I asked.

"What is today's that's not yesterday's tomorrow?" He repeated the question, before turning his back on me. "Think about it," he said as he walked out of my house, closing the door behind him.

I was alone again as my thoughts went through multiple of meanings of what Booker meant.

Okay, never mind. OW! Headache! I _swear_ he doesn't make any sense at all! UGH! I'm getting upset again!

"No, no, no!" I reprimanded myself. "Breathe, breathe, breathe..."

Okay, let me think again. What is _today's_ that's not _yesterday's tomorrow_? Okay, first of all what was yesterday's tomorrow? That's today, right? Okay, that made sense, but what did he mean by today that's not today? Did he mean by today that I didn't think of yesterday's tomorrow? Wait, that doesn't make sense.

Oh my God, Booker.

Okay...Ohh! I get it! Yesterday I thought about tomorrow being bad and all. So yesterday's tomorrow, which is today, is awfully bad considering I just tried to murder three of my friends with plates...but then again, they'd be okay because they're werewolves. And they are unnaturally strong. But anyways, what is today that's not yesterday's tomorrow? If today is yesterday's tomorrow...then what do I do with today's today?

No, the question is what _should_ I do today that wasn't planned to do for today's yesterday's tomorrow.

(A/N: If no one can follow her thoughts, don't try. Believe me, it was such a headache when I first read that question.)

"Okay...I get it now," I said to myself as I got up from the floor, dusting myself out. "No more running away..." I told myself as I glanced, seeing a huge mess. "...Okay, maybe I should clean this up first and buy some new plates," I do still have that 500 dollars from last week.

I decided. I'll clean this mess up, go buy some dishes at Port Angeles, and then I'll go to Paul and tell him. Besides, I need time to think of how I was going to tell about it. And if he gets mad that I lied to him and he hates me for it, then that's fine. I deserved it anyway...

It took mostly another hour for me to finish cleaning up. After I was done, I cleaned myself up before grabbing my car keys and heading out...

The drive took me an half-an-hour to get there, but that was fine. Once I got there, I went to the store selling some Asian stuff, and of course, I would fin a lot of Chinese dinnerware there. I bought them and they costs about 50 dollars but that was okay.

I bought the plates, but then I looked at the shops around me...

I thought about it for a long time...

Then I decided.

Time to be a girl again.

Amazingly, there's this store that sells designs of **Mudd**. I picked out a Pointelle lace-trim scoopneck camisole with the color of indigo, a plaid purple hooded jacket with elbow sleeves, zipper in front, and two pockets, and a pair of faded flare jeans with 5 pockets, Oh, and a bra.

Once I got it together, I went to the fitting room and there was an employee working there. I went up to her and asked, "Hey, can I try these on?" I asked her.

At first, she gave this really shocking look as she looked me up and down. I was confused as to why she did that, but once I glance down at my outfit, I smacked my forehead.

Duh, I'm a boy.

"It's alright, ma'am, I am a girl," I told her, having my voice back to its high-pitched. "I just fooled some of my friends thinking I'm a boy, you know"

"Ohh! Sorry! But wow, you actually look like a boy!" Both of us laughed and she gave me a pin number. "Here, you go, pick any room."

I thanked her as I went into one of the fitting rooms, and started changing. Once I finished, I came out and she looked at me shock again.

She gawked, "Oh wow...now you look like a girl..."

I laughed at her expression as I walked up to her carrying my clothes and asked, "Hey umm...is it okay if I wear this now? I'll pay for it at the register."

"Oh sure! No problem! You can go right ahead to the cash register." I thanked her again and gave the pin number back. I went to the cash register and the lady that worked there also had a shock look on her face. I sighed. "I'm a girl, ma'am."

"O-oh..." she stuttered. "Sorry, but you were a boy a minute ago"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at disguises," I told her.

I paid for the clothing and put my other clothes in the plastic bag that they gave me. I walked out of the store as I head back to the main parking lot. I took out my cellphone and decided to call Paul.

The phone rang and immediately it was picked up, and I hear that all too familiar handsome voice. _"Jae?"_

I felt butterflies in my stomach, but my heart wrenched remembering about last night. I gulped a bit and greeted him back. "Paul..." Damn, my voice cracked.

"_Jae? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Where are you right now?"_ His tone sounded panicky and worry. How could he be worried of me when I hurt him last night?

"Paul, listen...I need to tell you something...and-"

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone screamed as I whirled around to see a car coming right at me. The tires screeched as it tried to stop the moving vehicle in front of me. Though the brakes were too late.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

It was over, I ruined it for the both of us.

I lay here on my bed in my tidy room; it was actually neater than most people would see in a guy's room. Yeah, right, my room is a shit-hole I swear. I'll never let Jae in here, ever. It didn't matter anyway because he'll never talk to me again and we'll never be friends again. I ruined it because I had to tell him I imprinted on him. He freaked out! I mean he wouldn't!? A guy just confessed to a guy, who's completely straight!

"God, why did I imprint on a boy?" I asked the ceiling, and surprisingly I got a response. "You're not supposed to question the Lord."

Okay, I'm going crazy. My fucking ceiling just talked to me. I tried again. "Okay then, why don't you tell me why I imprinted on a boy?"

"Now that , I will assure you that it's not possible to imprint on a boy."

Okay, so the ceiling is talking to me. "What do you mean?" I asked it.

Out of nowhere, Booker's face was right in front of me, "I mean what I mean."

I scrambled out of the bed unto my feet when he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Holy shit, Booker!" Okay, so I wasn't going crazy. Sheesh, I really thought it was the ceiling talking to me.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "What? Did you think you were actually talking to the ceiling?"

"Oh shut up," I told him and demanded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you to go talk to Jae," He bluntly said. "You didn't do anything wrong. He's being an idiot."

I growled at him. "Watch what you say about him-"

"No. He's being an idiot. He likes you, Paul. He really does. But fear is holding him back." He explained.

My eyes narrowed at him as I hopped over to the other side of the bed to face Booker. I grabbed him and pinned him to the wall forcefully. He didn't react fully to my actions and that me angry. "You know something that I don't about Jae," I snarled. "What do you know?"

"I can't tell you. Jae has to tell you," he said and I growled at him more. What the hell did Jae tell him? I wanted to know so badly.

"Tell me what?!"

"I told you, he'll tell you yourself!" Booker yelled at me. "And I'm asking you to just go after him!"

What was it? Is it that bad? Bad enough that he had to say no to me? What? Is he hiding something really big? Is he in danger? Do his parents disallowed him to date? God! What is he hiding?

My phone rang as I quickly picked it up. I saw the caller I.D. And I flipped the open and put it close to my ear. "Jae?"

"_Paul..."_ My eyes widened. His voice cracked. Something must be terribly wrong.

"Jae? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Where are you right now?" I asked him. Is he in trouble? Did it have something do with his secret? He really sounded nervous and afraid.

"_Paul, listen...I need to tell you something...and-"_

"_WATCH OUT!"_ Jae was cut off by a scream and then you could a loud screech like a car trying to stop itself at a high speed. There were some noises on the line when suddenly it cut off. All that could be heard from my cellphone was a dial tone.

"JAE!" I yelled as I quickly put my cellphone away. I grabbed a shirt and keys as I ran downstairs and out of the house, Booker following right behind me. We both got into the car, I put the keys into the ignition, and pulled the car out of the driveway. I stepped on the gas pedal and just drive out of the reservation.

"Sounded like an accident," Booker said calmly but his tone was serious. "Head to Forks Hospital."

"I know, I know," I said as I stepped up the gas even more.

We got there to the hospital's parking half an hour later. When we got out, I caught a conversation from people coming out of the building. I listened into it and so did Booker.

"_Hey, did you hear? Some one got into a car accident at Port Angeles" _Please tell me it's not Jae.

"_Oh my god, is that person okay?"_

"_I don't know. I heard the crash was fatal."_

My body stiffened. Oh no...oh no, no, no! It couldn't be!

I ran into the hospital and got to the front desk. The lady was shocked by my sudden appearance, but Id didn't care. "Ma'am, a friend of mine got into a car accident today at Port Angeles, is he alright?"

"Uh yes, y-your friend is alright," she stuttered out, still recovering from the heart attack I almost gave her.

"Can we see her?" Booker asked as he came up behind me. Wait...what did he mean by _her_?

"Are you relatives-"

"I'm his step brother," he lied and the desk lady formed an Oh. Hm, good lie.

"Well, he's in room 313," she said and we both rushed to the elevator.

Once we got the third floor, I took off running to the left corridor. I passed, 309, 310, 311, 312, and finally I arrived at 313.

I ran right in. "Jae!"

I stopped because the person on the bed right now looked so much different.

Okay, I'm really looking at Jae. Jae, the boy...who is now in a girly outfit. He was wearing a ruined plaid hooded jacket, some faded jeans, and a purple top. I gawked at him and he looked at me, scared.

Booker came in and said, "you don't look that badly hurt"

"Um...no, I just scraped my arm..." He said, keeping his eyes at me. I noticed the bandage on his arm.

Okay so he's fine. But...WOW... he looked almost like a...

Realization dawned to my face when everything started to click...the voice, the face, the strange personality he has...

I see his eyes tearing as he looked at me with a frown face. "Paul...I am so sorry about last night...I was afraid that....that you'd be...." he trailed off. He took in a breath and let it out steadily as I wait for him to continue.

"Paul..." He said. "I...am a girl..."

I remained frozen on where I stand as I let her words go through my head. I am girl. Jae's a girl. He's a she...

Something started to bubble inside of me as it reached over to my mouth. I pressed my lips, trying hard to contain it. But I can't...I couldn't.

I let it out.

And I started laughing...

* * *

**HAHAHA!**

Did Paul really went into a shock?

**Who knows?**

Anyways! Both secrets have been revealed!

**What does the couple do now?!**

Moreover, imprinting moments will be starting next chapter.

**Kenneth will be meeting his imprint!**

(The rest of you guys should have to wait because I had it scheduled)

**Anyways, Booker does something to Jae next chapter.**

What is it?

**Find out next chapter on...**

SNOW IN FALL!

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!**

**HEY! HERE'S SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**I made a new story and this time it's about Seth!**

**Here's a small preview of it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**"_SETH! SETH, HANG ON!"_**

**"_Stay with us buddy!!"_**

**"_Get him to the bed! Lay him down gently!"_**

_I hears voices. They sounded so far away. They were going farther away...or was I going away?_

**"_SETH! Carlisle, we're loosing him!!"_**

**"_STAY WITH US, SETH!" Jacob?_**

**"_SETH! If you die, I'm gonna bring you back and kill you myself!!!"_**

_It's getting slower..._

**_Dub-dub........dub-dub......_**

_So this is what it's like to die? I must admit I feel scared... _

"_**SETH, NO!"**_

_Bye..._

**…_dub-dub...…..........................................................................._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**WOW! Pretty intense, huh?!**

**Go read it yourself!**

**Go look up my profile and look for**

"_Till Death Do Us Apart"_

**Is Seth really dead?**

**Please review for **"SNOW IN FALL"** and after that,**

**Go read to see what happens to Seth!!**


	19. The Boy Who Is A Girl But Is She Human?

**CONGRATS! CONGRATS! CONGRATS! CONGRATS! CONGRATS! CONGRATS!**

**TO...**

_KAWAII UCHIHA'S_

**CONGRATS! CONGRATS! CONGRATS!CONGRATS! CONGRATS! CONGRATS!**

(She figured _**it**_ out, so I'll mention this again later on in the future chapters on what she figured out.)

* * *

**HEY!! I know it has been like so long, but you know, _school_.**

**ANYWAYS**

**!!!!!KENNETH IMPRINTS!!!!!**

**GASP!**

Answers to some reviews:

**To AnnabelleLee13194: **I do too, but unfortunately she does not have an IV stick.

**To Musicbee:** (author does priest act) ...by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you story and fan. You may kiss the story.

**To twilight-moon09:** I already gave hints about Sophie and James having only _grandfathers._ Think about it.

**To xNOMx:** You and AnnabelleLee13194 would get along just fine.

**To avdreader:** Thank you! You're the only person that mentioned Jae(boy) shopping at a Girl's clothing store.

**To Starkissedtulip:** No way this story is ending too soon. This is supposed to be a Trilogy, and it WILL be a Trilogy.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Previously**

_What if Paul really is gay? Would he hate me if I told him that I was a girl? That I lied to him? _

"_Jae?" Paul spoke out._

_I cut him off. "Paul, I'm sorry I have to go!" _

_I sighed. "Long story to short. Jae is being selfish."_

"_How do you know that?" Kenneth asked as he stepped up to me. "You know something that we don't. You know what Jae is hiding!"_

_Quil continues on from there, "But really, man, don't worry about those people! Isn't it worth it as long as you and Paul are together?"_

"_Yeah," Jared said. "Isn't love something you always have to risk for?"_

"_You don't get it..." I whispered softly. "That's not it...." _

"_Then what is it!?" Jared yelled. "He loves you, Jae! He always has!"_

"_Come on, Jae," Embry pleaded. "Just give this one chance...that's it, that's-"_

"_I SAID YOU DON'T GET IT!" I did snap and out of nowhere my hand grabbed a plate and I threw it across them._

"_What is today's that's not yesterday's tomorrow?" I looked up to see Booker, who's also shirtless and shoeless. _

"_Jae? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Where are you right now?" His tone sounded panicky and worry. How could he be worried of me when I hurt him last night?_

"_Paul, listen...I need to tell you something...and-"_

"_WATCH OUT!" I heard someone screamed as I whirled around to see a car coming right at me._

_**I ran into the hospital and got to the front desk. The lady was shocked by my sudden appearance, but I didn't care. "Ma'am, a friend of mine got into a car accident today at Port Angeles, is he alright?" **_

"_**Well, he's in room 313," she said and we both rushed to the elevator.**_

_**Once we got the third floor, I took off running to the left corridor. I passed, 309, 310, 311, 312, and finally I arrived at 313.**_

_**I ran right in. "Jae!"**_

"_**Paul...I am so sorry about last night...I was afraid that....that you'd be...." he trailed off. He took in a breath and let it out steadily as I wait for him to continue.**_

"_**Paul..." He said. "I...am a girl..."**_

_**And I started laughing... **_

* * *

**"The Boy is A Girl. But Is She Human?"**

**Jae's POV**

Okay...so how am I supposed to start this?

Well, half an hour ago a car was about to hit me. I dodged it of course, but my landing needs work. I fell to the ground and I scraped my arm. The driver immediately got out and was...well, freaking out. Before my mind could register to what the hell was going on, he dragged me into his car and drove me to the hospital.

And now I'm here alone...well that is until Paul and Booker came running.

I was absolutely horrified that Paul came in and saw me wearing...girly clothes. But it has to be done...I have to tell the truth...

"Paul...." I spoke. "I...am a girl..."

At first, he was just staring at me with that dumbfounded expression of his, and before I even knew what was coming...

He started laughing...

He _fucking_ started laughing at me...

Excuse my language, but–_HE'S FIRETRUCKING __**LAUGHING**__ AT ME!!_

You know what? I was expecting him to yell and blow a fuse or something. I thought he would start saying that he hates me and that he never would want to see me or talk to me again. But out of everything I thought that he would do...HE. _LAUGHED_!

I was shocked, completely shocked and Booker...Booker look scared.

"Jae...I think he went into shock..." He said and definitely that would have made sense. I mean what idiot would laugh at my dire situation?

Paul stopped laughing abruptly and hit Booker's arm. "I'm not going into shock, it's just...oh my God..."

I looked at him angry and confused as he started laughing again, gasping breaths between his laughs. "I...hahahaha...I thought I was _gay_!!!" He said.

Despite the fact that I was angry, I couldn't help but finding his comment stupidly hilarious. I started laughing along with him as well, relieved that he wasn't mad at the fact that I lied to him and pretended to be someone...or _something_ that I'm not. Booker was smiling amused by how the situation turned out as he shook his head, not believing this at all.

After our laughter died down, Paul was smiling softly at me as he walked over to me and sat on the bed next to me. I look away from him, my eyes averted to bed sheet. "...You're not mad?" I look at him again, finding the courage to face him.

He shook his head. "No...how could I be? It doesn't matter to me what you are, Jae. Boy or girl. I never love you any less..." My heart fluttered when he said those words.

I got so emotional that I started crying again. Paul panicked as he inched closer to me. "W-what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

I started sobbing and whining, "Your...a...jerk, Paul!" I sobbed. "You were _not_ supposed to laugh! You were supposed to be angry, and yell at me, and I thought you would leave! And-and-and-No! But you _laughed_! You LAUGHED! You mutt-jerky!" As I said these words, he held me in his arms as he smiled down at me lovingly. Damn it...I really thought he would leave me. I was so scared of it that I even rejected him last night. I was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I said to him. "I was so afraid that you would leave me... I'm sorry"

"Shhh, it's okay..." He coaxed with his deep whispering voice. "Jae...I would never leave you... never...you are forever stuck with me."

I chuckled a bit as my eyes meet his again. "And you...you'll be forever stuck with me too..." Then an idea came into my mind, a great idea, but...I wanted to make sure if it was okay with him. I calmed down from my small crying fit, before asking him, "Can you handle me––_Us_? Being a gay couple?"

Paul's face contorted with confusion. "What?"

"I-I mean...you want me to be your boyfriend, right?" I asked him hesitantly, thinking that the offer might expire. He got confused even more, but then realization dawn unto his face.

"Ohhh," He said. "You wanna keep pretending as a boy...why?"

"Well... first of all, I want to scare people with our gayness," I stated and he laughed at that. "And second...I want to do this to show you that no matter what, if I was really a boy, I would have definitely say yes to you. I'm sorry about last night."

"You're forgiven...on one condition," he said, pointing one finger up.

I eyed at him curiously. "What's the condition?"

"_You_ are the girl of this gay relationship," he said smugly. "Which you are. That means I dominate."

I made my mouthed into an O shape of understanding...until I realized, "...Wait, you just don't want to be the girl of the relationship."

Paul grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, don't want to." I laughed at him.

"So, are you going to wear those tattered clothes, or are you going to wear these?" Booker asked as he held up my boy's clothing. I reached for them and he tossed it to me. I caught it perfectly. I glanced at Paul and saw that he was looking down at my shirt. I just realized he was looking at my...

I was blushing beet red as I called out his name, "P-Paul?"

He snapped out of his gaze and looked at me. Realizing he got caught, he got up and dragged Booker with him outside. "S-sorry about that, I'll let you change." And with that, he closed the door behind him.

It was silent for a while before I heard Booker say to Paul, "You're a pervert, you know that right?" A whack sound and then an "Ow."

I giggled a bit, still blushing madly as I quickly changed into my boy's clothing.

* * *

**Kenneth's POV**

Life for me had changed drastically. It wasn't something that I expected. Before, I was Kenneth Rites and now, I was Kenny the Werewolf. My mom knows about it, but we don't tell my dad anything about it. You see, he's a detective and he is frightfully ambitious, more so, he is completely against the tribe's legends, saying that it's impossible. I guess before, I also found the legends just a bunch of BS. I mean, really, werewolves and vampires? Piece. Of. Crap. Booker also found it ludicrous, but he was curious as to how it started out. I thought nothing of it.

Just more than a month ago, Sam Uley and his gang was stalking me. Really, that freaked me out and I even threatened to put a restraining order on them, but the look on their eyes dared me to do it. It was almost like they knew that I wouldn't do it. Of course, they had no way of knowing, however when I did press on about calling the cops and telling them that my father is the police, they did leave Booker and me for a while. One night though they visited me at my house, and just looking at Sam's face pissed me off.

And then, I phased into a werewolf.

I was completely surprised, but now I understood why Sam and the others had been this way...

Still though, did they had to stalk me like that?

Anyways, a week later it was Booker's birthday. I managed to get Sam to let me go and see my best bud. I left Booker alone for too long and knowing him, his resolve would fall quickly if he thought of it too much, and really I feel crappy for leaving him alone. He didn't have any friends and I was his only one. I'm not friends with him because I pity him that he was a loner. No. He's my friend because I found it sorta cool that he's weird in his own sort of normal way.

Weird in a normal way is an oxymoron, Booker would say...

Moving on, I went to his house and I heard his father asking his older son for the inhaler. I panicked as I quickly caught on that Booker was having an asthma attack. I ran to his room and I found him on the floor, trying to breathe. As soon as he saw me, he gave me the darkest glare that I never knew he could make. His eyes was just full of anger and animosity, and it was heading directly at me. And then in one moment, Booker phased into a werewolf.

I got both of us out by pushing him out the window and we both fell to the ground form the 3rd floor, but we're werewolves so it didn't hurt much. I phased into a beast and we fought. As I thought, Booker was mad that I abandoned him, then I got equally mad at him when I yelled that he also abandoned me. Honestly, he didn't come after me to see if I was okay––No––just one look when he saw me with Sam and he left. Booker argued back saying that I promised that I would never go to Sam, though it was a promise that I couldn't keep. Finally the whole pack came and separated the both of us. It took a couple of days before Booker and I became best friends again.

A couple of weeks later, Jae moved in and already, he was very big news to the pack because we recently just found out that Paul imprinted on him... Meaning that a werewolf can imprint on any gender... Most of us are homo-phobics since we're not usually use to this kinds of things. I wasn't though; they all scarred me with their perverted minds that it wasn't so scarring anymore.

Anyway, so many messed up things happened to Jae. We heard form Paul and Booker that this girl, Analeen Price that once dated Paul, attempted murder on Jae. That happened just 2-3 days ago, and just two nights ago Bryce kidnapped Jae and planned on getting out of the Reservation. I gotta admit that was pretty cool what he did. Grab a buddy and go. I was sort of jealous that I didn't do the same thing...that I didn't grab Booker and make a run for it. Anyways, Bryce phased and Jae found out we were werewolves...

Then he went into a shock...

I got to admit that was the most scariest _fucking_ thing that I have ever witnessed...

And I fought vampires...

I cringed away from that memory as my head tuned to last night's event. It seems Jae had forgotten the whole thing and Paul told him the whole secret, including imprinting. Jae took the werewolf thing well, but not the imprinting. He left in a hurry and Paul ran off. Booker knew what was going on as I tried to get the answer from him. However, I got the answer of how much expensive chocolates cost. Truthfully, that pissed me off.

We tried to get Sam to order Booker to just tell us, but then Booker persuaded him. The weirdo told the alpha that in time, Jae would tell us, but now was not the time. Before we could question him further, he already ran off, and his brother was there waiting to pick him up. It was like he planned it.

Moreover, Booker has been acting strange. I have to say, he's loosing himself. But what? What's causing him to be like that?

I'll find out later. Right now, I was looking for a book since all Sophomore classes in modern History Class has to do a research paper on something. My research is on John Brown and the Harper's Ferry. It sounds easy, you know?

I went up to the counter where I saw a girl behind it, glancing at the clock. It looks like she worked here so I headed over to her and tapped the counter to get her attention. Her head snapped to look at me, but her eyes never reached mine as she quickly look down, her eyes glancing around somewhere else. I could hear her heartbeat beating strangely...like she was nervous or something. Does she have a crush on me? Great. Another one.

"Excuse me?" I had no patience right now. I just need to get a book. I waved my hand in front of her, trying to get her attention. When she finally looked at me...

...My whole world shifted.

It was strange, yet it was so amazing! Everything about her was just so...radiant. The feeling was too much. It was like the whole universe revolved around her! She is the answer to every question that I have! Hell, she could probably the answer as to why I have the gene of a werewolf. She looks so beautiful with her black long silky hair, those dark brown gentle eyes, her skin a softer color of my skin tone, and she was slim and slender. She's absolutely gorgeous...

Her eyes bore into mine and I feel like gravity was pulling me towards her. Now I know how Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob felt... It was even more amazing, almost similar to the double imprinting of Leah and Bryce.

After the long silence between us, I realized that this could have been a strange moment to anyone, even though only a minute passed us, but it felt like many hours of that wonderful moment.

"Umm...Hi..." I spoke out. "I'm Kenneth." I introduced myself as I held her hand out to me. She just looked at it and turned sideways away from me; she never shook it. That hurt me, like some one punched me in the gut so hard. I hear her audible reply, "Yeah I know..." I put my hand down embarrassed.

She knows? This is the first time I met her!

...But then again, she looks kind of familiar...

"C-can I help you?" I hear her stuttered question and I feel like I'm in heaven. Her voice was just like an angel.

I didn't answer and she cleared her throat. I finally snapped out of it.

I said, "Um, yeah...I'm looking for a book..."

"Ohh...what kind of book?" She raised her eyebrow at me a bit and I smacked myself mentally.

"Umm..." What's with the _'umm'_!? "John Brown and Harper's Ferry"

We didn't talk to each other as she lead me to a section of the library and easily found me 10 books that's about John Brown and 5 books about John Brown and his involvement with Harper's Ferry.

"Thanks," I said as she replied softly, "You're welcome..."

We stared at each other for quite a while, before she started walking away with her head down. "I have to go. My shift is over," she said as she started rushing to the counter to get her things. I went after her.

"Hey, wait!" She reached the counter and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and I quickly pulled away when a strange electric current made its way through me. It was an amazing feeling!

Another silence "I didn't get your name" I told her.

She glared at me and my heart felt a pang. "You already know me," she muttered under her breath as she hurried to the exit. I stood there wondering what I have done wrong to her?

_You already know me_. She said and those words circled around and around. How? How do I know her? I looked down at the counter and I realized that she left her I.D. Card of Quileute High School. I picked it up and turned it over to see who she is.

My eyes widened in shock as her name pound me to the ground––not literally, but still...

Dakota Jennings

I remembered her as the little bookworm girl that I teased of with Brady, Collin and other kids of somewhere around our age. She was always at the library, and if it's close, she's always at the playground. Many kids, including myself, teased her to no end, calling her "Nerd-Worm." One of the kids that I know–––Theo was it?–––pushed her to the ground one day and she ran off crying.

Of course, we knew the joke went too far, but Theo didn't care. None of us were able to apologize to her. We see her at school, but we avoided her feeling guilty of what we did and she avoided us to the extent that she changed classes. I never saw her again when I got into High School...but now...

I have to make it up to her. She's my imprint.

And she already had me wrap around her finger.

* * *

**Jae's POV**

After changing back to a boy and getting the doctor's permission for me to leave, we left the hospital with Paul driving the three of us back to Port Angeles; I got shotgun and Booker got the backseat. Booker volunteered to drive my car back to La Push. At first, we argued a bit, but he ended it saying that he looks like a 20 year old, and definitely, he does.

While we're heading to the shopping district, Booker began calling some one.

"Umm...who you calling, Booker?" I asked, looking back at him.

He ignored my question and I could hear some one picking up the phone form the other end. "_Hello?_"

"Hey Emily, it's me Booker. Is the pack there?"

I can hear Emily's worried tone. _"Yes, did something happened?"_

Book ignored her question too as he went on ahead asking, "Will you put the phone on speaker?"

"_Um sure,"_ I could hear Emily get worried. I turned to Paul who also turned to look at me.

I mouthed at him, 'What is he doing?'

He mouthed back. 'I don't know'

"_What happened Booker?_" We hear Sam's voice.

Paul and I watched Booker intently (Paul's looking at the rear view mirror) as he said, "Jae got into a fatal accident...he's in the emergency room right now..."

…

"_WHAT?!_" We hear some of them scream as others began cussing. I think I just heard Embry shout out a very bad word. I turned to Paul and he turned to me as well. We both had smiles creeping up from our faces as we kept listening to the pack panicking.

"_How!? What happened, Booker?!"_ I heard Jared shouted out with concern as Booker replied, "Jae was heading at Port Angeles to buy some new set of plates when suddenly a car came and hit him..." He said in such a grave tone that I actually almost believed him if it weren't the fact that I was right here and was never in a fatal accident. "The doctor said he'll be fine..."

Jared panicked. _"How fine?!"_

"_Shit, shit, shit! This is our fault!" _I hear Embry's scared voice.

"_Our fault!? Don't you dare include me on this Embry! It's mostly your fault since you were the one who decided to go talk to Jae!_"

"_It's not only my fault, you know! Quil suggested the idea!_"

"_Hey! It was only an idea! Jared, you and Embry were the ones who enforced it!!"_

I see now what Booker was doing. This was called payback. Although I was the one that threw the plates, they provoked me to throw the damn plates; Booker is teaching them a lesson. I look at Paul and he seems pleased. I guess he caught on to Booker's actions.

"_If he dies, this is all our fault!!!_"

Maybe it's time to stop them arguing...

I held my hand out to Booker and he handed me his cellphone. I put it close to my ear and shouted, "You damn right, it'll be you guys' fault! Really! I almost got out of that ER just barely alive!"

It was silent. On the other end of the phone, it was just silent... until I started to hear a loud burst of laughter and three certain people yelling my name out with frustration, "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEE!"

I laughed at them and hung up quickly, then the three of us laughed so hard.

It didn't take long until we finally reached Port Angeles. I gave Booker the keys and trusted him to drive my car back home. He's a werewolf so he'll be ale to get to Emily's house, which is where Paul and I were heading. As soon as Booker got into my car, Paul drove out of the parking lot to the highway heading to Emily's home.

It was only Paul and I. Alone. In the car. Again.

But this time, it was different. I was blushing furiously right now and I turned to look at Paul and he too, had a small blush on his cheeks. Once I looked at him, he turned to look at me and quickly we both glanced away.

Geez, what the hell is this?

I could hear his heartbeat beating a bit irregularly. I guess mine was beating irregularly too. It was silent for a long five minutes, until I decided to break the silence.

But simultaneously, we both turned to each other and said, "Sooo..." We both laughed.

"You first" I said.

"No, no, no you first. I insist," Paul said and he gave me this strange look that made me give in.

Damn him.

I blushed again. "Umm...okay..." I paused for a bit, trying to say this properly. "Well...you know, I'll be hiding as a boy...for a while...and...I was wondering if we could...be a gay couple?"

Paul grinned mischievously. "Didn't we already agree to that?"

"Y-yeah, I know. I just want to make sure that you would feel comfortable with it." Stupid Jae, stop stumbling with your words!

His grin soften up to a loving smile as he said, "Well, it doesn't matter to me if you're a boy or a girl. I would love you anyway." He went back grinning. "And I did." I ducked my head down, feeling flustered. Wow, why am I acting like a girl!?

Oh yeah. I am one.

I didn't reply to that comment so Paul decided to change the topic.

"So...that's why you were those bandages?"

I nodded.

"Oh umm...what about this Ashley person?" Paul asked suspiciously. "...Is she..."

I sighed. "Yes...she's lesbian..."

"So you two did go out," I turned to him shocked at his sharp tone. Was he jealous?

"No, no! Paul! I told you before! We did not go out!" I said, convincing him. "And I wasn't kidding about the part where she would just walk up to a person and kiss them! That's how I met her."

"Okay, okay, I believe you..." he said and I relaxed.

However, the situation only got awkward. "And you...you change in the boy's locker room..."

I blushed at that. "I did not change there! Of course I changed in the rest room!"

"But you did see us naked!" Paul prompted but I rolled my eyes at them.

"_Half_-naked!" I corrected him. "And what's wrong with that? I see mostly all of you guys shirtless and shoeless!"

That didn't stop Paul. "It's okay since it's us! But all those other _guys_!"

Ohhh...

I scoffed. "They weren't so hot."

He looked at me surprised. "Weren't you scarred?"

I laughed at him. "We saw streakers back at California, and you asked me if I'm scarred?"

"...You never told me that you saw _streakers_ at California."

"...Oh...now I did..." He laughed and I laughed. Everything was just so perfect...

It was quiet between us for a while, until Paul spoke again.

"Hey..." His voice sounded uneasy. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you and that pack and I can't keep our mouth shuts and pretending that it didn't just happen..."

I was confused. What did he mean by that?

"You see...there has been...things that we have noticed about you," he said as he turned to me with curious eyes. "I was wondering if you know about it too..."

I stiffened a bit as I realized what he was talking about. My abilities. I could run faster than a race car, I could punch through thick granite wall, and my hearing is so acute that I could hear the chirping of the crickets as we drove by. I was also immune to the cyanide poison that Anna gave me. My dad said that we are different, and that's why we have another set of leukocytes called Pannoxcide. Moreover, I've been experiencing so many strange things. I've been irritant lately and I could growl like a lion or something, and because of that growl I scared the living hell out of Embry and Quil.

"...Can you tell me first of what werewolves and vampires can do?" I asked him. "Before I can tell you a little bit of myself."

Paul looked at me strangely. "Why only a little bit?"

"Because...I'm still not sure what I am exactly," I said. "My parents won't tell me...so please...even I just gave you only a little bit, can you accept it?" I stared at him with a pleading look before his posture softened and he nodded slowly to me. I was relieved. I settled properly on my seat as I wait for him to explain.

His eyes turned back to the road as he started talking, "You see...we have hard-like granite skin that are stronger than humans, but similar to vampires. The only thing that can hurt us is another one of our own or a vampire." He paused. "We can also run as fast as anything could, that includes vampires as well. Both...species also have the same heightened senses. We can smell things from many miles and we can hear things form far away too. We could also see better than humans. Right now, I can see the 'Welcome to La Push' board just a mile away from us right now." He paused again. "And werewolves...when shape shift into werewolves, we can hear each other's minds."

My eyes widened at that. "Wait...that means if Booker knew what I was...don't you think that..."

Paul shook his head. "The kid was good at hiding his thoughts. He thinks at one thing and he could of that one thing for a long period time, saying everything about it...Like...Like for example..." He snapped his fingers and shouted, "_Indian Pickles!_" I snorted at that. Booker and his pickles. "He said that _Indian Pickles are consist of a large variety of pickled fruits and vegetables which are marinated in oil or lemon juice and different Indian spices and salt._"

I laughed. "What is he? Wikipedia?"

Paul laughed as well. "He might as well be..." Another chuckle came out of me as he continued on with the topic, "But anyways...I guess that's all...and by the way, all those myths about werewolves and vampires are all just _myth_."

My eyes narrowed at that. "Really? What about the silver bullet and the full moon?"

"Silver bullet is a myth, and we can phase whenever we want."

"Okay, what about vampires? What about garlic, Jesus, coffin, and the drinking of blood?"

"Well, Garlic's a myth, no religion can hurt them," I guess I can forget about buying a cross. "And coffin's a myth too. They don't sleep. Ever." They don't sleep? "And vampires...they definitely drink blood...but there is another coven of vampires that drinks from animal blood"

Animal blood? "Who are they?" I asked.

"They are the Cullen's," he said. "The leader of the coven is Carlisle Cullen...and he's a doctor in forks, believe it or not. There are about seven...and _a half_ more vampires in their coven." Huh...so in total 8 and a half...Wait what?

"And a half?" I repeated that confusing sentence.

He nodded as if it made sense. "Yeah...you see...It all happened 2 years ago where this girl named Bella Swan moved into Forks. One of the vampires fell in love with her and they recently got married just last summer..." His eyes narrowed. "But then when they came back, they made this lie about Swan having this rare African disease...but it turns out, she was pregnant with the leech." My eyes widened at that. Pregnant? Is that possible? "When the baby came, she turned out to be half-human and half-vampire...and then Jacob imprinted on her." Jacob? Our Jacob?! "So yeah...I guess that's how the story went..."

"So...is Jacob with this half-human right now?" I asked. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Renesmee or Nessie...and yeah, Jacob's with her right now," he said then he muttered under his breath lowly, "...and the rest of those leeches and its visitors..."

Of course, I heard that. "What do you mean by that?" Paul shot me a look. I guess he was surprised that I heard that. He quickly composed himself and said, "...I'll tell you tonight...it would be better if the whole pack is there to explain...besides, you have to tell me what little you can of yourself..."

And so I did.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

She heard my low whispered comment; I was surprised but then I quickly remembered about her having...abilities. I have noticed it, but I always shrugged it off. First of all, she punched Quil so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. Moreover, she wasn't hurt at all. Then there was with Embry when he was leaning towards too close, then Jae woke up, and her forehead collided with his chin. Embry was really in pain. Then there was that time when we played volleyball. She spiked that ball so hard and fast that Kenneth didn't have time to return it but just block it. Then there was the cyanide poisoning...according to Booker she couldn't have survived it, but she did.

I told her, "...I'll tell you tonight...it would be better if the whole pack is there to explain..." I glanced at her. "Besides, you have to tell me what little you can of yourself..."

And she did.

She took a big long breath and let it out before she started telling her story... "Once upon a time..."

I snickered at that. "_Once upon a time_?"

She slapped my fingers that gripped the driving wheel. "Shut up," she said. "I'm telling a story here!"

I laughed and urged her to continue. "I'm sorry, go on with your story..."

She took another breath and started over again, "Once upon a time...there was a girl, who has no idea of who she is and what she is exactly. All she knew were secrets and those secrets, she had to live with even though she does not know of these secrets..." She paused a bit. "The girl knew that she was different than most people...she knew that she has the strength to punch through a thick cemented wall. She can also run as fast as a car by over 200 miles per hour and her hearing was so acute that she could hear people talking from next door."

She paused again for a long time and I turned to look at her. She had her head down, focusing on her hands that were on her lap. She twiddled her thumbs, waiting for her to continue. She didn't...

"Is that the end?" I asked her and she hesitantly nodded. I knew then that there was more to this.

"What is it?" I asked her. "It looks like there's more than you're telling me"

"No, it's just...this is crazy," she said, letting out a dark chuckle. "I don't know why...but I realized that something big is missing in my life. I just can't remember it you know..."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed. "Forget it...it must be my imagination..."

I urged her more. "Come on just tell me..."

She was silent for a long time until finally she said, "I can't...remember things so well when I was around 5 years old..."

I smiled a bit. "No one does, Jae"

"Ahh, but remember I'm different..." she said to me. "I'm sure I remember it, but for some reason I have forgotten everything about it... The only thing I remembered was the time when we moved away from Oregon and moved into California, just before I turned 6 years old, I was able to lift my mattress by myself." She chuckled. "I, of course, enjoyed it. My parents were happy about it. I asked them if they were the same as well and they are. They showed me. Dad carried me and he demonstrated running fast like lightning. The speed was _amazing_. And Mom taught me how to fight and I guess that's where I got my martial arts expertise: Jujitsu. I was so shock to see her broke down that tree, and I could never beat her in a small match."

My eyes burrowed in confusion. "You two fought?"

She sighed. "It's...awkward at first, but it gets frustrating when she kept blocking every punch and kick I threw, and the only thing she does to me, besides blocking, is tripping me on my feet or making me run into a wall or a tree." I laughed at that.

"Yeah. I know," she said. "But that's not even the most frustrating thing ever! My dad! You. Could. Never. Hit. Him. Not even my mom could hit him, or the two of us put together. He's just that good at dodging than he is at fighting..." She rolled her eyes probably a memory of his dad. "And his quote, **do not fight when you can run**."

"And what happens when he does fight?" I asked.

She broke into a huge grin and said, "He gets his ass kicked."

We both laughed. Wow. I would have thought for sure that James was at least good at fighting, but I guess not. However, if Jae say that he's really good at dodging he might just be.

* * *

_~Jae's parents just arrived at home a while ago~_

James sneezed. "...Some one's talking about me."

Sophie rolled her eyes at him. "The dust must have just went up your nose or something."

He reluctantly agreed with her. "Yeah..."

"I'll go prepare dinner," she said.

"Yes dear."

"...Honey?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where are all our plates and cups?!"

* * *

**Booker's POV**

I was driving Jae's car back to her house. I turned right to high driveway and drove up to it until I was at the side and parked the car. I got out and started heading over to the house, but before I could even get to the porch the door opened. Mr. James Morningstar was there.

I stopped and greeted him, "Good afternoon, Mr. Morningstar"

"James." He said. "Call me James, son."

"Okay," I replied. "I'm just here to drop off Jae's keys at the counter-"

He cut me off. "Where's my son?"

I frowned at his serious face. Usually, he's energetic. "Jae is at Emily's house right now, James." I oddly said his name. "Is it alright if he could stay and eat dinner with us and probably head down to the beach?"

"You know there's school tomorrow"

"It's only up until 9:00," I reasoned with him. "And then she'll come back..."

James narrowed his eyes at me. "I guess you really do know that my son's a girl."

I nodded. "I subtly mentioned it to you and your wife, didn't I?"

"Yes, but...hmm, never mind," he said. "would you mind telling Jae to come home afterward? There's something that her mother and I need to talk to her about..."

The concern tone in his voice made me uncertain about it. "May I ask what it is about?"

"She will tell you if she wants to," he said and he held his hand out gesturing for the keys. "Come on, I'll drive you there"

"Oh no, Mr. Morn-"

"James." He insisted.

I can't get used to it though. "Mr. _James,_" I asserted. He looked at me before shrugging, agreeing with it. I continued, "I'll be fine, I can walk it's not that far-"

"Really? I don't think any _human_ could pass up getting a lift to their destination than just walking on foot in 3 or 4 miles," James said and I grew more uncertain. Why did he said _human?_ Does he know? Did Jae told them?

"But," I tried to argue, but James was by my side already, grabbing the keys, and heading over to Jae's Baby Zap. "Get in, kid," he said and seeing as how stubborn he is, I might as well.

However, his behavior towards me is so unusual...

What happened up there in Seattle?

* * *

**I decided to end the chapter here.**

**I wanted to go to the Beach Part, but hey that would be next chapter.**

**KENNETH IMPRINTED! YAY!**

**Here's Kenneth's Imprint BIO**

**

* * *

  
**

This OC belongs to: _**"**__**Kikomimo727"**_

**KENNETH**

Name: Dakota Jennings

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Personality: Koty is a generally reserved person. Unfortunately, she has a crippling fear of meeting new people, and finds herself extremely stressed out when having to deal with people situations. Once she actually feels comfortable with people, she opens up a little, but she never talks a lot. While Koty is naturally shy, she possesses a lot of wisdom, and if there is ever a problem, and she has something to say, you'd want to listen.

Favorites: Ramen Noodles, Blue Moon Ice cream, Shakespeare Literature, History Channel specials, cardigan sweaters, hair chopsticks and scrunchies

Looks: A young Annie Galipeau

History: Dakota was born and raised in La Push, her mother the town's librarian and her father an IT analyst in Seattle. Both of her parents are the quiet type, so it wasn't surprising that their only child would grow up to be a shy bookworm. Koty spent a lot of her time in the library as a child, since whenever she went to the playground the older boys (a good portion of the wolves) would tease her and call her a "nerd-worm", including Kenneth. In school, she had only two close friends, Beth and Liza, and was on the Scholastic Bowl Team. Dakota usually makes A's, besides Gym, and works most afternoons or evenings in the library. She mostly tries to stay invisible in her school, because most of the time, if she is noticed, it's to get teased by upperclassmen. Dakota is a Freshman in High School, and is studying to go into some sort of literary profession, most likely inheriting the rule of the library.

Werewolf: Kenneth

How will they meet?: Dakota was working her shift at the La Push library, and the library had a bit more traffic than usual because of a big assignment in some sophomore History or something. Flipping through her book, she glanced at the clock, showing that there was only five more minutes until her shift was over. A sharp tapping on the counter caused her to snap her head up, before her eyes started glancing nervously around. It was Kenneth, a sophomore at La Push High, who was known as one of the toughest boys at the high school. He waved his hand in front of her face, capturing her attention, and she cautiously lifted her head up. His eyes locked on hers, and suddenly his whole world shifted. Kenneth managed to ask where the history books were, and Koty guided him over to the books. Quickly excusing herself, she scurried out of the building. At school next week, Kenneth spent most of his time trying to find her and manage to squeeze in some sort of conversation.

Good skills(Max is 6): Reading, History Trivia, An average cook

Bad skills(Max is 6): Social situations, public speaking, biking, swimming

Other things: She makes amazing snicker-doodles, and she loves to re-read Romeo and Juliet, mostly to make fun of it, and by now, she loves to quote it often.

* * *

**YAY!**

**!!!KOTY AND KENNETH!!!**

**GO IMPRINTING!**

**Anyways, that's it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND REVIEW GOOD!**

**Hint for next chapter: **Booker makes another mistake.

**REVIEW!!**


	20. The OOPS News

**OH MY GOD...**

**I feel so stupid**

**Anyways, I didn't mean to do that "She" thing**

**I didn't realize I was typing She instead of He down**

**Anyways, I just edit it**

**Sorry for the misunderstanding!!**


	21. What a Lovely Mistake

**HEY! I'm back!**

**I know, I'm sorry it took so long but I had a writer's block...a really long writer's block...**

**But anyway!**

**To ****TwilightHeart21**: Oh MY God...Umm. Wow. If we ever meet in real life, I would kiss you. Lol, and I thought I was the only one who writes long reviews. Don't worry, your review and half-review did not burn my eyes—not that it will...haha. So anyway, Thank you! And **this chapter is dedicated to you**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Paul...." I spoke. "I...am a girl..."_

"_I...hahahaha...I thought I was gay!!!" He said. _

"_I-I mean...you want me to be your boyfriend, right?" I asked him hesitantly _

"_You are the girl of this gay relationship," he said smugly. "Which you are. That means I dominate." _

"_Excuse me?" I had no patience right now. I just need to get a book. I waved my hand in front of her, trying to get her attention. When she finally looked at me..._

_...My whole world shifted._

"_I have to go. My shift is over," she said as she started rushing to the counter to get her things. I went after her._

"_Hey, wait!" She reached the counter and I placed my hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and I quickly pulled away when a strange electric current made its way through me. It was an amazing feeling!_

_Another silence "I didn't get your name" I told her._

_She glared at me and my heart felt a pang. "You already know me," she muttered under her breath as she hurried to the exit._

_Dakota Jennings_

_I have to make it up to her. She's my imprint._

"_Hey..." His voice sounded uneasy. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you that the pack and I can't keep our mouths shut and pretending that it didn't just happen..."_

_I was confused. What did he mean by that?_

"_You see...there have been...things that we have noticed about you," he said as he turned to me with __curious eyes. "I was wondering if you know about it too..."_

"_Because...I'm still not sure what I am exactly," I said. "My parents won't tell me...so please...even I just gave you only a little bit, can you accept it?" _

"_Besides, you have to tell me what little you can of yourself..."_

_And she did._

_She took a big long breath and let it out before she started telling her story... "Once upon a time..."_

_I stopped and greeted him, "Good afternoon, Mr. Morningstar" _

"_Where's my son?" _

"_Jae is at Emily's house right now, James." I oddly said his name. _

"_Would you mind telling Jae to come home afterward? There's something that her mother and I need to talk to her about..." _

_However, his behavior towards me is so unusual..._

_What happened up there in Seattle?_

_

* * *

  
_

**"What a lovely mistake..."**

**Jae's POV**

"So you really got into a car accident?"

"Yup."

"Were you in a fatal accident?"

"Nope."

"So why did Booker trick us?"

"Because you three are idiots"

Both Paul and I laughed as Jared, Embry, and Quil growled at us. We have just arrived at Emily's house five minutes ago. Paul is sitting on the sofa while I sat on his lap. So now, we are officially a gay couple.

Hahaha...Gay...Happy gay couple. (A/N: Most girls find that hot for some reason...)

Paul kissed me on the lips and I saw everyone's faces cringed. Quil quickly blinded Claire's eyes before she saw that. "Hello! Little girl here!" They had just told me that Quil imprinted on Claire, a little three year old...

Of course, I was silent, not knowing what to say to that, but they quickly explained to me that Quil imprinting on her would mean that he could be whatever the imprinted wanted like a brother, a best friend, or a lover. Right now, she needed him as a brother. So all weirdness of pedophiles was cleared out from me, and I was amazed.

So anyway...

"God I'm so afraid..." Embry said. "Dude, what if I imprint on a boy? Or worse! A lesbian! How is a lesbian going to love me?!?"

We ignored him, and I started accusing, "Anyway! It's entirely you guys' fault for getting me into a car accident."

Quil, Embry, and Jared looked at me shock. "What?"

"I mean, if you haven't provoked me to throw plates at you three, I would never had the reason to go to Port Angeles," I said and they kept gawking at me.

"Hey, hey!" Jared shouted. "Usually, it's the fault of the one who was provoked!"

"Well, seeing how my first two weeks here in La Push had been hell, I blame all of you," I said. "The teachers gave me endless detentions, I got attacked by a vampire, my car was vandalized, Anna nearly killed me" Paul growled, but I continued, "Bryce decided to kidnap me-"

"You remember that?" I turned around to see Bryce and Leah entering the house, holding each other's hands.

Awe...

"Wait, wait, you remembered?" Embry asked and I panicked a bit.

Oops...that was a secret...

"Uhh...Nooo..." I failed to lie and Paul started cracking up, shaking me a bit with his loud robust laughter.

"SAM! You owe me Forty Box!!" Embry yelled running into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were.

Bryce opened his mouth to say something, and quickly, before he says it, I said, "Don't say sorry! There is nothing to forgive."

"But-"

"AH!"

"I-"

"Nu-uh!"

"..."

I smiled. "Good," I said and with that I kissed Paul on the lips. Of course, many of them were making gross sounds at us but whatever.

I could still remember their priceless looks when Paul and I walked into the door...

"_Ready?" I asked him and he said "Ready"._

_We walked into Emily's home, holding hands. The guys looked at our direction and they immediately stopped doing whatever it is they were doing and gawked at us (we were holding hands). And that was the right moment for Paul and I to start a make-out session..._

"_OH GOD! MY EYES!" I hear Embry shouting, and some were making loud remarks but Paul and I continued on._

They all wore the most hilarious horrid faces in the whole world, I swear!

"So," Leah spoke, trying to ignore Paul and me as she and Bryce sat down on the couch far from us. "Why are we here again?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you guys about what exactly is going on...about the Colleen? Cunnings? Kansans?" What the hell was their last name again?

Everyone started laughing at me. Paul smirked at me. "You're not getting close, Jae, in fact you're getting too far off. It's the _Cullens_."

I glared at him. "I knew that!" Before Paul would say anything back, we heard Embry's whining and complaining.

"Seriously Sam! You owe me!"

"Ah-ha! But remember! _Winner takes all_!"

"Awe, come on!"

Emily to the rescue. "Sam, how about just give him back his twenty?"

"But-...Fine."

"What were you guys betting on?!" I asked out loud, still confused.

"Nothing!" They yelled back and I just slumped back on Paul as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt some shiver crawling down my skin when we made such a close contact. It feels good. (**A/N: Nora: holy crap, Rick. That's so firetrucking hot!**)

"Is that it? Just the Cullen's?" Leah asked, trying to get the topic at hand.

"Umm, yeah," I said. "And some other things..."

"What other things?" Sam asked as he came in the living room with Emily around his arm and Embry trailing behind, grinning at a 20 dollar bill. _Okay..._

Before I get to say anything, Booker walked in looking confused. His eyebrows were narrowed and bore into mine. He stared at me, I stared back....long staring of silence... everyone just kept looking back and forth between him and me.

"...Can I help you?" Paul asked in my place.

Booker kept his stare as he lifted a finger and pointed it to me. "Your father told me to tell you that when you get home, they have something very important to tell you...do you know?"

I blinked. "Uhh...No?"

After a while, Booker finally dropped the look and shrugged as he went over to a chair and plopped down on it; the whole room shook as he did that and I'm surprised the chair still stands.

"Dude! What did my dad say!?" I asked as I got up from Paul's lap.

Booker shrugged again. "I don't know...but he was really different..."

"Different?"

"Marked by dissimilarity; Unlike in nature or quality or form or degree-"

I cut him off. "Not the definition! I wanna know _how_ different!"

"He was _silent._ So very _silent._" He said, and yes I think I would find that creepy too that my dad was _silent_. "Whatever happened up there in Seattle, it seemed to be pretty serious. Do you have a clue?"

"Well..." I started to think about it and I thought _that_ could be it. "Maybe...it had something to do with my..._other things_...that I'm sure you all are quite aware about. Right?"

Some of them nodded. "Some of us are aware of it," Quil answered.

"What other things?" Emily asked. I don't think the imprinted people knows yet...or Bryce and Leah, and Seth and Collin...and who else have confused looks on?

"What? Is there something wrong?" Chloe asked and she looked at me directly.

I smiled a bit. "Maybe..."

"We're going to have a small get together at the beach today," Sam announced. "I think it would be best if Billy, Ateara, and Sue joins us."

"Should we get Jake as well?" Jared asked.

"He won't come," Seth said. "He'd probably just want us to fill him in though."

And so it was decided, we were to head over to the beach. The girls and I packed up the food, but seeing as how sexist that was, I got Sam, Paul, Jared, and Brady to help. Hahaha, they're all whipped. After we packed, the guys carried every load we had, and yes us girls did take advantage of them but hey their werewolves.

As soon as we got to our spot, we all helped set up the spot and just in time Sue arrived first, then Ateara, and then finally Billy...

"So what is this all about?" Billy asked and we all quiet down.

"Jae was just informed of what's happening right now, and we need to explain it to him" Sam said. "In return, he has to explain something about himself in return."

Billy narrowed his eyes at Sam before he glanced at me, and back to Sam, "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to hear first about the Cullen's situation, before I would tell you about myself if that's okay?" I announced.

Billy looked at me thoughtfully before nodding, "Of course. We'll tell you..."

Sam stepped up a bit to me and started explaining, "I'm sure that Paul have told you about Jacob imprinting on a half-vampire?" I nodded. "How much do you know?"

"It's brief, but I guess I know that the Cullen's are like vamps, and this Bella Bird-"

Billy corrected me, "Swan"

"_Swan_ fell in love with this vamp-dude and they eloped last summer and well, they had sex" some snorts all round. "Then '_pop_' comes out the half-breed and Jake imprinted on her."

It was silent before everyone started laughing...

...What?

The guys started repeating my lines, mocking me.

"_POP! Comes out the half breed!_" Collin sang it in the song 'Pop goes the weasel!'

"_The Cullen's are, like, vamps!_" Brady doing a blond peppy accent.

"They _eloped_ last summer and had _seeeeeex_!" Embry repeated my words. "Wow Jae, you sure know how to explain things so well-ow!" I threw a pebble at him. I turned to Paul and he was laughing as well.

I was upset. "You know what? Screw you all!" that only encouraged them more to laugh, even Paul. I smacked him on the head and that made him stop. He gave me an apologetic smile and being a sucker I accepted it.

Billy chuckled. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Get back to the topic at hand."

Sam started explaining it to me of how the Cullen's future seeker, Alice, saw the Volturi. What the hell was the Volturi? The Volturi area group of vampires that are like the police in the vampire world. They are royalty and the most powerful coven in the world. Right now, the Cullen's were searching for help from other covens to help them defend the half-breed, Nessie, who was mistaken to be an immortal child. An immortal child is a child that was bitten by a vampire and it's a taboo in the vampire world and that's why the Volturi is after the Cullen's. Since Nessie is Jake's imprint and they can't let vampires come to Forks, they will aid the Cullen's for the possible war that would come...

Meaning I could loose my Paul...

And I have only-what? 4 weeks? 4 weeks to spend as much time with Paul?

After they all explained it to me, I was silent. I thought about it...what they said...what if they all die? That's what I was worried about.

Moreover, I was confused...because the name Volturi sort ring a bell in me, but I can't put a finger on it...

"Jae?" Paul called out my name but I didn't answer. "Jae? Jae good _Morning_?" I gave him a look. Was he making fun of my name?

I ignored that. "So...this Volturi people are coming?" I asked and they all nodded.

Then I thought of something that I'm sure Paul would go ballistic about...in a bad way.

"...I have nothing to say to that," I said then I added, "But I'd like to join in the fight-"

"NO!" Paul yelled out as he got up and started over-reacting. "Are you crazy!? Did you not listen to anything what I told you about!? No! It's too dangerous, Jae! Too dangerous! You'll get killed-"

"PAUL!" I hollered out making him calm down for a sec.

He gave me a look, "you're not joining!"

"You can't decide that on your own!" The I turned to the other mutts, "And what the hell are you all laughing for?!" Besides Booker and Quil, the guys had been laughing at me since I said that I would join in the battle that's coming up.

"I'm sorry Jae, but no offense, you're just human" Collin pointed out.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Brady this time taunted me.

...Have they forgotten already?

Idiots.

Ignoring them, I walked over to Sam's truck not too far from the resting place we're in. I went in front of his hood and examined it first. I glanced back at the others to see if they can see me clearly. Hopefully they can. I looked around to see any other people looking this way before I bent down and put my hands under the truck.

I lifted it so easily...almost like lifting a chair up.

I put it down quickly and checked to see if any spectators, other than the pack saw it. Thankfully no one did.

I turned back around and headed over back to the spot. Everyone's faces showed how shocked they were. Their mouths were gaping at me. Even Booker look surprised! Wow...I surprised Booker. I looked at Paul and he just wore this expressionless face that was making me nervous, but I can see in his eyes that he was shocked.

"H-how?" Old Quil spoke, breaking the silence. I shrugged at his question and confusion.

"I was born with it," I said. "My parents never explained it to me and they still don't. But one thing's for sure, my parents and I...we are different. We have super strength, fast agility, heightened senses...oh and we happened to have another type of white blood cell called pannoxcide which eliminates any dangerous, poisonous chemicals to our bodies."

"Is that why that cyanide poison didn't kill you?" Seth asked.

"Yup, my dad explained _that_ to me, but not the rest..." I said.

Sue look confused. "Cyanide?"

"Cyanide is a chemical compound containing the cyano group. They are used as insecticides, in making pigments, in metallurgy, and in refining gold and silver by the cyanide process," Seth paused for a bit before continuing, "It's poisonous to humans because Cyanide inhibits the ability of a cell to produce energy in specific ways. Cyanide makes the cells of an organism unable to use oxygen, primarily through the inhibition of _'cytochrome c oxidase'_. Inhalation of high concentrations of cyanide causes a coma with seizures, apnea and cardiac arrest, with death following in a matter of minutes." (A/N: Wikipedia)

I was completely at loss of words, and I guess everyone else was... I expected to hear that information from Booker, not Seth.

"Who are you now, Seth?" I asked him. "_Booker_?"

Seth grinned at me sheepishly and Booker answered for him, "He's taking Chemistry this year. Analeen got the Cyanide from his class."

Oh okay, that explains where Anna got the cyanide...and damn, Seth is smart...no wonder he's in my Algebra 2 Trig...

Sam spoke up, "Okay, back to the topic at hand..."

"I still say no, Jae" Paul asserted.

I snapped at him. "What? Are you going to leave me behind, Paul!? What happens if you die, Paul!? If all of you die!?"

"We can't just let those leeches come to Forks! We have to fight, Jae!"

"Then let me come with you! I can defend myself! Remember what I did to Blake and his gang?"

"I said NO, Jae!"

"_Paul_!"

"That's enough," Booker said as he came between us. I didn't realize that Paul and I were so close to each others faces.

Paul's angered expression softened a bit as he begged, "Jae please..."

I frowned at him. "That's my final word, Paul."

He growled loudly and became angry again as I watched his body began to shake terribly. I could feel everyone's fear rising, increasing the tension in the air. I didn't know what was happening right now...

"Paul! Get out of here!" Sam shouted and instantly, Paul ran off into the forest.

And just like a strange voodoo magic, I followed after him.

The others were yelling for me to come back, but I was already gone before they could stop me. I was following Paul at an enormous speed. I stopped abruptly when suddenly his clothes ripped and he was replaced by a giant, gray wolf. He ran off...

I didn't follow after him this time...

Several seconds passed, and some one was behind me. I was guessing Booker.

"Jae?" I guessed I was right. It was Booker.

"I'm guessing you're not okay?" He asked and I didn't bother responding to it. I was too distraught of what just happened a while ago. Stupid, stupid me! I did it again! I hurt him because I was being selfish!

When will I stop hurting him?

I stood where I was, hoping that Paul would come back... Time dragged on, and the sun had already set long before and the night had just begun... There was still no Paul. It was getting colder by the minute, but I didn't care right now. I wanted Paul right now.

"Jae...Paul will come around, he still won't agree what you chose, even I agree with him...but it's close to getting to nine and your parents would want you home soon..." leave it to Booker to make things a little easier...

But not this time...he did quite the opposite...

I stumble over a root that was sticking out, so I lunged forward. My face was about to hit the ground when a pair of warms once again caught my falling body. My arms stopped flailing as I let out a sigh of relief. Booker pulled me up and steadied me. I turned to face him, "Thanks! ...Booker?"

His eyes were widened in wonderment, like he just saw the most beautiful thing in the world. His mouth was slightly opened, gaping at me like I was something phenomenal, which is quite true actually.

But the way he was staring at me...

It was like that when Paul looked at me for the first time...

Before I knew what was happening, Booker grabbed me, pulling me close to him. His arm around my waist and his hand at the back of my head, and then he pressed his lips on mine...

He kissed me...

I didn't know what to think of it, but I pushed him off as hard as I could and was able to pull away.

Then there was a growl, I looked to my right...

There was Paul...

* * *

I'm back!

And the whole story just got intense!

And don't kill me because of what I made Booker do, I planned it to be written and it shall be written!

So yes, again I apologize for not updating any sooner...

Anyways...

THE IMPRINTED PEOPLE WILL BE SHOWN IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS!

You all will love these characters since **I** have chosen them.

So yes, this is the mistake Booker had made

But why?

I think you all know why...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

  
**

More News!!

Have you ever wonder about Carlisle's life?

I have...

I made another story called** "His Story, His Legend, His Childhood "**

_**Summary: **Carlisle Cullen, his past as Stregoni Benefici. The Cullen's find out about Carlisle's mysterious and tragic life that made him the man*vampire* he is today. _

**Here's a preview of my story:**

"Emmett, I wouldn't do that and where did you get that idea out of nowhere?"

"Wait, what is going on?"

"Yesterday, Emmett was hiding from Jasper because of the prank he pulled, so he hid in Carlisle's office. He found one of the wood boards hollow so he opened it and found an old black journal with the name Stregoni Benefici in it."

"And now, I'm curious as ever to know what he's hiding in that journal! Ha! I bet there's a lot of embarrassing things in there."

"Would Doc be mad at us if he catch us?"

"IF he catch us."

He took out a black journal and closed the compartment before sitting on a chair.

We all gathered around him as he nervously opened the book, slowly...slowly...

"Kids!"

It was Esme.

"Emmett, what are you holding in your hands?"

"Nothing!"

A date in black ink was magically appearing there, as if some thing invisible was writing down.

_**December 12 of 1648. London, Town of Camberwell**_

Suddenly the whole room started shaking and so did the book. Before we could do anything else, a bright light blinded our eyes...

* * *

And there you have it!

Make sure to review _**Snow In Fall **_before reading Carlisle's!

I'll update as soon as I can!


	22. Of all the stupidest things I had ever

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**Isn't that great I updated?**

**Jae: YOU! ARE! TOO SLOW!**

**Me: I'M SORRY~! I had schoooooooooooooooool...**

**But I'll try to update from now on! Hopefully...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

_JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR WITH EVERYONE!_

**BOOKER** wasn't the one that imprinted on **DAKOTA.**

**KENNETH _IMPRINTED_ ON DAKOTA!**

**THANK YOU!**

**-**

**IMPORTANT NEWS FOR THE **Imprinted **AT THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

**-**

**Please enjoy reading this chapter...**

* * *

_Previously.._.

"_Then let me come with you! I can defend myself! Remember what I did to Blake and his gang?"_

"_I said NO, Jae!"_

"_That's enough," Booker said as he came between us. _

_Paul's angered expression softened a bit as he begged, "Jae please..."_

_I frowned at him. "That's my final word, Paul."_

_He growled loudly and became angry again as I watched his body began to shake terribly. _

"_Paul! Get out of here!" Sam shouted and instantly, Paul ran off into the forest. _

_I was following Paul at an enormous speed. I stopped abruptly when suddenly his clothes ripped and he was replaced by a giant, gray wolf. He ran off..._

_I didn't follow after him this time..._

"_Jae...Paul will come around, he still won't agree what you chose, even I agree with him...but it's close to getting to nine and your parents would want you home soon..." _

_I stumble over a root that was sticking out, so I lunged forward._

_Booker pulled me up and steadied me. I turned to face him, "Thanks! ...Booker?" _

_Before I knew what was happening, Booker grabbed me, pulling me close to him. His arm around my waist and his hand at the back of my head, and then he pressed his lips on mine..._

_He kissed me..._

_Then there was a growl, I looked to my right..._

_There was Paul..._

* * *

"**Of all the stupidest things I had ever done"**

**Jae's POV**

He kissed me.

Booker kissed me…

And Paul witnessed it.

Shit!

"Paul, wait!" I yelled, but I was too late. He looked derange and all I could see was the anger and the furious jealousy harbored in his eyes.

Before I see it happened, he lunged at Booker and they collided like two hard granite boulders slammed against each other. One had a stronger momentum than the other. Paul slammed Booker against a tree, and by then Booker already changed into a wolf. They were now growling and biting at each other. I could see the blood splattering everywhere like red paint destroying the imagery of a forest with two wolves that were once comrades...

Now, I'm not so sure anymore.

"PAUL, STOP!" I yelled again, but my voice wasn't reaching him. He was bigger than Booker as he rammed him against another tree that I'm sure was equivalent to a car going through 75 miles per hour.

I was finally able to move from my frozen spot as I ran over to Paul and jumped on top of him, putting my arms around his neck. To say that I wasn't afraid would be a complete bull shit. I was horrifyingly afraid, not only because I fear for Booker's life…but I was afraid of Paul being this way.

When I latched unto him, he backed away from Booker and tried to get me off. "P-Paul!" I cried and he stopped, but he was still shaking and trembling with rage and frustration.

I slowly got off of him, but I never left my arms from his neck. I kept holding unto him as I looked over at Booker's injured wolf form. His head was down and he was letting out small whimpers.

Paul growled at him, almost like an order of get out of here. I think it maybe was since Booker looked up at Paul and me with regret in his eyes, before he ran off in his limping form.

As soon as he left, silence held still between the two of us. Neither of us had any clue what to say. _I_ had no idea what to say! And usually, I would say something…just anything…

I wanted to call his name, but I held my tongue.

I was afraid.

Time passed and finally, Paul started to move heading to where Booker left.

I gripped unto him tighter and begged, "Please Paul, don't…" I trailed off when he looked back at me with sad eyes, almost like he was telling he's not going to go after him.

He rubbed gently his wet nose on mine, assuring me. I loosened my hold as he left my grasp, heading behind the large bushes. I heard the poof sound again, every time they phase.

He came out with a few fresh wounds that were already healed. I worried more for Booker, considering that Paul did a lot more damage on him…

But then I thought about what Booker did…

He kissed me…

I collapsed unto my knees, buried my face with my hands, and cried. So many emotions rushed through me. I felt upset, betrayed, dirty, broken…and sad. Most of all, I felt sad and sorry. I felt guilty. I felt like I lost a brother and a best friend. I was sorry that I could never be what Booker wanted me to be, but I was mad that he would try to enforce it upon me. I was sorry for hurting Paul, but I was mad at him…no…I was mad at myself.

Paul was instantly by my side as he wrapped his long warm arms around me. He pulled me on his lap and I cried on his exposed chest. For a long time, we stayed like that and by then I have stopped crying.

We kept our position, and I think we both liked it to remain this way…just for a little while longer…

* * *

**Booker's POV**

Once Paul phased back to human, I stopped the ranting of chameleons and let my true thoughts out…

Of all the stupidest things I had ever done…this is by far the top one on the list…

Moreover, right when Paul just came in! _STUPID!_

I didn't know though…I had no idea…

It was an automatic response! An instantaneous reaction! A curse!

I know I'm making excuses, but it was involuntary!

My mind, my body…all at once lusted for _HER_!

Jae…_Jae Ophelia Morningstar_…

One touch…and her hold on you is forever…

Is it her ability? A spell that bewitched us? I can see that it worked on Blake, and possibly Bryce. Obviously, me. Is she doing this on purpose, or is she not aware of it?

At all the times she had such great balance, she just had to choose tonight to stumble over her feet, and ME, being so chivalrous, decided to catch her!

But the moment I touched her was when everything of my mind shut down and did as it pleased… It did as it pleased!

And I…I was the victim, not Jae!

Of course, it was silly. It was ludicrous to blame it on her when I was the one that physically kissed her! But my mind couldn't help but think that it was her fault. She's the reason why I reacted the way I did. It was her fault that I kissed her. It's her fault I'm feeling this way towards her!

Of course, I am quite aware that I sounded like a crazy fool just now, but…

…

The only thing that's still humanly sane in me is that I regretted it. I regretted of what I've done to her, and of how I betrayed Paul's trust…their trust.

We were comrades and brothers! Not only in the pack, but in the secrecy that we both know that Jae is girl, and also we saved her from that insane female, Anna.

Everything that Paul and I have been through held back my crush for Jae…almost diminishing it for I told myself countless of times to never betray that brother…

But once I caught Jae again, that crush grew into love… I responded to it.

…_And_ y_es, I'm quite aware of how dramatic my thoughts are right now_, I said to the being who is reading my thoughts from another parallel dimension, like a reader reading a book about a poor soul who also has the same conflict as I do. (…cough….)

_Booker!_ My eyes widened at the intruding voice. _Guess what?_!

Oh shit. Kenneth.

_Umm, everything alright, Book? You don't sound good._

Sound is the sensation produced by stimulation-Wait...You called me 'Book'.

Kenneth responded with a suspicious tone. _Yes...yes I did_

You're happy...too happy...

Once I have recovered from the small surprise, my mind quickly caught on as to why Kenneth was acting this way.

Did you...?

Kenneth came out of the forest and stopped right in front of me, looking excited and grinning from ear to ear. _Yup! I imprinted! Isn't it great?_

You imprinted? Who's the lucky girl?

_...Umm...there's a downside to this..._

Let me guess...does this girl hates you?

……

Kenneth!! I yelled and I saw his memories. It was Dakota Jennings. Before Kenneth and I were friends, he, Brady, and Collin used to make fun of her then something happened and she stopped coming to the park and changed classes.

Who was that guy again? Theo?

I heard Kenneth snarl. _Yeah..._

You know, he's not the only one to blame.

_I know! Damn it, I know! There's me! Oh! Brady and Collin is going down!_

'Are' going down

_Whatever! Hey...why are you here? Did Sam sent you on patrol?_

I dropped my guard subconsciously and Kenneth saw my memories. He looked at me with eyes widened and his mouth gaping at me.

_No...Booker..._

I turned away in shame. I did...It's true...I did it...

_No wonder...no wonder you've been always distracted. I know! I know YOU, Booker! But right now, I'm not sure! What possessed you to-_

_I DON'T KNOW!_ I growled. I thought of every possible and impossible theories that would make sense to this! I was careful! I kept my distance! I let Paul spend much of his time with Jae! But...I just don't know! But you know I would never do such a thing!

_And yet you did! Moreover, you're blaming it on __**HEEEeeeerrr...**__??? _He trailed off.

I sighed a bit, seeing as where this was going. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick-

_Her...Her??? HER?!?!_

Hm, that took you a while.

_JAE'S A GIRL?!!!???!_

I told you so... I remembered back from the beginning, I told them that Jae was a girl but did they believe me? Nooo...

_JAE IS A GIRL!? H-H-HE'S—SHE'S...?!_

Yes...

…_... …. ….Well...this make things a little bearable yet even more complicating._

Which is why you'll keep your thoughts to yourself!

Kenneth gave me a look. _And how am I supposed to do that? I can't just think of something like "Pickles" and go on, and on, and on about it_

I rolled my eyes at him. Think of your imprint! Avoid this from the pack! And don't mock me and my pickles!

_My 'pickles' and 'me'_

That's what I said!

He rolled his eyes at me and continued, _Wait, why can't we tell the rest of the pack that Jae's a girl? You just showed me-_

Look, can you just keep this a secret? I've already caused enough trouble for them...

His eyes narrowed at me. _You're going to leave again, aren't you?_

He didn't say it in a questionable manner, but in a convinced manner. When I was little, my father, brother, and I were at a neighbor's party. I heard some of the adults talking about me, about being different. One of them blamed me to be the cause of my mother's death. I ran away and wandered the forest, thinking about it. I stayed there in the forest, cold and hungry for two days before I went home the next day. Kenneth was the only person that I told about the reason why I ran off, not even my family. Overall, I leave when I'm upset...and I think about it.

Yeah...Just for a few days...maybe a week.

_God, Booker! It's gonna get harder for me to hide it!_

It's harder for me, Kenneth! My mind – I....I just don't think I have enough strength to hide it anymore. I really hate to admit this, but I'm in my time of weakness right now...I-I can't...

There was nothing more to say. That was all I had to say.

_No..._ Kenneth said. _No, you're also doing this to avoid Paul and Jae. And I know you're not a coward!_

Kenneth, please? Just a week and I'll come back. I need time. I need to... I need to stop this. To prevent this infatuation from growing.

..._Alright...Just...will you tell me where you're going?_

No...I don't want the pack to know. Just go.

It was silent between us, neither of us was moving. I was waiting for him to leave until he spoke again.

_Seriously? Jae is a girl?_

I rolled my eyes. Geez, if it was going to be this annoying for them to find out that Jae's a girl, I'm not sure if its worth it anymore. However, their facial expressions would be priceless...

_It would be EXTREMELY priceless...Jae is a girl...He's a girl...a girl! Wait, does Paul know?_

You're the son of the greatest detective here in La Push and in Forks, and you're asking me does Paul know?

..._Wow, you must be stressed out if you're going to talk to me like that._

I let out an aggravated sigh. Just go!

_I'm going, I'm going...come back soon, okay?_

Yes, _mom_

He glared at me before taking off. I waited until he was out of my mind. Once he was, I took off heading towards to my home.

I got there faster than I thought then I climbed into my bedroom window. I took out a suitcase under my bed and the wallet hidden beneath the floorboard. The wallet contained at least two thousand dollars, my allowance over the years that I have saved, more than enough to get me by a week. I was planning to get to a motel in Forks. Oh, that's right. The Forks Motel. That would be a nice place.

I put on some decent clothes and shoes before I exit out of the window and landed on the ground with ease from the two-story window. I decided not to change form and just run through the forest as a human. I was still fast, but not as fast as a wolf could though I don't want to meet up with any of the pack right now. I wanted to be alone with my head, my mind, myself...

I wanted to be alone with my regret...

* * *

**Jae's POV**

I don't know how long we've been like this. Me, in his warm loving, forgiving arms, on the cold grass in a late November night. For a moment it seemed so peaceful, but everything was still depressing to me. Paul's hurt face when he saw Booker and I kissed. God, I never felt so much guilt. And I sort of liked it...that just proved I'm a whore (Exp.: T~T)

"Hey..." I heard Paul speak, but with an uneasy tone. "I think...we should head back."

"Yeah, we should," I replied silently. I could hear myself talking like I was dead. It sounded like a voice with no life in it.

Paul frowned at me as he helped me up unto my feet, one arm wrapped me around and pulled me close to his exposed chest. We started walking out of the forest with no words to share and no laughs.

Though he always changed that...

"Hey Jae?"

"Hmm?"

"...Remember that night? When you pretended you didn't know so that I get the chance to tell you what I really am?"

Why is he speaking so normally, right now? I shrugged mentally and decided to play along with it. "Yeah...what about it?"

"Remember what you said?" He asked with his mouth grinning from ear to ear. He continued, "_Ooh, yeah, sure if you're a werewolf then I'm a girl._"

The night became better as I start out with a breathless laugh, but slowly it became louder and much more livelier along with Paul.

Five minutes later, we emerged from the forest and half the gang were packing up while the other half, Seth, Brady, Chloe, Collin, Billy, and Old Quil, gathered around Kenneth who was blushing crimson red. The ones who were missing were Embry and Quil; I guess they went off to tell Jacob about the whole thing.

But wait, why was Kenneth blushing?

Paul noticed it too as we both went over there to join the group.

"Hey finally, you two came out!" Chloe said.

I eyed at them. "What's going on?"

"This guy here," Seth pointed. "Has imprinted! And he won't tell us who!!"

I raised my eyebrow at Kenneth who looked away from me, looking nervous and all. I wonder...

"So what? Is it a _boy_?" I teased and everyone around me started laughing. Ahh...this is what I need. A distraction...

But Kenneth was dazing off, concentrating at something else. "...Yeah..." He solemnly answered and we all became quiet. When he realized what he said, he quickly put his hands up, flailing around and defending himself, "No wait! I meant NO!"

Too late, the damage was done. We all busted our guts while Kenneth continue to sulk on the log he was sitting.

The fun continues as they kept mocking him, eventually they turned to Paul and me, but we just kissed and made them stop. No way the teasing will work on us...

But somehow Seth found a way. "So wait!" He said. "How do you two make babies?"

"SETH!" Paul shouted instantly and Seth began to run for his life. I thought they would run to the forest, but Seth avoided it as he laughed and kept teasing Paul...who was getting pissed off each time, but more controlling. We all stood there laughing, and when Seth came by I stuck my ankle out and he tripped over. The laughter increased as Paul stopped beside me and laughed.

"Oww..." Seth whined. "Damn that hurt"

I laughed at him. "Sorry, Seth, but you asked us a very touchy question."

The fun died down soon when Kim piped in, "Hey, Jae, didn't Booker say that your parents needed talk to you? It's past 8:00" That dumbass Booker...he told me it was close to nine! (Last chapter at the ending, he lied about the time.)

The name Booker placed a heavy dread in my heart, but I composed myself as best as I can. Boys don't cry. "Uhh yeah... I guess I should be heading back now."

"By the way, where is Booker?" Collin asked.

All eyes were on us since Booker did went after us. Paul and I were silent, but then Kenneth answered. "Oh! He just told me a while ago that he had to go home. He said his dad wanted him home early as well...something about hacking in the school's computer.*" Booker hacking in the school's computer? Why would he do that? And why is Paul biting on to his bottom lip as if he did something wrong? (Note*: referring to when Booker and Paul finds out the true identity of Anna. Kenneth knows this because...he is the detective's son.)

"Anyway, I guess I gotta go," I said as I started leaving, but then Paul stopped me.

"Do you need a ride home?" Paul asked. "You can't just walk there."

I rolled my eyes. He had forgotten already? "Hello? Superpower person here?"

He blinked and grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah..."

I was going to go again, but then I had an idea. I grinned at him slyly. "Wanna race?"

He looked at me with excitement. "Are you sure you can keep up?"

"Please!" I scoffed. "Two legs are better than four!"

He went up close to my face and kissed my nose. "Prove it," he said.

I smiled widely and I was about to kiss him, but I tricked him and took off like the wind leaving him in the dust...or more technically, sand, but you get the idea.

I was soaring through the forest with the leaves swirling and the air whipping against me. Thankfully, I have very short hair. Before long, a large gray wolf was beside me. He looked bewildered and amazed, and so did I. When we passed by a ray of moonlight, his fur glowed, for a moment, with great intensity. He was very graceful and handsome looking in his werewolf form. At first, it looked like he could go faster.

...Wrong!

I leaned in even more, gaining more speed as I spread my arms back and let them loose and my legs took longer strides. Haha, I am now a ninja.

Soon I reached the high slope driveway of my home and I fell unto my knees. "WOOH! Oh yeah! Who's the Man?" I kept shouting that until Paul was at my side, all dressed and scowling but he looked quite amused.

"You know, technically, you're a woman."

I stuck my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, pretty mature."

I got up and walked over to him, poking his chest. Paul recoiled rubbing the small stinging pain I inflicted on him. "Ow, ow! Hey!"

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"Come on, Paul, say it!" I urged him. "Who's the man?? Hmm?"

He glared at me before sighing and smiling as he said, "_SHE'S_ The man!"

My jaw dropped and he started laughing. I shook my head, but I couldn't stop smiling so widely. "Damn you, Paul. Don't refer me to that movie! I don't play soccer, I play football! And I don't like being in a men's dorm." (Note: Go watch the movie She's The Man.)

"Hmm, yeah that's true. So far you squeak when you yell too loudly, you get detentions frequently, you ditch classes, you have a strange craving for banana muffins, but ever since the Anna incident you switched to Blueberry muffins-" Wait, I did? "When you're angry your nose would cringe and you would pout your lips, and when something is bothering you, you want to go and be alone and think about long and hard..." He went on and on, telling me the things that I do, his tone started out from cynical changing to adoration.

It was so odd, standing here and listening to him, telling me every single thing I did. It was like he memorized a poem-No, a book. He memorized everything about me.

I know that his main purpose was to make fun of me, but suddenly its course changed and now.... "-You hide yourself in a wardrobe and relied only on yourself...and when I'm there with you in your moment of weakness, you relied on me."

It was silent now between us. I had no idea how to make of this. Paul stared at me for a long time before finally realizing what he was doing. I saw a tiny blushed on his face as he fidget nervously. "Oops, sorry umm...I got carried away-" I shut him up.

He didn't finish his sentence when I suddenly tiptoed over to him and pressed my lips against his. There was a strange tingling shock between the two of us and for some reason...this felt better...more than all the kisses we gave to each other. He felt it too as he brought me into his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck, my fingers running through his hair as he and I kissed passionately. The sensation of this wonderful moment was burning me, but not in a hurtful way. Before we could get even further with it, we were interrupted.

"AHEM!"

Immediately, Paul and I pulled away and looked to the person who cleared his throat so loudly.

Dad...Dad...Dad...Oh shit.

I grinned widely and sheepishly. "Umm... Hi dad..."

He was glaring at us with such rage in his eyes, but moreover there was some worries in there...concern...and fear? His expression then softened...probably a thought crossed him, but damn it, what is he thinking?

"So...Paul," My father started to say and Paul looked like he was going to piss his pants. Dad continued, "You know...?"

"Umm yeah...Just...today..."

"Today, hm-?"

"JAMES! LEAVE THEM ALONE! AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I heard my mom yelling from inside the house. "YOU TOO, JAE OPHELIA MORNINGSTAR!!!"

To be honest, I was a little scared and I saw that my dad was as stiff as surfboard. "Is it...that time of the month again?" I asked.

Dad nodded his head slowly. "Yes...it is..."

I scratched my head, feeling awkward in this situation. Paul was also fidgeting around. I held my hand out to him, "Well, umm, I'll see you tomorrow?" I'd hug him and kiss him, but...you know, my dad...

Paul seemed to understand as he shook my hand. "I will see you tomorrow...and don't ditch first period, you've ditched enough of that class."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I knoooww."

We said our goodbyes and he was off into the forest. I look back at my dad who was giving me this look, almost like scrutinizing me. I toughened up with my chest out and my chin up, "What?" I said.

My dad opened his mouth, ready to scold, but our positions backed down when my mom yelled with such a terrifying, high pitched voice....

_"GET! IN! THE HOUSE!!! NOOOW!"_

...Koooowaaaiiii....

_

* * *

  
_

*Kowai = scary

I cut it off here because I'm still not sure how James will tell Jae

Of the situation.

But anyway

Next chapter, we'll have some **Kenneth&Dakota** Moments!

I'll be also introducing **TWO MORE** **NEW WEREWOLVES**!! (overall, there are supposed to be seventeen of them)

(I have the imprints for them already so sorry...)

_**Go guess who the werewolves are!**_

MOREOVER

For the next following chapters, the **IMPRINTS** will be introduced!

Before the Fall Dance!

Which would be either on Chapter 26 or 27.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOTICE TO THE _IMPRINTED FEMALES_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_To those that I have sent an acceptance letter for their OC's being a werewolf's imprint,_

_Please 'private message' me again, just so I know that you are still there_

_And that I would be asking questions of how I should write your character_

_And I might be changing some scenarios around so please!_

Anyway

PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW A LOT!

...And wait for another long time for the next update...


End file.
